


烤面包与棉花糖

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 三笠立场转变, 写作时漫画吉克刚出场没多久 吉克性格与漫画性格存在偏差, 天朝大学AU, 私设灵感来自abo的颈后标记 不存在结合 不存在发热期 只有颈后标记, 老文一篇, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 146,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 因为公交车上的一次意外，两个人的人生轨迹被迫发生交汇。这是一个互相发现对方是宝藏的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

比起自驾出行，艾伦·耶格尔更喜欢搭乘交通工具。  
在地铁、高铁或是公交上消磨时光时，他总喜欢悄悄观察一下高铁的邻座，或是地铁公交的一众乘客。  
对小时候的艾伦来说，这是一件很有趣的事情。他初中那时，智能手机开始普及，自此之后，“低头族”占据了他视线中乘客的大部分比重，尽管有时会见到夹着公文包、身着西装的男士在地铁中商谈次日会面的事宜，有时会听到男人或是女人在地铁里骂粗话，赶上返乡潮的节假日，还能在地铁上见到有时数量多到令人瞠目结舌的行李，但和过去比起来，着实失掉了许多趣味。  
艾伦所在的经济系在这所大学今年的考试中结束最晚，他又住在一间跨院系的混住宿舍，他踏出校门的这天，除了假期实习和准备考研的学生，宿舍里的其他人早已离开学校。艾伦倒还挺享受在等待考试结束的这几天里单独一人的宿舍时光，他在返乡的前一天，放着外文电影，含着爱尔敏留给他的秀逗，收拾回家的行李。  
他家所在的A省离他大学坐落的K市不远，长途客运只要三个小时，艾伦的长途客运票出发时间是第二天下午。看完电影，把电脑装进行李箱。艾伦睡了相当充足的一觉，去便利店热了份便当，回宿舍解决掉，拖过行李，锁上宿舍门，在宿舍门口做了离校登记，临出门向楼管阿姨笑着挥了挥手。  
检票时艾伦站得并不靠前，等他来到车上，循着票走到座位前，已经有人坐在靠窗的位置上了。  
那位先生身量较小，披了一件浅灰色西装，衬衫的领口处打了一条领巾。他抱着双臂靠在座椅上，侧头看着窗外，被削减得整齐干净的黑发在额前分开，午后的阳光吻过的五官，落在他的衬衫上。艾伦坐下时，能看到在对方黑发的映衬下较普通男性更为白皙的皮肤，优美的颈线，以及显得有些小巧可爱的耳廓。  
对方对于他的落座并未给出半点反应，艾伦也没有搭话的意愿，系好安全带，给家里人和伙伴们发了信息。  
很快他就收到了回复。  
老爹：  
今天我和你妈结婚纪念日，晚饭出去吃就不等你了，午饭在冰箱里，回家自己热吧。  
三笠：  
到车站告诉我，我去接你。  
爱尔敏：  
一路顺风。  
小希：  
欢迎回来www晚上想和你见个面。  
艾伦看见最后一条来自女友的消息，笑着点开输入键盘，邀请希斯托利亚一起吃晚饭，对说要接他的三笠表示不用麻烦，发了个笑着哭的表情祝爸妈约会愉快。正巧这时车子发动，艾伦点开歌单，给手机锁屏，插上耳机，靠在椅背上。  
刚闭眼，午后还未褪去的阳光便照下来，艾伦试着又闭了会儿眼睛，从椅背上抬起身，看了眼身边面向窗外的先生。“先生，不好意思，请问我可以拉一下窗帘吗？”  
对方听了这话转过头来，艾伦这才看清对方的模样。白皙面庞上的五官很是精巧，细眉下是狭长的双眼，嘴唇很薄，看起来相当严肃的一个人。对方面无表情地扫了艾伦一眼，伸手解开窗帘，盖住了整扇窗户，确保阳光遮住后又轻轻靠回椅背上。  
艾伦见对方一言不发地代劳，便也打消了这个人看来相当不好说话的念头，“谢谢您”，这样说着，他靠回椅背上，安心地闭上眼。  
他睡着后，他身边的先生把视线转过来，在他脸上描摹几番——艾伦睡着时头歪向过道一边，睡相良好，不流口水。对方收回视线，扫了一眼腕表，取下身前座椅袋子里的一张报纸。  
艾伦在乘车时总是睡得很沉，他是被司机大声发布通知的声音喊醒的。车子停在中途站点，车里的人已经空了一半儿，天色早已是黄昏，小哥提着盛满刚出锅的食品的袋子，叫卖着走进车来，坐在他身后的一对夫妻向小哥谢过，买了些食物。  
车子继续行驶，很快天就黑了，艾伦按亮头顶的车灯。车中的乘客们咀嚼着买到的食物，食物的味道在较为封闭的车厢中弥漫。艾伦发现从这次发车开始，他旁边的先生就把手里的报纸收了起来，放在双腿上的双臂又抱回了胸前，眉头渐渐往中间聚拢，过了一会儿，对方把窗帘绑好，打开了窗户。  
晚间的凉风伴着飞快的车速扑面而来，只穿短袖的艾伦只觉陡然一冷，下意识地环起手抱住上臂，改变前倾的坐姿重新靠回椅子上。或许是他靠得有些用力弄出了动静，他身边的先生向他瞟过来，目光在他的短袖上扫了几下，便又关上窗子。  
关好窗子，那位先生靠回椅背，再次把双臂环在胸前，艾伦瞟到对方再次皱起的眉，发现对方的脸色较起刚上车时也差了一些。  
虽没言语，对方刚才明显是照顾自己才关上窗子，这样想着，艾伦看向对方，“先生，请问您是晕车了吗，我带了晕车药。”说着便要解开安全带去拿放在头顶货架上的小挎包。  
那位先生似是没想到他会这么问，看着已经要起身的年轻人，怔了一下才说道：“不是。”  
那年轻人直直地向他看过来，看了他几眼之后似是不相信他的回答，不仅没有坐下来，反而准备着向过道迈步。  
“啧。”他伸手拽住年轻人的胳膊把他拉回座位上，“我没晕车，小鬼你给我乖乖做好。”  
那个否定答案是艾伦第一次听到这位先生的声音，含着几分低哑，听起来耳朵都会发痒，消化了那回答含义的艾伦正对上对方不太好的脸色——怎么看都不像没事的样子——这么想着他并没有打消自己去取晕车药的念头，下一秒他就被对方给拽回到座位上。  
猛地撞到座位上时，他还在奇怪这位先生会有这么大的力气，分明看起来格外瘦弱。他想着对方可能是不想麻烦自己，便又试探性地问道，“先生，需要开窗吗？”  
他问完这句，话对方倒是顿了一下，然后又摇了摇头。  
艾伦便也不再过问，又过了会儿，他见到那位先生松了眉头，似是感到舒服了许多，然而这时，汽车已驶进终点站。  
艾伦想着对方终究怕是因为怕自己着凉才没有开窗，对方可能因为这个捱着不舒服做到终点，便想好好给对方道个谢。这么想着，他见对方似乎已经有准备下车的意思，便拉住对方的胳膊，“先生，我有话对你讲。”  
此时车已经停了，车门打开，乘客纷纷站起来取顶层货架上的包裹，或是招呼同伴下车，车内有些嘈杂，对方一时间没有听清艾伦在说什么，但看他认真的神色，又看了一眼挤在过道上的人群，便也放弃了立刻起身的打算。“你想说什么？”  
对方的声音传过来也不太清楚，怕对方听不到自己讲话，艾伦稍微前倾了身体，“先生，我——”  
他没能把话说完。  
突然间后背一痛，他往前撞去，口中一热。他还未彻底反应过来发生什么，便被一个手肘狠狠打中腹部，力道大得让他弯下腰去伏在座位上缓不过劲儿来。  
艾伦痛得咧嘴，听到身后有人在向他道歉，听起来是位大叔的声音。含含糊糊地说了句没关系，他捂着腹部，这才理清了刚才那瞬发生的整件事情。  
拿顶层行李架上包裹的大叔在拥挤的过道中没能站稳，向艾伦的座位倒下来，本来身体就前倾的座位被撞得向前扑过去——  
糟了。  
艾伦清楚地明白了他咬进去的东西到底是什么，那一手肘一定是那位先生打的。  
想到这里艾伦忙直起身来向旁侧看去。他邻座的那位先生靠在椅背上，皱着眉，紧闭双目，双唇紧抿，左手捂住脖颈，右手揪紧裤线，看起来状态很是糟糕。感受到艾伦的目光，那位先生向他投过来相当锋利的一眼，却又立刻按紧了左手，视线下瞟。  
——我把他咬了。  
从对方的反应中意识到这件事情的严重性，艾伦只觉心脏撞得肋骨生疼，这时候司机开始催促他们下车。艾伦扶住那位先生的肩头，“您还好吗，可以走路吗。”  
对方听到他的话站起来，迈出的步子有些不稳。艾伦见了，也没再问话，取下挎包，扶对方下了车。他扶住对方时，感到那位先生身体一僵，明显对于要依靠别人帮忙极不情愿，却又碍于自己目前的状态而无可奈何。“请您稍等，我去拿行李。”  
等艾伦弯腰从长途汽车底部取出行李，刚刚被他扶下车的先生靠着一根电线杆，面色比下车时还白了些许。艾伦快步走到他身边，那位先生半睁开双眼，眉头越皱越紧，扫了艾伦一眼便向前迈步，艾伦赶忙扶住那人差点跌倒的身体，加上几分力道牢牢按住对方肩头，对方看向他的眼神越发的冷，却没能立刻推开他。  
“您哪里难受。”完全不知道对于这个状况到底该怎么开口，艾伦只盼着对方能够理解他的意思。他这么和对方搂在一起，路过的行人不时还向他们瞟上几眼，艾伦只盼着对方赶紧接一句话。  
“……我想吐。”  
艾伦松了一口气，正想带着对方往厕所走，便见对方猛地捂住嘴，他只能先带对方走到下水口旁边。  
他扶着那位先生，看见对方弯着腰，感受着掌下的肩膀有些颤抖，却发现对方根本吐不出任何东西，只是在不断干呕。艾伦看着就觉得难受，这时他的视线正好可以看到对方脖颈上清晰的咬痕，艾伦自己的胃也疼了起来。  
艾伦开始拍那位先生的背，他想哪怕是吐出什么东西来，也比干呕要舒服些。  
已经有越来越多的人向他们瞟来目光，有的还开始小声议论。  
“……这反应也太大了，早知道这么大反应，干嘛在一起。”  
“头脑一热就做了的多了去，你没看见那还是个毛头小子。”  
“这得是在车上把事儿办了才这样，现在的年轻人，真是没有半点儿仪式感。”  
有几句议论飘到艾伦耳朵里，自知理亏的艾伦把头低下。那位先生终于直起身来。艾伦听着身边人有些疲惫的呼吸声，看着在夜色车站里来来往往的人群，头皮发麻。“我先带您去坐一会儿。”  
这是本市最小的一个长途客运终点站，并未找到座位的艾伦先和那位先生检验了身份证出站，带着对方坐在了便道的长椅上。  
他身边的先生面色苍白，愣了一会儿艾伦才发现对方在发抖。  
咬了对方这件事在艾伦的认知里过于严重，他吸了一口气，看向身边的人说道：“先生，我送您去医院，”想了下他又补充，“或是去民政局，您不愿意的话，我就陪您去法院。”  
“……说什么傻话，”对方的声音有些发闷，“……先别管我。”  
那位被他咬了的先生此刻浑身写满了疏离，知晓这件事情本质的艾伦也不好再去扶他，艾伦摸摸鼻子，陪着这位先生坐在长椅上，等着对方慢慢从极度不适的状态中缓过来。  
这时他手机亮了，是希斯托利亚的消息，问艾伦到家了吗。艾伦勾起一丝苦笑，看了一眼身边的先生，想着今晚的约会是泡汤了，不，可能还不止约会——他拨通了电话。“喂，抱歉，希斯托利亚……”他编了个有点儿笨拙的借口，电话那边的希斯托利亚亚沉默片刻，表示自己没关系的，依旧声音温柔地欢迎他回家。  
挂掉电话的艾伦叹了口气。从刚才下车到现在的这段时间里他急出了一身汗，再加上本来就穿的短袖，夜风吹得他有些发冷。搓了搓胳膊，艾伦发现那位先生的状态似乎缓和了一些，没等他出口询问，对方的手机便响了。  
那位先生点开手机锁屏，手机的光亮照在对方脸上，看到来电人时，对方皱着的眉头舒缓了些。  
“……喂。”听语气对方这电话接的倒又有点儿不大情愿。那位先生静静地听了片刻，似乎是手机那头的人在问什么问题。“在车站旁……我没事，有点儿意外状况耽误了……”声音紧绷绷的，听起来却又有几分安慰的味道。那位先生没能把话说完就又被打断，手机那头的人似乎又在说什么，先生微低着头听着，“……什么意外不好讲……”再次被打断的先生有些无奈，他按了按额角，面容看起来却柔和了许多“我能回去……你不用……”这次没等他说完对方直接挂了电话。那位先生盯着手机看了两秒，似是对目前的情况有一点烦躁，接着又闭了一下眼睛，伸手捂住脖颈。  
艾伦看着地面，“对不起。”  
这早就不是道歉能解决的问题，哪怕本来他也不是故意做了什么。  
对方这才向他瞟了一眼，“小鬼，你姓什么。”  
“耶格尔，”艾伦回视过去，对上对方有一些不耐烦的眼睛，“艾伦·耶格尔。”  
“我不需要知道你的名字。”  
体会到这句话含义的艾伦扯了扯嘴角，扶住额头“可能是这样。”他盯着夜空，“先生，我能请问一下你的名字吗。”  
“你更没必要知道。”  
“……那难道要当没发生过吗！”被对方态度惹恼的艾伦狠狠地向对方看过去，正对上对方淡漠的双眼。  
他的委屈和怒火在那双淡漠的眼里如同小孩子一般幼稚。  
艾伦突然就卸了劲，一句话也说不出。  
就这样静默了几分钟。“抱歉，”艾伦放软了目光，看着对方，“还在疼吗？”  
“……不会说话可以闭嘴，小鬼。”对方叹了口气。  
车轮驶过路面的声音向他们逼近，车灯向他们照过来，利威尔眯起眼睛看着那辆车，艾伦顺着对方视线看向那辆黑色的车。  
从车里走下来的姑娘着了身休闲装，火红的围巾在灯光下十分抢眼。  
三笠？  
熟悉的姑娘让艾伦有些发蒙，并不明白对方为什么出现在这里。  
那姑娘向这边走过来。“艾伦？”快走进的时候姑娘才看到艾伦，迷惑和欣喜一同倒映在姑娘的眼中，微笑扶上嘴角，姑娘加快了脚步，走到他们面前站定。  
“艾伦，你回来了。”三笠向他微笑，似是想上前给他一个拥抱，视线一转，看到坐在艾伦旁边的人，脚步生生顿住，似是突然想起自己的目的。  
三笠扫过那个人苍白的脸色，视线定格到对方捂住脖颈的手，又看到坐在旁边的艾伦，三笠怔了一下才快步向那个人走过去，一把按住对方肩膀。对方显然对于她这个举动很不满意，撞上那姑娘理直气壮的目光又说不出话来。  
“你这是——你该不会是——”  
她摇了对方一下，对方才点头。  
三笠触电般地缩回手，转过身来，看着艾伦。  
艾伦看到此刻三笠的眼中仿佛酝酿着一片暴风雪，她周身气场暴涨，如果可能的话，她随时会掏出两把刀，他看到姑娘死神审判般的目光望着自己，声音低沉而冰冷。  
“艾伦，是你咬了他吗。”

被三笠拖到一边讲话，艾伦明白过来，这位先生是三笠的表兄利威尔·阿克曼。  
她这位到K市出差的表兄正巧顺路回A省住几天，三笠等了很久对方都没到家，打电话询问缘由未果，赶过来就被告知她的表兄在车上被人咬了。  
“感情成熟时，咬住对方的后颈做一个标记，标记成功时，你能在对方身上闻到持续时间不等的香气，这是最牢固的联结和支配关系，比结婚证都管用。当然啦，标记得让对方能够适应，证明两人能够融合才行。假如标记匹配比过低，恋爱也是没有用的。一般说来，标记的匹配度关系着两个人的合适度，被强咬的标记，能生效的情况大抵是不存在的。”  
早就把生理卫生课上这段话牢记于心的三笠脑袋发涨，她拽紧艾伦的胳膊，“你以前认识他？”  
艾伦摇了摇头，姑娘掐着他胳膊的手更加用力。  
“刚见面你就咬——那为什么标记能生效——该死的，我说过，谁敢咬他，我就把那人撕了。”姑娘刘海下的双眼布满阴霾，却是又盯着艾伦看了好几眼也没能付诸行动，她松开艾伦的胳膊，扯了一下颈上的红围巾，“我带他去医院。”  
她说着就往回走，艾伦拉住她，“我也去，如果检查数据表明有挽回办法，我就陪他提出申诉。”  
姑娘把被拉住的手抽出来，上下打量着他。  
“别用这种‘我可能把他吃了’的眼神看着我”，艾伦按了按额角，“这是一个意外，我想我有责任一起寻找解决的办法。”  
三笠闭上眼睛吸了口气，走回到利威尔身边，跟在她身后几步的艾伦见到姑娘阴沉着一张脸把小个子先生拽进车里。  
关上后车门，坐回驾驶座，去医院的途中，三笠始终一言不发，艾伦瞟到姑娘攥着方向盘的手格外用力，夜灯照过来，血管清晰而突出。  
挂好急诊，艾伦看了眼身边的姑娘。“你陪他去吧，检查的费用我来出。”  
“你这倒做的还不错。”姑娘扯出不甚明快的一笑，拉着利威尔向外科走去。  
坐在大厅里，看着那两人渐渐走远的背影，艾伦叹口气，看了一眼玻璃门外的一片夜色，归途的疲惫，突发状况的打扰，缺少晚餐的饥饿一起涌来，他划开手机，看了一眼点钟，靠在椅子上掐住了睛明穴。

“你可真是笨死了，回个家就能被人咬了。”拽着身边人的胳膊，三笠压低声音说道，这句话她显然憋了很久，最后一个字的尾音都有些发颤。  
“喂，丫头——”  
她被身边人瞪了一眼，赶在对方要开口之前顶了回去：“等你能站稳再教训我……妈的你现在闻起来像薰衣草。”  
“如果那叫艾伦的小子，是你以前提到过的那个，”利威尔说道，话音一顿，“我记得你喜欢他。”  
“我该庆幸你记得这件事吗。”三笠带着他拐进另一条走廊。  
回想起车站旁长椅上的情景，利威尔看了一眼身旁的姑娘。“他有女朋友。”  
三笠松开抓着他胳膊的手，捏成拳头放在身侧。“我知道，你别惹我……根本不该是我考虑这件事，现在难道不该是你担心这个？”姑娘快步往前走了几下，在利威尔走过去后吸了口气，“再给我一段时间，我一定能对他没感觉，那时候我必须得揍他一顿。”  
姑娘黑亮的眼眸中刻满了坚定，利威尔瞟了一眼她紧攥的拳头，想起等在门口的那位青年，“是个意外。”  
“意外也不行。”三笠咬牙，“我说过谁咬你我就撕了他……你别以为我以后不找你算账，你以前帮我打架的时候可不像是随便会被咬的……你还是离我远点，你的薰衣草味道什么时候能消下去。”  
他们在门前停下，利威尔走进去之前，姑娘盯着他的眼睛，“我希望不会得到最坏的消息。”

充斥着整个医院的消毒水味道在这间诊室里达到了最高密度，从进门的那一刻起利威尔就不想再说一句话。  
大夫是一位年近五十的女士，她等了片刻，没见到对面的座椅上有人，抬起头来，视线从镜片望去，这才见到那位小个子先生向椅子走过来。  
女大夫见到这位病人苍白的面色一愣，“孩子，你是怎么弄成这样的？”  
利威尔在他面前坐下时，女大夫的眉头皱得更紧了，“纯度很高的薰衣草，你怕是和你对象刚建立标记，”他看着对方苍白的面色，“怎么看起来状态这么差。”  
利威尔没有对大夫的第一句话做出回应，他想了想，“……请您检查一下匹配度。”  
“是得检查匹配度，”许是他本就瘦小，再加上此刻面色不太好，女大夫看着有些心疼，起身前拍了拍他的肩膀，“要是不匹配，就赶紧提个申诉把标记解了，不然早晚你们也得离婚。”女大夫调试着手中的仪器。正式建立联系的第一天，就可能被告知完全不相匹配，这对小情侣也是可怜。  
她让对方趴在桌上，将仪器的一端轻轻放到利威尔的颈后齿痕上，利威尔等了好久都没见大夫说话，想出口询问之时，那仪器被从他颈后拿开，收回仪器的女大夫看着显示屏邹起眉头，叹了口气，“百分之九十五，”她调转电脑屏幕，好让利威尔也能看见醒目的数据标识，女大夫推了推眼镜，“这是很稀罕的匹配度，按理说被咬后应该没有任何不良反应。”  
她将座椅向前推了推，双手交叉，看向她对面的病人。“你被咬之后，到底什么感觉？”  
利威尔在女大夫严肃的目光下思索到。“我感到恶心，后颈很疼。”  
女大夫看着他的眼神带上了几分柔软，问话声音也轻了许多，“还有吗？”  
“……卸力，发冷。”  
“孩子，”女大夫敲了敲桌面，“你的颈后皮肤以前被破坏过吗？”  
利威尔沉默了一阵儿，迟疑着点了点头。  
——如果那次算得上的话。  
女大夫松了口气，温柔地看着他。“这标记的匹配度远远超过平均值，正因为匹配纯度太高，你被破坏过的后颈皮肤一时间无法承载，使你大脑无法及时作出调配，才产生这些不适症状。”她说道，“过了今天就没事了。今天你们是刚建立标记吧。”她看着面前清秀的小先生，心生喜爱，“祝你们新婚快乐。”  
从听到女大夫的第一句解释，利威尔便觉得不妙，这解释让他感到自己就像一个娇弱的白痴，而直到女大夫扯出那句新婚快乐，这个配型结果反应的事实才正面砸过来。  
他在今天稀里糊涂被人咬了之后，可能得跟那个陌生的小子结婚。  
女大夫慈爱的目光让他最终没有在她面前皱眉，利威尔思索了下说法，“大夫，这个配型结果……有没有提出申诉的可能性。”  
“说什么傻话呢孩子，这配型结果在全国的法院都不可能申诉成功，这匹配度近百了，”女大夫有几分迷惑地看着他，“你难道和你家那位闹矛盾了？”  
利威尔斟酌着要不要说他和那位青年今天才刚认识。  
“申诉是不可能了，你们真想离婚的话，只能分居，”女大夫叹口气，“联系减少到一定程度，三年的时间里标记可以消失，那样你们就能分开了。”她顿了顿，又补充道，“孩子，作为过来人，没有什么坎儿是一定过不去的，而且你和你家那位的匹配度实在是难得，应该珍惜。”

从诊室里出来的利威尔靠在墙上，眯起眼睛看了一眼头顶的灯光。三笠看着便觉得不妙，上前一问，得到了比她所能设想的最坏结果还要糟的匹配度。  
姑娘听到结果的瞬间一个激灵，翻了个白眼，“……你居然就这么嫁出去了。”

挨了三笠一记眼刀的艾伦在听到匹配度的一瞬间脑中一片嗡鸣，和陌生人建立联系而且匹配度极高这种天方夜谭发生在自己身上，他木樨绿的瞳仁中浮现出片刻的茫然，过了会儿他站起身来，拉过利威尔的手。  
“利威尔先生，去我家吧，我父亲也是医生，或许——或许他再检查一下，第一次结果有误，匹配度变了也说不定，”他说，“如果匹配结果还是这样，您又不想结婚的话，或许他可以想想办法。”  
三笠在听到这个提议时挑了挑眉，“听起来挺好的。”她扯住利威尔的袖子，“我和他说两句话。”说着便带着自家哥哥往远走了几步。  
“丫头，我没说我答应要去。”利威尔环起手臂，看着擅自替他做了决定的姑娘。  
“有什么不好，匹配度到了不结婚会违法的，你早晚得去见家长。”三笠瞟了一眼站在不远处耐心等待的艾伦，又看着利威尔正色道，“你一定得想办法罚一下艾伦，不然你会被他欺负死。”  
三笠莫名其妙的叮嘱听得利威尔有些发怔，半天的相处下来青年各方面处事都还比较让人满意，看起来也没有怪癖，而且——“你说我会被欺负是什么意思。”  
“他年纪比你小，这还不够？你以为你少让我欺负了吗，”三笠说着，对上对方浑然不觉的眼神，双眼更阴沉了，“你以为那秃子和眼镜少欺负你了吗。”

“我回去给你拿件新衣服。”这么说着，姑娘坐进驾驶座，向站在利威尔身边的艾伦招招手，在青年俯下身来之后悄悄问他，“你家有客房吧。”  
“当然。”艾伦说道，“三笠，你别用我会把人吃了的眼神看着我。”  
注视着姑娘开车离开。艾伦这才转向身边因为一场意外和他绑到一起的先生，含着歉疚与友好的木樨绿在路灯下格外透亮。  
“先生，和我走吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

最终艾伦决定带着利威尔坐公交回去。  
等公交的途中，艾伦想着对方可能不常回A省，或许没有办本地卡，便细心地找好了零钱递过去。他看到对方修长的手指取走他掌心的硬币，利威尔微张了张口，似是想说什么，最终还是沉默下来。  
这个时间的15路基本没有什么人，艾伦在车门口刷完公交卡，便见到利威尔在后排靠窗的位置坐下。艾伦走到后车门旁，看着后几排空旷的座椅，有些犹豫自己该坐在哪里。  
他和利威尔硬要说起来当真是刚刚见面的关系，甚至都谈不上“认识”，唐突地坐在一起怕是会让对方不自在，若要是坐在较远的座椅上，下午刚发生意外就把受害人一个人晾着也有些说不过去。  
大学生还未真正踏入社会，又过了无忧无虑的时期。交界带的青年，心脏总是柔软而细腻，跳动着涌出的血液就像催化剂，催促着还略显青涩的面庞刻上棱角，指引着还未粗糙的双手尝试去抓握责任的烙铁。  
艾伦还是坐到利威尔旁边。听着公交里站点的提示音，夜风从车窗外灌进来，吹了一晚上风的艾伦都忘了冷，他瞟着窗外的车辆街灯，思考着与这位先生说些什么。  
“利威尔先生常回这里吗？”他说话时公交正好转弯，夜风灌进他的嘴里，他喉咙一阵发凉，缓了一口气，见到车窗边的先生转过头来瞧着他，对方狭长的灰蓝色双眼淡淡地望着他，轻轻眨了一下。  
“不算常来，”利威尔平静的声音在公交素白的灯光下轻轻飘散，说完这句话他转过头看着前方的刷卡机，察觉到青年的视线还停留在他身上，他停顿片刻继续说道，“大概一年一次。”  
“这样啊。”艾伦顺着对方的话接到，说完后便又是一阵儿沉默。利威尔没有要挑起话头的意思，艾伦便也支着下巴，随着对方一起看着窗外。他看着公交又拐过一个路口，之后提醒利威尔准备下车。  
走进小区，艾伦打亮手机，再次确认般地看了一眼父母发过来的“已经回家”的消息，拐进楼栋。踏进漆黑楼栋的瞬间灯就亮了，艾伦站在楼栋口停了会儿，利威尔向他看过来，他难得地从那双沉静的眼中看出一丝询问。  
“我在想这个事儿该怎么和他们说，”艾伦自嘲地轻笑一声，“我在医院那儿就想了挺久，感觉怎么组织语言听起来都像梦话，”他迈上台阶，“利威尔先生我还是先带你回家吧，”他回过身看着跟在他身后几步的男人，“我家在三楼。”  
站到家门口，艾伦吸了口气，从口袋里掏出钥匙，伸到锁孔前，顿了会儿，又把钥匙放下，按响了门铃。  
“、今天他们结婚纪念日，”在等待开门的过程中他向利威尔解释道，说着不好意思地伸出手蹭了蹭鼻尖，“我在想万一打扰到了什么，给他们个准备时间。”  
片刻后房门开了。开门的女士着了一身家居服，柔软的棕色长发松松地扎成双辫垂在胸前，她眼中漂亮的那抹绿色盈满了温柔。  
“欢迎回家，艾伦，”她搂住儿子吻了吻他的脸，“这位是艾伦的客人吧，快请进。”她说着让出身来，看着利威尔跟在艾伦身后走进来，弯腰给对方拿了一双拖鞋。“打扰了。”利威尔说道，浅浅鞠了一躬。  
坐在沙发上的男人放下才拿到手里的报纸，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“回来啦，坐。”他看了一眼站在儿子身侧的小个子男人，“孩子，你也坐。”  
等一家人都坐到沙发上，靠在沙发上的父母发现两个年轻人都有些拘谨。利威尔坐得笔直，脊背离开沙发靠背还有好些距离，艾伦更是坐得像是要去上课，双腿并拢，双手合拢放于腿上，他看着茶几上的果盘，又看向母亲，张口的口型张到一半儿又收了回去，盯着对于利威尔来说大了一些的小熊拖鞋。  
“艾伦？”卡露拉看着隔着她半个沙发的儿子，“你不是说有事情要讲？”  
晚餐完毕的父母收到艾伦的信息，说是有很严肃的事情要回家说，还要带一位客人造访。  
结果客人是带到了，两个人倒变成了哑巴。  
“是有事情要讲。”艾伦看向母亲，一时间拿不准以什么角度切入会比较容易让父母接受。打破他这一难题的，是格里沙的问话。  
“儿子，你喷了香水吗，我怎么闻到了薰衣草的味道？”  
听了这话艾伦看了一眼他身边的利威尔，对方在听到刚才那问句之后便闭了会儿眼睛……怕是有点儿难为情。揣度着那位寡言先生的心思，这么想着的艾伦便从解释香气的缘由开始，把从下午长途车上意外开始的遭遇都说了一遍。  
听完整件事的父母一时间没有言语，格里沙站了起来，走到利威尔旁边，俯视着后颈上的齿痕。“如果你这么想的话，儿子，”他向书房走去，“我可以再给这标记测一次，”他的话音伴随着仪器被取出的声响从书房传来，“但你得知道，结果不同的可能性很小。”  
他搬了把椅子坐到利威尔身边，在把仪器印上去时问道，“这个标记还疼吗？”利威尔静默了会儿，摇了摇头。格里沙点点头，把显示器的结果指给两个年轻人。  
匹配度没有丝毫变化。  
利威尔瞟着那显示器，眼里的神色忽明忽暗，“麻烦您了”最终他这么说道。  
亲眼看到显示结果，艾伦往后一仰靠在沙发背上，疲累感一下子涌上来，他抬手放在额头上，遮住头顶的灯光。  
“这么说，”卡露拉的声音从他右侧传来，轻柔的声音里倒没有多少不快，“艾伦，这是把儿媳妇带回来了？”  
从接触起便觉得那位先生是要强的人，艾伦想着，对方被突然间这么称呼肯定很是别扭，他于是伸出另一手，把对方握在一起的双手用力地掰开来，挑出一只攥在了手里。  
他只是想给那位倒霉的先生传达一下“没关系兄弟，我也在，不尴尬”的意思。  
他这个动作显然被卡露拉和格里沙看了去，心累到挡着眼睛的艾伦自然是看不到两位家长的眼神交流。  
“那也没有别的办法了，你们得结婚，越快越好，最好这几天就把证领了。”格里沙严肃的声音传过来，“正好艾伦已经到法定结婚年龄，检测部那里每天都能检测到新的标记生成，这个匹配度不赶快结婚，身份证会失效。”  
这些话穿耳而过，艾伦感到他手掌包着的那几根手指挣了几下，便又用了几分力气握得更紧——结个婚而已，我都听着呢你怕什么。  
“匹配度这么高，肯定在一块处处就出感情了，”卡露拉撑起下巴，以一副过来人的口吻开导两个人，艾伦把半张脸挡得严实，她无法看到自己儿子什么反应。利威尔本就坐得端正，腿上的手指被艾伦握死之后更不好再动，只能把视线瞟着地面。  
卡露拉温和地打量着这位她印象不错的先生，“我们家艾伦可能有的地方不懂事，还得麻烦你体谅体谅。”  
艾伦都来不及感叹家母片刻就把自己托付出去的说法，他感到听到这句话之后那人的手指就又要挣，他没松开手掌，却松开小指在对方的手指上轻轻挠了挠——那意思是“我妈就这样你多担待”。  
“只能先办结婚证，剩下的问题慢慢解决，”格里沙坐到利威尔身边，安慰性地告诉两个倒霉蛋，“别着急，办法总是有的。”  
艾伦掌中的手指在这句话后彻底卸了劲，任由他握着——大概“结婚”这个字眼儿出现得频率太高都无奈了。艾伦想着，暗自感叹了一下还是父亲的话在重点上。  
“是的，小孩儿不是问题。”卡露拉温柔地接到。  
——等等？  
艾伦没来得及阻止，卡露拉已经把格里沙的话题飞奔着拽到跑偏的路上。  
“你们领养或者代孕都可以，如果你们想生的话，”她顿了一下，“我是妇产科医生，子宫移植手术都是我做的。”  
之前还自暴自弃地被艾伦握着的那几根手指，此刻掐痛了艾伦的掌心，完全被这个走向惊讶到了的艾伦从靠背上直起身来，拿掉挡在面前的手，勾起一个苦笑，“妈，你想得太远了，我们才刚认识，再过几年都考虑不到这个问题。”他想了想，补充道，“我们会不会谈恋爱都是个问题。”  
卡露拉心不在焉地点点头，撑着下巴，微笑着看向两个人握在一起的手，“我看你俩现在感情就挺好的。”  
顺着卡露拉的视线看过去，艾伦触电般地收手，正好和对方要抽回的手指撞在一起，清脆的疼痛让他一时间忘了接下来要说的话。就在这时他听到了自己肚子咕噜直叫的声音，连他身边沉默好久的利威尔都把视线向他瞟了过来。  
扛了一天压力的青年终于微红了脸，把头埋进了沙发靠背里。  
“对了我都忘了，到现在你俩都没吃晚饭，”卡露拉说着站起身来，“我去做点儿饭，艾伦来帮我一下，格里沙？你陪儿媳妇说会话。”  
看着母子俩走进餐厅，不知道什么时候又拿着报纸装样子的格里沙把报纸放下，看向身边的利威尔。  
这位对于他们家来说确确实实是才见面的客人，从某种程度上来说还是一位挺倒霉的先生，却又是不给人喘息的时间就占据了这个家庭链条里极为重要的一个位置。作为家主自然不好让对方挑话头，格里沙想了想，掐了掐眉心。“卡露拉说话就那个风格，被那么叫你别介意，”他叹口气，“她也有可能是不记得你名字叫什么了。”  
“……是。”利威尔看着格里沙礼貌地点了个头。  
“话说回来，”格里沙盯着窗外，“和儿媳妇说话这种事我也不知道怎么做。”  
不知道是不是他错觉，他觉得身边的利威尔浅浅地吸了一口气，他以为对方会说什么，结果并没有听到一个字。  
格里沙想了想把遥控器递了过去，“要不，你看电视？”  
“不用了，谢谢，”对方的声音听起来有些疲惫，遥控器被对方接过去放在茶几上。  
格里沙望着厨房，听着切菜的声音，想着如果卡露拉只是简单做点儿吃的的话，他大概是能耗到那个时候。  
“就这样结婚没关系吗。”放空的格里沙冷不丁地听到身侧传来问话，回过头去便见到利威尔望着他，沉静的一片灰蓝里是带着几分不解的严肃。  
“客观来讲总是要结的。”格里沙叹口气。  
“您儿子还年轻，刚到结婚年纪，还在上学，”格里沙听着对方讲话，恍惚间觉得这几个短句被组出来地相当吃力，“就这样和陌生人结婚，”利威尔皱了一下眉，似是在斟酌接下来的用词。  
“那有什么办法，那小子自己办的事，”格里沙笑了一声，“你们总得结婚的，当然不是说婚姻不重要，标记的三年期要怎么相处说到底不还是你们自己的事，是离是合还是要他自己做主。”他看向身边的小个子先生，“你应该也是这么想的。”  
似是对他的回答感到认同，利威尔没再说话。  
这时卡露拉在餐厅喊道开饭了，利威尔在那一家人把目光投到自己身上时，才反应过来自己也是直到现在都没吃东西。  
他被带到餐厅，谢过卡露拉，做到艾伦对面。卡露拉做的是面条，利威尔对面饿得太久得青年吃得有几分狼吞虎咽，一条面被他掉在了桌子上，艾伦向他瞟了一眼，不好意思地笑笑，又舔了下嘴唇，在灯光下弯了双眼。  
解决了晚饭，利威尔说着麻烦了就准备洗碗，被同样要去洗碗的艾伦以怎么能麻烦客人的理由推出厨房。他瞪了艾伦一眼又走进厨房，拽过青年手中还没刷干净的碗筷，对上艾伦不满的目光，便把手中的碗一撮，说擦桌子他就不管了，艾伦这才不念叨了，欣然拿了抹布去擦桌子。  
“这不挺好的吗。”看着厨房和餐厅的两个背影，卡露拉说道。  
艾伦从餐厅出来时正好赶上三笠把新衣服送过来，姑娘瞟了一眼利威尔，似乎是有什么事想和他说，眼神几经回转，想是说起来麻烦便放弃了开口，又只留下一句“那你歇着吧我走了”便关上门，像是家里有什么要紧事。  
送走三笠，艾伦看了一眼时钟，咂舌道，“太晚了，利威尔先生，我带你去休息。关于……关于结婚和之后怎么办的事情，明天再商量吧。”  
打开客房的艾伦半天都没等到对方回应，转过头时，他看到利威尔掐了掐太阳穴，“艾伦，”利威尔蹙起眉头，“我得用一下你家的扫帚和拖布。”  
听了这话艾伦转回去又把客房看了半晌，“挺干净的，今天还打扫过。”他说着再次确认了一遍客房的整洁性，回过头第一次在那双眼里看到不容回绝的情绪。  
“我知道了，我去拿，”他走出去几步又停下，“要我帮您扫吗？”  
“睡你的觉。”他身后传来绷紧的声音。  
“那好。您别睡太晚。”

第二天艾伦刚睁开眼睛，早餐的香气便沿着门缝飘进来。他走出门，朝阳照过来的瞬间他眯起眼睛，待定睛看过去时，便见到一位先生正走到餐桌前，把煎锅里的鸡蛋和熏肉盛到盘子里。他额前的发丝上倾泻着细碎的暖阳，从雪白的短袖下伸出的胳膊线条漂亮有力，稍微有些大的围裙系在腰间。  
艾伦看着这人一时间有些发蒙，反应了几秒才想起来昨天发生的事情，还没等他道上一句早安，盛完早餐的先生便抬眼向他看过来。“醒了就去洗漱，赶紧把早饭吃了，我好和你谈正事。”  
艾伦看了一眼盘子里卖相不错的早餐，又确认了一下盘子只有两个的数量。  
“我父母呢？”  
“啧，”解下围裙的利威尔转过身来，“你是瞎的吗，看不见你手边的便条。”他的语气和昨天相比不客气了许多，打量青年的神色里带上了些许烦闷，他瞟着桌上的便条挑眉，手指在环在一起的手臂上轻敲。  
艾伦没怎么思考他突然不再客气的态度，拾起桌子上的便条。  
“艾伦，我和你爸爸今天要早些出门，早饭就麻烦你和利威尔先生自己解决。”  
把便条收好，闻着萦绕屋子的食物香气，艾伦对靠在墙边的人说道，“谢谢您的早餐，那我先去洗漱。”  
利威尔抿着嘴点点头，看着那青年走进洗漱间，走回厨房清理煎锅，听着流水声吸了口气。  
——实在是困死了。  
他从小到大都有个嗜睡的毛病，如果放置他自然醒，他可能每天睡到日上三竿。知道他这毛病的韩吉曾经调侃他上辈子一定没怎么睡过觉，那时利威尔本想打她一巴掌，手刚拿起来便放到嘴边打了个哈欠，看到这一幕的韩吉没忍住笑了起来。  
办公室的同事上午见到的他经常阴沉着一张脸，最初那些同事们都对他战战兢兢的，那时候正巧走过来的韩吉就会敲着那几个后辈的脑袋，说没见过起床气吗。  
从小到大，除了利威尔以前的父母，唯一能叫醒他又不被起床气殃及的只有三笠。  
昨天利威尔打扫完客房已经接近一点钟，这比他平时睡觉的时间晚上许多。他在艾伦家里借住，想着如果第二天睡过头的话实在不合适，便在入睡前定了四个每隔五分钟就会响的闹钟。即便这样，他第二天关掉最后一个闹钟时仍然觉得大脑一片嗡鸣，如果不是客房床头一片空旷，他可能就拿过什么东西砸出去了。  
他强撑着打架的眼皮盯着天花板看，等嗡鸣声渐小他才彻底想起来昨天那一系列操蛋事情——他被人咬了，那该死的标记还生效了——这种听起来像梦话的遭遇。他坐起身来，摊开手臂轻轻闻了下，总算没有了那该死的薰衣草味道，这算是唯一值得庆幸的事。  
等他将自己和房间收拾完毕，走到门厅的卡露拉轻轻唤他过来，“我和格里沙今天要早些去班上，”她微笑着望着他，“早饭就麻烦你们自己解决一下。”  
这种一家人似的说话方式让利威尔有几分不适应，卡露拉饱含笑意的眼神又自然地向他看过来，最后他也没能说出什么别的，只是说了个“好”字。  
如果这是利威尔自己的家他可能就回去睡觉了。  
他看了一眼关着的卧室门，想着艾伦应该还在睡，叫人起床这种事情他基本没有机会做，便也放弃了这个打算。他打开冰箱，在他的认知里，被个崽子啃了一口没把人揍死已经是极大的宽容，但这个刚到结婚年龄还有女朋友的青年稀里糊涂就和人绑在一起，又不是出于对方本意，他觉得青年也有些可怜。而且，利威尔挑眉看着冰箱里还不错的食材，既然是早餐，他还不打算亏待自己，看在他在非工作日起得这么早的份上。  
即使这样，做早餐的时候他还是觉得太阳穴直跳，艾伦从卧室出来时他差点儿就打了个哈欠，他控制住翻白眼的冲突，不客气地赶那孩子去洗漱。  
“味道很好，谢谢款待。”艾伦的声音把利威尔神游的思路扯了回来，艾伦已经开始端起桌上的餐盘和刀叉，“我很快洗完。”青年的手臂伸到他面前，从窗子投过来的光打到青年健康的皮肤上，青年轻轻抽走他面前的餐具，“那时候我要和您谈一下接下来的事。”艾伦把餐具叠在一起放到洗手池边，在利威尔的注视中走回来，手里拿着桌布，“您去坐会儿吧。”  
做了早餐的利威尔也乐意把这些膳后工作交给艾伦。等艾伦擦干手从厨房出来，利威尔已经撑着眼皮盯着餐厅上的壁画好久。  
“去我卧室说吧。”  
“我不认为我们还有时间再打扫一次卫生，”头也不回的艾伦拿出坐垫放在木地板上，“您就将就一下吧。”说实话，除了桌子上的书本乱了些，艾伦这间卧室已经是男生卧室中少有的整洁。他坐下来等了好久，利威尔还是靠在墙边。  
“这垫子绝对干净。”  
像是不打算跟他计较了，对方终于在他对面的垫子上做了下来。  
“嗯……我得先说声对不起。”艾伦看着地板晃了下脑袋。  
“对不起有个屁用。”  
他的话头还没开始就被对方顶了回去，艾伦想了想，决定先忽略对方今天上午飘忽不定的态度，继续说道：“是，所以我才要在接下来和您商量办法嘛。不过话说回来是我把您咬了，对于您来说大概像是飞来横祸一样，这么想着就觉得道个歉还是有必要——”  
“喂，小子，”利威尔掐了掐眉心，对上艾伦闻言向他看过来的一片澄澈的绿，“你到底有没有一点你也是受害人的自觉。”  
“……啊？”  
“虽然被啃脖子这种事情让人火大，说到底你也是被外力推了才这么做，”利威尔皱着眉回想当天的情形，“大好的恋爱时光戛然而止，和不知从哪冒出来的、比你大得多的人扯个破证，你这个年纪感到窝囊很正常吧。”  
“哪有功夫先去想这个问题，昨天全耗在医院里——”  
“所以你把那破证扯了保证你身份有效之后，就当这件事没发生过，继续过你的生活，三年后这该死的标记消了，你想和谁结婚和谁结去。”  
“我才不是这样想的——”  
“这是对你和我来说影响最小的办法，我没兴趣和个孩子怎么样，你还年轻，更应该再等几年再往结婚这种火坑里跳。”  
“我——”  
“你——”  
“请您听我把话说完！”艾伦忍无可忍地拔高声音，撞上对方眯起的眼睛，对方看着他的一脸正色终于没再说话。  
“我昨天，本来是想和您说声‘谢谢’，”艾伦轻笑一声，“您本来晕车却因为怕我着凉放弃了开窗——”  
“都说了我没晕车，”对方瞪了他一眼，“那是食品的气味飘在车里让人不自在罢了，你听人说话不过耳朵吗，倒是没见过你这么喜欢给别人加光环的人——”  
“请您先停下，”艾伦扶住额头，“请您先听我把话说完——您今天倒是话很多，是紧张我会说什么吗？”  
“……紧张个屁，我本来就很能侃。”  
——倒是看不出来，艾伦把这半句话咽下去。“本来想和您说声‘谢谢’的，结果因为冲撞变成了咬上去。和您的想法不同，我认为这件事得更加严肃地对待，结婚证是肯定要领，既然都做到这一步，那就应该把它当成真正的婚姻。我会和希斯托利亚提出分手。”  
这小子的反应着实出乎利威尔意料，一时间没能组织好言语，“我都说了，你没必要因为我改变你自己的生活——”  
“我认为有必要，”艾伦敲了敲地板，“我不能在明知道必须要结婚的情况下和希斯托利亚继续恋爱，这样对她和对您都不公平。我必须和希斯托利亚分手。”他望向对面那片深邃的蓝，“尽管我和您刚认识一天，但是我可以试着和您相处看看，如果彼此受不了，再分开等标记匹配度降低到规定值以下。”  
“……你不觉得你这办法很绕弯子，”利威尔瞟着艾伦在地上打圈儿的手指，“早晚你和我都得分开，还不如直接不见面，各过各的，时间到了把标记解了就行了，你这么正式地把你的生活改了，想没想过对你自己也不公平。”  
“对我自己很公平，”艾伦说道，“哪怕我梦游的时候咬了人，我也得认真对待。”  
“小鬼，”利威尔将手肘撑在腿上，拖着下巴看向艾伦，“你倒是对标记这东西很认真。”  
“标记能够反映两个人各方面的相融度，从某种程度上说，这是科学的短时间预言，况且我父母也都是医生，”艾伦顿了顿，“倒不如说我对结婚这件事态度很认真，您现在是我的结婚对象，我必须得先为您考虑一下。您二话不说就把这标记作废的态度，我觉得太随便了。”  
“你倒是学会教训人了，”利威尔手指在膝盖上轻敲，“比起相信那破标记，你的感觉更靠谱，所以我才让你继续恋爱，或者你把这情况告诉那丫头让她选，凭着啃一口的关系就混到一块才对结婚不负责。你做自己的事情的话，三年很快就过了，到时候你喜欢的人才是你该结婚的对象。”  
“您怎么能确定三年后标记匹配度就降低到指标下了？”  
“不联系的话你以为那东西还能保持多久。”  
“我和您面都没见过它还能生效到百分之九十五。”  
“……所以崽子你告诉我那东西到底科学在哪儿了。”  
“您说服不了我，”艾伦收回放在地上的手，对上利威尔的眼睛，“而且是我咬的您，如果我真想，您还得听我的。”  
下一秒他对面的人伸出手掐住他的后脖子把他的头按在地上，“你一个小鬼都能给我做主了，你倒是告诉我，你到底觉得破东西哪科学。”  
“所以我不会触发标记感应的，”艾伦动了动贴着地板异常疼痛的鼻子，“我一直在和您商量，想要最大限度地尊重您的意愿。”他从手掌下面向利威尔瞟过去，“除了婚一定要结，恋情一定要分，剩下的事情您都说了算。”  
——妈的我不就是想劝你这两件事。  
利威尔松开手，看着对面揉着脖子的青年，这崽子长了一张柔和的脸牙倒是硬。既然劝不动那就算了，这两个决定倒是对他影响不大。  
“你和么想分那就分吧，但是小鬼，你就是分手了，我也不想和你多联系。”他抱着手臂说道，“你上学的地方和我工作的地方实在离得太远。”  
“没关系我可以去找您，您可以不用跑。您回A省的时候总得过来看看吧，不管怎么说，等办了证件就是家人了，而且，我想我也应该去见见您的家人。”  
“你认识她。”  
“我不是说——”想接话的艾伦想起了三笠以前和他说过的一些事，止住了话头，“抱歉。”  
“啧，所以我说你们这些小鬼心思太细不好。”利威尔没有变现出艾伦以为的任何负面情绪，“对了小鬼，”利威尔补充道，“万一有怪人找你，不管他说是我的什么人，你都最好别搭理他。”  
“怪人？”艾伦没转过思路，“也是利威尔先生的家人吗？”  
“万一他找你，你不想惹麻烦就不要搭理他。”  
“哎？我都不知道他什么样子——”  
“他那样子，傻子看一眼都知道怪。”  
“……是。”艾伦点头，“利威尔先生？”他这次说话时一改刚才严肃认真的模样，眼神有些飘忽不定，他这短时间的情绪转变看得利威尔都有几分迷惑，“虽然我说了我可能会去找您，但是……您家有狗吗？”  
“怎么，你怕狗吗？”利威尔双目中的颜色亮堂了些，似是发现了什么有趣的事，看那青年急于知道答案，“没有，倒是没想到你这么大个儿人还怕狗。”  
“那是……”艾伦叹口气，“那是因为以前因为狗我办过件错事。”

那时候六岁的艾伦还没搬家，爱尔敏还是他的邻居。  
那是三伏天中的一日，那日下午的事情在一阵阵热浪中都有些记忆模糊，偶尔回忆起来都有些不可思议。  
那天上午一位全身裹了一身黑，戴着圆顶礼帽的伯伯带着一位小姐姐来他家借医药箱。他开门时那伯伯告诉他，他们是他家楼上暂住的人家。这还是他第一次见到楼上的住户，在过去的一个月里艾伦一直以为楼上半夜突然传出的声音是闹鬼。  
——所以明明住着一大一小，每天晚上楼上摔桌子踢板凳的声音到底是怎么回事。  
那时候艾伦的小脑袋瓜还想不明白，乖乖地给那两个人开了门，那位伯伯拽着有点儿不情愿的姐姐走到格里沙身边，开始给她胳膊上的伤上药。  
他觉得那位伯伯有点儿让人害怕，便悄悄观察那位姐姐，那位姐姐穿着款式简单的白衬衣和牛仔裤，浅色的衣服衬得她整个人更加白净，较长的头发在脑后松松地扎了一下披在背上，有些长的刘海儿把本就小的一张脸挡住了一半，察觉到艾伦的探究的目光，那位姐姐投过来清冷的一瞥。  
那位姐姐被伯伯按在椅子上，挽起裤子，格里沙蹲下来给她腿上的伤上药，那伤口的血沾在牛仔裤上，艾伦看着便觉得疼，哆嗦了一下。  
“小朋友你去一边儿玩会儿吧，我们这是家丑就不外扬了。”伯伯眯着眼向他扯了个笑。  
艾伦点点头退到客厅一角，还是偷偷瞟过去。  
“这孩子干什么了身上破了这么些口子。”格里沙不免有些疑惑。  
“没啥，常有的事。”那位伯伯丝毫不在意地挥了挥手。  
“那您家应该备一个医药箱。”  
“那不是打翻了嘛。”  
“……您说什么？”  
“哦，没啥。”  
格里沙上完药，又看了看座椅上的孩子，想了想刚才皮肤的触感，上前一步伸手按在她额头上。“先生您来找我只是为了上药？您知道这孩子在发烧吗？”  
“……哈？”  
“哪有您这么当家长的，这温度，”格里沙取出体温计，示意那孩子夹在腋下，“我估计都得吃退烧药了。”  
等格里沙取出体温计，他把退烧药拿来，“您让这孩子吃了退烧药睡一觉。”  
“……我能不能让他在你这儿睡？”  
“您说什么？”格里沙按了按太阳穴。  
“我家估计下不去脚。”那一身黑的男人摸了摸鼻子。  
“……行。”  
下午爱尔敏来找艾伦玩，艾伦打开门时便见到一条快有他高的大狗窜进来。那条狗见到他就要扑过来，小艾伦见到这架势吓得眼泪都冲到眼眶上，那大狗一叫，愣是止住了。  
“抱歉艾伦，这是我爷爷送给我的，我以为你会喜欢。”爱尔敏说着就要去拦那条大狗，艾伦撒开腿就往里屋跑，大狗立刻就追了上去，爱尔敏慌慌张张地跟上。冲进卧室的艾伦看到躺在自己床上的人，才反应过来有个小姐姐在他家养病。没等他多想，那大狗已经冲到门口。  
吓傻了的小艾伦忘了可以关门，拔腿就往床上跑，他扑倒床上把躺在床上的姐姐弄醒了，小艾伦顾不上对方幽幽的目光上去就楼住她的脖子，一边蹬着被子一边对要扑过来的大狗哇哇大叫。  
“……你能不能别叫，靠你松手要勒死了。”  
那位姐姐的声音有些奇怪，不知是不是因为发烧听起来有几分有气无力，大狗跳上床的时候艾伦才深刻体会到床太矮的痛。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“……你离我耳朵远点！松手……不就是条狗。”说着看这小孩儿实在太害怕了就伸出手在他背上拍了拍，活动了下被子下的脚想把那条大狗踹下床，结果这小子不知道哪来的蛮力气一直乱动。  
“哇哇哇！要过来啦要过来啦！啊怎么办要掉下去了——”  
和小姐姐一起摔下床的艾伦还没来得感受和地面接触的疼痛，便感觉有人照着脸扇了他一巴掌，又一掌扇在他后脑勺上。迷迷糊糊他看到姐姐收回手，爱尔敏跟在后面不知所措。  
跟在赶过来的格里沙后面的一身黑的男人拽着小姐姐往门口走去，“妈的，老子今天就把这房子退了，楼下怎么住了一帮神经病。”  
后来格里沙给艾伦肿起来的脸上药时语重心长地说，“虽然你们现在都还小没什么事，但是艾伦我得早点儿让你上生理卫生课，你绝对不能再乱咬人了。”

“幸亏那时候我俩都小，不然我就闯大祸了。”艾伦苦笑。  
——丫幸亏个屁。  
利威尔掐着太阳穴，眉头越皱越紧，“艾伦，”他的声音听起来相当疲惫，“我想你那时候咬的是我。”  
“嗯？那时候是个小姐姐呀。”艾伦满眼困惑，“是您的话您干吗留那么长的头发？”  
“你给我闭嘴。”利威尔把手盖在额头上。  
那时候凯尼跟他说，不打过他就别想剪头发。毁掉了家里所有的剪子，又在每次他跑到理发店的时候把他揪回来。三笠那丫头又难得的跟凯尼在一个战线上，阻止他去别人家里剪头发，再加上他还没完全变声——  
绝对没错，凯尼打翻医药箱之后，带他去楼下医生家里包扎，烧得迷迷糊糊的他就见到一个鼻涕眼泪糊一块儿的小兔崽子被一条死丑的狗追着扑过来，勒着他的脖子一通乱叫还狠狠地啃了一口这件事，这种巧合只可能有那么一次。  
那一口咬得他想骂娘，也不知道发烧的他哪来的力气，早就忘了对方是个小鬼，他照着脸就扇过去。被咬了之后他本来退了些的烧又反复，凯尼那家伙还笑着给他脖子贴了个创口贴。  
结果隔了这么些年，又被这个崽子给啃了，还因为这崽子以前啃的那一口，生出一大串儿不良反应。  
谁说他俩一面没见过。  
居然有人敢啃他，还他妈两次。  
“把左手抬起来，”利威尔抱着手臂，锋利的视线向艾伦剜过去，在那青年终于把手抬起来之后说道，“给我咬下去，你花了多大劲咬我，就给我使多大劲咬。”


	3. Chapter 3

搪瓷杯静置桌上，倒映在红茶表面的面孔轻轻微笑起来，顺着她的微笑，阳光剪过发梢，她透亮的蓝眼睛坦然地望来，眼波荡漾开去，柔软的发尾添了一分亮丽。  
“你在为这件事苦恼吗。”希斯托利亚柔声说道，“我想，我同意分开的提议。我赞同你的想法，我认为这才是对三方都合适的解决方案。”  
自落座起，简单的寒暄后她便安静地聆听，听完整件事后果断地进行表态，只是眼眶微微泛红。  
看着对面的女孩，艾伦一句话也说不出。这姑娘是整件事情中最无辜的人，却没有丝毫犹豫地放弃了本应属于她的权利，她在微笑，面对这样的她不管是感谢还是抱歉都是说不出口的话语。  
“说起来，”希斯托利亚侧过头飞快地抹了一下眼睛，“和艾伦在一起时一直感觉有些奇怪，我……感觉不到你是我的。”她笑了一下，“这个形容大概不太对，在艾伦那里，我和别人似乎没有什么区别，我无法感到自特别的那一个。你和我相处，与和三笠、和爱尔敏的方式，大抵相同。”  
她这话拍进艾伦的心上，一圈圈荡漾开去，卷起了水底的气泡，唤醒沉睡的共鸣。  
他从很早就知道希斯托利亚这个姑娘了，在整个年级都广受好评的女孩子，品学兼优，纯净得如一片琉璃。世间百味向她袭来，只有阳光透了过去。她如女神般向每个人施与帮助，于是众生平等，她投向艾伦的目光与投向他人的目光无甚差别，艾伦为她的人格魅力所折服的同时，无法获得这个人正在与自己交往的真实感。  
那是班风赛的话剧，早已排练熟稔的话剧被推向高潮，眼前的灯光被温柔地挡住时，躺在地上的希斯托利亚真正看到了那双比灯光还要明亮的眼睛，那双眼睛里含着暖风般的笑意，轻轻闭上，于是她也自然地闭上了眼睛，却忘了是在表演，倒像是在进行一场仪式，又像是在等待一段旅途。伴随着青年的吻响起的是雷鸣般的掌声，在那片掌声中，他们睁开眼，在彼此的眼中看到了同一抹光亮。  
那之后的一切顺理成章，他们进行的低调，倒是在一起时话都说的甚少，只是微风吹动书页的声音在二人之间回响。  
回想交往的这段时光，话剧所在的那个晚上倒是最清晰的印象。这并不是艾伦第一次恋爱，却是不知道该如何触碰那露水一般的姑娘，两个人甚至连接吻都少得可怜。过往的片段回闪而过，并肩的剪影都渐渐模糊，他从对面姑娘的眼神里看到了和自己同样的迷惘。  
“大概我也有同样的问题，”希斯托利亚的双手叠在一起，“我还记得尤弥尔提醒过我，倒是一直不知道该怎么做，现在想来，我的感受艾伦应该也体会到了。”  
他们下午一起去了一趟公园，在夕阳渐落时坐在湖边的长凳上。三个月前在这个地方，小鸽子小心翼翼地啄着希斯托利亚手中的食物，希斯托利亚坐成小小的一团，站在几步远的艾伦用手机拍下了这幅画面。  
“那么恋爱关系结束啦。”希斯托利亚站起身，伸出双掌在胸前合十轻拍。  
晚风吹起她的长发，她还发怔的时候便被艾伦拥住，额上落下了轻轻的一个吻。  
“艾伦，说再见了。”  
“我送你回家吧。”  
“不用啦，我本来这个时候约了尤弥尔的。”  
在脚步声中，姑娘静坐于长凳上的背影在艾伦的视野里渐渐缩小，等收回视线转过头，有人在他肩上拍了一掌。  
“你这个傻子，人要哭的时候都不知道哄一下吗。”高挑的姑娘只说了这一句，便急匆匆地从他身旁走过。  
站到长椅后，尤弥尔扶住希斯托利亚的肩膀，让她靠可以靠在自己身上。  
“如果你还觉得你想笑，那就大声笑啊，这副表情是怎么回事。”  
“尤弥尔，这次笑出来好累”  
“那你就哭吧，大声哭出来，哭得再丑也有我挡着。”

狭长的铅灰色瞳仁从一开始便杜绝了所有暖色调的渲染，又像是把所有的阳光都细致地吸收到那片深色中沉淀发酵，迎着淡漠的双眼触碰到的却是温度偏高的手指，有丝丝缕缕的温暖传递过来。  
三笠第一次见到利威尔，就把手指相碰时的温度记得深刻。  
那是她第一次和姑姑伯伯一起去乡下玩儿。小三笠有些怕羞，乖巧地叫了伯伯姑姑之后，便在对上小哥哥眼睛的瞬间抱着母亲的裤腿把脸埋了进去，利威尔也就那么僵在原地。大人们便笑，和三笠说你别怕他。就算这么说，一路上都没笑过的小哥哥还是让三笠根本不好意思去打招呼。那时候爷爷奶奶还在，在乡下住了几天，三笠和村里的小姑娘们熟了，便一起在泥沙路上跑跳嬉闹。  
那天她攥着纸风车往家跑，在下坡时被绊了个大跟头，纸风车从手中飞出去埋到沙土堆里。她缓了缓想从地上爬起来，便见到眼前一双被溅上尘土的白鞋，顺着往上看去，她对上了小哥哥的那双眼睛。  
利威尔盯着摔得七扭八歪的三笠看了看，叹了口气，伸手把她拉起来，又走到土堆旁边把纸风车捡了起来，本来漂漂亮亮的纸风车已经变了形。  
他拉着灰头土脸的三笠回到家，库谢尔给小三笠上药时，丫头一直盯着他看，她看到利威尔拿了两张奶奶卷旱烟的大烟纸，叠在一起，折成新的纸风车的样子，把原来的图钉拆下来重新装订上，走过来把新的纸风车塞到她手里。  
“你一直没哭，这倒是挺好。”  
三笠怎么也没想到他会说这么一句话。  
掰开她手指，把纸风车塞进来，又把她的小手合拢，这一串动作下来，与寡言淡漠的外表不同，对方的手指倒很是温暖。  
那天傍晚吃饭的时候，三笠悄悄把自己手中的小半块山芋塞进他瘦瘦小小的哥哥手里，终于正式叫了对方第一声哥哥。  
后来每天三笠出去玩儿的时候便是利威尔接她回家。  
很久以后，三笠曾经和利威尔聊过小时候见面的事，那时候他的表哥告诉她，他只是看到小三笠软软的小小的很想抱一抱，又从来没抱过小孩子不知道该怎么办，那时思考的时候脸就板了起来。  
三笠都快忘了她是怎么知道利威尔会被欺负这件事情。  
库谢尔十四五岁的年纪凯尼便已出去闯荡，被保护的天真姑娘完全不知世事险恶，她在放学的途中被人拐卖到了黑街。凯尼找到她时，她已经憔悴不堪，较为严重的对人恐惧已经找上了她。和库谢尔一起从黑街被带出来的，是当时还是个小拖油瓶的利威尔。  
黑街是有名的混乱之地，建于低下，聚集着“社会的臭虫”，妓女，毒品，走私军火和器官倒卖，呻吟和叫骂声连绵不绝。凯尼请过心理医师，又细致入微地呵护才渐渐让库谢尔从阴影中走出来，过了八九年，他才敢放他的妹妹和外甥与整个世界接触。  
那个从黑街里被带出来的小孩儿，却掩盖不了他是个没爹的孩子这个事实。不知道是谁说出了他从黑街出来的身世，他本就长得比同龄人瘦小，狭长的眼眸里又总是布着暗影，极少微笑，都让这孩子在这个小村子里格格不入。他那时候体质不太好，被人骂了之后直接无视的态度反倒更能够激起地头霸王的怒火。  
在第三次看着他挂彩回家之后，凯尼推了推帽檐，开始训练这孩子的身体素质。  
他说这话的时候，三笠就站在门旁，她盯着被按在椅子上的哥哥许久，又回过头看了看被她放在置物架上的纸风车。  
天刚亮凯尼便催着那孩子晨跑，等那孩子跑不动的时候便拿木棍照着他的小腿狠抽，骂不过他也打不过他的小子最终只能继续。那时候，三笠总是远远地跟着他们小跑，尽管她那时还太小，她就算实在跑不动了也会远远地跟着走。  
利威尔曾经找到三笠说她一个姑娘家就别跟着跑了，那时候他刚刚因为顶嘴被凯尼打了，嘴角还贴着创口贴。“不行，我不能让人欺负你。”这么说着的三笠看着利威尔嘴角的创可贴，“总有一天大伯也不行。”  
很快他们就回到城里。  
自从回到城里，凯尼的训练方式便有了大幅度改动。他除了晨跑以外，开始训练利威尔打架和擒拿，他仅有的一点良心，用来思考怎样不让他们虐童般的行为给亲戚带来困扰。这样的凯尼开始带着利威尔四处租房子，每一次的住处都不会超过一个月，有时因为住处离学校太远，连学校都带着利威尔转过几次。  
自从发现利威尔嗜睡且有起床气之后，凯尼专门挑半夜把这小子揪起来打架，顶着黑把桌椅弄得满地都是，怕楼下投诉大概是他们频繁更换住处的真实原因。  
总是见不到这俩人的三笠便自己在家里照着健身和伞打教程偷偷练习。  
每次利威尔问凯尼他是做什么的，这家伙给出的职业都不一样，倒是披着一款老式风衣带着圆顶礼帽的打扮不曾变过，只差一把枪就活脱脱黑帮老大的样子。凯尼神出鬼没，却总是给予库谢尔绝对充足的资金来源，也从未错过他妹妹的任何一通电话。尽管作为舅舅凶残了些，利威尔也必须承认，凯尼是个好哥哥。  
他十三岁那年，凯尼给利威尔的对人格斗定下了目标。  
“小不点儿，你要是能打的过老子，我就放过你，不然你就别想剪头发。”  
凯尼眯着眼睛把外甥的头发揉成鸟窝，毁掉了家里所有带刃的东西。  
“不打过我，就别想剪头发，”他把利威尔从理发店揪出来抗在肩上，按住那小子踢向他胸口的腿，瞟了一眼女装店，“头发实在太长了我会给你买裙子。”那小子的手肘戳向他的脖子。  
最初知晓格斗训练的三笠看着被凯尼拳脚相加的哥哥，气得浑身发抖，奈何她那时根本打不过凯尼。过了大半年，她见到利威尔齐肩的头发时，顿住脚步，一个哆嗦，摇摇晃晃地走到凯尼面前，“大伯你放心，我会全方位盯着他不让他剪头发的。”  
三笠见到长发能扎起来的利威尔时，白净的小脸一下子熟了，“你不用着急打败凯尼。我说真的，头发我可以帮你扎。我不介意叫你姐姐。”  
她半年的时间企图给利威尔扎双马尾戴蝴蝶结。  
利威尔和三笠第一次吵架就是因为头发。  
那是在他和凯尼去三笠家造访的一天，经过近两个小时的缠斗，利威尔终于让凯尼没能在短时间爬起来。他站起身的第一时间就抽走剪刀横到颈后，眼看着就要剪下去，三笠一下子扑上来。他调整了好一下才收好剪刀避免那剪子扎到三笠，那丫头倒没多想，抓住机会跳起来搂住他脖子一腿下去带着两个人一起跌到地上。  
“丫头，快从我身上起来。”  
刘海半遮半掩的双目盯着姑娘，三笠捏紧了剪子的剪柄，不仅没有起来反而往下趴，去贴近那双愈发清冷的眼睛，利威尔严肃地考虑要不要曲腿把这丫头踹下去。  
“你得答应我不剪头发。”  
“你做梦。”比平时低了一个度的声音显示了说话人此刻极度烦躁的心情。说着他开始弯曲膝盖——  
可能他们一开始也没想到会是这个局面，总之他们捏着一把剪子像是打架又像是拉锯地换了好几个位置。三笠不松手，利威尔又不好和丫头真打，再加上和凯尼打架耗费了太多力气。  
“那我帮你剪，剪掉的头发你不许扔。”三笠这么说着，最终把剪刀捏在了自己手里。  
等利威尔见到三笠用那头发做成的双马尾假发已经是后话了。  
那几年的格斗训练时光，凯尼看着他扎着长辫子身板单薄的外甥，在生日时扔给对方一条裙子。  
他好心的生日礼物被对方黑着脸扔了回来。“你脑子有坑吗凯尼，我怎么可能会穿这个。”  
坐在一旁的三笠颇为认真地跟着点头。“这生日礼物太糟糕了，”她咬牙，“怎么可以送灯笼袖的，他肯定穿泡泡袖更好看。”  
天知道她最后用了什么方法把她新买来的一条泡泡袖裙子给她哥哥套上的，她趁着利威尔把裙子扯下来之前照了好几张相。  
那之后每年凯尼给利威尔的生日礼物几乎都是裙子，在那孩子头发剪短以后也是如此，多亏三笠，那些裙子最终也没有被扔掉——利威尔在拒绝像三笠这种比他小的孩子的要求上没有丝毫天赋，这个毛病随着年龄的增长越来越严重。  
要不是担心被照着脸打，凯尼就往生日礼物里放旗袍了。放弃旗袍很不甘心的凯尼给利威尔的十八岁生日礼物是一双高跟靴和一根教鞭。  
“小不点儿，你穿上这双鞋再把鞭子拿起来一定挺俊。”  
下一秒他的外甥把教鞭抽在了他手上，呲着牙的凯尼捂住手，看着他对面捏着教鞭眯起眼睛的外甥，三笠那丫头抱着相机对着他外甥猛按快门，又从相机后面探出脑袋，“利威尔你把那靴子穿上，你要是踩到大伯脸上肯定特别好看。”  
丫的老子还不如买个旗袍。

也就是那年，由于阿克曼夫妇出差，库谢尔帮忙去接三笠回家，却在赶去学校的途中出了车祸。  
小三笠跟在父母的身边，只觉得那个星期都透不过起来，葬礼蔓延成一片浓重的黑色向她压来，她的视野中只剩下了兄长单薄的双肩。  
葬礼结束后的那天晚上，她看到利威尔坐在椅子上，整个人埋进膝盖上的手掌中。  
她轻脚走过去，搂住利威尔的胳膊，把自己的小脑袋贴着他的头发，他们就这样静默了很久。  
“喂，小子，要跟我走吗。”那天凯尼背对着利威尔说道，伸出手压低帽檐。  
利威尔沉默了会儿，刚跨出半步，便听到身后传来急切的脚步声。他转过身来，三笠便撞进他怀里，她紧紧贴着对方的腰，泪水浸湿了衣物。  
最终利威尔在三笠家里住了下来。  
为了不给舅舅舅母太添麻烦，他高中就考去了别的市。那时候他和三笠每逢双休或是节假还常见面，自他工作起，由于离得实在太远，见面的时间才基本上稳固成一年一次。  
三笠是在初中认识的艾伦，这个男孩儿帅气而又真诚，有着她和利威尔都缺少的阳光气质。她并不想把利威尔的事情到处宣扬，只是偶尔和两位好友提过几句。  
“别看他凶，倒是老好人性格。”那天说完这句话，她像是打开了话匣子，“看着像豹子，倒更像是缩在壳里的乌龟。”想到什么姑娘的眼神狠厉起来，“要是有人敢在我没同意的情况下咬了他，我就把那人撕了。”  
“可是三笠，他不一定是被咬的呀。”  
“依他那脾气我可想不出他会主动去咬人，”姑娘说着，想到未来甚至带上几分焦急，“怎么看都像是被咬的。”

三笠现在很是焦躁，她站在茶几旁，父母低着头坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，伸展四肢躺在沙发上的男人将手中的烟斗转了个圈儿，咂嘴道，“喂，丫头，你还不把那小子叫回来？”  
昨天夜里，三笠到家取衣服，正要出门时便听到一声嗤笑，凯尼坐在她家窗户上，视线牢牢地盯着她手中的衣服，“怎么，今天那小子在外面过夜？”他说着将头磕到腕子上眨眨眼，“就那小子的脾气，不是天大的事，不会借住别人家，”他说着跳下来顺手抽过厨房里的菜刀，“要是被人咬了，你就把那小子叫回来，我先把他剁了，傻子都不会笨成这样。”  
三笠深吸一口气就要关门。  
“没用，老子有的是时间，我等你回来慢慢讲，那小子不回来，老子也不走。”  
昨夜突然造访的凯尼着实吓了阿克曼夫妇一跳，这对老实人夫妇一直不擅长应对凯尼，基本上只要凯尼回家便说啥是啥，短短半天时间，和凯尼对峙的人便只剩下了三笠。  
“不行，你见到他就来损的，我是不可能把他叫回来的。”三笠抱着手臂一脸坚定。  
自从她给利威尔打电话警告对方暂时不要回家被凯尼发现，两个人已经拉锯好久。  
“嗯，嘴真硬。”凯尼打了个哈欠，伸了伸懒腰坐起来，“谁说我一定要来损的，你不是想看他穿小红帽的衣服吗？”  
刚刚还一脸坚定的姑娘晃了晃，在开始冒粉色泡泡之前摇了摇头。  
“穿着系白布围裙的红色泡泡袖蓬蓬裙，带着红色兜帽，”他眯起眼睛，  
“领口系上蝴蝶结”，他挑起嘴角，  
“穿着小兔子款的毛绒小鞋，”他站起身，  
“乖乖地坐在椅子上，低着头回话的样子——”他伸出手。  
三笠飞快地和他击掌，一边用围巾裹住不停往外冒的粉色泡泡，捂住脸。

艾伦回到家时利威尔正坐在客厅发呆。他眼神还朦朦胧胧的，右侧的黑发因为睡眠压得有些塌，听到开门声望去，双眼过了好一会儿才聚焦。  
午后艾伦敲响客房的门，顺着利威尔手上的厚厚一沓纸，看向对方淡淡的黑眼圈。“说真的，您再睡会儿吧。”缺觉的人乖得很，点点头就收起纸页，钻进被子里。艾伦出门时关门声刻意放轻，客房里的人仍在沉睡。  
利威尔是被三笠下午的一通电话吵醒的。  
“你先别说话你听我说，你今天别回家！等我说行的时候你再回来！”  
如果不是三笠的电话这手机大概就被砸了。  
他想明白三笠的话大概是指凯尼回家了，这么一想便睡不着了。睡眠过后的迷糊感倒没全消下去，坐到客厅里也只剩下发呆这么件事，直到艾伦回家，他才把自己从疑似睁着眼再度睡着的状态中解救出来。  
“艾伦，我今天可能还要借住一晚。”他理了理右半边头发，轻轻晃了晃头才觉得好受一些。  
“嗯。”青年换好鞋子走过来，只答应了一个字便没再说话。利威尔回想着上次谈话估计着这小鬼是去和女朋友分手了，也不再开口。  
“明天我去给利威尔先生配一把钥匙，以后您应该还会有过来的情况，从某种程度上这里以后也是你自己家了。”艾伦低声说着，情绪状态有几分低落的青年依然觉得晾着自己的客人十分失礼，于是歇了片刻后他强撑着精神挑起话头。“我带利威尔先生看看我家吧。”  
他说着便起身向楼上走去，利威尔有几分意外，这孩子刚经历了较为伤心的一件事，倒是还照顾他的感受，便也不再拒绝，不紧不慢地跟上去。  
“除了书房就只有这个房间您还没见过。”他们推开最后一扇房间，“这是我哥哥的房间。”  
这房间的装横走了一股可爱风，桌面上摆着样式各异的游戏机，墙壁上贴着照片，如果不是艾伦提前说明，这房间看起来倒更像是弟弟的风格。  
“这是我哥还一岁的时候。”艾伦指着墙壁上的照片给利威尔讲到，“这是他小学——嘿这家伙到初中还那么胖呢。”  
“你看，这是他高中时的照片，这时候倒是又瘦又高。您不知道，他减肥的时候晚上不吃饭，饿的时候嚎得特别难听。”  
“艾伦，”利威尔停在这张照片面前，艾伦闻声向他看过来，只见这位先生抿了抿唇，轻叹一声，严肃地向艾伦望过来，“如果这个人是你哥哥，”他闭了下眼睛，“为了你们家庭的安全和幸福，我建议你必须想办法和我离婚。”  
“哎？”艾伦完全没想到他会来这么一句，“为什——”  
手机消息的提示音打断了耶格尔的问话。  
“那家伙走了，你可以回来了，我父母很想你。——三笠”  
“如果你有精力你可以自己问你那哥哥。”利威尔把手机收起来，“我想……我得走了。”

走进门的一瞬间利威尔便敏捷地侧过身体，他刚刚站的地方深深地插进一张扑克。看着对面向他摘下帽子坏笑的男人，利威尔揉揉太阳穴——那丫头又坑他。  
“出个门就改姓了，你可真本事，”凯尼把裙子糊到他脸上，“是穿上这个乖乖让老子问几句话，还是等着我半夜把你揪起来然后你晚上别想睡觉，小子你选吧。”  
利威尔深吸一口气把那裙子提起来，正打算丢，就对上了正在冒粉色泡泡的三笠。  
最终睡眠似乎比形象重要的多。  
他的一条腿打弯横在另一条上面，胳膊杵在腿上，双眼从下到上剜着凯尼。  
“给老子乖乖坐好，小红帽哪是这气场。”  
三笠的相机已经端在手里，姑娘顺着凯尼的话向他点点头。  
……利威尔把双腿并拢坐好。  
“把帽子戴上。”  
那红色的兜帽被三笠掀起来扣到他头上，这蓬松的裙子弄得他十分不自在，他盯着脚上那双兔子耳朵的毛绒鞋，翻了个白眼。  
“说吧，怎么就被人咬了，是你去跟人家开房了，还是遇上色鬼了。”  
凯尼点燃了烟斗，大有一副“你不说，我就跟你继续耗，反正老子有的是时间”的架势。  
“啧，长途车上那小子想跟我说话，被人推了一把……三笠你把那玩意放下。”  
凯尼一脸“你丫扯淡”的表情，这表情在对上三笠点头的动作时才收敛了些。  
“谁咬的你，老子去会会。”  
“……你见过他了。”  
这下不止凯尼，连三笠也瞪大了眼睛。  
“你说什么？”  
利威尔扭过头，“就是上次咬我那小鬼。”  
“……抱歉利威尔，”三笠攥紧手中的相机，“我不知道小时候咬你的也是艾伦……你放心，我一定很快对他没感觉，然后就去把他揍一顿。”  
和姑娘的反应不同，凯尼眯起眼睛吸了口烟，盯着眼圈缓缓说道：“太倒霉了。”  
“就是。”三笠立刻表示赞同。  
“我说那个咬他的小子。”  
“什么？”  
凯尼叹口气。  
“小时候咬了人被打傻了不说，等长大了又咬了这么个人，作女人没胸作男人没个儿，脾气臭还不可爱，娶回家当摆设吗？”  
相机被三笠砸在桌子上，姑娘已经开始撸袖子。  
“你激动个啥，”凯尼架住姑娘袭过来的拳头，跳到沙发上避开姑娘扫过来的腿，“那倒霉小子我就不见了，咬人不当就够惨了。”  
当天晚上，三笠在给父母和利威尔堵好了耳塞，又给他们送去了棉被打开了冷风空调，确保那几个堵好耳朵之后，取来自买来之后还没怎么学的萨克斯对着凯尼的房门吹了一宿。


	4. Chapter 4

艾伦·耶格尔的生活，在他咬了利威尔那天被按下暂停键。那之后的两天，时间就像干了，得有人拿着毛巾使劲儿拧巴，才能挤出些水，勉强把那两天流过去。  
在拧水度过的这两天里，艾伦和自己的结婚对象进行了一次不算愉快的交谈，之后凭着自己的一腔决心斩断了还未展开至轰烈的恋情。他在对方离开他家之后躺在床上，梳理这两天发生的事情，却是越是梳理越是杂乱，最后拧成了个疙瘩。  
第三天，在父母的催促下和那位先生再次见面，艾伦站在楼下有几分出神，带着热气的夏风从脖间拂过，他的视线定格在对方浅灰色衬衫的一粒袖扣上，这才恍惚间有了自己马上就要迈入已婚生活的认知。  
那之后的日子被人踩了一脚油门，播放器的按钮卡到快进键上，画面呼啸而过，声音都像是按了快进键之后的变音处理。  
民政局——“原来我们差了十岁”——空调大开的公交，赶地铁，与父母一起吃饭————“我们家艾伦有什么不对的地方你就说他，没事的，这孩子欠骂”——密封的私家车里，空调的凉风扑面而来——“我还有两天就要回去了，小鬼，如果你不想邮寄这玩意儿的话就不要订做”——珠宝店。  
挑好样式后艾伦舒了口气，往后站了两步，微低着头，观察柜台后面的女士调整活扣戒指的大小。利威尔的手掌比他的小上一圈，手指也比他的细上一些，艾伦的视线在手指和戒指间回转，最终看着柜台里其余的戒指打发时间。  
调节戒指的女士中等个子，盘着头发，圆面盘上盈着笑意，无名指上的戒指在灯光下一闪一闪，一边忙着一边和卡露拉闲聊。她说今天正好是她的生日，老公已经订好了饭店等她，卡露拉便说你老公对你真好，那位女士笑笑，两人开始唠起嗑来，“我以前可不是这个脾气，那时候只会数落他……”  
艾伦听了几句就不想再听，手指轻敲裤线，双眼四下转了转，扫过利威尔的侧脸，正对上那双向他看过来的灰蓝色双眼，他想自己的百无聊赖一定在对方眼里映了个彻底，他在对方的眼底瞟到了几分看到小孩胡闹时的笑意。艾伦便向对方小幅度地耸耸肩——这样一聊就没完没了，他想表达的讯息被利威尔看去，利威尔向他极浅地点了点头——女士们嘛。  
这种感觉有几分微妙——在对方转过眼之后艾伦还看着他的发梢——既像是被当成小孩子心性而略微嘲弄，又像是得到共鸣而被安抚。这时两位女士的谈话接近收尾工作，调整好的戒指被小心收好，艾伦看了看那枚戒指，直到戒指盒缓缓盖上，他才抬起眼，明亮的灯光晃的人眼晕，他耳中落进了两位女士谈话的最后几个字，想到两位女士谈话也是各抒一番婚姻心得，这才再次有了自己现在是在购买婚戒的真实感，想到这里，不自知地就轻叹口气。他带有几分恍惚的眼神和小幅度叹气的动作被利威尔尽数看了去。  
再次回到家里，与艾伦父母说了声抱歉，利威尔把艾伦和自己关在卧室里。  
艾伦还有些呆滞，不是很明白利威尔的用意。  
“借我一下你的电脑。”  
“嗷……好的。”艾伦把笔记本电脑打开，退到小桌另一旁，注视着利威尔修长的手指敲击键盘，直到对方右手握住无线鼠标，艾伦看着那网址，才反应过来对方这是在查什么。  
这个时代，这个国家最迅速的，就是婚姻过后的身份信息变更。  
“利威尔·耶格尔”这个名字冲着艾伦拍过来，直砸得他脑仁疼，利威尔盯着那页面看了会儿，吸了口气，合上电脑，转过身来。  
艾伦盯着那新名字看了半天，在听到盖电脑声响的瞬间就坐直了身体，莫名其妙的罪恶感从大脑下移到喉咙，在对方转过来时，艾伦也猛吸一口气坐得更加端正。  
利威尔没想到青年会是这个反应，本来板着的一张脸松动些许。  
面前的先生被改了姓的名字在艾伦的脑子里盘旋不去，艾伦怎么想都觉得自己做了错事，他想着当事人肯定心情不佳，做好了挨训的准备，却发现事情似乎和他想象的不一样。  
利威尔看了他一眼便微低下头取出手机，按下关机键，那动作在艾伦看来甚至有几分毅然决然的味道。利威尔等到那手机彻底暗了屏幕，把它丢到一边，这才把注意力重新放到年轻人的身上。  
“艾伦。”  
“是。”艾伦立刻接到。  
“啧，你放松坐，”利威尔轻轻敲了敲地板，“我还不会为了个姓氏就生气。”  
那毅然决然按下关机键的动作在艾伦脑海里回放，怎么看都不像一点没生气的样子，这样想着，艾伦还是尽量让自己看起来放松一些。  
“后悔了吗？”对方在他看起来放松些后毫不客气地单刀直入，“和自己的女朋友分手，和一个大你十岁的大叔结婚，这一分手还相当于把你要结婚这件事挑明了，就算是以后也不能再恋爱，除非那个破疤消掉，”利威尔平板地说道，最后下结论一般补充一句，“太可怜了。”  
“不——等等？”艾伦废了一小会儿功夫才消化利威尔一股脑向他砸过来的词句，这位先生不想收到反驳时会飞快地把成摞的话向他糊过来，饶是艾伦将将能摸到这点规律，一时间还是适应不了，“我并没有说我后悔了。”  
“那只是你自以为罢了，”利威尔盯着他的脸看了看，别过眼去，说道，“短短两天的时间，就和自己的女友分手，还装出一副完全没事的样子。你再怎么觉得自己的决定正确，实际上还是稀里糊涂，”他又向艾伦看过来，在青年反驳他之前继续说，“你以为自己在演电影吗，想当然地就做出你自以为正确的决定，你对你结婚对象的了解程度，还比不过对你家楼下那只猫。”  
……不先等等，您这个比喻——对上利威尔渐渐严肃起来的神情，艾伦放弃了继续答话，对方这是打定了主意要劝自己，指不定还是最后一次劝他。艾伦半低下头，思考着利威尔刚刚说的话。  
对待婚姻和恋爱都必须郑重是他一贯坚持的想法，本着这个想法，艾伦第一时间切断了自己犹豫的机会，在短短几天时间里由恋爱人士变为单身，又由单身人口变为已婚人士。  
这几天连轴转下来，他忙得脚不沾地，夜里躺在床上时，脑袋一直嗡嗡作响，无处可抒的疲惫感一点点从心房充盈至心室，再随着心脏的跳动被输往全身。  
这种感觉倒不像是后悔，他想，即使时光倒退，他还是会断掉自己的其他一切联系，干干净净成婚。只是——每每想起这几天的事情，那种感觉更像是不甘心。  
利威尔曾经问过他，问他有没有一点自己也是受害人的自觉：因为一个意外，完全不是出于本意地标记了一个陌生人，正是青春正好的年纪被一脚揣进婚姻的坟墓。  
这几天他有时也会想，想着如果不是一场意外，他可能和希斯托利亚约会，在傍晚交换一个吻，夜间与老友在灯光下的篮球场上打比赛。这几天本该过得惬意愉快，一切都按照原定的剧本进行下去。结果他的整个人生随着那辆长途汽车驶进了另一条轨道。刚刚在电脑屏幕前看到的改掉姓氏后的名字再次提醒他这一点。  
艾伦对于分手或是结婚确实不抱任何异议，只是有时候会想，如果当初没有在那天赶那辆长途汽车，也不至于是今天这个局面。  
表面上镇定自若，担当起比自己这个年纪本应承担的更加庄严的责任，其实他想逃，只不过逃也无处可逃，便看起来更加坚定了些。  
就像骑车或是开车撞倒了人，救治赔偿无论哪一样都会心甘情愿去做，承担过错时却又会想着，要是那天没有出门就好了，要是那天骑车或开车时更小心一些就好了。  
“我在H岛工作，”利威尔平淡的声音传过来，艾伦抬眼望去，利威尔正看着窗外，灯光描摹着他轮廓锋利的侧脸，“很少会回来，除了你父母再三叮嘱的年夜，我不会主动和你见面，你的生活还是你自己的。”  
他今天穿了件较为宽松的白色短袖，高楼的风顺着窗户划过手臂灌进袖口。艾伦盯着那袖口轻轻拂动的袖边看，脑中闪过三笠提到的，这个人没有父亲，母亲去世的信息，此刻又知道他自己一个人在这个国家南海的小岛上工作，对方笔直的背影在艾伦眼里带上些许孤独。  
青年弯曲手指，顿了顿，攥成拳头放在裤侧，起身走到利威尔身旁。  
利威尔只觉得有一小片阴影挡住了灯光，一抬头，就见到刚刚还乖乖被他数落的青年此刻站在他身边，双臂下垂，双手成拳放于裤侧，紧绷着一张脸，抿着唇，定定地看着他，倒是煞有介事。  
他被这小伙子的样子逗得想笑，又不好表现出来，只得维持着方才训人时的不好惹神色，看这小子到底要说什么。  
“或许您说的很对，我在做这一系列决定的时候，确实是自己的意气用事，但我想您也无法否认，这是个正确的选择，只是我自己可能还需要时间来进一步消化我的决定，来适应现状。”话一旦开头，便不难继续下去，艾伦比方才放松了些许，“我很抱歉我对您了解甚少，所以我现在还不敢贸然开口说什么大话，但至少我现在是您的合法家人。我会试着，在不给您添麻烦的情况下了解您。我希望，希望我们会有彼此认可，可以共同生活的那一天。”  
话说完了，从站起身到发表宣言这一连串的勇气也都溜走了似的，艾伦突然觉得自己就这么杵在一位比自己大好多的长辈面前有些发窘。这位大人仗着年龄优势，对待他的态度总是让人捉摸不定，有时候把他当做平等的另一方商量，有时候把他当做彻头彻尾的小鬼训话，短短几天就换了好几种口气。  
利威尔没想到他等来的是青年这样的一番话，乍一听来，前半段话还有道理，倒是后面，说着不说大话，还是定了个理想主义目标。对上那青年那双定定地盯了他许久，此刻有些发窘而不知道往哪里瞟的眼睛，利威尔终于没忍住，轻笑起来。  
艾伦只觉得他对面的先生好似整个人都化开了，瞳仁里的灰蓝色在灯光下溶成细软的流沙。“你不用这么紧张，”对方轻声说道，“虽然因为标记这东西，同性婚姻早就合法，但是性取向这东西是你自己的，你之前交往的都是女孩，你喜不喜欢男人首先就是一个问题——”  
艾伦看着那双唇一张一合，只觉得自己要再次被对方一股脑抛过来的话砸得连自己说什么都忘了，就见到对方突然止住话头，勾起一丝浅笑。  
“不过，小鬼，你的心意我收到了。”

艾伦当晚没有睡好。  
利威尔出门前告诉了他自己第二天离开的时间，艾伦想不管从哪个方面说自己都该送送对方，便早早地上好闹表躺倒床上，默念着时间以防自己忘掉，这下子倒是越念越清醒，在床上滚了好几圈也没能睡着。  
第二天一早艾伦就把家里的车开了出去，停到三笠家楼下。冲窗户边的三笠招招手，艾伦给车熄了火，打了个哈欠。  
几个年轻人都婉拒了双方家长的送别。准备出发时，艾伦才想起利威尔昨天连他从哪里走都没告诉自己，只得问问三笠目的地在哪里，这一问就是一阵郁闷，车里的三个人彼此沉默，直到最后把车开到——高铁站。  
“谢谢你送我们过来。”三笠扬起眉毛，说完便利落地打开车门，和利威尔走下车去。艾伦走下车时，那两个人正面对面站着，看也没有看他，三笠给了利威尔一个拥抱，甚至拍了拍自家表兄的肩膀。那之后她也不再言语，这对兄妹都不是扭捏的人，送别进行地异常干练。利威尔转过身来，艾伦正站在他身前，这小子总不能是就这么在这儿杵着的，利威尔没急着走，等着艾伦和他说什么。  
艾伦本想像三笠那样给利威尔一个拥抱，再一想他和对方本质上并没有多亲密的关系，最后取了个折中的办法，他向对方伸出手来，“再见。”  
对方打量了他几眼，伸出手让他握着，轻声和他说道，“再见。”他听到的声音像是井里捞出的水，甘甜清凉，直往心上浇去，被他握住的手干燥而温暖。  
艾伦一直注视着那瘦削笔挺的身影消失在人潮中，这才侧头，正对上同样刚收回视线的三笠。  
“你哥哥和我说他在H岛工作。”  
三笠点了点头。  
艾伦郁闷地瞟了一眼高铁站的大站名。  
“哦，你说这个，”三笠对于艾伦这个问题并不意外，她走到后车门前，示意艾伦开车门，艾伦按下遥控钥匙按钮，三笠直接把车门打开坐了进去，在艾伦坐回驾驶座后，说道，“他晕机。”  
难怪坐高铁——艾伦发动车子，叹了口气——这一路坐到广州少说也得8到10个小时，那之后再坐飞机倒还少受些罪。  
“他如果和你说他不会主动找你，那都是认真的，”三笠想了想补充道，“他晕机这事挺让人苦恼，他回家的次数都很少。”  
他们停下来等红灯的间隙，艾伦的声音又从前座传来，“他晕机的话，为什么去那么远的地方工作。”  
他话音刚落车后座就传来一声很不友好的响动，“抱歉艾伦，”他从后视镜里看到三笠布满阴霾的眼睛，“那都怪我不跟他在一块，才让他给那个该死的秃子骗走了。”  
“……三笠？”  
“艾伦，你要是哪天打定主意要和他试试了，绝对不能欺负他。”  
“……你在说啥啊。”  
“毕竟他是个好欺负的人。”  
你仿佛在逗我——意外咬人之后挨的那一个手肘，谈话时被人掐住脖子整个脑袋砸向地面，这两项实在不能算是愉快的记忆再次向艾伦涌来，他被打过的地方开始隐隐作痛。  
我刚刚大概是耳鸣，他想。

“你能不能消消气。”艾伦说着关上冰箱门，把倒好的橙汁递到爱尔敏手里，坐到对面的椅子上。他闭月羞花的同学此刻正板着一张脸坐在沙发上，那杯橙汁被他攥了半天，也不见他喝一口。自从艾伦交代了这几天发生的事情后他的好友就再没说过一句话。  
“真的，消消气吧，”艾伦叹气，“你生气的样子我不习惯。”  
“我给你打了七个电话发了二十条信息。”板着脸当了半天雕塑的爱尔敏终于开口道，“你打概早就忘了一起回老校看看的约定，毕竟你这几天要忙着结婚，忙到给你的手机静音连看都不看。”  
爱尔敏语调平静，盯着他面前黑屏的液晶电视，眼睛一眨不眨，艾伦看这架势知道这次真不好惹，便乖乖顺着爱尔敏的话点头，准备迎接怒火。  
“你这几天忙着要结婚，忙到一直没告诉我这件事，我还以为你今天也看不到消息。我那天没等到你，我怕你出什么事，还是问了是叔叔阿姨才知道你怎么回事，”爱尔敏端起橙汁猛地灌了一口，“三笠又因为你要结婚了这件事生气到失联，你们三个居然一个人都没告诉我这件事——”  
“慢着，”正点着头挨训的艾伦停下来，一边说着一边做了个伸掌的手势，打断了好友连珠炮似的发言，“‘你们三个’？一个是我，一个是三笠，另一个是谁？”  
爱尔敏因为话语被艾伦中途打断，正闭着口紧盯着艾伦被迫将自己静止，听完艾伦的问题，连气都没换就张口说道，“利威尔先生。”他现在赶得上换口气，“他把手机关机了。”  
艾伦在爱尔敏想要继续说话之前再次做了个“停”的手势。“这下我真的有问题了。”他以一种看见陌生人的眼神把爱尔敏重新打量一遍，“爱尔敏，你也认识利威尔吗，我是说，在知道我得和他结婚之前？”  
爱尔敏点点头，“是的，我认识他，”他这下不着急说话了，带着几分不解向艾伦看过去，“艾伦你之前不认识他吗？”  
“……不能说完全不认识，我小时候咬的人就是他，虽然那时我俩确实不彼此不了解。”艾伦说道。  
“啊，你说你咬人那天，”爱尔敏眨眨眼睛，把那个午后从他过去二十年的记忆力捞出来，“哦，你当时说的那个‘小姐姐’。抱歉，我对那天印象其实不深，这么说来，我原来认识利威尔先生比我以为的还要早两年——不，”爱尔敏的思路延伸到另一个方向，艾伦被他盯得发毛，“也就是说，你小时候咬了他那次，也是我的错误造成的，你这次咬了他还是我的错，这么说，我是不是该认为我是你俩的媒人。”  
把自己归类成媒人的爱尔敏皱着眉头，全然不见半点高兴的神色，艾伦则是回味着好友刚刚话里的信息，再次向大脑飞速旋转的好友抛出问题“我这次咬他怎么就是你的错了？”  
“他这次回A省的长途车票是我帮他从网上订的，我想他这次出差忙又总是睡得早可能顾不上，谁知道——”爱尔敏神色复杂地看了一眼艾伦，目光扫过艾伦的牙齿，点点头，“我应该帮他买晚一天的车票。”  
艾伦自问自己也是个好好青年，这几天先后被三笠和爱尔敏用看色狼歹徒的眼神问候一遍，郁闷越积累越重，有时都怀疑两个朋友是捡来的。不过话说回到爱尔敏和三笠——  
“我们把话题绕太远了，我想问的还没和你说完，”他身体前倾，双手交握放在腿上，“你和三笠都认识利威尔先生——三笠他知道你认识利威尔先生吗（他看到爱尔敏点头）——然后你们两个也没有一个人告诉我，如果不是个意外我可能一直不认识他。为什么对于我的结婚对象，你们两个都比我熟悉。”  
爱尔敏努力跟上艾伦的思路，呆了两秒，“他是三笠的表兄，这一点三笠和你提到过，我看三笠总是和你一块待着——毕竟你们两个都挺喜欢运动场，我一直以为我认识他这一点三笠告诉过你，我还以为三笠和你那么熟的话，你也应该和利威尔先生早见过面了。”  
“并不，”艾伦掐了掐眉角，“三笠在我这里提到他表兄这么多年加起来不超过十句，人更是给她护得严实。如果不是这次，我都不知道利威尔先生每年会回A省。”  
爱尔敏撑着脑袋，“倒像是三笠会做的事。”  
艾伦走到爱尔敏身边，把自己砸到沙发靠背上。“说说吧，你怎么和利威尔先生认识的。”  
他等了会儿也没等到爱尔敏回答，一侧头，见到爱尔敏双手合拢把脸捂了个严实，又把头趴到了膝盖上。  
“爱尔敏？”  
“……这种对双方都是黑历史的事情……”爱尔敏又把脸在手掌中蹭了蹭，回忆着初遇的情景，突然整个人一弹，坐直身体看着艾伦，“对了艾伦，为了你的家庭幸福请一定不要和利威尔先生打架。”  
艾伦张了张嘴，顿了下说道，“你是为什么会把两个刚结婚的人和打架联系起来。”  
爱尔敏怔了下，“抱歉我想着我俩刚认识那时候，就……”  
说到家庭幸福，爱尔敏方才的口吻让艾伦想起利威尔的叮嘱，“爱尔敏，你了解利威尔先生吗？”  
“还行吧，他有一个同事是给了我很多指点的前辈。”爱尔敏接到。  
艾伦点点头，“那你知不知道，利威尔先生和我哥哥之间发生过什么？”  
爱尔敏在听到这句话之后瞪圆了眼睛，消失好久地怒气又回来了，“艾伦，你没资格埋怨我和三笠，”他加重咬字，“你从来都没有告诉过我们你有一个亲哥哥。”  
艾伦一愣，想了下好像的确是这么回事，“我哥哥三五年也不回一次家，回家也待不了几天，我都容易忘了我有这么个哥哥——我给你看张照片，这个是他高中时候。”  
爱尔敏接过照片看了看，语气恍惚起来，“这人是你哥哥的话，他确实和利威尔先生闹得不太愉快，”他有几分不确定地说道，“我知道的可能不全，他俩之后的事情我都不知道……”

那时候竞赛还正是风行，爱尔敏七岁那年的五省联赛举办地点在C省，他穿上宽松的队服，被塞进代表A省参赛队员的车里。  
那辆车里坐着经过层层叠叠筛选最后留下的A省代表人选，高中组、初中组和小学组租用同一辆大巴，车上坐满了年龄不等的乘客。爱尔敏年龄小，又容易晕车，他和带队老师坐在前排靠窗的位置。上车没过多久爱尔敏就开始睡觉，直到下车时被老师摇醒，车上的人脸都没记住几张。  
住宿安排是按照省分的，爱尔敏和一位高中组的哥哥分到一起。领了门卡，从小钱包里掏出现金数了几张，小爱尔敏跟着人流走向食堂。他到食堂时有些晚，各个窗口的打饭队伍都排了好长一串。爱尔敏挑了一个面食窗口排队，盯着各式各样的队服看了半晌，才等到了自己的面。  
爱尔敏小心翼翼地捧着面条碗，回过身一看，餐桌上早就围满了乌压压的一大片人，偶尔有那么一两个桌子有空位，又是别的省的队员。爱尔敏端着碗找了找，忽而发现离他最近的这张桌子刚刚空出来。  
爱尔敏点点头，捧着碗抬脚走去，就见到有人先他一步把碗放到桌面上。这人穿着A省高中组的队服，身量苗条，皮肤白皙，黑发在颈部松松地一扎，垂到肩部以下，正低垂着眉眼摆放碗筷。  
一看这个人和自己穿着同省队服，爱尔敏的顾虑也少了一些，他端着面碗走到桌前，怯生生地问道，“姐姐，请问您旁边有人吗，我可以坐这张桌子吗？”  
放筷子的人动作一顿，向他看过来。  
“小丫头，你叫谁姐姐。”  
“……”  
爱尔敏愣了愣，脸红了起来，“抱歉，哥哥，请问您旁边有人吗？”  
那人低着头瞟了瞟爱尔敏端了好久的面碗，摇摇头，“你坐吧。”  
爱尔敏赶忙说了谢谢，把大碗放到桌子上坐下，又低着头说道。“哥哥，其实，我是男孩子。”  
他说完这句话，坐在他旁边的人又盯着他看了看，“嗯。”声音从旁边传来，“抱歉。”接着响起了动筷子的声音。  
虽然误会解除了，爱尔敏还是觉得一阵阵发窘，觉得脸又要烧起来的时候就赶紧夹一大柱面。  
利威尔没吃几口，注意力就被身边这小鬼头吸引过去。这个长了一张小姑娘脸的小鬼快把脸埋进碗里，他看着都怕这小鬼噎到。  
利威尔看了看这小鬼红透的耳朵，对这小孩的怕羞程度有些无奈，看下来这小鬼应该是小学组的队员。他想起自家和这小鬼差不多大却已经能把男孩子吓跑的三笠，又想起即使是三笠第一次见到他也没敢和他说话，暗暗叹了口气，开始用他相当蹩脚的谈话技术和小鬼说话。  
怕羞的小鬼倒是有一个好处，那就是乖，问啥答啥。一顿饭下来双方知道了对方的名字组别和宿舍号。  
利威尔扫视了饭堂一圈初中高中组的队员，又看了一眼自己身边的豆丁小鬼，想了想还是问道，“你自己记得回宿舍的路吧？”  
爱尔敏呆了呆，点了点头。  
“啧，算了，我送你回去。”利威尔站起身收拾碗筷，“小鬼你这次出门带手机了吗？”  
爱尔敏很果断地摇摇头。  
妈的你父母真是心大——利威尔盯着这个他怎么看怎么胆小的小鬼皱眉——是真不怕走丢。  
爱尔敏跟在利威尔旁边，端着面碗向收残窗口走去，正走着，迎面碰上一个从收残窗口回来的人。  
这人个儿高体健，金黄色的头发下文绉绉地架了副黑边圆框眼镜，双手抄着兜走来，盯着利威尔看，吹了口哨，伸手撩了一下利威尔的辫子。“你头发真漂亮。”  
爱尔敏只觉得身边空气一凛，抬头便见到利威尔利落地伸脚绊了来人一个踉跄。  
爱尔敏小跑着才跟上利威尔疾步走回宿舍的速度。  
爱尔敏的宿舍没关门，他高中组的室友正在收拾东西。  
“这人是你室友啊，”利威尔看到自己在校室友的背影，有几分怜悯地看向爱尔敏，“小鬼你自己注意些吧，这个人是个打起游戏来饭都忘了吃的主。哦，你提醒他些，别让他把那该死的竞赛忘了。”  
“……是。”  
利威尔回到自己宿舍时，安排给他的另一位舍友刚刚回来，那人金黄色的头发在窗边迎着太阳闪光，推了推眼镜，“呦。”  
片刻后爱尔敏和室友君被不友好的踹门声惊到。  
“……利威尔？”室友君张着口。  
“和我换宿舍，”利威尔皱眉，“爱尔敏和你一起住会饿死。”  
室友君看着浑身上下写着不自在的利威尔，本想说你编借口也要编得像一些，对上那锋利的眼神不再说话，想了想因为洁癖室友过度扫除而得了一学期的宿舍卫生奖，欣然同意了对方的要求。  
“哥哥，你的室友难道是饭堂那个哥哥吗？”等利威尔和室友君对调完毕，爱尔敏眨巴着眼睛问道。  
“小鬼，脑子太好使死得早。”利威尔揉乱了他的头发，“还有，那是个变态。”  
“是个变态”这个结论很快就被小爱尔敏奉为真理。他一连好几次看到那位黄头发戴眼镜的人坐到他们旁边的桌子上冲利威尔吹口哨。甚至有一次坐到他们的桌子上，爱尔敏见到那人桌子下面的腿被利威尔干脆地踢了一脚，他听到一声脆响，结果对方眉头都不皱一下立刻还击。两个人的腿都要缠到一起的时候，那人被利威尔泼了一脸汤，依旧笑得温文尔雅。利威尔当机离开桌子。  
要不是代表省参赛，要不是怕取消参赛资格，这俩人早就应该打一架了。  
“我记得咱们省没参加文科联赛，参赛人里没有女孩子啊？”室友君曾经叼着筷子问道，“我室友，就是那个黄头发的，他跟我说咱们省今年参赛的有个小美人儿。”  
“他眼瞎。”利威尔面不改色。  
一直忍到比赛结束返程那天，一直忍到大巴停到A省他们所在的那个市，爱尔敏下车后担忧地望向走在他身后的利威尔和在利威尔身后晃悠的小变态。  
“呦，我来B市探望亲戚。”那人说着搭上了利威尔的肩膀。  
利威尔的视线落在放在那只手上，眯起眼睛，勾了勾嘴角，“好巧，我他妈也是。”他话音刚落便去拧那人的胳膊，在两个人拖拉到巷子之前给爱尔敏丢下一句“小鬼给我好好呆在原地”。  
爱尔敏提心吊胆地等了好一会儿，利威尔从巷子里出来，他胳膊和小腿有些擦伤，发丝乱了，嫌弃地看了看自己的一身衣服，向爱尔敏走过来。  
“他呢？”在确认利威尔没什么大事后，爱尔敏犹豫着问道。  
“啧，死不了。”拧了拧腕子，利威尔带着爱尔敏向前走去。

“……那时候差不多就是这样，我不能确定你哥哥那算不算……调戏？他虽然行为不对劲儿，眼神倒是不猥琐。”爱尔敏绞着眉思索。  
“你不用管他，他就是人前神经病，欠抽。”艾伦吸了口气。  
“抱歉我不知道你哥哥后来怎么样了。”爱尔敏补充。  
“我知道，毕竟那是他难得的一趟回家，”艾伦回忆起来，撇撇嘴角，“惨透了。”  
“我觉得我该说明白一些，这事不算完，我记得利威尔先生后来有提到那人和他是一个高中，只是以前两个人都不熟，之后的事他没提，我就没问，但是一个年级就算二十几个班留意一下也能互相找到，”爱尔敏叹口气，“所以我怕是不能给你完整的信息。我只能说，不和他打架是对的。”  
艾伦顺着爱尔敏的话点头，“谢谢你的信息，”他对上爱尔敏询问的眼神，摇了摇头，“我哥自那次挂彩回家，说他是被个疯子打了之后，也再没提过对方的事。”

利威尔来到公寓楼下时，天早就黑了。  
他这次去K市开会顺便看望舅舅一家的行程本来带了工作，被突如其来的结婚风波横插一脚，进度直接拖垮了一半儿，他在高铁上一点没睡，一直拿着手中的一沓厚稿子修修改改，离终点站只剩一个小时的时候才勉强歇了会儿。下了高铁就去赶飞机，从飞机上下来，消之不去的几分恶心眩晕被走走停停的公交车放大，等他走到公寓楼下，脚步有些发虚，脑袋直胀得慌。  
回到家里，他把地板擦了一遍之后洗了个澡，这才拿出关机许久的手机，按下开机键。  
他等了三分钟，手机才停止了信息轰炸的震动。  
利威尔看了看信息图标上两位数的未读数字，打开来翻了翻最后几条。  
“你到家之后给我发个信息——三笠”  
“利威尔先生，希望您到家的时候可以给我发一个消息，告诉我一下，这样我和我父母就不用担心了。——艾伦”  
“利威尔，你回家之后不要立刻睡觉，以我对你的了解，你肯定又错过晚饭赶飞机，你得先吃点东西。——埃尔文”  
“利威尔先生，如果您在今天又坐高铁又赶飞机的话，到家可能很晚了，这几天您好像没休息好，晚了的话就不用给我发信息了，您先休息吧。啊，看时间我这条信息也发的晚，如果您已经休息了却被我打扰到了，真是十分抱歉。——艾伦”  
利威尔走到餐厅，打开冰箱门，瞅了几眼几乎空了的冰箱，又看了看早就漆黑一片的窗外，直接走回卧室铺开被子。  
他给三笠回了信息之后，就盯着艾伦的两条信息看。这小子两条信息里的意思拐了七八个弯，最后也没给个结论，倒是在替他考虑了些情况后又把选择权推了回来。利威尔想着再怎么说这也是小孩儿的一通关心，又看了看艾伦最后一条信息的发送时间，是十分钟之前，便打了个到家的消息给对方发了过去。  
不到一分钟对方就噼噼啪啪地回复过来。  
“您已经到家啦，那我就放心了O(∩_∩)O~~抱歉，我不知道您是不是已经休息了，我上一条信息有打扰到您吗？”  
利威尔盯着信息中的颜文字看了看，又瞟到手机右上角已经凌晨一点的时间，眉头皱了起来。  
“我还没有睡觉，倒是你，小鬼早就到了睡觉的时间。”  
他发过去信息的后脚对方的回复就飘了过来，也不知道那小子是何样的打字速度。  
“没打扰到您休息太好了。那您赶紧休息吧。我没关系的我不缺觉。”  
利威尔看到信息前半时，本已打算关手机不管，看到最后一句话，双眉又开始聚拢，“啧”了一声，手指又放到键盘上。  
“别仗着年轻就把睡眠当屎一样糟蹋，赶紧给我睡觉。”  
按下发送后他才想起来，他这几天和那小子说话都比较文明，这一通话发过去指不定会把那小鬼吓到。  
过了两分钟对方都没有回复。  
怕是觉得大叔说话糙，这么想着利威尔把手机放到一边，正打算不再管了，手机屏幕又亮了起来。艾伦的最后一条回复倒是简洁。  
“知道了。晚安O(∩_∩)O~~”  
利威尔愣了愣神，他和三笠从来不道晚安，更何况这边还加了一个颜文字。他在回复框里打了“晚安”二字，又觉得怎么看怎么不自在，删掉之后，打算就这么不回消息了，又想以那小鬼的德行指不定抱着手机等回复，不让人家孩子睡觉总不好。他  
最后只在回复框里打了个“嗯”就发了回去，发过去之后看了看两条消息的语气对比，着实显得冷淡，又懒得再做回复，关掉信息框，上了闹表，就再不理会，把被子拽到脖子下面围了个严严实实。  
那边艾伦正用拇指上下划动手机屏，屏幕上一连串信息回复画风诡异。他盯着自己的颜文字看了看，抬手捂在脸上——我果然和爱尔敏待久了……  
说着说着他就看到利威尔给他的回复里堂而皇之地把排泄物字眼丢了过来，呆了两秒，怎么回忆怎么觉得与那先生斯斯文文的样子不符，直到想起那双刀片似的眼睛才不觉得这回复怪异。  
最后，这个“嗯”，嗯……他凭着这几天相处下来觉得对方可能是想表达“我知道了，小鬼你也赶快睡觉”的意思，又不想这么发出来。  
这样想着想着，就觉得这个“嗯”别扭得可爱，他翻了个身把脸埋到枕头里。

利威尔工作的地方是H岛的一家法律相关的出版社，他从毕业以后就在这里工作，从埃尔文的编辑助理开始干起，到自己成为主编，带着新的编辑助理，九年里每天在公寓和单位两点一线，连公交站旁的猫他都记熟了。  
这次和以往的上班区别还是不小，毕竟这是他新婚后的第一次工作。  
“利威尔主编早上好！”前台的小伙子是今年新来的，叫莫布里特。他五官端正，总是笑着和路过的员工打招呼，在桌子后把脊背挺得笔直。他见到这位出差回来的主编向他点点头，在签到机器上按下手指。红色对勾在机器屏幕上出现，莫布里特看着随之显示的员工姓名瞪大了眼睛，刚想开口，那位主编已经消失在视线里。  
利威尔所在的办公室在四楼，财经分社的校对组，这间大办公室分为内外两间，外间由主编和编辑助理共用，里间是分社长的办公场所。  
利威尔拉开办公室的磨砂玻璃门，埋在办公桌里的那几个脑袋瞬间从隔档后探出来。  
“主编早上好！”  
“主编欢迎回来！”  
“您终于回来了！”  
“利威尔先生欢迎回来！”  
这四个人里有三个嗓门都不小，声音叠加起来吵得他脑仁疼，这架势活似他有半年没来了，利威尔点点头。这几个助理互相使眼色，都是一副欲言又止的表情看着他，利威尔没给他们提问的机会，走到自己的办公桌前，取出稿子，开始分配任务。  
“佩特拉，你把这稿子拿去过二审。”  
“澳路欧，把你那边一审过需要我二审的稿子给我。”  
“埃尔德，打电话和纳纳巴要《xxxx》的黑马文件。”  
“衮塔，交给外编米塔比的稿子返回来了么？”  
他话音刚落那四个人就迅速行动起来，佩特拉过来取走稿子，澳路欧把桌子上整理好的几沓稿子搬过来，埃尔德把椅子拉近桌子，开始打电话。衮塔把快递包递过来，“返回来了，这是米塔比的稿子，弗拉迪的要等下星期。”  
利威尔点点头，取来茶具开始泡茶，等他泡好红茶，感到那几道视线还黏在他身上，他抬头一看，这几个助理一眨不眨地望着他，里间的埃尔文靠在门框上向他挥了挥手。  
“好吧，”利威尔靠到椅背上，揉了揉额头，“我不在的时候你们怎么样。”  
那几个人显然等了这个问题好久，互相看了看，佩特拉率先开口。“工作起来还挺顺利，只是韩吉小姐——”  
“她怎么了。”利威尔挑眉。  
“韩吉小姐下楼串门的时间更长了，”埃尔德叹口气。  
“我们劝不回去她，”衮塔说道。  
“然后她就一直扯着我们——”  
“埃尔文，”利威尔打断了他们还未进行完的告状，直接看向靠在门口的男人，“我不在的这几天里，你就放任那个美编部的疯子占用我助理的时间，听她胡扯她的‘怪兽宝贝涂鸦计划’。”  
埃尔文伸出手，手背向下拍了拍空气，示意利威尔稍安勿躁，“韩吉这几次下来可不是谈她的‘怪兽宝贝涂鸦计划’——也不是‘怪物甜心裸奔计划’，”他盯着利威尔看，“韩吉这几次下来是在你的姓名资料变更之后，”他忽略了那四个人投过来的恳求目光继续说道，“她来聊的话题你这几个助理异常关心并且乐得参与其中，我看这几个人聊你的婚事聊得太过投入一直不忍心打扰。”  
那几个助理在埃尔文说完话以后望天的望天，咳嗽的咳嗽，佩特拉低下头去，澳路欧按下打印机。在打印机的声响中，利威尔沉着脸对上那几个人破罐子破摔般向他看过来的目光。  
“别看着我，都聊了那么久还指着我告诉你们什么？给我工作。”  
说完他当真不再搭理别人，打开自己桌子上的稿子看起来。他因为结婚的意外比原定的时间晚回来几日，工作堆了一些，要是不想晚上回家继续加班，只能把工作效率提升一倍。  
阳光透过窗子落在纸页上，茶香萦绕在光晕之中，键盘敲击声，伴着偶尔响起的打印声和皮鞋在木地板上走过的声响在办公室回荡。他们分社办公室内规矩不严，平时编辑们一边工作一边闲聊，利威尔只是从不参与，倒是不曾阻止。知道他今天工作忙，几位助理交谈时也放低了声音。  
小半晌过去，利威尔只觉得手指上都沾满了油墨味，这时他听到埃尔文的声音从里间传来。  
“利威尔，不忙的时候，过来一下。”  
利威尔放下笔，看了看手指上的婚戒，靠到椅背上悠闲地将半杯红茶喝完，起身走到里间。  
埃尔文从座位上抬起头，就见到他的直属主编坐在他办公桌的桌角，居高临下地看着他。  
“别这么不友好，利威尔，我说过你可以在有空时再过来。”埃尔文夹住笔，弯曲手指轻轻敲了敲桌面。  
“‘有空’这个假设就是放屁，”利威尔抱起双臂，“我又不是第一天认识你，你真找我的时候从来不会管我有没有空。”  
埃尔文放下笔，板着脸看向利威尔。  
“行了，别装了，”利威尔伸出带着戒指的手指，“快点问，问完我好去工作。”  
埃尔文盯着他又看了看，确定他的下属此刻态度端正，正出于赶工的目的打算积极配合。他清了清嗓子，正准备开口，猛烈敲门和鞋子重重踏在木地板上的声音先后传来，埃尔文向利威尔摊手，“现在真有的问了。”  
韩吉踩着他话语的最后几个字走进里间，这位美编办公室的顶梁柱人物今天格外精神，她大大方方地往墙上一靠，向桌上几日不见的同僚问好，“好久不见宝贝，祝你新婚愉快。”  
利威尔吸了口气，知道这混蛋的到访早晚躲不过，“问。”  
韩吉毫不客气，“你什么时候谈的男朋友？我记得你有好久都没正式恋爱了，前几年总编室追你那小伙子，你和人家没处两三天就说不合适。”她推了推眼镜，“你前男友叫啥来着？法拉利还是啥的——”  
“法兰。”埃尔文纠正她。  
“对，法兰，”韩吉接上，“我和埃尔文还琢磨着没准哪天你俩还可能复合呢。”  
“那都七八年前的事了——”  
“可是你们确实一直有联系呀，毕竟那丫头你俩得管不是？”韩吉拖着下巴，“还是关系不错的样子，正巧人家也一直没结婚。”  
“没结婚又不是单身，他有对象。”  
“那就不说这一点了，你这边突然姓都改了，他什么都没问？”  
“……他说等我不困的时候再问。”  
“韩吉，利威尔，”埃尔文敲敲桌子，“你们俩跑题了——如果利威尔你还想办公——韩吉你把话题收回来。”  
韩吉欣然点头，“好，不过利威尔，不用我帮你把门口那四个脑袋按扁吗？”  
“别管他们了，”埃尔文说，“他们也忍了好久，早晚都得问。”说完他自己先问道，“利威尔，你突然结婚了，到底怎么回事。”  
“……长途车上那小子被人推了，把我咬了。”利威尔抬头望天。  
“坐个车就把自己嫁出去了，你可真本事。”韩吉哼到。  
“利威尔，我得向你道歉，看来我不该让你去开会。”埃尔文顿了顿，说道。  
“得了吧埃尔文，”韩吉嗤笑，“你要是这几天不派他去开会而是带他去喝酒应酬，他被咬的可能性更大。”  
“利威尔，”韩吉敛了笑意，正色道，“你结婚对象到底是谁。”  
利威尔叹口气，微低下头，伸手盖在额头上，“‘野兽’他弟弟。”  
这个“野兽”是从高中时就自认是利威尔冤家的一个人。两个人一个高中一个年级，往二十多个班里一扔本来谁也不认识谁。  
始于竞赛时的口哨和一次令人印象深刻的被揍，对方把利威尔记了个牢靠，二十多个班里扎辫子的长头发小个子男生一打听也就出来了，又围追堵截了几次，两个人这下把对方的名字都记下了。  
耶格尔在全国还算比较普遍的姓氏，吉克·耶格尔也从未和任何人提起过他有弟弟，就像艾伦从未和三笠提起过他有哥哥。利威尔那时也没将这俩咋琢磨都不像的人联系起来。  
吉克那时没少做拆利威尔台的事，再一看发现那小矮子的名次稳定在年级排名的顶头位置，本来成绩就不算差的吉克也开始发奋，两个人的校内比赛跨遍数理化和生物信息，吉克从比赛到大考小考都被对方稳稳当当地压一头。  
他们所在的高中管理比较宽松，还开设了选修课，自这俩人在伞打选修课碰面起，经常一对练就滚到一处，开始合法打架。  
利威尔自己向来见到吉克绕着走，奈何像艾伦说的，吉克那时候中二病人来疯，见到利威尔往上缠，最后每一架都非打不可。利威尔打架技巧成熟不假，但他体格瘦小，力气和吉克比也差些，说起来在对人格斗中不占优势，再加上吉克进步飞速，这俩人打架除了不打脸之外每个人都挂彩不少。  
毕业那时利威尔本想着总算消停了，一回头又见到吉克那张脸。想着以后一定再也见不到了，两个人到了校外放开了切磋了一次，那次吉克在对方彻底发狠的攻势下输的惨不忍睹。  
——本以为再也不相往来了。  
前几年新开发了一款玩家自行谱写剧本的模拟人生类型电脑游戏《自由之翼》，在韩吉的怂恿下整个财经分社的人都玩到了游戏里面。  
在游戏里担任士官长的利威尔，眼看着对面阵营里冒出来一位开挂一样的野兽巨人，成把成把地虐死我方小兵，再加上埃尔文一直在他耳边念叨“我的号都挂了，所以你一定得把那家伙干掉”，被吵得头疼的利威尔抽刀砍了那野兽一顿，要不是他网突然坏了，也许那家伙当时就废了。  
这野兽也是个进步神速的家伙，以后在战场上遇见专门照着士官长攻击，时间久了两方角色都各有损伤。眼看着他俩再这么打下去游戏进程要失控，野兽巨人向士官长抛出当面切磋的要求。  
“想想我断掉的胳膊，想想我死去的账号”再次被埃尔文吵得头疼，利威尔按了同意。等他和野兽玩家真正见面时，吉克瞅着他愣了几秒，之后吹了个口哨。  
“你们俩面打这次你差点把它杀了，就差一点了，怎么回事？”韩吉那时候追着问。  
“那家伙把网线拔了，”利威尔说，“玩家本人倒是差不多废了。”  
那次之后双方和平休战，《自由之翼》游戏对巨人作战部分，由于双方玩家沉迷工作少碰电脑而进程缓慢，倒是墙内生活模拟进行地异常火热。  
“ ‘野兽’他弟弟叫什么？”缓过神来，韩吉率先问道。  
“艾伦·耶格尔。”利威尔拉开埃尔文对面的椅子坐下来。  
埃尔文皱起眉，神情严肃起来，“利威尔，这名字听着耳熟。”  
“三笠喜欢过的小伙子啦，”韩吉打个响指，“利威尔提到过，他担心三笠挑中坏小子，记得可牢了。”  
埃尔文沉默着分析目前的情况，抬眼向坐在对面的人望去，“……利威尔？”  
利威尔叠着双臂趴在桌子上，整张脸埋在手臂里，只能望见头顶黑发的发旋。  
埃尔文向韩吉看过去，“他这是害羞吗。”  
“肯定是愧疚。”韩吉接到。  
“……他比我小十岁。”利威尔闷闷的声音从手臂间传出来，“妈的，他比我小了十岁。”  
“你不会现在脑子里想的是猥琐大叔祸害良家少男吧，”韩吉咂舌，“毕竟你担心三笠的功夫把这小子记得个牢靠，冲动、要强、心眼不坏，有目的意识，哦，还有相貌挺好，这些可都是你从你妹妹的话里挑出来的。”  
“听起来还可以。”埃尔文说道。  
韩吉瞪了他一眼，“你看利威尔郁闷成这个样子，肯定是还不错。”她又继续说道，“既然还不错你苦恼什么，说起来艾伦的两个发小你都认识，听他们说多了你对他也不算陌生——那小子很抗拒你吗？”  
“……要是那样就好了。”同僚趴在那里闷声说道。  
“啊，说得也是，如果是你提到过的艾伦的话，真抗拒你他会想尽办法拒婚的。”她试探性地瞟向好友的背影，“那他是不是说了如果你愿意，他会努力试着和你过真正的婚姻生活？”  
她看到那臂弯中间的发旋动了动。  
“那你在苦恼啥啊到底。”韩吉摊手。  
“……他才二十，还在上学，”趴在桌子上的人闷声说道，“他根本不该这时候稀里糊涂滚去结婚。”  
“那你就愁吧，”韩吉翻了个白眼，“脑袋里装的都是浆糊，我看你是把自己累死的天才。”  
埃尔文沉默地听了许久，此刻说道，“你既然这么想，你应该劝劝艾伦。”  
“我他妈劝过他了。”  
埃尔文抬头，韩吉朝他耸肩。  
埃尔文戳了戳利威尔的胳膊，“你可以让‘野兽’劝他，我记得你俩有联系，野兽一般从不拒绝你的主动提议，虽然你主动找他次数没超过两次。”  
“闭嘴吧埃尔文，”他的主编抬起头来，利落地起身，把里间扫视一圈，“我得工作了，你们四个，给我回去，韩吉你也是，还有把你这该死的鞋换掉，它太响了。”

利威尔常年在五点的下班时间过后继续留下来加班，埃尔文往往没有这个必要。  
利威尔在八点时开始收拾东西准备回家，一抬头就见到埃尔文站在门边等他。  
“别告诉我你要送我回家。”  
“差不多，”埃尔文在利威尔走出去后锁上办公室的门，“我和韩吉打赌输了，我去给你做饭。”  
利威尔兑了他一下，“又他妈的拿这个当赌注。”  
“别这么生气，这赌注对你又没坏处，韩吉做的饭还挺可口——”埃尔文想起韩吉每次去利威尔家除了做饭会把屋子折腾成猪圈的架势，“利威尔，我向你道歉，我再也不会把你家钥匙给韩吉。”  
利威尔站定，眯起眼睛看过来，“你和那家伙来这么一出到底要干什么，别卖关子。”  
“很简单，”埃尔文回答地干脆，“你昨天一定直接睡觉，你今天中午午休时也在工作，你现在应该满脑子都是回去之后就睡觉（‘他上辈子大概没睡过觉’韩吉总是这么说），不能再让你饿着。”  
“所以你就要去做饭？”利威尔挑眉。  
“这是我和韩吉的赌注，毕竟你会得再多，这个也不在行。除了会用平锅剪鸡蛋火腿，你自己声称对做饭一窍不通。”埃尔文纠正道。  
他对面的人脸黑了黑，“你给我待在这。”  
“好，”埃尔文又回答地很干脆，“你家楼下和两天新开了个粥铺，干净卫生，我建议你去那里解决晚饭。”  
利威尔盯着埃尔文的下巴，思索着要不要打上去，“我不在家这两天你到我家楼下干什么。”  
“我和韩吉散步走到那里去了。”  
“你和那混蛋散步，”利威尔翻了个白眼，“别告诉我一看我结婚了你俩就凑一块聊天去了。”  
“你硬要这么形容的话，是的。”埃尔文浅笑着向他看过来，“你出差后结婚的消息一传过来，韩吉就一直想给你寄套子。”  
“……去他妈的。”


	5. Chapter 5

利威尔靠在韩吉的车前，夜风拂过他的衣领，他看了一眼手表，重新把目光投向办公大楼。  
六层楼的窗户一眼望去黑了大片，他看到四楼和五楼透着亮光的两扇窗户先后黑下来，换了个姿势。  
人还未从楼里出来，鞋跟在地上砸过的声响已经传到一片夜色之中。  
韩吉•佐耶是个相当干练的女人，她工作时面孔严肃，效率惊人，把省出来的时间都贡献给调侃故友和涂鸦裸体怪兽。这位美编部顶梁柱很少动用实习生，做事喜欢亲力亲为，不喜欢等电梯，办公楼的楼梯间内常年回荡着她的粗跟厚底鞋在台阶上砸过的声音。她做事质量高的同时容易忘记小事，把封面样本落在打印室是常有的事。  
韩吉的鞋跟砸到地面上，眼镜被她推到头顶，她从开满空调的办公楼里出来，被室外的热气糊了一脸，深吸了口气，她一边揉着肩膀一边向车前走去，离近了才看见等在车前的好友。  
急匆匆跑下楼的韩吉头中还有些嗡鸣，想了想也从不记得她和对方有约，“利威尔，你等在这里干什么？”  
她的好友显然对于她容易忘事这点习以为常，颇为耐心地提醒道，“韩吉，你借了我的钥匙去校对组送封面样本。”  
他这么一说韩吉才想起来，“你等等。”说着她开始翻包，她麻利的动作没几下就变得迟缓，最终她抽出手来，“啪”的一声合上手包，“我想我把它锁到你们办公室里了。”  
利威尔从她翻包的动作变缓时就做好了准备，此刻叹了口气，“韩吉，我家的钥匙和办公室钥匙是一起的。”  
“那还真是对不住，”韩吉挤出一丝苦笑，“埃尔文今天晚上不在家，我想你也不能借宿我家，我家对你这种人来说根本没地方下脚。”她翻出车钥匙，“你找个宾馆过一宿吧，作为补偿我可以送你过去。”  
利威尔想起韩吉驾照的扣分记录，回绝了这个提议。  
最终他乘上熟悉的那班公交晃悠到家门口附近，站在马路边眯着眼睛望着小区对面的一排灯火。几个月前对面新开了一家宾馆，他当时随便瞟了一眼，并没有在意，此刻盯着那霓虹灯管拼成的“故园”两个大字看了看，想着就近找一家算了，便向那宾馆走了过去。  
宾馆的冷气开得很足，一走进去，身上的薄汗便被迅速蒸腾，没几秒就有些发凉。这家宾馆看上去倒是干净，从墙壁到地板都铺着流云纹的瓷砖，圆面玻璃桌旁摆着三张藤椅，正对着门口的墙面上挂了台复古式时钟，钟摆随着分针走过的声响悠闲地左右晃动。  
前台后面坐着的男人正低着头刷手机，只留着头顶的发旋对着客人，对于玻璃门的开合没有丝毫反应。  
利威尔走到前台前，准备登记住宿。  
光亮被挡住，前台后的男人抬起头来。  
金黄色头发在额前中分，鼻梁上文绉绉地架了副眼镜，镜片后的褐色双眼慵懒地眯起来，那人轻挑嘴角，“呦。”  
利威尔盯着对面的人看了看，权衡了一下这个时间再出去重新找旅店的利弊，站定脚步，伸出手指敲了敲桌面，“给我个房间。”  
“那是，”吉克打了个哈欠，“不然还能是给你把枪吗？”他把手机放下，伸出手来，接过利威尔递来的身份证，漫不经心地输入信息，之后盯着显示屏上的信息看了两秒，坐直身体，面上的笑容尽数敛去。“你先等等。”说话的功夫他划开手机噼噼啪啪地发了个消息出去，“我先找个小子帮我盯一下。”  
他拉开座椅站起身来，晃了晃手中的硬卡，“这是你的房卡，”说完把硬卡捏在手里，“我带你过去，我想你不会介意和我谈谈。”他没等利威尔回话就向电梯门边走去，利威尔直看着一个小伙子火急火燎地跑到前台，这才慢悠悠地跟到吉克后面。  
电梯间的灯光泼洒下来，电梯里的两个人各自消化着目前的局面，倒是十分安静。  
利威尔跟在吉克后面走出电梯，他视线下瞟，注视着吉克的皮鞋在地板上一下下踩过。  
他倒是从来没想过吉克•耶格尔会突然跑到他家小区对面开一家宾馆，等到真在前厅迎面碰上的时候，却也不觉得奇怪。  
他和吉克这断断续续的几年相处虽然大多以单方面的挑衅和无可避免的打架为主，但年轻时的吉克绝不是荧幕里的经典校霸形象。  
吉克•耶格尔生就一副健康的体魄和一张备受优待的面孔。高中时就出挑的五官到如今早就蜕变成更进一层的英俊，而他颀长的骨架则是一刻不停歇地把个子撑到一米九。吉克总是将自己打扮得极为考究，在与旁人说话时带上恰到好处的笑意，哪怕那时冲着利威尔吹口哨，也是一直坐得端正仪态良好，伞打课上碰面时，也是先走上前来递上一个礼貌性的笑脸，下一秒就猛冲过来，只有这时，平时温文尔雅的一面才尽数褪去，从拳脚到眼神都肆意地流淌着野兽般的凶猛。吉克戴着一张刻着笑脸的面具，利威尔是很长时间里唯一知晓那面具下野性的人。  
他这张笑脸一度在利威尔看来有些欠揍，这家伙每次懒洋洋地向他提出种种合理请求，总是极尽耐心极尽礼数，且挑选人最多的时候，这时板着一张面孔的利威尔往往看起来才像无理取闹的那个，从来忽略两个人之间武斗的一干围观群众一直以为他们两个是所谓“互相最大的对手”。  
丫互相个屁。  
与利威尔自己九年来窝在一个工作上两点一线不同，吉克这九年来工作换了一个又一个，混得大吃得开，满世界转悠的同时钞票成摞地砸到他的积蓄里，他斯文的外表下是毫不收敛的扩张野心。利威尔可以肯定，到小岛开宾馆只是吉克玩累时的一次歇息，等他歇够了，他随时都会向下一个领域展开侵略。  
利威尔视线上瞟。他身前的男人散发着资本家的气息，那双手生来就该握钢笔和酒杯，修长的双腿在地板上跨出的每一步都间距相等，控制地恰到好处，根本无法让人联想到这样一个人，在巷子里像个痞子一样打架，灰头土脸又乐此不疲。  
这时那会打架的资本家在房间门口停下，他的大骨架将门顶天花板的灯光挡了个严实。  
吉克刷开房门，侧过身做了个“请”的手势。在利威尔狐疑地看了他一眼，最终走进去之后关上房门，插卡取电，紧接着礼貌地伸手指床，“坐，您快坐。”  
本来向床边走去的利威尔反倒停下来，回过身来，缓缓抱起了臂。  
“你和别人不一样，”吉克回视着他的眼睛，“你是贵客。”  
和他对视了几秒后，利威尔坐到床角。  
吉克一边回味着自己刚才看到的名字，一边盯着坐在床角的人一寸寸地看，越看越认真，褐色的眼底笑意越来越浓，最后嘴角都上扬起来。  
利威尔被他看得发毛。“喂，你看什么。”  
“看我弟妹啊，”吉克自然地接话，伸手摩挲下巴，“真不错。”他说完又敛了笑容，正色道，“你总不会说你是我后妈吧。”  
利威尔抄起枕头就砸了过去。  
吉克稳稳地接住枕头，抱着它在床对面的椅子上坐下来，把脑袋搁到枕头上。继续盯着利威尔看，眼睛弯了起来。  
利威尔虽然一直觉得吉克的笑脸欠揍，但盯着他笑成这样已经让人瘆的慌了，不久前还是资本家的人这时候就像条哈巴狗。“你总不会是傻了。”  
“我高兴。”吉克的下巴在枕头上蹭了蹭。  
“哪有可高兴的因素——”  
吉克不笑了，干脆利落地向利威尔翻了个白眼，“我弟弟找了这么好一个弟妹，我干嘛不高兴。”  
利威尔被吉克甩了一个白眼，盯着对方理所当然的表情看了看，双眉往中间聚拢，抱紧双臂，微低下头，不知道该说什么好。  
他和吉克没有几次见面不打架，更没有几次见面愉快收场，怎么想，吉克知道自己和艾伦结婚后的反应，都该是二话不说和自己打一架，或者二话不说把艾伦揍一顿，哪里知道这个家伙像看朵花似的盯着他看，还从野兽退化成哈士奇，满意到就差两个人扯着一盘瓜子唠家常。关键是，吉克这个家伙分明从来看他不顺眼。  
利威尔又思索了下目前的情况，最后说道，“怒极反笑的话，你也太没出息了。”  
“我不生气呀，”吉克继续蹭那个枕头，“我弟妹这么好我干嘛要生气。”  
他妈的这就是傻了吧。  
吉克看到利威尔变得有些郁闷的神情，恍然大悟道，“你觉得我会生气啊，因为我一直看你不顺眼？”  
利威尔已经不想说话了。  
“我以前看你不顺眼，没错呀，”那时候你是外人，”吉克轻笑，“现在你是我家弟妹，我当然越看越顺眼。”  
利威尔低着头看地板，“你怎么就傻成这样了。”  
吉克盯着对方发旋看，抱着枕头往椅背上一靠，“你傻了才对，我以前看你不顺眼，好比大神级玩家在敌方阵营，现在大神级玩家在我方阵营，笨蛋才看你不顺眼。”  
利威尔冲着这神经病翻了个白眼。  
吉克倒是无所谓，继续盯着这穿了一身黑色的新弟妹看。  
他大多数时候都是个好脾性的人，也从不把自己深藏的想法抛到微笑之外，对利威尔是个例外。吉克从见到利威尔的第一面起，就觉得有这样一双眼睛的人，应该是惯于搏斗，锋芒毕现，在众人的欢呼声中把鞋底子印到混蛋的脸上，而不是规规矩矩地穿着队服，留着长头发，安静地像个姑娘。他想看这个人亮出利爪的样子。然而一直等到比赛结束，他才等到这人出手。果然和他想的一样，惯于搏斗。可是吉克依旧不满意，追着那双刀片一样的眼睛打听到了这个人。  
在吉克的眼里，利威尔是个怪人。  
明明发起狠来打架的时候就像混混头子，骂起人来也有的是粗言粗语，愣是把自己生活得一板一眼，明明十分厉害，却一直拒绝成为焦点，好似本应该大杀四方的人给自己造了一个壳。他常年规规矩矩地穿着校服，干净得从头到脚，没有任何违纪记录，成绩排在前列从不炫耀，厉害到爆炸的理科只有在老师要求时才会去参加竞赛，考试时即使很早答完卷子也会坐得笔直等待交卷，除了偶尔身边跟着位个子稍高一点的金毛之外，总是独来独往，一个人站在那里时安静而又疏离，攻击性给收敛了个彻彻底底，看起来一副不管发生什么都会逆来顺受的样子。在吉克看不过眼的时候，当事人对于自己的生活状态很是知足，也只有吉克的挑衅行为才能把那藏起来的一面扯出来。  
吉克最满意的状态，大概只有对方登录游戏账号向他挥刀痛砍的时候。  
两人工作后的再次相遇，吉克更是觉得自己当年走眼了才会认为这个人的眼睛里都是和自己相同的野性。他四处扩张四处闯荡，这个人却把自己活成个时间表，伴着他那干净整洁的衣物，整个人变成刻板严肃的条条框框，在一个岗位上两点一线，不吸烟不沾酒，说起话来都比当年要客气了许多。他觉得这个人就像一只猫，不过把锋利的爪子藏了个彻彻底底，每天都窝在那里晒太阳。  
他自己虽然对于对方这种生活状态看不过去，这个人如果作为他那热血上头容易冲动的老弟的伴侣，他却又觉得再合适不过，不管是约束，照顾，还是教训，那一方面好像都点满了技能。  
果然还是越看越满意。  
毕竟高中又不是不认识，这就是块宝啊。  
“哎，我弟是怎么撞大运拐到你的，”吉克冲利威尔扬了扬下巴，见对方没说话就改口道，“你是怎么瞎了眼看上我弟的？”  
这弟弟估计是捡来的。  
利威尔听着吉克的语气，觉得他要是真和吉克说了怎么回事，那这家伙估计不是扯着他骂一顿就是揪着他打一架，“你找你弟弟问去。”  
吉克戳着那个枕头，“我没有他的联系方式。”  
“那是你亲弟弟。”  
“我没办法呀，”吉克摊手，“你知道我几个月换一次手机号，他的联系方式早就弄丢了，他们那边我的联系方式估计也早丢了。要不然这事儿我能是最后一个知道的？”他向利威尔挑眉，“骄傲吧，你是咱家唯一能联系上我的。”  
利威尔有吉克的联系方式，追本溯源，是上次见面时他毁坏了吉克的电脑，作为补偿，他把手机递给了吉克，吉克在那上面输了自己的手机号。那以后，每隔几个月，吉克就给他发一条短信，那里面躺着他的新手机号。  
“所以，当事人就剩下你了，你得告诉我你俩怎么开始的。”  
“……”  
“总不能是那小子给人推了一把就咬到了人。”  
“……”  
“呦看不出来我弟弟那么生猛，”吉克眯起眼睛，“我应该去当个神棍。”  
“……给我滚出去，立刻。”  
吉克在那双眼睛变得锋利时及时站起来，“好，我给你换个新枕头。”他拉开门，站到那半扇门的开口处，敛去漫不经心的微笑，正色起来，“和解吧我们，以后我弟弟就交给你照顾了。”

最终挑了一瓶矿泉水。  
利威尔捏着自己在便利店逛了十分钟的成果，犹豫着要不要再逛一会儿。  
他这周六醒来时已经接近中午，想着来楼下便利店里买一份便当回去加热，看来看去，那些躺在冷藏架里的便当卖相着实一般，他又走到冷冻柜前，柜子里的速冻食品这么多年来他已熟悉到闭着眼睛都能想起饺子馄饨的所有馅料，转了好几圈也没有想买的东西，收银台后面的小伙子从他进门就开始盯着他，目光由友善逐渐向不友好转变。想着总不能真的白逛这么久，利威尔拿了一瓶矿泉水。  
他捏着矿泉水的瓶盖绕过冰柜向收银台走去，这时有一个女孩走进店里，她穿了一身运动装，浅黄色的长发在脑后盘起，额前一抹碎发，水蓝色的双眼嵌在白净的脸上，她狙击瞄准般的目光向利威尔瞟来，在接触到本人之后又变成淡淡的扫视，收回视线的同时，右手利落地从货架上拿下一罐可乐。  
利威尔只觉得这个丫头有几分有趣，他放慢着脚步向收银台走去，走近时看见那女孩的手指间夹了一包女烟和一盒安全套。  
女孩低着头等着结账，付完钱转身之时，额前成束的碎发在空气中划过一道微风。  
等利威尔付钱出来，那女孩正靠在门边等他，她晃了晃手中的可乐，向他挑了一个颇为吝啬的笑，“阿尼•莱昂纳德，”女孩偏了偏头，眼角在阳光下上挑，“你家先生的前女友。”  
她说的这个信息利威尔曾经从三笠的话语间听到过，此刻这个自称是前女友的女孩抛给他这样一串信息，显然是有话要对他说，但是可惜，他对那小子的情史没有兴趣。  
利威尔对阿尼点了点头，转身便走。  
“为了他我还和你妹妹打过架，”女孩的声音在他身后不紧不慢地响起，在见到利威尔回身之后，女孩把可乐罐举到嘴边，拉开拉环，舔了一下罐口，“和我谈谈吧。你还没解决早餐不是么？”  
……  
利威尔向对面的女孩子表示自己在听之后就不再说一句话，捏起小盘子里一块浅绿色的马卡龙放到嘴边，轻轻咬下，柔软的内陷被舌面包裹，浓郁的甜香轰炸味蕾，他不自觉地就眯了眯眼睛，待咽下口中的食物，这才把注意力拉回女孩的话语。  
阿尼•莱昂纳德是留洋归国的女孩，大学算是她真正在国内上学的开端。这个女孩五官立体可人，眼中盛满了漠然，持着清冷的音色语调平平地说话，却又能精准拿捏话头话尾的发音，给她水一般平静流淌的话语浇上一捧恰到好处的性感。  
与其说她来者不善，倒不如说她在自说自话。自落座起，这女孩便撑着头看向窗外，并不分给她对面的听众半点目光，她谈起前男友就像是在谈起实验的注意事项，从词库里挑出精准的一连串定语安在男孩身上，若是不注意倾听，大概根本想不到她说的故事里满是热辣秀色，裹着青春风情。  
他和艾伦相识是在网球客上，她注视着那滴莹亮的汗珠沿着锁骨滑进男孩的短袖衣领，再顺着男孩挥臂的动作描摹他健康的手臂线条。在男孩下课后与好友斗嘴之时，装作不经意地走过，向男孩舔了舔唇。  
这位从国外回来的美女，手段要比国内的姑娘高出好几个段位，饶是这样，她也废了一番功夫才把这头小猛兽拢在她的网里。哪怕她看起来淡漠禁欲，她仍可以在她愿意的任何时候变成性感可人的酷妞，她宽松的运动衣下是曼妙的身材。她知晓性，且精通性，知道如何一步步地把这个锁在框子里的男孩带到另一番风景地。  
他们曾在周末时赶到海边冲浪，在回到酒店时共享一个甜筒，让那冰凉的触感浸润舌尖几秒，身体却越来越热，那甜筒便被理所当然地遗忘。她曾和一直默默喜欢男孩的青梅竹马决斗，她们并没真的将决斗进行到底，却是在男孩彻底为难之前，满足了他隐秘的虚荣心。那时他们互不关涉彼此的学习生活，在空闲时分又心照不宣地碰面，挑选最独到的风景地，来一个深吻或是做些其他的事情。她那时给那总是温和示人的小猛兽灌输的信条便是，珍惜时间，及时行乐，活在当下。  
和她在一起的时间对于规矩长大的男孩来说是一种刺激，两个人彼此合拍，每次约会的气氛都毫无意外地被推向高潮。她看那男孩着实喜欢，却也知道男孩终究不会陪着她疯狂太久，这男孩不会被任何人长久地约束，于是在两个人感情最为热烈的时刻，他们不约而同地提出分手。  
这场恋情没有遗憾，双方满意，就像是一场冒险旅行。  
那之后她又恢复成那副淡漠样子，而那男孩，回归正轨，在一段时间之后，和一位温柔可爱的姑娘开始了柏拉图恋爱，直到近期才不得不分手。  
“我得告诉你最重要的一点，”阿尼放下托着下巴的手指，她静如湖水的眼底深处恍有气泡沉沉浮浮，“那家伙的小兄弟战斗力非常不错。”  
利威尔用纸巾细细地擦拭手指，“那还真是谢谢你，浪费时间把这些狗屁信息告诉我。”  
冰美人的面孔上终于浮现出一抹张扬的笑意，“这是报复，”她眨眨眼睛，“你在那破游戏里差点把一个弱女子大卸八块。”

“我本来以为你会晚上才回来，外卖我刚消灭干净。如果你想去食堂，那你恐怕得自己去了。”让一边擦桌子一边说，在那边艾伦放行李的声音停下后抬起头来，这一抬头双眼就再也移不开了。  
他室友的婚戒像一颗轰过来的炸弹，把他的嘴巴炸成了o型。  
“这——你和希斯托莉亚结婚了吗？”作为为数不多知晓这段秘密恋情的人，这是让的第一反应，“可是那丫头还不到能结婚的年龄啊。”  
“我们分手了。”  
“哈？！”让扶住自己的下巴以防表情失控。  
“出了些状况，我和一位先生结婚了。”  
这下连马可也抬起头来。  
“不你等会儿，你这直接连取向都变了。”让将艾伦上下打量，实在不能从室友脸上找到新婚的喜悦，他瞪大眼睛，“不会是你把人睡了吧。”  
“你瞎说什么！”艾伦一听这话上前一步就要打。爱尔敏赶忙拉住他，同时拔高音量，“让你不要多想，这是一个意外。”  
让点头，凝视着室友脖子上还未消下去的青筋，“嗯——总之，祝你新婚快乐。”  
“谢谢。”艾伦坐到椅子上，疲惫地应了一声。  
“可是作为你的室友，你结婚的消息过了两个月我们才知道――爱尔敏你知道也不告诉我们――这未免有些不够意思，我们就算早知道也肯定是给予祝福――话说回来你结婚对象我们认识吗？”  
“……是三笠的表哥。”  
“哈？！三笠那么喜欢你你却下手抢人家表哥――”  
“让，”爱尔敏向他眨眼，“今天太阳挺足，你下去晒晒被子吧。”

“唔，我们抓到了个料足的。”手机炸弹在艾伦手里爆炸，康尼大声说道，向全桌的人使眼色，示意有怨抱怨有仇报仇，无冤无仇的就准备好挖料。  
艾伦暗叹了一下自己一局倒的运气，思量着该如何选择。  
他的婚戒自开学以来闪瞎了同班学子的眼。他这种往经济学班里一戳都可以抢下经管系系草头衔的抢手单身男士，居然在踏进二十岁的当口就结了婚，这件事一度令班内一众男女对他揶揄不止，兄弟替他惋惜，姑娘们暗自伤神。连教授有时心血来潮提问一次，也是“结了婚的那个小同学你来说”。  
每当那群人扯着他的肩膀说他深藏不露，金屋藏娇多日都不透露半点风声不够意思，艾伦总是会悄悄望向希斯托莉亚那颗小巧的金色头颅，他不愿去想这女孩此时的心情，为过去的时间两人一直没有公开过关系而抱歉，又因为此刻自身所处的婚姻并没有任何感情基础而颇觉尴尬。  
他每被调侃一次，耳根便红上一分，每当同伴们玩味的眼神落到那婚戒上，艾伦不自觉地就会想起利威尔细白的手指，这时候每一句玩笑话都会让他感到是对那位先生的一种冒犯。  
他不愿意自己的婚事被多次提及，却又一直以温和的语气回应同学的好意，最终只留下自己一个人找到树荫下吞吐空气。  
这次班级聚会，艾伦众望所归地头把就栽了。他闭着眼睛也能想到这帮人想出的大冒险一定会把利威尔扯进来，便心一横选了真心话。  
“男的女的？”三笠有意搭救他一把，在其他人问出更出格的问题前抢先说道。  
“男的。”艾伦有心情复杂地对上知情人三笠的眼睛。  
“居然是男的吗？”  
“我记得你小子大一的时候交的是女朋友啊？”  
“赶紧坦白，怎么勾搭上的？”  
“早就回答一个了，”艾伦止住剩下的提问，在手机上射定时炸弹，“你们最好别让我逮住。”  
运气这时候跑过来蹭他的脖子，接下来的几轮里，他完美躲过了攻击，满意地看着剩下的几个人从“女朋友内裤的颜色”被问到“套子上的图案是什么”，贝特霍尔德和莱纳啃了同一根巧克力棒，康尼站到板凳上唱《好汉歌》。  
然而许是艾伦得意地有些欠揍，下一轮他就又栽了进去。  
“上床了吗？”尤弥尔脱口而出，正在呷酒的艾伦被呛得面红耳赤。  
他要是说上了，肯定会被问“谁上谁下”这种问题，这种完全没有实践的问题答出来更加冒犯，他要是说没上，更是会被抓住问个究竟。  
尤弥尔饶有兴趣地注视着他变幻莫测的神情，顺手拿起希斯托莉亚的果汁饮了一口。  
艾伦想着豁出去了正准备开口，黑着脸的三笠替他张了嘴，“都结婚了怎么可能没上过，这个问题太没水平了作废，下一轮。”  
艾伦握着杯子的手僵了又僵，咔嚓咔嚓地把脑袋转过来，睁大眼睛看着三笠：谢谢你帮我堵住他们的嘴，但是你得相信我，我真的没和你哥哥上过床。  
三笠扬了扬下巴示意她知道，下一轮自己就栽下阵来。  
她突然觉得她给自己挖了个坑。  
果然，尤弥尔立刻紧追不放，“谁上谁下？”  
——就算上床也是我们俩上床她怎么知道，这样想着艾伦给三笠递“回答不知道”的眼色。然而三笠显然不是这个思路。  
思考着如何圆谎的姑娘脑中闪过自家兄长性冷淡的脸。  
“艾伦是上面的。”  
“噗！”艾伦把酒喷了出来。  
三笠那是你哥你怎么能胳膊肘往外拐！而且我们俩上床你凭什么知道上下啊！不对，关键是我根本没碰过他，这铺天盖地的负罪感！完了，下一轮绝对别轮到我，不然――  
“感觉如何？”他都没意识到炸弹传到了自己手里，回过神正对上尤弥尔的问题。  
“感觉如何是指――”  
“啊，就是你感觉舒服不舒服。”尤弥尔用叉子插着盘里的肉丁，放入口中。  
艾伦的脸腾地红了，他根本不敢顺着问题想象那个画面，然而一看到这一桌子人兴味盎然的神色，再一想他们讨论的问题，想到那位被他扯进婚姻里的先生居然被这样的问题冒犯，而他自己居然没有阻止，一股火气突然窜上心头，对自己的，对别人的，再加上他今天喝了些酒，一反平日里还算温和的常态，冲动易怒的一面闯了出来。  
“你们给我差不多一点！”他撑着桌面站起来，包间里瞬间安静，他扫过同伴们被吓到的神情，这才感到他这突然的态度未免有些无礼。  
“抱歉，我失态了，”他坐下，靠到椅背上，“突然对大家发火是我不对，我道歉，只是我爱人是很严肃的一个人，这样谈话，我认为是对他的一种冒犯，我想打住这个话题，请你们理解。”  
大伙安静了几秒，希斯托莉亚率先微笑起来，“当然，刚刚是我们的问题失礼了，”她眨眨眼，“这样维护家人的艾伦很帅气。”说完她掏出自己的手机，“来吧，从我开始，大家继续。”  
气氛很快重新热烈起来，玩到抢数字时，中招进行大冒险的是艾伦和希斯托莉亚。  
他们盯着三笠手中的巧克力棒，面面相觑。  
“我是已婚人士，我认为这个冒险我得回避。”不想伤害女孩，再加上身份约束，艾伦立刻发出事前声明。  
“正好，刚才问了你那么多失礼的问题，这把我替你。”  
尤弥尔从三笠手中接过巧克力棒，艾伦肯定他看到了两个女孩眼中合作愉快的笑意。  
老天爷说易怒的人运气不会好。  
最后一轮再次被捕的艾伦如是想。  
“你还是选大冒险吗？”  
艾伦把心一横，点点头。  
“和你家先生打个电话，和他说‘我爱你’。”贝特霍尔德下了今晚最轻的一次手。  
“怎么样已婚人士，这可不是惩罚，是福利，便宜你了。”  
艾伦感到同伴微笑着把温柔的目光投射到他身上，他知道这是同伴们对今晚问题的歉意，也是对他今后婚姻生活的祝福。  
可是他和利威尔没有什么感情，“我爱你”在他看来庄重得像个仪式，若是他真的就这样说出去，倒实实在在是个冒险，不仅是对对方的不尊重，还会让对方觉得他浮躁不可靠。  
艾伦看了一眼才九点的时间，“抱歉他这个时候可能睡觉了。”  
“并没有。”了解兄长作息的三笠反射性接到。  
三笠你就这样拆我台吗！你知道你在坑你哥吗！  
这时三笠才后知后觉地反应过来，自知理亏地低下头。  
“艾伦不好意思说啊。”  
“那你打个电话就好，说什么都可以啦。”  
“开免提开免提！”  
“……好。”  
按下号码打开免提，在等待接听的时间里，艾伦只觉得自己的呼吸都被电话音阶拉长，不知道说什么好，又希望那边不要接听。  
音阶停止的时候他呼吸一滞。  
“喂。”  
熟悉的低哑音色从桌面传来，静静地往餐桌边扩散。  
“嗝――”萨沙的饱嗝还没打完便被三笠捂住嘴。  
艾伦捂住脸。  
“……艾伦？”  
那边的声音迟疑了几秒后轻声唤了他的名字。  
清凉的声音一捧浇过来，艾伦脸上发烧的热度褪去。夜风穿过窗户，拂过他的额头，他整颗心都平静下来，声音化成醉人的柔和――  
“晚安。”  
结果上来就说了个结束通话的词语。  
平静了没几秒的艾伦缓缓把头砸到桌子上。  
那边停顿了近十秒。  
“晚安。”  
艾伦没来的及回味这个单词就抬手关掉了通话。  
“艾伦打来的？”利威尔站在窗边正拿着被挂掉的手机思索，韩吉含着笑意的问话从他背后传来。“他打电话就为了说晚安吗？”  
反倒是利威尔坐回来后，注视着黑屏的手机微微皱眉，“听环境，他应该是在大冒险。”  
“大冒险和你说晚安吗？”韩吉撑着下巴，扬起眉毛，“你好像从来没和我们说过晚安吧？”  
“……总不能让人家孩子干晾着下不来台。”  
“这样啊，”韩吉点头，“你那个晚安说得舌头都块打结了你知道吗？”  
利威尔沉默了几秒，“你该走了。”  
韩吉指了指表，“我知道你睡眠需求大但是你不觉得现在有点——早？”  
利威尔瞪了她一眼，“都到了道晚安的时候了，不早了。”  
韩吉盯着他看了又看，站起身来向门口走去。  
“利威尔晚安。”  
“走吧，不送。”  
“……”

“明天要全部交齐，所以大家今天晚上准备一下钱款吧。” 当天的最后一节必修课前，萨沙班长叼着烤红薯，空出一只手在黑板上拍了拍大声宣布。  
“要订购额外材料这种事情怎么能现在才通知！现在是月底！”康尼的怒吼声在艾伦耳边轰炸，他捏了捏耳朵，盘算了一下他的余款。  
他还有余款800元，然而六百块都被他充进了校园卡。萨沙在黑板上写下超大号数字430。  
他的钱不够用。  
环视四周，都是同样手头钱款不太够，或者要对淘宝宝贝忍痛割爱的人，一个班的人把愁眉苦脸演绎地花样百出。  
这时候就体现出选萨沙当班长并不是那么明智，尽管萨沙作为资深吃货，在执行选定聚餐餐厅这种班长最为重要的任务时，总是干得出色到他们想排队给她拥吻。  
艾伦决定向室友借钱。  
“我得买双新的运动鞋，那双鞋一千多，我好不容易把钱忍到现在没花光，我得剁手了。”爱尔敏把他支付宝的余额界面在艾伦眼前晃。  
“可是爱尔敏，你几乎不去运动场。”  
“下周要体测！艾伦，以我的体力，你还要残忍地剥夺我从鞋上找安慰的权利吗？”  
艾伦把脑袋转向睡在他对面的让。  
“我得买刮胡刀！”  
——就你那半个月都不长几根毛的下巴！  
艾伦向马可卖开步子。  
马可拉开柜门让艾伦观赏他少得可怜的秋装，“你看，我得采购点衣服。”  
最后艾伦拉下脸来打了三笠的电话。  
“抱歉艾伦，我得买裙子。”  
——找借口也要找一个像话一些的好吗！你什么时候穿过裙子！  
艾伦打开微信界面。  
“爸，我想借点钱。”  
“格里沙开启了好友认证验证，你还不是他的好友，请先发送好友验证请求，对方验证通过后，才能聊天。”  
“！爸”  
“……”  
“妈，我需要点钱。”  
“发送失败，请先添加对方为好友。”  
“！妈。”  
“……”  
爱尔敏盯着艾伦的手机界面看了又看，“真果断，看样子不到月初不会把你的好友加回来。那没办法了，”他搓了搓手掌，“你找利威尔先生借一下吧。”  
“我怎么觉得你和三笠……你们合起伙来给我挖了个坑。”  
“说什么傻话呢，”爱尔敏瞪大他澄澈的眼睛，“下周真的要体侧，三笠确实和希斯托利亚去逛街了。”  
“不我还是觉得不对劲——”  
“现在九点了，你不抓紧时间的话，要萨沙明天用白薯帮你垫付吗？”  
利威尔正在整理房间，这时艾伦突然打电话过来，要向他借钱。年轻人说话时吸了口气，快语速地把请求说出口，又觉得借钱难为情，便又开始补充订购资料突然和班长通知过晚等一系列原因，利威尔心不在焉地听着，顺手翻出日历，在看到月底的日子时挑了挑眉。  
“我很快就会还给您，下周周末我有一个日薪240的比赛服务志愿。”不想自己给对方留下坏印象的年轻人还在喋喋不休。  
“喂，小子，你话太多了。”利威尔打断小演说家的发言，把你的卡号告诉我，我给你打过去。”  
“我一定——”  
“是你把‘家人’这个单词扣过来的，所以你没必要还钱。”  
手机对面的人突然没了声音。  
过了几秒他仿佛听见了手指从脸上划过的声音，“唔，我还是会还给您。”  
“那你随便吧。”  
挂掉电话的艾伦在宿舍里绕圈子。  
“太糟糕了，第一印象是把人家给咬了，第二印象是找人家借钱，这实在糟糕透顶。”  
爱尔敏默默地数着他所绕的圈子数，舀了一勺雪糕，等冰凉在舌尖化开，这才晃了晃勺子，“你希望你留个好印象然后干吗，追他吗？”  
“我们已经结婚了，”艾伦坐下来，“不管他怎么讲，我们解除不了关系，如果我们能真的在一起，这绝对是最理想的局面，那我至少要让他看到我不是个让人不放心的小鬼才行，不然怎么让比我大很多的前辈放心——完了果然印象还是糟糕透了。”  
爱尔敏拆了另一个勺子，舀了一大勺雪糕堵住艾伦的嘴，“相信我，你给他的印象并不差，不然以他的个性不会接你电话。”  
他拍拍好友填满雪糕的两帮，觉得这样手感不错，又把那张脸往中间挤了挤，艾伦的眼睛被口中过量的雪糕冰的亮晶晶的，“至于你改变印象的机会，多的是，特别是我和三笠都在你身边的时候。”  
让回来时爱尔敏还在揉艾伦的脸，让张了张嘴巴，拍到额头上，“爱尔敏你的取向也跟着艾伦一起变了吗，那你一定要走这条路的话，你应该换一个人。”  
“让，今天夜晚挺凉快的，”爱尔敏看着艾伦终于把那块雪糕咽下去后，低下头继续舀，“你应该下楼跑几圈。”  
“我刚从楼下跑回来——”  
“不怕跑得多，你想想三笠的腹肌，你可得加把劲儿才行。”  
“……”

 

爱尔敏.阿诺德自那次比赛之后就基本没再联系过利威尔，直到他发现，自己在高中加入的私人美编工作室的老板韩吉是利威尔的同事。  
爱尔敏是个被脑子耽误的画手。他在私人博客晒的板绘练笔被韩吉一眼相中，亲自招揽过来精心培养。  
大学的爱尔敏已经上交画稿手握钞票时，抹了一把汗，从心底里认同利威尔对韩吉的评价：被美编耽误的疯子。  
爱尔敏有报考美院的天赋，然而他在绘画考试高分飘过之后选了外语系。  
利威尔作为高中当之无愧的理科尖子，最终大学毕业的专业是法律。  
韩吉说无怪这两人会认识。  
利威尔高中时最差的学科是英语，他徘徊在及格线上六七分的英语成绩只有他数学理综几乎不减分的bug才能挽回。等到他工作时，英语基本被他忘得一干二净。  
这时候爱尔敏的大学专业以及他远远凌驾于大学学子之上的英语水平就在利威尔眼力闪闪发光。  
他和韩吉都是用起人来毫不客气的手。  
一个挑外语一个挑美术，靠着压榨后辈技能点的方式，几个人越来越熟。  
爱尔敏的邮箱附件里躺着一篇待翻译的英语论文。他把论文打开之后，便双手托腮撑在桌子上盯着论文发呆，过了会儿脑袋一点一点都要睡着了，开门声响起，爱尔敏一见艾伦回来了，这才直起身来，揉揉脑袋。  
“艾伦，”爱尔敏拍拍自己身边的板凳，示意他坐过来，“你是说过，你希望能和利威尔先生试试看吗？”  
“如果这样肯定最好，在这种情况下如果合适的话——”  
“你看，”爱尔敏拍拍他的肩膀，“这是他发过来的翻译稿，你辅修的不是外语吗，你来试试吧。”  
“我——”  
“在我面前你就别装了，你的外文水平我最清楚。”  
“可是他是做出版工作——”  
“你以为他不认识专业人士吗，他发给我的从来不是急稿，而且主要是让我拿来做实践翻译练习，那之后都会有专人修改，你用这个机会试一下。”爱尔敏用手肘撞了撞艾伦，“有一技之长的人他都比较有好感。”  
那之后的几天里，艾伦早早就跑到图书馆，午休时也没有回宿舍，直到晚间闭馆时才顶着星辉踏出馆来。他学习时本就认真，这么多年都是和爱尔敏一起苦练的英文功底，此刻拿着翻译材料倒也并不觉得犯难，但想到这是交给利威尔过目的一份文件，某种程度上算是他们两个人第一次平等正式的交流，便花了更大的心思去对待。  
他总是坐在靠窗的位置，阳光在纸页上绘出方形的光斑，指尖在英汉字典上划过，笔头在稿纸上写写画画，沙沙声伴着图书馆内的空调风轻轻流动，不一会儿又响起敲击键盘的声响。  
他学习时自是不必说的好强，这却是他第一次在翻译文章时如此兴味盎然，哪怕翻译的是关于航空法的论文。  
待到他把最终敲定的翻译稿交给爱尔敏，只觉得比起在单词语句中浸泡几日，这几天的时光倒更像是被那窗边的阳光刷染，惬意安然。  
——这份翻译稿得到了那位专业人士的称赞。  
利威尔划动鼠标，浏览那成排的方块字，心思却是越飘越远。  
爱尔敏特意告诉他，这次翻译书稿的人是艾伦。  
他对于这件事并不意外，他一直都知道艾伦的大学辅修专业。  
他对艾伦的了解，远比那孩子以为的要多。  
三笠和他的初遇以双方较劲儿的沉默开始，距离随着家庭变故而拉近，他高中时，三笠已经和他无话不谈。也就是那时，伴着三笠对他无条件的信任，艾伦•耶格尔的名字一路凯歌，势如破竹般在他的心里攻占出一片自己的领地。  
从“三笠最好的朋友”到“三笠喜欢的男孩”，他给这孩子精心贴上标签的同时，也让这孩子的成长史在他的记忆中落下浓墨重彩的一笔。  
他知道艾伦从小好打抱不平，却并不擅长打架。知道艾伦擅长篮球与网球，喜欢在运动场挥洒汗水。知道艾伦在十岁那年送给三笠一条火红的围巾。他知道艾伦从初中到高中的所有学校，有时甚至能知道他的模拟成绩，他知道艾伦的大学学校以及专业，知道他的职位和参加的社团，知道他所经历的恋爱。  
他的电脑里有一个文件夹，那里面是三笠传给他的艾伦的随笔。他曾想过这样一个有时候做事毛躁的小子能写出什么文字，读下来却发现这男孩有一股笨拙到浑然天成的写作天赋，他的用词从不华丽，却轻而易举地让自己的文章沾满自然的味道，拢尽车马的喧嚣，他只写短短几句话，却是喜怒哀乐直直地从页面里冲出来，不容回绝地直撞到人心底去。  
这本小随笔把他在利威尔心里的水平线从灌木拉到小树。利威尔自己匮乏的语言使得他写出的东西都像是无法组装的零件，他校对法律类出版物，只觉得自己是在守在生了锈的车间门口检查机器质量。而每当他读到这些随笔，都觉得自己捧着一颗红彤彤、热烘烘的心脏，它在他的手上怦怦直跳，砸得他的手心有些疼，蹭得他的手指有些痒。  
他曾遗憾过他一直没能见到过这个男孩，三笠慷慨到把艾伦的糗事都讲给他，却总是吝啬到连那孩子的一张照片都不愿分享。  
他自认自己的妹妹是最优秀的女孩，却又忍不住勾勒这个他妹妹一直没有表白的男孩的样子。  
他正义，上进，偶尔有些冲动，散发着烤面包般的温暖气息；他开朗，有活力，在运动场和教室里闪闪发光。三笠从未具体描绘过艾伦的样貌，他却想，那必然是一张俊朗的面孔，带有几分年轻人特有的青涩与朝气，双眼中揉进了细碎的暖阳。  
他每多发现一分这孩子的优秀，心中就添上一分欣喜。他这些年以审视着一个能够使三笠托付终身的人的心态，满怀着期待与担忧关注着这个素未谋面的孩子的成长。  
还没等他为这孩子成长得不错高兴上一秒，他就发现自己和这个孩子绑到了一起。  
“除了我父母，没有任何事情能够比你重要。”——说着这句话的三笠放手地非常干脆。  
三笠在他的心里建了一座面包房，她烤出了一个阳光味的男孩，便狡黠地退场，留下她那个对料理一窍不通的兄长一人踌躇不前，他推不开房门又弄不坏面包，只能在那房间里逐渐升温的热浪中慢慢煎熬。

“爸，中秋我回家……可是爸，这是中秋啊……好，你和我妈玩得愉快。”爱尔敏只见艾伦按掉电话就打开手机日历，直把日历界面往他的鼻子上按。  
“你怎么了？”爱尔敏把手机屏幕推离鼻尖。  
“我爸妈要在中秋结伴旅游，”艾伦点着日历界面，“在中秋节结伴旅游。”  
爱尔敏捏捏他的肩膀，“大概是这次因为中秋和国庆一起放吧，我回家时会向A省转达你对它的想念。”  
日常被父母忽略的艾伦很快从打击中走了出来，只不过看上去依旧不怎么有兴致。  
“你如果不想一个人守着宿舍可能得考虑一下出去玩一玩什么的，”爱尔敏正把换洗衣物放进皮箱，“我要回家，让约不到三笠之后准备和马可出去玩。你总不能这个假期还是一个人在宿舍里看鬼故事。”他“啪”地一声盖上皮箱，正蹲在那里上密码锁。  
艾伦的拇指在手机屏上划着圈，他直等到屏幕暗下去，之后注视着屏幕那一片厚重的黑色，忽而笑了起来。

利威尔正和埃尔文加班——自从韩吉闯进来之后就变成了闲聊，艾伦的电话打来时，韩吉正瞅着利威尔喋喋不休：“我跟你说，你要是喜欢女的，三笠早就把你一口啃了。”利威尔一个手抖把电话按成了免提。  
“喂，利威尔先生吗？”  
艾伦的声音总是让利威尔想起那沉甸甸、金灿灿的谷子，这声音一传来，他就想起秋日的夕阳在谷粒上炙烤的画面，温暖的一塌糊涂，觉得手指有些烫，把手机放到桌子上，一抬头就见到韩吉听着电话里的声音两眼放光，他反射性要掐电话，忍了又忍才没动手。  
“利威尔先生，我想邀请你这个中秋和国庆假期一起去旅游。”  
利威尔在座椅上愣了几秒，在他看来这电话的内容完全就是神展开。  
“呦，迟到的蜜月旅行。”韩吉冲着埃尔文做口形。  
“我——”刚想把“没空”两个字说出来，利威尔就见到埃尔文在纸上龙飞凤舞——“你不答应的话我就把你家钥匙给韩吉”，写完之后还严肃地冲利威尔点点头。  
“……你要是真想去旅游还不如来H岛。”利威尔咬牙。  
韩吉瞪大了眼睛，用最后的良知放小音量，“我的天，你这边进展神速啊。”  
那边的艾伦轻笑一声，“H岛我以后一定会来，但是利威尔先生，我这次想和您去别的地方， 三笠说您除了A省和H岛还没出去旅游过，您想去哪里，这次我们一起去。”  
埃尔文转了转笔头，韩吉拍着大腿：“你看你家小孩多懂事你还不赶紧说个地方。”  
利威尔盯着那通电话抱起手臂，思考他要是这么挂了年轻人会不会倍受打击。  
“利威尔先生？”  
“我——”  
“他想去四川！”韩吉抄起电话站到凳子上，“他喜欢大熊猫！”  
利威尔一脚踢到凳子上，韩吉晃了晃稳住身体。  
“您是韩吉小姐？”  
“是我呦艾伦，代我向爱尔敏问好，我和你说的你可要记住了，他想去四川！”说完她就挂了电话，跳了椅子。  
“你别这么看着我，”韩吉退后几步，与利威尔保持一段安全距离，“你喜欢熊猫这个事是你自己说的，虽然年代久远你可能根本不记得了。”  
这件事上韩吉并没有说错。  
——“大概是智商高的人太过寂寞。”韩吉是这样总结，自从她发现利威尔对蠢萌的东西没有抵抗力。只不过利威尔上班大的地方都是成年男性女性，而这个人又总是把自己板起来，故而知道的人少之又少。  
利威尔小的时候，凯尼曾带他去一位老人家做客，那位老人养了五条狗，利威尔单单盯着一条胖成团子的小白狗，这条小狗实在太胖，它走几步就要歇一下，那时利威尔就那么定在那条小狗面前，当天晚上做梦都梦见个团子在地上滚。  
韩吉曾见到利威尔给一个胖乎乎哭得整张脸皱成一团的小孩递纸巾。她还看见利威尔偶尔会给流浪猫放下一些吃食。  
这样想着，韩吉开始给利威尔的聊天界面上传视频，发一些睡觉的小猫，小雪球似的小狗，基本上当他们两个的聊天有演变成吵架的趋势时，她一把这样的视频发出去，那边就要好一会儿回不过神来，等回过神来气就消了。韩吉发现她把大熊猫发过去的时候效果最好。  
“看起来就像是几个大饭团堆成了一个大团子。”韩吉深刻地记得利威尔的形容方式。  
利威尔有一个毛病，他有时会给身边的人安上食物属性，一般他这样做的时候，不是对那个人很有好感，就是觉得那个人十分讨厌。  
利威尔跟着埃尔文见过一次奈尔和皮克西斯，回来之后那两个人就变成了苦瓜和南瓜。他曾经说埃尔文像个大窝头，而韩吉像一个馅煮漏的红豆沙包。小爱尔敏从见面时就被利威尔定义成小汤圆，刚出锅的，滑滑的，窝在小勺子里的那种，等爱尔敏长大后他决定这个汤圆是黑芝麻馅。三笠从来没有固定的食物属性，大部分情况下，利威尔那段时间最喜欢什么食物就把她定义成什么，三笠大概不知道她当了四五年的葡萄。  
而韩吉发现利威尔都能用饭团来形容大熊猫了，直觉告诉她这个物种指不定戳到了利威尔的萌点。  
利威尔高中之前的生活只有母亲，凯尼和三笠，高中之后虽然认识了法兰，但伊莎贝尔比他们要小上几岁，两个人也抽不开身，大学时他的假期有一半被他奉献给了被子，等他工作后晕机这个毛病就找上他，这么些年下来他竟是除了A省K市和H岛之外哪里也没去过。  
韩吉一直想着如果有机会一定要让利威尔去一次四川。  
“你就跟着他去吧，”韩吉的手肘在桌面上移动，去撞利威尔的胳膊，“你不抓紧机会就见不到你家熊猫了，不是饭团来着。”  
“我一直想问你熊猫哪里像饭团。”埃尔文决定加入这场谈话。  
“和日本饭团一样都是黑白两个色。它抱着树的时候不就是个饭团。”  
“你咋不说它像足球。”韩吉摆弄着手机图片，盯着熊猫左看右看。  
“还有一个问题，我也想问你很久了，”埃尔文敲着桌子，他的主编不耐烦地看向他，“我到底为什么是窝头。”  
“啧，你就是馒头，大个玉米面的，蒸完之后放置太久了外皮都啃不动的那种。”  
“利威尔，”埃尔文拉近了椅子，“你这个假期必须和艾伦出去，不然我就给你送一锅冷窝头。至于晕机这个问题，我想你可以做到登机就睡觉，想想你的饭团熊猫。”

“你说最后利威尔先生同意了？”爱尔敏正在检查自己的交通卡，“你们去成都？艾伦你确定？”  
艾伦给爱尔敏展示了机票页面。利威尔拒绝了艾伦先去H岛两人再去成都的提议，最终他们决定分头出发在成都双流机场汇合。  
“那我祝你们玩得愉快。”爱尔敏给了艾伦一个拥抱。  
“艾伦，虽然我挺高兴他终于去旅行了，但是，”三笠捏紧了手里的水壶，极其严肃地向他的青梅竹马瞪过来，“你绝对不能和他睡一张床，任何情况下都不能。”

“我又不是不回来了，”利威尔面前送行的六个人围成了一堵墙，“你们都跟过来做什么。”  
“你们大概到成都机场的时间差不多，祝你和饭团，呸，和艾伦玩得愉快。”韩吉推了推眼镜。  
直等到利威尔的身影彻底不见，她才放下挥别的手臂。  
“等他回来我就给他煮红豆饭。”她这么说着，钻进埃尔文的车里，“你要不要送点桂圆？”  
“我可以帮你买红豆。”


	6. Chapter 6

利威尔站在提取行李的履带前，眯起眼睛等着履带上缓缓推出他的小箱子，这时候各地游客聚集，取行李的人本就站地密集，站到他身边的那位男士身上又隐约传过来些汗味。利威尔屏住几秒呼吸再小幅度吸一口气。  
他对飞机遇气流时的晃动很是敏感，又坐在了靠近机尾的位置，睡觉时总是半醒，想吐又吐不出来，直到下了飞机还感到几分头重脚轻。  
这时候他盯着履带，头越发地低下去，又掐掐额头抬起来，履带上的行李排队缓慢前行，他只觉得好像有双手在挤压他的眼眶。他摸了摸眼角缓了一下状态，这才想起来他忘了挺关键一件事。  
“喂，我在――”  
“我看见您了！”  
年轻人欣喜的声音和快速叠加的忙音在他耳边轰炸，他放下手机，听到身后传来小步跑的声音，来人在靠近他时换成走步，还特意放轻了步伐。  
“抱歉，让你久等了，我那边――”  
“没事，您脸色不太好，先别说话，”艾伦打断他的发言，从履带上取下利威尔的行李，两手握住两个行李箱的拉杆，推着它们向前走去，“您那边大概是飞机晚点――不用了我来推就行――您要不要先找张座椅休息一下？”  
利威尔觉得映满灯光的地板扎得他眼睛疼，“不必了。”  
艾伦不放心地看了看他，把步子又放小了些，“好，那我和您去酒店。”  
他们走出机场时天空已经暗下来，街面上一排橘黄色的路灯早就开始工作。  
利威尔的飞机本是上午十点，真正登机时已经是差一刻钟四点。他给艾伦的消息没收到回复，登机前再看时发现由于信号不好根本没发出去，这下他相当于没个通知就让年轻人白白等了好几个小时。这样一想他就觉得有几分愧疚。可此刻走在他身边的人从见面起就没有半点不愉快，艾伦帮他拿了行李，张口没说几句话，却几乎句句的中心语都是他。  
“咱们坐2号机场大巴。”艾伦找出零钱，利威尔静静地等在原地，看着那男孩的手指夹住钞票接过车票。  
――“我来安排就行。”商量出行事宜时年轻人的一句话把他堵了个哑口无言，他刚想说小孩子就不要逞强，韩吉就一直比划“你就让他试试。”  
――看来这小孩不像是瞎说。两个人坐进大巴时，利威尔想。  
他本不晕车，但是今天晕机的事情弄得他实在难受，靠在座椅上仍觉得油箱的气味往鼻子里钻，就把窗户拉开了一些闭上眼睛。  
一路上艾伦也没说话，等到要下车时轻轻推了推他。  
艾伦订的这家宾馆离居民楼很近，通往宾馆的小路边有几家小面馆。  
酒店前台的小丫头十分年轻，像是新来的，录入身份信息时，看着两个人的名字向艾伦眨眼睛，“先生，真的两张床？”  
“嗯，是这样订的。”  
利威尔在一旁装作没听见。  
这家宾馆费用不算很贵，也是设施齐全整洁干净，洗浴设备优等。将房间检查一遍，利威尔向艾伦挤出一句“还不赖。”  
毫不掩饰地笑意在年轻人脸上绽放，“那就好。”  
利威尔此刻还是晕晕沉沉的，好不容易不再觉得恶心，却也没什么味口，但是他想艾伦不一样，晚饭时间总不该让人家饿着，便想开口打发小孩出去吃饭。  
“你要不要――”  
“您要不要先睡一会儿？”  
年轻人再次把他的话堵回来。  
――倒不如先洗个澡。  
利威尔自己并没有感觉到他的脑袋一坠一坠，艾伦却是看了个清楚，再加上这位先生半夜十二点扫客房的事情实在让他印象深刻，立刻补充，“您先睡会儿，您现在实在不太适合洗澡。”  
利威尔瞪了他一眼，抱着臂在床边坐了会儿，在脑袋再一次沉下去时“刷”的一下拉开被子。  
“那小子你自己下去吃点东西。”  
“是是是，”艾伦连忙点头，觉得有些敷衍又继续说，“我肯定会去，您先休息会儿。”  
他等对方躺下后掏出手机，给朋友们发了个已经到宾馆的消息，那之后就端着手机发呆。  
他听着对方浅而平稳的呼吸声松了口气。  
利威尔今天总是板着一张脸，说话时语调沉稳，他自己总是仗着能忍有时就把身体不当一回事，根本不知道他脸色很差，艾伦提心吊胆了一路，满心都是和人家出来玩就让人家不舒服的愧疚，这时见人睡着了也不放心，总是轻手轻脚站起来往床上看一眼，担心万一自己下楼时人家突然恶心想吐。最终也这么一直耗在屋子里。  
“他晕机之后看起来糟糕透顶，但是实际上没有那么严重，一般你让他睡一觉醒来之后就一切正常。”  
三笠突然发过来的消息总算让艾伦彻底松了口气。  
利威尔醒来时床头的灯还亮着，他轻轻蹭了蹭枕头，脑中铅块似的沉重感已经离他远去。他转了转头，见到艾伦正坐在他自己的床边摆弄手机，放松下来的年轻人后背弓成半弧形，棕色的头发被床头灯照成了麦草色。  
钟表声敲打着空气，利威尔这才想起来他从见面起就把这小子晾了一路，在人家一张笑脸对着自己时都没能给一个好态度。他们下车时就算晚了也可以出去逛逛街，这么一来两个人一到成都就在宾馆里窝了半宿。  
他那愧疚劲又上来了。  
艾伦回过头就见到一双眼睛沉静地望着自己，灯光和距离让那两点灰蓝看起来更像墨色。他先是一僵，接着呼就口气，“您醒了，饿吗？要不要吃点东西？”  
利威尔晕沉的一路都没有什么感觉，他此刻人一清醒，饥饿感也扑了过来。说到饥饿――  
艾伦见到对面床上的人掀开被子坐起来，按了按睡眠时压翘的头发，“艾伦，我睡觉的时候你有下楼吃饭吗？”  
那人审视过来的目光有些急，看起来恶狠狠的。  
艾伦故作镇定地点头，他的肚子就很不给面子的叫了起来。  
瞪着他的那双眼睛眯了起来，没几秒整张脸都染上了嫌弃。  
“你个臭小子。”  
“我――”难道要说我不是很饿吗？  
“现在几点。”利威尔刚醒声音还有些哑，瞟着艾伦的手机抬了抬下巴。  
“十点半。”  
“算了，我烧壶热水，你去楼下对面便利店买两桶面。”  
“您观察环境真是迅速又仔细――等等，泡面？”艾伦询问地万分认真，他怎么想也觉得，这个见面反射性看人家指甲是不是修剪齐整的人不像是会吃这种垃圾食品的样子。  
利威尔被他看得面色发僵，“偶尔吃一次没关系，还是你说你想跑得更远去店里打包。”  
艾伦轻笑一声，穿上外套准备出门，一转身见到利威尔正从行李箱里拿毛巾，立刻又站住。  
“您等等。”  
利威尔把那毛巾往皮箱里一砸，站起来，“你又有什么事。”  
艾伦一片好心却在一个晚上被他瞪了这么多次，音量也开始升高，“我是说人在很饿的时候洗澡容易晕倒，怕您出事才提醒你的！”  
利威尔沉默着和他对视几秒，“我知道，”他轻眨了下眼睛，决定不和年轻人计较，“这是洗脸的毛巾。”  
刚刚还有点火气的小伙子立刻安静了，想到自己没搞清楚状况就乱吼一句有些不好意思，再一看，对方全不在意地走进盥洗室，也就轻道了句我出门了便离开屋子。  
利威尔在艾伦走后一把水拍在脸上，盯着镜子里自己的面孔，抬手掐了掐。  
怎么看他都对这个为自己担心一路的小伙子凶了点，最后也连一句谢谢都没送出去。  
利威尔又低下头一把水拍在脸上。  
艾伦很快就回来了。他带回来一桶海鲜味和一桶红烧味的泡面，两个人盘腿坐在床上吃面。  
“抱歉我一着急说话声音就大。”艾伦咽下面条说道。  
利威尔差点被面条呛到，这小子被他冷着脸对待了一晚上，还想着为刚才怎么看都不打紧的话到个歉，他自己都开始佩服艾伦的忍耐力，接着就觉得自己对面的青年越看越顺眼。  
“今天晚上应该是我和你说谢谢才是。”  
――虽然这句话被利威尔说得像一句检查报告，他还是被艾伦一瞬间有些腼腆的笑晃了眼。  
利威尔见过艾伦的吃相，还挺得体。今天小孩陪自己在宾馆窝了半宿，大概是真的饿了，抱着泡面桶吃出“咕噜咕噜”的声音。  
利威尔也没打算纠正他，在面香中默默动叉，听小孩吃的开心，有时候还托着脑袋看几眼。  
吃了东西后，艾伦打开电视盯着科教频道的节目看了会儿，刚满半个小时就被利威尔催着去洗澡。等两个人都躺在床上，钟表已经向着十二点狂奔。  
艾伦盯着手机看了会儿，感到对面的人又翻了个身。他放下手机也将身体转过来，“您睡不着吗？”  
那边的人整个一僵，被子上的脑袋转过来，“我吵到你了？”  
“不是。”艾伦笑着蹭蹭枕头算是摇头。  
利威尔其实非常安静，艾伦实在不好说原因――利威尔体型小，躺在那边又蜷着腿，盖被子盖到脖子以下，只把脑袋露出来，艾伦总觉得对面床上像是睡了个小蚕蛹，不自觉地视线就往那边瞟，然后他发现蚕蛹睡不着，翻了几次身。  
利威尔自认是睡眠需求量大的人，只是他今天白天几乎没怎么睁开过眼睛，此刻倒是睡不着。  
艾伦把手机放到一边，翠色的眼镜被灯光染成琥珀色，瞪大了望着他，传递着“你睡不着可以和我说话”的意思。  
夜谈这种事情利威尔并不在行，他的历任室友夜谈时，他都在会周公。  
小孩真是心地好啊。这么想着利威尔决定从夸奖入手，“你上次那篇翻译稿不错。”  
年轻人很开心地道谢，并表示自己还有很大不足要继续努力。  
然后话题很自然地被利威尔引到让艾伦谈谈他从小到大学英语的经历。  
“那时候爱尔敏练学前英语，我就跟着他一起学……”  
利威尔对英语真的没多少兴趣，但是他想，人嘛，总是喜欢谈论自己擅长的东西，他把话题引到艾伦可以畅谈的方向，听了几句后就开始专注于艾伦的声音。  
他喜欢艾伦的声音，带着典型的二十岁气息，混合着礼貌与朝气，成熟与冲动。他一边听，一边把听到的每句话拆开来，琢磨句头句尾，注意着那些不同于自己平板语气的抑扬顿挫。  
他觉得年轻人说过的话语都飘在空中，一句又一句叠加，把他包围起来――他又感觉自己到了面包房里，周身环绕着烤面包的香气。  
“利威尔先生？”  
年轻人的话题说完了，他有点烦燥。  
“你继续，随便说点什么吧。”  
艾伦笑着说好。他谈了他和三笠爱尔敏小时候的趣事，讲到了父母，讲到了楼下那只猫。  
利威尔有时听听他说的内容，有时听听他的声音。艾伦讲述起来的感觉与他的随笔书写不一样，他讲的每一句话里都可以挖不同的感情，年轻人实际上讲得有些杂乱，远没有他的文字水平厉害，可他的声音把一切瑕疵都盖住，利威尔甚至觉得自己听那只猫的故事听得津津有味。  
他以前觉得艾伦的文字有着野外阳光的味道，现在他觉得艾伦说起话开有烤面包的香气。  
他觉得他对面躺着一个超大块的，松松软软的烤面包，每说一句话空气中就蹦出一个小面包。  
很快利威尔就闻不到面包香了――年轻人说着说着话就睡着了，他的眉眼被床头灯镀上漂亮的金色，疲倦合拢的眼皮下，是最漂亮的两颗琥珀。  
这个年轻人忙了一天一定早困了，却打起精神陪他说了很久的话。  
利威尔坐起身，看着艾伦头顶的发旋，轻轻关掉台灯。

夜间晚睡会导致早上晚起。  
利威尔真正睁开眼睛时，时间已经可以用中午来形容。他缓了两秒坐起身来，就看见艾伦坐在对面那张床的另一角，垃圾桶里有一个化掉的冰袋。  
“你叫我的时候，我该不会――”  
艾伦沉痛地点点头。  
――他尽力放轻了声音唤对方的名字，刚想伸手去摇，裹成个茧子的人抬手就是一巴掌招呼过来。  
利威尔嘴角一抽，“抱歉。”  
他梦见一头小熊向他的烤面包扑过去，挥巴掌的时候想着这到底是一头太小的熊，没用多大力气。  
他有些心虚地看着垃圾桶里的冰袋，走过去摸了摸艾伦的脸。他检查地十分认真，年轻人呼出的热气弄得他的手心有些痒。  
“已经消下去了。”有几分不自在的年轻人按住他的双手，把它们拉下来，“没事的真的。”  
利威尔又盯着艾伦看了看，确定自己没有给这张英俊的脸造成创伤。心里的过意不去总算消了大半。  
“你不会就这么等到中午吧。”  
“啊并不是，我吃过早饭了。”  
“那就好。”  
利威尔洗漱的当口，艾伦站在门边向他汇报经过调整的行程。  
“艾伦……你不用把每天上午的行程都取消，我以后可以起来。”  
艾伦“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
“好。”

他们在中午时分去了锦里。  
利威尔想着自己的原因耽误的小孩一上午都没出去玩，就想早早地把小孩的下午度过的充实些。  
那也不用大中午的――艾伦把话咽了回去。从见面起这位先生就是把有的没的往自己身上揽的性格，大中午出去虽然热了些，或许心里会好受点。  
他们走进锦里时已接近下午一点，挂在天空的太阳正大肆吞吐热量。锦里来往的人流胶稠成一团浆糊，颇具古典风格的一幢幢小楼上挂着一串串红灯笼。  
艾伦只觉得他身边的先生在来往的人流里更显单薄，穿着一身休闲转换看起来比自己更像个学生，走几步他就停下来看一眼对方还在不在，最后伸出手握住了对方的手指。  
利威尔反射性要挣，瞟到身边那颗棕色的脑袋才放轻力道。  
艾伦只见他身边的先生向他转头，狭长的双眼里含着沉肃的询问，这才把被他忽略的年龄信息补上。  
――我在瞎操心什么。  
“您得拽着我点，我怕我走丢。”  
他自以为这个谎话撒的镇定，不知道在利威尔眼里他道行实在太浅。他掩饰担心的方式甚至利威尔本人就熟悉无比。  
利威尔就这么任由手指被艾伦抓着――反正又不是第一次了，他想起第一次去年轻人家里时，对方也是怕他尴尬就擅自抓了手指安慰，这次也是，自己刚屁大点都开始害怕大人走丢。  
他和艾伦从一家家店面走过，偶尔向店铺里的东西看上几眼，服装，字画，饰品，还有各色小吃。  
他们逛的本是热闹的古街，利威尔却看着眼前的人流有些走神。  
“俯瞰车站，密集的人流就像一片黑色的污水，水面上漂浮着各色纸片。”  
他突然就想起艾伦以前在随笔中描述k市西站人流的句子。  
并不优美，比喻也称得上古怪，利威尔那时却觉得有趣，默默读了好几遍。  
此刻这些句子，他也忍不住浮上点笑意。  
艾伦正想问他要不要去前面那家店面里看看，一侧头，正赶上那白净小巧的面庞上唇角轻挑，那感觉就像一片羽毛轻轻飘落到心上，有些发痒。  
“您在笑什么呢？”他不自觉就问了出来，这句话好像突然把身边的人敲醒了，利威尔轻轻摇头，示意艾伦去找一家小吃铺。  
――总不能说我开小差了，在笑你的文字。利威尔调整好自己的表情，继续向前迈步。他只对观景很有兴趣，走在锦里，倒是对店面兴趣不大。  
又走了一会儿，他们来到一家双层小楼前面，这家小店生意红火，从外面就能望见一楼已经坐满了客人，二层窗户里飘出些乐声，伴着响亮的叫好声。  
“这家店看起来不错，正好去看一看表演。”  
他们点了些饭菜，踏着木梯行至二楼，靠窗的木桌还空着。这里正是观看表演的前排位置，窗口的风轻轻拂过，从窗口望去，绿树古墙红灯笼，自窗户下望，人来人往好风光。  
木桌上摆着两盏小茶杯，他们落座后不久，小二身着老式衣衫走上前来，耍了个花式，提长嘴壶倒茶。  
茶水呈细流从细壶嘴窜向小茶杯，远距离倒茶的功夫下，茶水显得有几分透明，躺进茶杯里，又变成了漂亮的琥珀色。倒完茶后，菜品就忙不迭地上齐，最后一道菜放于桌面的轻响刚落，新的表演伴着乐声开场。  
利威尔记不好这表演的名字，表演者正在表演茶艺，转身，转壶，含了几分功夫的味道，直立如松，壶贴于背，壶倾，茶出。  
利威尔看得认真，很久都忘了动筷，微微侧过视线，艾伦更是坐得笔直，观看时还会跟着叫好。  
年轻人观看表演时面带微笑，双眼注视舞台，含着几分探究与好奇，木犀绿沉静而专注，再往眼底看去，还能看到一丝鼓励。他脊背挺直却不僵硬，鼓掌时手掌击于胸前，叫好时既不是大着嗓门带动气氛，也不是掐着声音不敢开口，他的“好”字总是咬的实而稳，他就像一个灶台边的小伙子，每说声“好”，就拾起一根小木柴，坚定地向炉火中添去。他的火候拿捏恰当，既不会太显好奇热情而不得体，又把对表演者的尊重展示彻底。  
他就这么穿着便装在木桌旁欣赏表演，利威尔却看到时间在艾伦身上穿针引线，他隐约看出了些矜贵。有那么一瞬间，他仿佛看到了艾伦坐在音乐会的台下，暖色的光亲吻着他英俊的面庞，和被西装包裹的肩膀。他又好像看到了还很年轻的艾伦坐得端正，双臂置于桌面，钢笔在道林纸上沙沙而行。他突然有些好奇，好奇艾伦会如何在他的随笔中描绘这些表演，他真正知晓时，仍会忍不住读上几遍。  
“他就在历史的幕布前起舞，揣着从古至今的善意，给匆匆来往的赶路人洒一捧泉，茶香冲进口鼻，额上出些薄汗，方才还燥热的心已浸满了清凉，只等着轻轻一捞，继续赶路。”  
他想得出神时，这一小节表演刚好伴着如浪的掌声结束。下一节表演是一小段成都地方杂技，两位演员张力十足，把小两口的生活图景泼来时，也把“耙耳朵”有几分夸张地甩了个淋漓尽致。食客们为杂技叫好，也伴着小夫妻俩的拌嘴赠与笑声。年轻情侣展望着今后生活，笑得有些不好意思；已婚的中年夫妇则笑得坦荡，更有的还带着几分心照不宣，当然少不了几声在佯揪耳朵时发出的叫好声，把揉杂在一起的笑声进一步轰炒。  
艾伦顺着笑声悄悄环顾四周，发现这二楼坐得正都是情侣或夫妻，一双双一对对，他要顺着这气氛染上笑意时，突然想起来他也是正正经经的携正牌家属一同出游，无怪乎会坐在这里，一转头，正对上利威尔也刚从四周收回来的目光，一时间两个人从对方眼中读出几分相似的信息，把本来自在的位置坐得有些尴尬，他们看了几秒，都放弃了说话，默契地伸出筷子夹菜。  
筷尖挑起蒜泥白肉，红辣子包裹着莹亮的肉片再咬住筷头，辣味含着点点微甜在舌尖上炸裂，味蕾被挑逗时，变脸表演也给楼间的欢声笑语加了一把大火，将气氛翻炒至高潮。  
“他吊着你的胃口，又偏要一板一眼，半点怠慢不得，每一抬步都踏在你焦急欲呼的喉头上，他几个挥手间便展尽红蓝黑白，看遍喜怒哀乐，可你知道，如果你能看见他的眼睛，他一定在笑。看他的表演就像爆米花，你看得到大火，闻得到香气，可你偏要等――他摘掉所有面具的那一刻，你听见“嘭”的一声，你可以在他本真的笑脸中伸出手去，抱得满怀滚烫香甜。”  
等到两个人走下楼去，利威尔都不曾知晓那温暖而专注的面向舞台的木犀绿里，喷薄而出的语句，等他后来知晓时，也只得感叹年轻人就是有想象力，与他这个只是数了数变了几张脸的刻板人不同。  
他们从相邻的几幢小楼前走过，艾伦还站住脚步听了听，“和刚才说的都一样，这几个地方都是一个表演套路。”他说话时装作漫不经心，那点点上翘的得意还是被利威尔看进眼里。他就着艾伦的胳膊狠狠一拽，趁着年轻人肩膀一歪的时候揉了揉他的脑袋。  
那天下午的锦里好像特别长，艾伦不时说几句话，他的手掌温暖而干燥，话语被午后的太阳炙烤出麦香。  
他们被人流冲着走了好远，直到艾伦带着利威尔拐到另一条小路，行人才少了许多。道边是两片浓郁绵长的绿，道中是徐徐而来的风。  
“再往前走走都能到武侯祠了。”艾伦坐在路边，他问利威尔要不要继续逛。  
他们顶着正午出发，跨过毒辣的午后两时，已经走到下午四点。出了一层薄汗，在微风中调整呼吸。  
“我――”  
趁着利威尔说话，艾伦有样学样，扣住他的胳膊一拽，让他也跌到路旁。  
利威尔被冷不丁这么一拽，坐到路边稳了稳身子刚要发火，就发现他们的距离太近了，只要艾伦想，可以随时抵住他的额头，而现在，他直直地望进那片铺满阳光的木樨绿，那双眼一弯――  
“您想回去洗个澡再睡一会儿。”  
他这才发现他是半睁着眼睛撞进那片绿色里的。  
“我和您回去，晚饭时我会努力叫醒您……”  
艾伦还在劝，利威尔伸出手看也不看向他按过去。  
“您――”  
那或许是堵到嘴了吧，利威尔体会着掌下的触感心不在焉的想。  
艾伦瞟了瞟捂住他嘴巴的手，又向低着头伸出手的先生眨眨眼。  
“你别说话。”那位先生用命令般的语气咕哝一声。  
利威尔止住打呵欠的欲望。  
――你说话像安神草。

他们不再需要冰袋了。  
利威尔悠悠转醒时，他见到艾伦靠在门边，攥着两部手机，正长舒一口气。  
“……辛苦你了。”  
――利威尔睡下时，艾伦把床头灯往远推了推，怕叫人的时候对方把手机砸过来，就把对方的手机也提前收好，之后选了个点钟在自己的手机上定了四个闹表，靠到门廊处等着那些闹表一个接一个狂叫。  
利威尔在闹表响第一声的时候就把被子蒙过头顶，之后一动不动，直到第四个闹钟响过后才坐起来。  
“您睡着的时候我出去走了走，楼下这条小路上有一家面馆看起来不错。”  
利威尔披外套时，艾伦和他说道。  
“前面那条街上有一家生意兴隆的火锅店，我看旅游推荐里也说那是成都的一家招牌连锁，我们明天可以去那里。”  
他们收拾齐整走下楼去。  
艾伦说的小面铺置身于木棚子里，是一家豌杂面馆。老板娘是成都本地人，他们慢悠悠地说了好几遍才点菜成功。  
这一天半相处下来，双方都不是沉默寡言的人，等待面条做熟的途中本应讲几句话，但这家小店里本地食客不少，四川话听起来软软糯糯的，在流满灯光的木桌面上缭绕，让整个店面都亲切了起来，他们听着本地人互相用方言交谈，沉浸在这氛围里，倒也就这么静静地等了会儿。  
第一碗面端上桌，艾伦轻轻把他推到利威尔面前。  
“喂——”和想象中不一样，利威尔轻轻皱眉，他本想着和小孩子出来玩应该照应着人家些，结果一路上下来，这孩子不但让人颇为省心，还处处对他这个大人多加关照——就像这个时候这碗面，他总不能再推回去，对上那孩子理所应当的神情，又觉得说谢谢太过生疏。  
“谢谢。”最终还是这么说道，好在那孩子没和他说什么“和我您就不必客气了”这种话，只是笑了笑。  
利威尔不大好意思让小孩一个人等面条，幸好第二碗面很快就端上来，艾伦也悄悄松口气。  
筷尖轻搅，几次翻覆后再轻挑，面条挂住筷身，杂酱均匀地包裹面条，入口鲜辣筋道，配以碗中软糯的豌豆，令人食指大动。如此地道而轰炸味蕾的食客体验让两个人不约而同地恪守起“食不言”这一规矩。  
利威尔用餐并不是多么慢条斯理，却也不是个狼吞虎咽的人，他一碗面见底的时候抬眼向对面一看，艾伦的面条还剩下一半，小孩细嚼慢咽，咽下口中的面条后，还要等上几秒才再次动筷，看起来端的是十分文雅。  
——可是这不对劲。  
利威尔默默在心里比量了艾伦的身高体格，对于二十岁青年来说很是健康，他又想起过去一起吃早饭和昨晚一起啃泡面时艾伦的表现，他这才想起艾伦这样子何时眼熟了，他们去锦里解决午饭时，这孩子就是有一搭没一搭地吃几口，但那时他专注于打量小伙子观看表演的仪态，倒是把这点忘干净。  
“喂，艾伦，你怎么吃的这么慢。”  
正想下筷地艾伦显然没想到他会这么问，一呆，“我并不饿。”  
“你中午没吃几口菜。”  
“……”  
艾伦见他目光严肃起来，耷拉了下脑袋，几秒后又抬起头，眼中大有一番“你听我说但是你得保证听完”的架势，“我不怎么能吃辣。”  
利威尔对这个答案饶是做了几分猜测，真听到时还是觉得一股无力感涌向四肢百骸。  
“妈的不会吃辣你和我来四川，你是过来减肥的吗。”  
艾伦眼见着对面的长辈眉宇之间染上懊恼，忙劝道，“您不能这么说。”  
“那怎么说，你过来饿几天的话不就是减肥吗，”利威尔望天，“你小子是哑巴吗，这种事情不早说，还傻呵呵地陪我过来——”  
“说了请您先听我说完！”艾伦打断对方的又一轮语言轰炸，利威尔与他那严肃的目光对视了片刻，放弃般递了个“你请”的眼神，抱起臂靠到椅子上。  
“我是不怎么能吃辣，平常自己点的少，但是我喜欢吃辣的体验，所以此次过来也绝不是亏待自己，”他感到对面的人想翻白眼了，赶忙又说道，“而且，这次我和您出来玩当然要去您想去的地点，我以后还有的是出游的机会，可是您晕机，如果不是我拉着您出来的话——”  
“喂，你别擅自说的我好像没你不行一样。”  
“那您说，我不叫您，您会舍得出来旅游吗？”  
“……”  
“所以您看这样没什么不好的，”艾伦想了想，又补充道，“而且您放心，我知道让自己吃饱。所以不用生气了。”  
“……我没有生气。”利威尔看着年轻人继续拿起筷子，放下手臂——我只是觉得你这样不值当。  
他静静地望着艾伦投到桌面上的影子看，视线继续上移，望向那颗微低着专注吃面的小脑袋，还是那样，吃一大口缓几秒，他看着看着就觉得那颗小脑袋有几分可爱，又想起那头发软软蓬蓬的手感，鬼使神差地就想去揉，赶忙掐了一下手心忍住。  
“喂。”  
正从辣味轰炸中求呼吸的艾伦抬头，就见利威尔撑着下巴望着他，眼中那片灰蓝色被灯光拌成一片柔和。  
“你嘴角有东西。”  
“欸？这样的吗？”镇定了一天的小孩一秒破功，连忙放下筷子抽来纸巾，有些不好意思地微微侧头，顺着嘴角擦起来。  
利威尔站起身从艾伦身边走过，“我去付账。”  
“哎哎哎我来就行——”  
“你再好好珍惜几秒你的吃辣体验吧。”

他就像一棵树，正是茁壮生长的年纪。他身上有着草木的清香，他站在你身旁，又好像和自然容为一体。他这种人，应该在雨后迎向第一抹阳光。  
利威尔正在雨后杜甫草堂的小书棚里胡思乱想，他们来到这里之后互相之间很少说话，雨后的微风轻卷着泥土的气息包裹住而来，他总会有一种错觉，身后的年轻人恍若一棵向阳的树。  
他这样想着，指尖轻轻划过书脊，成捆的木板书置于货架下层，他瞟过家里已经收藏的《诫子书》，伸手抽出了上排的纸质书里从前没买到的一本资料。  
他做这些时，身后安静如树的年轻人细细地注视他的动作，视线顺着袖口线滑至虎口，沿着白皙的指尖划到书脊，那指尖轻轻一勾，书本一斜，虚握的手掌轻巧地伸开，书本稳稳地倒进掌心。  
艾伦看了看这本资料书的名字，他本想说这个去旅游地的购物思路不太对，看着那只手果断地挟着书本移向卖货员，又放弃了这个打算。  
下午他们去了武侯祠，在景点中最后一个造访的地方便是卖纪念品的那家小铺。  
他们两个人对纪念品都不甚热衷，在小房子里草草地转了两圈便走。  
走出几步，那一排铁娃娃中的大头诸葛亮总是在利威尔脑袋里跳来跳去，小丞相那双大眼睛有脸的一半大，骑在一头长得像小毛驴的马上，在一排凶神恶煞的铁娃娃里闪闪发光。  
艾伦只觉身边的人突然定住脚步，叹了口气。  
“你在这等着，我回去一趟。”  
“欸？”艾伦一愣，“是落下东西了吗？”  
“不是……你别管。”  
艾伦在原地等得一头雾水，片刻后他见到利威尔向他走了回来——他眉头轻轻皱着，眼珠瞟向左下，看起来并不开心，手里却多了样东西。  
雕刻地有点蠢的小丞相被他轻轻攥在手里，小马的下巴抵着虎口。

“去我昨天和您说的那家火锅店吧——您别这么看我，都说了我虽然不太能吃辣但是挺喜欢辣味。”  
利威尔一路被艾伦念叨着带到火锅店，小孩领了号码之后，捏着那张纸片看了看，“我们得等差不多两个小时，先去别处逛逛吧。”  
成都的地铁和K市不同，两旁的车门都可以打开，而国庆假期时节正是人流量巨大的时候，两个人随着人流一涌进地铁就被冲散，艾伦忙于在人群中寻找他的小个子先生而忽略了列车内广播，到站时左侧车门一开他才发现自己一直等在右边，立刻向左侧挤过去，冲出地铁时脚底打滑，一跤摔在地上。年轻人微微呲牙，牛皮糖一样迅速从地面上弹起，拍拍裤腿。  
“你的腿还好吗，脚有没有扭到。”利威尔站在他旁边询问，艾伦本以为肯定会被训斥“出个门怎么如此不小心”，结果预想到的话语一句没等到，反而第一句是问自己有没有摔坏，年轻人觉得更丢人了，赶忙摇摇头。  
“那就好。”利威尔又往他的腿部看了几眼，带着他向出站口走去，脚步也比方才放慢了些。  
刚从地铁站出来，利威尔就见艾伦踩中钉子般立马刹住脚步，年轻人的双眼染上几分呆滞，双腿定在原地，双手正忙着翻身上所有的口袋，甚至连里兜都细细地掏了，又解下小背包。  
利威尔看着他的动作只觉得太阳穴突突直跳。  
这时艾伦检查完了背包，提着那小包叹了口气，“我想我手机丢了。”  
利威尔立刻就着年轻人的电话号码播过去，“关机了，估计被偷了。”  
艾伦点点头，本来应该抓握手机的左手空空如也，手指在空气中伸了伸抓在一起。  
“冻结你的支付工具社交账号和银行卡，找营业厅把你的手机号也——”  
“您别这么紧张，我知道怎么做的，不用担心。”年轻人半点不慌的样子，“如果可以的话，我得借用一下您的手机。”  
最终利威尔陪着艾伦坐到路边的长凳上，听着年轻人在他身边一个个电话打过去，艾伦平静的语气让他有些烦躁。  
“喂，你以前丢过手机吗。”  
“嗯？”艾伦正在冻结账号，拇指一顿，“并没有，但是以前看过相应的贴士。”  
利威尔瞟着艾伦的手指在手机上飞点，“你就不着急么？”  
“急也没用啊，”艾伦抬起头来向他眨眨眼，“丢都已经丢了。”  
“说起来，小鬼，你的联系人备注里面有没有暴露你的家人亲戚关系？”  
“这个没有，我只写的名字，连姓都做了省略，就是为了预防丢手机。”  
利威尔拖着下巴眯了眯眼，艾伦这孩子丢了手机之后倒是出乎意料的镇定，只是——  
“你这么大人了出门也该注意些，手机就这样让人偷了。”  
“这还是长这么大来的第一次！”  
“喂你觉得这个值得炫耀吗？”  
“……当然不，”艾伦摸摸鼻子，“我只是想说我过去的二十年挺小心的。当然这次是我大意。”  
利威尔又看了看他，不打算再说话，又过了会儿轻轻推了推艾伦的手肘，“你现在打算怎么办，要我带你找手机店吗。”  
“欸？不用啦，我回去之后换手机换卡一起办更方便一些，这几天没有也没关系。”推辞了这个好意之后，艾伦见利威尔摊开左掌，五指微曲，他便当着对方的面微微把手机攥紧了些，“抱歉手机现在还不能还您，因为接下来要回去吃火锅。”  
利威尔难得的没有跟上他的思路，“所以这和——”  
“我要带路的嘛，您其实认路和用地图都很不擅长。”他说着站起身来。  
“……这是那丫头和你说的？”  
“不全是，”本来想点头的艾伦又摇摇头，“您这两天从来都是跟在我后面或是站在我旁边走，偶尔走到前面也没几步就停下来。哎您别这么看我——这没什么呀，以前和朋友们出去玩也都是我指路。”  
利威尔佯装着往他小腿踢去，“那还不走。”

火锅的热气不断升腾，有那么一瞬，利威尔看不清他对面年轻人的面容，只是从那轻咳和轻笑中感到，小孩大概是被呛到了。待过一会儿他能看清时，艾伦刚放下在嘴边轻扇的手，双眼一弯向他看过来，“您觉得怎么样。”  
利威尔口中的辣菜还在舌尖上打转，辣味滑向舌根时，他从年轻人的眼角看到了几分得意，实际上年轻人坐得端正笑得得体，他却觉得自己面前坐了一头小狮子，这头狮子像小猫一样扬起头眯了眯眼睛，正等着一只手去挠挠它的下巴。  
“还不错。”  
“那就好啦，”艾伦说着将半盘茼蒿下到红油汤里，“果然这家味道很赞——虽然我吃着还是挺辣，不过您能喜欢太好了。”  
利威尔静静地听着，把几片白菜下进清汤。  
“说起来很不好意思，”利威尔正看着那几片白菜在汤水中沉沉浮浮，小孩子低了几分的声音就传过来，他一看，小狮子耷拉着脑袋，“我和您一起出来玩，结果还遇上手机被偷那种事，要是破坏了您的心情那可真是抱歉。”  
耷拉着脑袋的小狮子眯了眯眼，就差拖着腮趴到桌子上，再把尾巴蜷起来。  
“真是的，完全不懂你这小鬼在难过个什么劲。”  
“嗯？”艾伦抬起头来，利威尔趁着这个空档用漏勺捞起清汤里的鱼片放到艾伦碗里，“又不是我丢了手机，我影响什么心情，你没事就行了。倒是你，小子，笑脸别是给我装的。”  
“我当然不可能是装的，我玩得挺开心吃得也挺好，”鱼片滑嫩的口感还在艾伦舌尖回味，“我只是怕您难得出来玩一次，记忆被一个小鬼把手机弄丢这种事情破坏掉，您没有介意就好。”他说完这些微微一笑。  
利威尔不再理他，撑着下巴提起漏勺，又从清汤里舀了一勺肉片放到艾伦碗里，打算堵上他的嘴。

他靠着床头，把他那修长的双腿蜷成这个角度真是有几分委屈，黑色的小本子抵着他曲起的腿，随着他手掌的轻颤，笔尖在纸页上行走，他低垂的眉眼十分专注，哦，没那么专注，他停下了笔，看了过来——  
利威尔把视线从记随笔的艾伦身上收回，艾伦倒也没有立刻说话，他向利威尔手中的资料书远远地望了一眼，视线又跳回笔尖。“您稍等五分钟，我写完这段就和您说说话。”  
——我并不是这个意思，利威尔想说，再一看艾伦已经加快了下笔速度，便也放弃了解释，正巧他选的这本资料书在出门时看着实枯燥，而他还不讨厌听那孩子说话。  
他掀过一页，轻轻用手指弹了下，密密麻麻地方块字在眼前流过，倒也不似以前看进去的多。艾伦盖笔帽的脆响和他关书的声音同时响起，利威尔把书往床头一放，艾伦迈开曲了好久的长腿向桌边走去，等那边皮箱倒地和拉链合上的声音都响完了才抬起头来，就见到小孩往床上一砸，长手长脚熟练地盘在一起。  
这次是艾伦挑起的话头，他顺着自己的观察了解，从红茶到甜食，带着利威尔和他探路起饮食之趣，偶尔也把问题引到运动方面，话头穿过篮球场，飞过跑道。  
他发现和他喜欢运动的情况不同，利威尔对运动并不热爱，只是小时候被训练地多了，在这方面还算擅长。  
他发现利威尔虽然最喜欢红茶，对别的茶类倒也研究颇为丰富。  
他们俩都对甜味比较接受，比起利威尔对辣味的偏爱，艾伦更喜欢酸味，更有甚者，他很能享受高级食客体验的苦味之妙。  
话题从四川吃食向H岛饭菜和A省的故乡味道延伸，在K市奇贵的物价上绕了几圈后，被艾伦引到自己母亲的厨艺上。  
眼看着再聊下去两个人可能就饿了，他们赶紧刹住话头，一下子没了刚才较为热烈的氛围，钟表声沉闷地拍打空气。  
“你刚刚是在写随笔么？”利威尔重新把话头往艾伦擅长的方向引，在看到小孩毫无防备地点点头后，他开始思考自己把看过他过去随笔的事情瞒着他到底对不对，怎么看那都是不太道德的举动，而当时完全抱着一定要防止三笠看上坏小子的想法反而把这一点忽视掉。  
“我——”  
“您如果想看的话也可以的，”艾伦拽了个枕头抱进怀里，“我也是写着玩，反正我们以后有的是时间，您不嫌弃就好。”  
利威尔倒是有这个想法，艾伦能主动表示以后给他看他也很受用，只是那句“我们以后还有很长时间”他怎么听怎么觉得不对劲。  
“至少有三年，”艾伦从对方沉默时便猜到了他的想法，年轻人把枕头放下，坐正了身体，“我还是想和您说，请您给我个机会，我们应该试一试。”  
“你觉得在你刚把手机弄丢的当天，和我说这个有说服力吗。”  
“……”艾伦撑了撑额头，轻叹一声，“您在回避重点。”  
利威尔没有说话。  
“您不可能对我还是想和您尝试这个想法毫无察觉，可是您还是同意和我一起出行，而且并没有给予冷落，尽管您对人一贯客气，您却是在给我机会。”艾伦的声音平和而坚定，“那么或许是我做得还不够好，您放心，我并不会急着逼您回应。”  
利威尔皱了皱眉，他像是想反驳什么，却没有开口，也不再看那双眼睛，继续沉默。他单方面的静默让气氛再一次有些发僵。他正想着要不就到此为止去关灯睡觉，艾伦却轻笑一声。  
“这几天都是我在说我身边的事情，我的伙伴我的学业什么的，想听您也说说您身边的事。”  
利威尔仰躺到床上，大有一副别再理我的架势。  
“如果您不愿意也完全没有关系，那我去关——欸？”一部手机砸到他的手掌里。  
“挑吧，想问谁，姑且算是朋友的在通讯录里，先说好，坏话我可不讲。”砸给他手机的长辈背过身去。  
艾伦受宠若惊，小心点开通讯录——  
“……”  
他的第一反应是这个人绝对不用担心丢手机。  
“请问这些都是……窝头和烂豆沙包什么的，都是谁？”  
本来背过身去准备裹被子的大人坐起来，揉了揉额发，“嘁，我倒给忘了……那是同事，这样比较好记，你挑吧，再磨蹭就还我好了。”  
——这到底哪里好记。  
艾伦把这话咽下去，利威尔对他松口到如此的机会实在难得，他得抓紧时间，“牛皮糖？”  
他被对方瞪了一眼，那目光好像他是一个傻子。  
“这是你哥。”  
艾伦消化了一下，坚定地点头。  
“你哥要我来讲吗？”  
艾伦继续坚定地点头，“从我记事起他回家的次数我一双手都数地过来。”  
“我说了坏话不讲，你只能换一个人了。”  
——所以到我哥这里根本没有好话吗。  
“没事的他在我这里也没什么好话……我只是想知道您当时的为了家庭和谐什么的——”  
“这些事情你还是问你哥吧，最后一次机会，再不换人就他妈给我睡觉。”  
艾伦连忙摆手让他等等，“烂豆沙包吧。”  
“啊，那家伙啊，”利威尔嘴角浅扬，“那就是个灾难……”

他努力克制着没打出哈欠，在油渍就要顺着竹签下滑到手指前瞬间清醒，纸巾被他叠成整齐的方块将竹签牢牢包住，艾伦看到他这一举动后，弯了嘴角，在他瞟过去之前侧过头。  
你以为这赖谁。  
捏住竹签，利威尔最终还是小小地打了个哈欠。  
他本来是个作息相当克制的人，却丝毫忘了吸取教训，被那孩子碧波荡漾的绿眼注视着，陪他聊了小半夜，早上被拽起来之后两个人赶时间连早饭都没吃。进入卧龙基地后才买了两份凉皮端到天鹅湖旁，在利威尔回过神来之前，他的手里被艾伦塞进了一根烤肠。  
这跟烤肠火候很足，裂口霸道地划破外皮，肉质肥美多汁，焦香味在它周围的空气中手舞足蹈，他拒绝的话语被艾伦刚刚掰开他手指的动作堵了个严严实实，艾伦已经端着吃食去找位子，利威尔慢悠悠地走过去，湖风吹来的时候他微低下头咬了一口手中的香肠，伴着“滋”的一声，滚烫和鲜美瞬间炸裂，他忙检查有没有油点迸溅出来，一抬头，正对上年轻人的一双笑眼。  
艾伦这几天下来很是会摸索他的脾性，知道问他一些事情时可能会被拒绝，往往直接行动，而艾伦做完的事情他一般都不会再有异议。就像这根烤肠。  
他正想着，年轻人的话语伴着清风向他飘来。  
“您看那只黑天鹅。”  
那只天鹅懒洋洋地浅游于湖面，与另几只天鹅隔得老远，它低下头去，优美的脖颈贴近水面，这时小天鹅略过湖面向它飞去。  
“走吧。我们去看熊猫了。”  
，他们沿着指示标一路向前，这公园里岔路多，道路也长，这个时间已经接近中午，烈日将那兴致的雪顶一点点晒化，大面积的育儿所里，熊猫分布地很是稀疏，利威尔走着走着，阳光照得他眯起眼睛，刚要低头瞟向地面，艾伦就拍拍他的肩膀，带着他快步向前走去。前方早就围了一小片人群，最前排的退下来后立刻又有另一拨涌上前。  
他们等到前排的时机刚好。熊猫半侧着躺在竹板上，安然酣睡，它就像是小孩子最温柔的蜡笔画，圆滚滚的白色，矮矮胖胖的黑色，懒洋洋地团在一起，毛茸又蓬松。这时它动了动，先是细微的，接着动作大了起来，它把手脚缓慢地扔开，慢吞吞地翻了个身，在太阳底下躺成了个大字。  
艾伦很早就拿过利威尔的手机帮他拍照，他每聚焦一次就觉得那个大家伙在他的心口踩了一脚，软软地陷进去，并不疼，却踩得发痒，痒得浑身发软，他一边拍照一边念叨着“好可爱”，正要把手机还回去时，他看向身边一直没有出声的利威尔——他静静地站在那里，手指微蜷，灰蓝的眼底盈着微光，定定地看过去，有几分发怔。艾伦忽地把手机收回去，趁着对方发怔，抓起他的手，微低下头在他耳边说道：“我带你去看更多！”  
被熊猫轰炸的利威尔意外地好拽，握起手来都比以往软上几分。艾伦带着他沿着小路向着不同的熊猫场馆奔走，有时还跑上几步。他们看到抱着树干团成一团的熊猫，还看到过一只背对着他们坐着，圆滚滚的后背就好像穿过场馆砸了过来。他们还看到一只进食的熊猫，它靠着树干坐着，拿着一捧竹子，双爪合力把竹子掰成两段，再抱着其中一段歪着头从上往下啃，啃着啃着还眯眯眼睛。它们天生一副福相，往那里一躺便睡得酣畅淋漓，只观其进食，恍若竹子是世界上最鲜美可口的食物。  
利威尔想着这个上午他必定印象极深，可待他坐到长椅上，他却发现他甚至理顺不了自己的思绪，他一会儿想起饭团熊猫，一会儿又是艾伦的侧脸，是那侧脸上一滴莹亮的汗珠，滑过上扬的嘴角，他想起郁郁葱葱的竹叶，又变成了艾伦被阳光炙烤的棕发，他的头发总是看起来软蓬蓬的，摸起来却是坚硬，有时有些扎手，他记得艾伦这一路上和他说了许多话，他却又一句内容也不记得，艾伦带着他向前走去，就像带着他进行一场收割，那孩子的话语就是割下的麦子，他每说一个字，麦粒便迸出来，踏着清风阳光向利威尔而来，带着缕缕麦香。  
他还沉浸在这些之中，身边的年轻人再次向他看过来，温暖的手臂伴着他灼热的呼吸一同袭来，“我带您去看小熊猫。”  
他们今天运气很好，尽管有一头小家伙抱着树枝睡得天昏地暗，另一只却非常活泼，它在场馆里上蹿下跳，好几次都蹦跳到他们眼前。它的红褐色的身体在绿林中划出一道亮丽的弧线，白色的尖耳轻轻一动，毛茸茸的大尾巴一下一下直撩到人的心里去。  
小家伙的毛发在利威尔眼里与艾伦的发色重叠，他感到指节被打开，手指被填满的时候他向艾伦望去，年轻人的面容半逆着阳光若隐若现，他的双唇轻轻开合，他的话语是阳光下七彩的气泡，一点点升起，再一点点爆破，利威尔却听不清他说了什么，他想那是一个问句，他想那是一个邀请，可他却只觉得混混沌沌的，在艾伦的手指把他带离防线之前，咬紧了牙关，不曾开口。

这家猫咖啡的小雅间里只开了壁灯，小蜡烛炙烤的金桔茶就像一盏小台灯，他对面的年轻人深靠在暗红色的座椅之中，金桔茶照亮他健康的锁骨，他的双目在这有几分暗色的房间中熠熠生辉，碧绿色中恍若埋下了丝丝金线，座椅靠背上的小花猫窜来窜去，年轻人却做得格外安然，他轻提茶壶，让那一泼金黄将剔透的小杯填满。  
他的视线落在年轻人的手指上，忽觉膝上一沉，一只通体雪白的小猫踩着它软绵绵地爪子高傲地在他腿上踱步，继而蜷了起来。  
艾伦轻轻扬起茶杯，温热酸甜的金桔茶一点点与他的整个人贴合，他想起对面的先生曾经说过，他的一位温柔又坚强的女同事就像是金桔茶。  
他细细地打量着这位有时以饮食论朋友的先生：他整个人总是笔直地紧绷着，清秀的五官总是因为锋利的面部线条而显得不易亲近，他总是着黑白二色，却又格外适合这种暖橘色的光亮，他此刻整个人都比平时放松了些许，手肘杵在桌面，手掌请托面颊，双目虚闭，看起来有几分昏昏欲睡。砖壁上的橘灯映得他的面容都柔和起来，舒展的眉眼恬适安然。他的左手轻轻搭着他膝上小白猫的身体，手指在那毛茸茸的一片雪白中时隐时现。  
利威尔被这一片暖光与茶香包裹，手掌下温热毛绒的触感一点点放松着他的神经，小猫在他的掌下呼吸，随着那呼吸声他只觉得眼皮越来越沉，恍然间他听到艾伦轻轻唤了他的名字。他半睁开眼睛，年轻人的轮廓在小桌的另一旁安坐着，他许是听见年轻人笑了，许是没听到。  
他再次闭上眼睛，轻轻挑起嘴角。  
他们离开咖啡店时，一排排路灯早已亮起，在夜幕的笼罩下冲着呼来喊去的行车大张笑脸。从微暖的室内走出来，夜风在额前甫一吹过，利威尔好似清醒了些，却更像被风吹醉了，他觉得头脑轻了些许，四肢却灌满了铅，他想要回到旅店睡一觉，却又盯着那一片片路灯出神。  
这时艾伦转过头来，问他还要不要继续走。  
他微仰头看过去，那双眼中的碧色原野里燃起两束烟火，那两束烟火踏风而来，把他点燃了，整个心腔烧得暖烘烘的。他在那烟火的注视下闭了闭眼睛，把手机砸到艾伦手里。“走吧，随你，到哪里都可以。”  
他们在夜幕下伴着公交疾驰，年轻人带着他穿过窄巷子和井巷子，一头扎进宽巷子的人流中，在一对对情侣与家庭间坦然而过，沿着食物果品的长廊穿梭。橙黄色映着转壁，香味和叫卖声弥散在夜空中。他们在人流的遮掩中紧紧挨着，他的手指再次被艾伦撑满，年轻人握得坚定又小心，他听着这夜色下的各色声音，走到摊位前，给陪他吃了好几天辣的艾伦买了碗三大炮，带着艾伦到小木桌旁坐下。艾伦的右腮被糯米撑得有些鼓，香甜软糯的体验让他的双眼都亮了起来，他把碗往利威尔面前推，利威尔摆了摆手，觉得那小伙子微鼓的右腮一定十分好戳，当然，他忍住了。  
“你嘴边有东西。”  
艾伦瞪了瞪眼睛，立刻拿纸来擦，可他一上手就擦到了相反的方向。他只来得及看到对面的人轻皱了眉，下一秒那漂亮的指尖便轻拢着纸巾擦了擦他的嘴边，指尖无意间略过他的唇瓣，他呆在那里一时间忘了咀嚼。  
对面的人收回手之后撑着脸打量了他几眼，伸出手指戳了戳他微鼓的右腮。  
艾伦一个激灵猛地把糯米团咽了下去，庆幸没被噎到的同时，耳根开始发热。  
“快些吃，别发呆。”利威尔看着年轻人的双眼陷入了几丝呆滞，催促到。  
——怪谁呀！艾伦吸了口气，快速扫荡了最后一个小团子。站起身向他伸出手，“我带您去前面那家茶铺。”

最终那天晚上他们很是尽兴，随着最后一波人流涌出巷子，伴着夜间公家回到旅店，甚至在洗浴完毕之后又闲聊了部分时间，以至于心照不宣地睡到第二天日上三竿。  
利威尔拉开窗帘，迎着直照而来的阳光眯起眼睛，一回头，正更换睡衣的艾伦和他交换了一双笑眼。  
利威尔本是个生活在严格时间框里的人，他被单位的时间表束缚着，即使熬夜改稿子的时候也从不晚于一点，而艾伦突然闯进来，他拿着斧子在他随钟表滴答的刻板生活里凿了个窟窿，扔进来一捆火柴，点燃了他已经忘记好久的活力激情。这几天里，他们过得越来越随性，把时间表统统忘掉，随着心意走走停停。  
他们在临近中午时来到一家串串香。利威尔捏着食材串的竹签，一根根插进清汤锅底，艾伦和他提议去东郊记忆看看，他却只看着艾伦的双手，那双手有条不紊地把它旁边盘子里一根根串子尽数放进红汤锅底。  
他们在午后来到东郊记忆，他塞给艾伦一个甜筒，于是小孩塞给他一碗淋了照烧酱的薯条，还烫着的薯条伴着咸香被他含在口中，坐在他对面的青年却攥紧了甜筒——他就像攥了个话筒。  
“请您——”艾伦摇摇头改变了说法，“您如果可以和我在一起，请也让我进入您的食品库里好吗？”  
利威尔没有继续看艾伦的眼睛，他有几分庆幸艾伦没有再一次打直球，他却又知道艾伦是对的，他没办法建实那面墙壁，而它现在早就被这青年凿得稀碎，却又隐藏着一张网，虚掩着挡住年轻人前行的脚步，也隔绝了他自己的出路。  
艾伦提出看场电影，利威尔看着捧在手心的薯条，甚至觉得这有些顺理成章，这孩子以快得让人心惊的速度把他拽离以往的轨道，他却不好抽出手掌。  
就陪他看一场，既然明天他便要乘着飞机离开，而还要帮好友买其他东西的年轻人还要继续独自周有一天，总不该让艾伦抱着个遗憾晃荡。  
而年轻人分外坚持让他来挑电影的后果就是，他们走进了恐怖电影的放映室。  
利威尔不是不清楚艾伦提出看电影的期许，可他又是在不想这样突兀地和对方一起扎入另外几个言情片的场所。  
影院中的惊呼和抽气声倒是加剧了恐怖氛围，利威尔后座女生的叫声时不时刺激他的耳朵，他途中向艾伦望去，年轻人的脸被眼镜埋住了一半，抿着嘴唇，木着一张脸，全程没有说过一句话。  
回旅店的途中，艾伦偶尔会往后看一下——他把头向左后侧出一个极不明显地角度，眼珠像是从车上落下的两颗豆子，齐齐滚到眼眶的最左方，紧绷着下颌。很快他就会轻咳一声，“您不用害怕，我们晚上是睡一起的。”  
利威尔本着身为一个年长者的自觉很给面子的没有笑出声——他忍着笑意木着脸点了点头。。

青年浅呼了一口气。  
利威尔回望过来，阳光透过机场的玻璃沐浴了他满身，他的眼角被晕染出美丽的弧度，那片灰蓝色的湖水从这个角度看过去都透亮了些许，好似浅滩的海水，温柔地流过软沙，于阳光下铺陈。  
那片浅海水一波一波地向他漾来，在他心上的软沙里冲刷，前进半寸便退回，反反复复，他被那片海水冲刷地发痒，这难耐的痒从心房逆流至喉咙。  
“我想，我喜欢您。”  
他的声音也被那片浅海抚过，带上温暖却不灼人的温度，像风一样放轻，却又坚定地刮过去。  
“请您和我在一起。”  
“从上次分别到如今已经过了三个月的时间，而我想告诉您的是，我对于自己的决定看得更加清楚。我喜欢您，想和您在一起，想带着您和我去尝试在一起。”  
“我知道我比您小，您可能不放心，这段时间看下来我确实很多地方做得不够好。”  
“可是我有愿望，有信心，只要您同意，我一定会和您一起走下去。”  
“脚印如果大小不等，深浅不一，那就磨合好了。”  
“不管怎样，我想和您试试看。”  
利威尔回望着艾伦的眼睛，他想他应该给予年轻人这次正式的剖白相应的尊重。  
可他听到后来，觉得这剖白郑重到他有些招架不住。  
——或许我做的不够好。  
艾伦总是这样说，可他知道，从很久以前就知道，这个披着树木外衣，有时散发着麦香的男孩，一直在他的同龄人中发光。从遇到他开始，年轻人便不断地道歉和低头，把自己身上的锋利努力地收起来一些。那孩子总说自己做得不够好，可从一开始，着手解决问题，着手改善关系的，一直都是那孩子，从见面的那刻起，艾伦就斩断了自己的过往，为了还称得上陌生的结婚对象而努力，而那些负面情绪，他没有一次在年长者的面前表露，他拒绝了所有的标记感应，从不曾逼利威尔做任何事，劝了一遍又一遍，耐心而真诚。  
艾伦在他眼里还是个小孩子，却一路上努力地去为别人着想，统筹了整个旅行。  
——你很努力了，你做得很好了。  
利威尔总是想和艾伦这么说，每次那双绿眼睛坚定地望着他却说出这句话的时候，他就会觉得那股冲动涌上心头，他想去捂住青年的嘴，甚至想把说出这种话的青年拉去浸马桶。  
是他自己做得不够好。从一开始就缩在壳子里，没有做过任何努力，把自己自以为站在年轻人角度的考虑摊开后便拒绝对方的声音，对方的意愿。  
可是他突然想到，他又凭什么呢？  
凭什么自己多年来躲在妹妹建的那所面包房里，审视着这个麦香味男孩的成长，在把对方的过去窥伺地差不多后，又要求这个孩子必须确定他自己能够负担得起生活才肯挪动脚步。  
他和这年轻人是同时被绑在一起的，他想他不该一直要求对方单方面努力，他不该在婚姻建立的基础上，要求对方孤独地努力变成情深似海再表示考虑考虑，也不该要求对方一定要一面也不见，生生地吊死那孩子所有的期待。  
更何况，这是他注视了很久的面包味男孩。  
更何况，他早就被那孩子拽着走了好久。  
他早就迈步很久了，从谈话到牵手，从一天，到一整个旅途。  
不过是再迈一步而已。  
他妈的又不是老到入土，谁稀罕缩在房子里。  
他向那天下午一样，趁着艾伦把注意力集中到他的眼睛之时，伸出手狠拽了下对方的胳膊，把艾伦拽得一斜，在对方疑惑的目光中弹了他的额头。  
“那就在一起吧，烤面包。”

可惜那天H岛的天气恶劣的骇人，航班取消的消息轰得两个人片刻无措。  
“我把房子退了，因为我明天本来定了个单人间……要不我再退掉定一个双人间？”  
而最后，艾伦纠结地刷开房门。  
“他们告诉我没有两张单床的双人间了。”  
他看着利威尔神色如常地把两人的行李放进房间里，头也不回地催他去洗澡，抬手捂住了脸。  
——太不对劲了，刚在一起就睡到一张床上什么的。  
反而是利威尔镇定如常，想着反正答应试试看那么时间还有的是，洗浴完毕后连闲谈也取消了，拉过被子一角就躺了进去。  
爬到床另一头的艾伦翻来覆去睡不着，关灯前看了看另一个枕头角的小鼓包。“晚安。”他说。  
他等了好几分钟都没等到回应，就在他轻轻摇头准备闭上眼睛时，他听到了对方迷迷糊糊的声音，那个晚安被说得有些打结，“安”字的音还没发完那边就没了声响。  
艾伦把脸埋在被子里，刚刚对方因为困倦而丝毫不似平时清冷反而有几分糯的声音在他耳边挥之不去。  
晚安个屁啊，他想他怕是要睡不着了。  
利威尔第二天醒来时，艾伦坐在离床最远的座椅上，见他坐起来，一个激灵。  
“……你怎么了？”  
“我在和你进一步发展之前，绝对，绝对不会再和你睡在一张床上了，请你放心。”  
那样子坚定地就像在发毒誓。  
不对，利威尔想起来这表情似曾相识，他在三笠和法兰的脸上都看到过。  
他这时才终于觉得问题不大对劲。  
“我睡觉时……有什么问题吗。”他微微侧头，难得如此虚心地向一个小他十岁的孩子请教问题。  
“应该……没有……吧？”艾伦双眼发直地盯着利威尔身后的那块墙皮。  
“那是你做了什么吗？”  
“不是！”艾伦反射性地回答，整个神情终于鲜活起来，甚至举了举双手，“我什么也没做。”  
“那你怎么了。”利威尔的耐心要被吞吞吐吐的年轻人磨没了。  
艾伦深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，因为紧张不自觉提高音量，“你睡着时会团成一个团子悄悄滚过来，谁敢和你一起睡啊！”  
“我——什么？”利威尔掐着太阳穴，有那么几秒，他无比肯定地以为他是幻听了。  
“你睡觉时会蜷成一团，有人和你一起睡的话你会滚到热源那边去。”  
好了，妈的他没有幻听。  
“可我睁眼时并没有，那怎么说来着，蜷成一团？”  
“你快睡醒前会伸展开——我已经叫你起床这么多次了，总不会说假话。”  
艾伦在天刚亮时睁开眼睛，就见到身量本来就瘦小的先生蜷成一团，额头就快抵着膝盖，双手缩在膝上，咳，靠在他怀里。  
他吓得一下子跳下床，驱赶着莫名其妙的罪恶感，发呆到现在。  
利威尔逼迫着自己消化艾伦口中的事实，叹了口气，“幸亏三笠八岁以后我就不和她睡一起了。”  
艾伦想掐自己的耳朵——重点是三笠吗？  
“那可是那丫头的清白。”  
艾伦想摇椅子——那我的清白呢！你的清白呢！  
“你不觉得和我就这么睡一起也不对吗？”  
“我们结婚了。”利威尔白了艾伦一眼，“对比下来这很正常。”

“你说什么？”假期回来的第一顿午饭，由三笠•阿克曼的质问把气氛推向高潮。  
“我和你哥哥在一起了。”艾伦开诚布公。  
“你和他睡一张床了吗？”  
“三笠，你先松开筷子！先松开——”  
“是睡过一张床——别这么看着我！你不许瞎想！”  
椅子翻倒的声音砸到空气中。  
“决斗吧艾伦。”姑娘手握双拳，躲过想要拉架的爱尔敏，站如劲松，“他是我的，不准夺走。”


	7. Chapter 7

接到那通电话的时候，艾伦甚至花了很长时间才辨别出这是谁的声音。  
“……吉克？”  
“呦，小弟弟，叫哥。”  
艾伦嘴角抽了抽，“哥。”阔别这个称呼与这个称呼所挂钩的称呼过久，即使仅仅是听到了本尊的声音，他说这个称呼时还是差点舌头打结。  
“嗯，乖。”吉克在那头的声音放柔了一个调。他的声音本比男中音偏浅一点，发生时却依旧带着磁性的声带共振，艾伦一边想着如果此时拿着电话听筒的是女性可能就会有几分耳痒，一方面又打起精神准备应付吉克接下来的话语，尽管从他记事起吉克见他的次数不多，那仅有的几次经验还是告诉他，吉克用这么温柔的语调对他说话的时候绝对没有好事。  
果然，吉克在给了他十几秒的过度时间后，把声带调回正常频率，单刀直入，“我知道你结婚了，而且你给自己挑了个壳硬的结婚对象。”  
艾伦在电话这边默默点了点头，琢磨了一下吉克上句话的尾音，他想他老哥紧接着还有话说。  
“你们现在什么进展了？”  
跳跃度不小。  
“他同意和我在一起试试。”面对吉克的盘问最明智的举动就是实话实说，这位驰骋商市的精英有的是方法在你拒绝短痛的时候给你一个毕生难忘的长痛经历。再加上，艾伦本来就没有隐瞒这件事的想法，只是这句话说出口时，那天利威尔浅滩海水般的眼眸总会拍进他的心里，真实感被那海水冲进心房，冲刷几番后倒更带出了几分虚幻的感觉，这让他说这句话时，内心远没有他的语调听起来平静。  
吉克在那边沉默了几十秒，“说实话，我对于那家伙答应了挺意外，我以为按照他那个德性，到这一步你得耗上半年。”  
艾伦攥紧了电话筒。  
“不过，既然三个月下来他就松口了，你这小子大概有什么特别的地方。”  
而吉克这些话，艾伦完全不清楚该如何作答，空了几秒，他把话题引到了另一个方向，“你和利威尔之间有过什么过节吗？”  
他听到吉克轻笑一声，心知他转移话题的意图一定瞒不过去，吉克今天却对他格外宽容，顺着他的话题说了下去，“怎么，利威尔和你说了什么吗？再怎么说你也是我弟不至于笨到家，当年竞赛时的事你总该挖到了。”  
“他说如果你真的是我哥，为了家庭和谐他建议我考虑离婚……竞赛时候我知道，可那件事情完全不会那么严重。”  
“他那时候这么跟你说的？”难得吉克的声音带上一丝讶异，“我说怎么上次见到他时，他一直以为我傻了。”  
“我们具体也没有什么大不了的，我不过就是在考试竞赛电竞上拦着他友好切磋了几十回，帮他把他高中时的打架历史填满了而已。”  
光听着这描述，艾伦已经能想出他那哥哥彬彬有礼地像块牛皮糖一样给利威尔各种找麻烦的情形。  
“我记得那家伙看人挺准的，没想到他对我的误解这么深，他觉得我看他不顺眼，知道你们结婚会在家里翻天。我不可能生气呀，我都不好意思告诉那笨蛋，我是欣赏他才找他麻烦。”  
艾伦叹了口气……你那种天天使绊子的作风，鬼会觉得你是欣赏。  
“不过现在我们和好了，你的手机号是他给的。”  
我该为我亲哥没有我手机号哭，还是为你俩解决了家庭隐患笑。  
“我没什么大事，就是告诉你，这个人是个好的，你努力吧。”电话那头顿了一顿，“这么多年我俩较量里胜负基本参半，硬要说起来他还多赢几场。”  
艾伦莫名其妙地从那后半句话里听出了本不该出现在吉克身上的一丝委屈，他想着毕竟对方半年不打一个电话，决定勉为其难地安慰一下。  
“高考你是省状元。”  
“嗯，他保送了没参加高考。”

吉克破天荒的一通电话在它结束后仍在艾伦的心里缓缓荡起余波。  
艾伦挂了电话，在床边站了片刻，走到写字桌前，拉开最中间的那一格抽屉。  
吉克小的时候把照片贴满了墙壁，而艾伦从一开始就和他选用了完全不同的方式，艾伦会把照片在小相框里装裱好，却只挑出一个放在桌面上，而在他上大学之后，大大小小的相框就被他锁在了抽屉里。  
他找出的这个相框由于照得太早被小盒子包裹着，躺在整个抽屉的最下面。  
相框被重新放置到桌面上。  
这是他很小的时候，一家人去海边玩时照下的。  
那时候十三四岁的吉克正扛着减肥大业还未成功——他的视力也还没告罄，有几分嘟嘟脸的吉克身穿短袖短裤，伸出橡皮棒棒似的胳膊和腿，他想像个大人似的得体微笑，而那时他功力还不够，硬生生让他胖嘟嘟的小脸染上了一分滑稽。卡露拉拿着艾伦抓沙用的小铲子，注视着她的丈夫和儿子，艾伦骑在格里沙的肩膀上笑着，那两排稚嫩的小牙齿也大大方方地面向阳光。  
艾伦的拇指轻轻拂过相框，再摩挲照片。  
这张时隔多年的照片正合他此时的心境，它陪着他，去思考它本身保留下来的财富，去思考这财富的挖掘中将面临的重重难题。  
关于爱情，关于家庭。  
艾伦的父母都是医生，哪怕他并没有学医，医者父母的家庭环境依旧为他成长的宣纸画上了第一层山水。他的父亲是儿科医生，母亲是产科医生，一直到艾伦初中毕业，他的邻居家都住着同一对夫妇，而那对夫妇中的妻子正是外科中皮肤科下辖标记检测室的大夫，而标记相关的医疗检测，有时还可以延伸到神经科。  
这三位医生接触孩子，母亲，父亲，恋人，夫妻。跟随他们长大的艾伦，在父母与邻居的谈话中，在偶尔去到医院的见闻中，这些人与事一幕幕冲击着他的心灵。  
座椅上有几分慌张的孩子，帮他夹好体温计，又忍不住去试他额头温度的父母；柔声安慰小孩打针并不疼痛的母亲；刚刚建立标记而匹配度也十分合适的两人一出检测室就忍不住在医院的走廊里彼此亲吻；每天有许许多多人的从检测室里进出，男人和女人，男人和男人，女人和女人，或牵手微笑，或沉闷寡言，那结果可能是满意的，也可能是失望的，他们有的来寻求婚姻的准入门票，有的来寻找婚姻的结束契机；他曾在走廊里远远地见到从产室里出来的母亲们，陪伴她们的丈夫，和哇哇大哭的小婴儿。  
他听到过来看病的某个小孩子可爱的趣事；他听到某一对多年前还是来进行过标记检测的新人的夫妇领着他们的孩子向当年的检测师打招呼；他也听到某对情侣不顾标记匹配度不达标的现状坚持婚配，在爆发的矛盾与争吵中黯然分手；他听到某些家庭在和谐美满了几年后渐生矛盾，而双方互相心灰意冷之时，早就脱离匹配的标记正是他们离婚的一道催化剂；有的家庭分享经验之谈，说标记感应可以避免争吵和在大事上做决定时的犹豫不决；也有的家庭提出抱怨，说标记感应的触发会上瘾，时间久了会造成双方不对等的话语权。  
他有时会听到母亲和父亲感慨一句哪家幸运地迎来了一对可爱的双胞胎；母亲的同事有时会轻描淡写地提到她为哪位先生做了子宫移植或摘除手术，她不忘了说的一点就是，那些人都拥有伴侣的陪伴。  
家庭，婚姻，新生命，标记，伴侣。  
这些成人世界才需要真正着手组建的词汇，在艾伦的成长过程中，一直在他的身边萦绕。  
或许他其实只见过几副场景，可不论是拥吻的夫妻，还是流泪吵架失控的爱侣，他都记得深刻，他对那些记忆中的微笑充满向往，只觉得那时那对人的双眼中有比蜜糖更甜更重的东西，他也对那对怨侣脸上的泪痕感到心酸，哪怕他还不能理解其中的苦痛，却是看着就感到一种折磨。他听到看到的同时，也不曾放弃过自己思考，或许只是一个念头的冒出，在他那奇思妙想飞速更替的脑海中却烙地深刻，他感到一股冲动，这股冲动却是直冲到心底的，带出一股子决心。  
伴着他的长大，伴着父母对他进一步讲解标记与婚姻的关系，除了表明匹配度以便对感情前景进行短期科学预测以外，标记感应的触发也是避免争端与给家庭定下户主的方式。  
他想，在双方感情达到即将共度一生时建立的标记，作为婚姻关系证明之一的标记，一定是建立在双方意愿与双方尊重的基础上，而标记感应，则应该是“请允许我为这件事情做主”和“我相信你的决定”的含义，决不应扭曲成命令。  
科学数据与医学环绕都让他对于标记匹配与婚姻和谐的相关性深信不疑。他那曾经模模糊糊的决心随着年龄的增加显出了一点轮廓；他要和他的爱侣步入婚姻的殿堂，他要在征得对方同意时才进行标记仪式，他想他绝对不会把这项印迹用到命令的手段上，而是对等的共同生活。  
他对于爱恋和婚姻的想法赤诚而又谨慎，直到大学时――离法定结婚年龄接近时他才经历了他真正的第一段恋爱。  
那位冷美人白皙的皮肤和蔚蓝的眼底都奔波着只待发掘的热辣性感，他们在一起时着实刺激愉快，可艾伦清醒，甚至对方也清醒，他们的愉快从不曾脚踏实地，及时行乐经不起推敲，它不能在四十岁将近时，仍保证他们可以高喊“去他妈的工作”而去海边冲浪，甚至不能保证他们在毕业后被社会碾压时，依然有兴致去买一个甜筒。他们真实的快乐建立在有保质期的青春校园瓶罐里，而处的越久他们越清晰的意识到他们之间的沟壑。  
情绪易变、双目明亮，凭着他偶尔的天马行空而显得幽默风趣的年轻人，确是脚踏实地做派，他的拼搏奋斗也许只为了能在日后工作之余在家里喝上一杯热茶，他具有吸引美人的一双坚定而富有活力的眼睛，却并不具有冷美人需要的流浪者似的浪漫。  
这两个聪明人在双方满意的最高峰时结束了这段恋爱，美其名曰不留遗憾。可艾伦清楚他是有遗憾的，那遗憾可能是他们迎海冲浪时突然涌上的对未来的不安，可能是他们彼此尽兴却没有标记冲动时对这段恋情正式度的迷惘，可能是他意识到女孩的观念与他自己的在交锋碰撞，也可能是他意识到的，他的恋爱或许和婚姻必然脱节的某种假设。  
他想像父母那样，与自己的爱侣相识相恋再跨过共同生活的门槛，而他的初恋对象从一开始就和他的想法南辕北辙。  
冷美人把他拖到游戏人生的小船上漂泊了一会儿，可她既没能阻止他回到岸上，也没能让她的足印踏到岸边。她以为她在这位生就一副浪漫公子面孔却在恋爱上抱着中年人愿景的男孩的脑袋瓜里埋下了一根钉子，把及时行乐的念头钉进去让他开窍，却不知这位眉眼温和的年轻人从内到外都是一副硬皮气，他的头脑拒绝着任何人的镌刻，冷美人的作风观念就像一个风筝，艾伦牵着它放了会儿，发现风筝所要飞到的地方他不愿迈步，那便松开手了。  
艾伦的父母，两位被科学数字与冰冷仪器环绕的人，也曾告诉艾伦，那些建立标记的爱侣有的也曾享受电光火石之间产生的中意。  
那种电光火石间的波纹曾在那个夜晚，在他和希斯托莉亚的眼中荡漾，它们荡漾着，掀起了缄默人声的风暴。可那风暴消散之后，两片海域却像结起了冰，他们甚至知晓那些冰层深处或许还能变出火源，却是花了近一年的时间也打不破冰层。  
他们俩做足了彼此尊重的势头，又好像过了头。冷美人离去后艾伦的思想又固执地回到以前，他执着地期盼着能够与恋人走到彼此缔约的时刻。艾伦拿出了足够的耐心，等待着他们有更深刻感情的时候到来，而女孩在他的心上吹了一年的微风，这微风和她赠予其他任何一个人的并无不同，它每天吹起又每天消散。艾伦想过能够共度一生的感情必然不能靠着烟火式的绚烂支撑，可他与希斯托莉亚的恬淡又完全是另一个方向，他们有心把梨子一点点熬成汤，却又像在小罐子里焖的是颗洋葱，用了心去熬，熬出来的东西却没有心。  
艾伦捧着无心的汤看了好久，他看不到步向更远，可他还想再做努力。生活的列车就在这是疾驰着带他驶向另一条轨道，他想过多次的婚姻迎面撞了过来，把他的生活撞成一团浆糊，确又像撞开了一面堵死的墙，撞开了一条他寻找好久的路。  
即使生活打乱的不甘心围着他跳来跳去，他依然坚定地与他无法继续爱慕或是给予承诺的女孩提出结束关系。  
而斩断过去生活的失意褪去后，他突然发现他面前摆着的正是他想过许多次的场景，心中铭记着父母生活图景的艾伦，从最早起就一直在思索的不是恋爱，而是婚姻与自己的家庭。哪怕是一次意外，哪怕两个人都彼此陌生，哪怕听起来如此荒唐，他在那一瞬间就获得了这两样东西。标记与婚姻，不管出现的多么轻描淡写，都不能削弱丝毫它们在年轻人心中的分量。想明白这些之后他甚至没有丝毫犹豫地，就像和那位先生努力生活下去。  
这位先生却和他遇到过的人都不一样――当然不一样了，他又不是女孩子。却又不仅仅是那么简单的事情。  
他总是整洁干净，把自己整个人敛起来，安然地沉默于人群中，而那从洁白袖口中伸出的双手握着多少惊人的天赋，他全不在乎。他却又完全不像他外表看起来那样文雅，偶尔粗俗的言论却又直冲要害，无法让人升起被羞辱的情绪。  
他的严肃严谨是成人式的，生活规律有序，却不是冰冷的程序化，可尽管如此，他有时候刻板又自律的样子让艾伦很是想带着他疯一疯――艾伦甚至理解了阿尼当时看到自己的感受。  
他看起来不好相处，却总是意外的会体贴人，又不是完全忽视自己而让人不自在的程度。  
他人生的第一个五六年在黑街度过，在他迈向青春期之时又失去了母亲，可他的亲人们一直在他的身边，尽一切努力去软化生活给他带来的灾难，把他与他的同龄人牢牢地维系住，让他收起刺，安然地沐浴阳光，岁月从不能给他刻上关于不幸的认知，而关于点滴善意的记录让这个能够提取幸运的人，一直生活在生活的标准轨道上，情绪如同道轨一样很少起伏，接受着一切再走下去。  
他有亲人，有朋友。可那天傍晚，艾伦看着窗户旁那位先生的侧影，依然感到了孤独。  
他还是孤独的――艾伦突然明白过来，他缺少一个站在他身边，以伴侣的身份与他并肩而行的人。  
而擦过那白色袖管的夜风，那天那双眼里细软的流沙，都在艾伦的心里交缠，酿出一个念想。  
他想成为他等的那个人。  
不，他现在处在这个位置上，他就应该成为那个人。  
这个念头一天天壮大，压倒了分手后的烦闷，驱散了突然新婚的茫然。  
他牢牢抓握着这个念头，从邮件交流到共同旅行，缓慢而坚定的像那位先生靠近，他看到了更多。  
他知道那位先生记路时间慢，身着冷色调衣服却很适合映照暖色的灯光，他知道那位先生大概很少说晚安却不是不肯尝试，他知道了很多，而这一点一滴就像是小糖果和小铃铛，挂满了他眼中劲松似的那位先生，让那颗松树都可爱起来，好像扑过去蹭都不会觉得扎手。  
他还看到了，看到那双蓝眼睛遇到阳光可以像午时浅滩海水一样澄透温暖。  
艾伦从不对在一起后悔，也从不愿意对那天说出的喜欢怀疑，他更不怀疑他遇到的这位先生绝对值得他倾心相待。可倒像是更因为清楚这一点，他反复地回忆那段旅行经历。  
他确实是在那场旅途中自觉地给予了年长者很多关心，拿捏得恰当，又或许是因为他那镌刻着真诚的一张好面孔，不仅没有收到反感，反而产生了意想不到的效果。  
这就让他更加想确定，他是出于“我想关心这个人”还是“我应当关心这个人”的意识，甚至是“关心别人获得的自我满足”。就像有的人恋爱，实际上在乎的是“我在恋爱”的感觉；有的人助人为乐，爱的是助人为乐后的自我成就感；有的人负责任，到底是潜意识的行为，还是为了维持富有责任感的形象。  
他过去从不把这些情况分地这么细，也从不曾围绕这些话题去反省自己。他每每想起那位先生，他就会想起咖啡屋里，窝与那位先生膝上的那只猫，安然感撩拨得心头阵阵发痒，他想那就是喜欢。而只要他们迈出开头一步，彼此逐渐了解深入，逐渐磨合，他甚至可以去展望更遥远的图景。他从小就勾勒过的婚姻与家庭，那始终蒙着一层薄纱的决心，全都无比清晰，那小图景里，是他和那位先生。  
艾伦清楚，对于一直困扰于以前的恋爱无法向婚姻里跨步的他来说，直接敲下婚姻或许更于他有利，婚姻关系的建立让他可以更加坦然地去进行双方共同生活的努力，因此他甚至想过他是否无意识中给自己催眠了，那些喜欢与未来的念想，可能只是海市蜃楼。  
他向来直来直去，何曾在自己心里绕过这么多层弯子，他走到岔路口之后第一次去敲开他自己的心，可他心里的土壤坚硬严实，他挖呀挖呀，挖出了一座迷宫。  
他的这些烦闷格里沙曾经千辛万苦敲出来一点，多吃了二十几年饭的父亲推了推眼睛，狠狠地弹了他老大不小的儿子的脑门。  
“想太多了，看起来利威尔倒像是会多琢磨的那个，这种问题你想不来的，而且为何早不想，到这个年纪才细琢磨，你再钻牛角尖就出不来了，”格里沙说，“你也没长一个把这些东西琢磨透的脑袋，不想那么多乱七八糟的，跟着感觉，想到就去做，你不一直这么过来的？那就继续吧。”  
他盯着被他轰地半醒不醒的儿子补充到，“给人帮助，予人关心，当然会有成就感，可那也可以是出于意愿。我看见你妈累的慌，就想把她捞过来捏捏肩，我当然关心她，我当然有成就感――哪个被老婆依靠的男人会没有成就感，甚至会上瘾，可我不爱你妈吗？你小时候我俩说话你还乖乖听不用做思想工作，还能抱着你出去玩，我俩能没有满足感吗？可这是沉醉于做家长的感觉而把你忽略了吗？”  
“你在关系这么近的人这里把这些善意硬要琢磨地那么清楚，真不如你只看到你所想的，不要非得分个类，也不必去揪个所以然来的实在。”  
“而且真跟你说的，那种沉浸于自我满足里的人，那种人才不会想起来思考你这些乱七八糟问题，你在苦恼什么呢？”  
“从哪个当面看你都该高兴啊。”  
这个周末艾伦在返校时带上了那张海边全家福的照片。他把昨天挖出的那些弯弯绕绕尽数清了出去，他向着心底俯视――他突然想明白了，他在旅行的时候，在意外发生之后的三个月里他在做什么，他一直在拽着利威尔的手，用言语，用行动，和他说让你的顾虑见鬼去吧，你跟着我来就好。  
他突然觉得他昨天的那些弯弯绕绕未免太过多余，他想和利威尔生活，想见他，想听他的声音，想把那句“在一起吧，烤面包”不断回放，这都是他真切的感受，它们在他心里横冲直撞――  
一个利威尔就够他想了，他哪里需要去想那些有的没的。

“他跟你说什么了？”韩吉瞥到利威尔拿起手机，探过头去。  
“说他坐上车回学校了。”  
“呦，上大学的城市离家近就是好，周末都能回家。哪像我，那时候跑你们北方上了个大学半年才摸到次家门。”韩吉说着把封面样本放到利威尔的办公桌上，回过头来，严肃道：“说真的，利威尔，你应该给艾伦换个备注，k多难找是吧？‘啊好软的烤面包’，‘啊好大的烤面包’‘啊啊啊我喜欢这个烤面包’，你看这种备注他就排在第一个了，要不然你每次找艾伦的时候都会感觉到二十六字母的恶意。”  
“你该走了，我说真的，不要占用我工作的时间谈私事。”  
利威尔回来之后那五个人一拥而上地询问他旅途如何，埃尔文也固执地站在办公室外间等待旁听。被那几个人目光炯炯地注视着，利威尔只憋出了一句“还不赖”。  
具体进展还是韩吉套出来的，她知道利威尔每次出差回来的当天都会抹掉午饭直接赶工，于是她趁着那天午饭时间，捧着她的小饭盒走进了财经分社办公室。  
“我给你带饭来了，你先歇会儿？”韩吉拉来一把转椅，将饭盒放到小桌上后，给自己斟了一杯红茶。  
利威尔瞥了一眼那饭盒，继续翻阅手中的文件，过了几秒他又瞥了一眼那饭盒，“韩吉，想说什么就给我直说，你要是捧着那盒乱七八糟的东西跟傻子似的杵在那儿，还是赶紧回去，顺便把你那盒东西带走。”  
“真的呀，我可以问了？”韩吉托着下巴，刚打算开口询问，利威尔的后半句话才在她的大脑里过滤完毕，她立马调转了话头，“利威尔你这话没良心，我什么时候给你带过乱七八糟的东西，你别忘了我和你怎么认识的，还是你说我做的东西味道不好。”  
利威尔瞥着饭盒盖子，“你如果能给你做的定西换个形状，我还可以考虑换个形容。”  
韩吉的甜品一直都有着令人尖叫的绝妙口感和令人捂眼的形状外观——小肠形状的面包圈，胸部奶黄包，心脏形状草莓馅饼，裸替巨人小饼干。  
“有那么不能接受吗，我还特意感谢那游戏里巨人没有生殖器不然不好捏来着——嘿利威尔，我是来问你事情的，跑题了你都不提醒我。”  
“……”  
“别那么看着我，来，先说说熊猫怎么样，还像饭团吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“艾伦怎么样？”  
“……嗯。”  
“这是啥反应啊，你不要回想熊猫了会思维呆滞。”  
“软的。”  
“……你说艾伦还是熊猫？”  
“艾伦，那家伙挺像面包。”  
“可是那是个大小伙子哪里是软的了。”  
“硬的话面包不就糊了。”  
“又不是没有硬的——嘿，利威尔我问的你什么来着？我是问你艾伦怎么样，不是和你讨论吃的——啊不对你都能用吃的形容那小子了，你俩在一起了？”  
“嗯。”  
“难得啊又一个吃的——你刚才说什么？”  
利威尔翻了个白眼，“你又不是聋子。”  
“我的天哪你终于决定试试恋爱了，我们还怕你就那么耗着人家来着，正好，”韩吉打开饭盒，“我给你煮了红豆饭。”  
“我实在不应该把你的一腔好意往你头上扣，”利威尔说着自觉地用左手按住了饭盒附近的右手，“你最好把它拿远点，要不然就给你自己留着。”  
“和我有什么关系？”  
“你把前台那小伙子当傻的吗。”  
“你说小莫的事啊，那就不用你操心了，我都还没想好。”  
那之后韩吉隔三差五地就往利威尔这里晃晃，也有几次见到这个人发信息或是打电话，他线条紧绷的面孔在那时和缓许多，韩吉想那通话的另一头一定是艾伦，一问却不免咂舌这两个人太过无趣，除了有时候会向对方汇报一下行程问一下对方在做什么之外没什么应属于情侣间的话语，对话倒不是干巴巴，却也找不到几个蜜糖似的字眼。  
韩吉的这些疑问利威尔不是完全没想过，却也并不多在意。  
他和艾伦两个人隔得太远，自然是没有约会的可能性，他的工作性质又让他本能上拒绝电话粥，抱着电话说个没完的行为两个人倒是也不约而同地觉得腻得慌，电话次数比信息次数少很多。  
艾伦一般会在他午饭时间或是下班后发信息过来，问他班上怎么样累不累，可惜他的工作千篇一律，实在是没有什么可说的，他就顺着艾伦的话题去问他的校园生活，他上大学都是十年前的事了，却有时候聊着聊着还能被艾伦激起一些情怀。  
利威尔倒是不介意艾伦打电话过来，那孩子的声音总是带着热度，每一句话中都崩裂着烟花，利威尔听的时候比较多，他顺着那孩子极具画面感的话语想象他所描述的日间场景，他能看到那双阳光下的木樨绿，能看到热气腾腾的汗珠划过锋利的下颌线。可是艾伦不愿意照顾他的想象，这孩子总是想让利威尔多说些，每次他把话题引回利威尔这边的时候，利威尔总有一种被赶鸭子上架的烦闷，  
他倒也是健谈的人，可艾伦的话语在他听起来像是冲入心底的打击乐，而他自己的话却像是工作的老式缝纫机，他想必是个半吊子裁缝，先天条件不错的音色被他起伏平平的语调和匮乏的形容词所耽误，缝出来的衣服缺针少脚，他甚至想打击乐一振也许就散了。艾伦倒不嫌弃，听他说话听得津津有味，他都能顺着那孩子的呼吸声想到艾伦或许在轻轻点头。  
唯一的问题是艾伦烟花般的声音一到深夜就发生催化，十点半过后，他的语调总会被利威尔过滤成一股情悦的平和，像是钢琴键的中音不断弹奏，琴音扩散到逐渐升温的空气中，利威尔就被那空气包裹，艾伦的声音带上那天锦里时的色彩，利威尔握着手机，却像攥着一棵安神草。有那么几次艾伦在十点多打电话过来，结果利威尔听着听着就睡着了。  
“我的天，我可不能在十点多给你打电话了，”艾伦在一个下午在手机那头说道，“你就那么睡一晚上得是多大的辐射量，哪是安神草啊，那是毒药。”  
那时候利威尔刚下公交，夕阳披了站台边那只猫一身，那小猫在夕阳里蜷了蜷身子。利威尔没反驳艾伦的话，他想如果那是毒药，也定是带着安神草的功效，他想他或许就会在那药草里死于安逸，可是他却不想逃。

大学认识三笠的同学，乃至高中就认识三笠的同学，这些人加起来，也没见到过三笠和艾伦不在一条战线的时候。她总是像个女战士一样在艾伦身边披荆斩棘，又像个母亲一样对着艾伦念念叨叨，而艾伦本人就已经是个不好惹的，基本上这俩人组成一队时，从文到武所向披靡。  
从半个月前开始，三笠突然站到艾伦的对立面，圣女一般望着那毛头小子挑眉，满眼“你这个渣渣看我把你撕了”的神色，开始从上课到运动到社团和这个同她一起行动多年的小伙子全面宣战，担心这俩人友谊出现大危机和担忧这俩人的怒浪把班级掀翻的念头在每一个人心里咚咚直撞。  
“这件事情你们不用担心，他俩没出现任何问题，”不知被经济学班叨扰了几次的爱尔敏作为那俩人最好的朋友尽职尽责地解释，按了按黑眼圈，“他俩闹够了就好了。”  
眼看着经济学班的那位同学走出他的宿舍，爱尔敏往床上一靠，盖住眼睛长舒一口气，期望着艾伦晚些回宿舍。  
爱尔敏有着好脾性与好脑子，艾伦一生气就折腾爱尔敏，三笠生气了——在她和艾伦暂时对立的情况下——也是折腾爱尔敏，直接后果就是爱尔敏这半个月手机费爆炸的同时双耳受到严重摧残。  
他经常刚回完三笠的消息就要接艾伦的电话。  
“我以前一定是太傻了才放任艾伦在我身边晃荡了这么多年，他居然赶拐跑利威尔，我一定撕了他。”  
“可是三笠，利威尔先生恋爱过的——”  
“那时候人家可没咬他，艾伦刚见利威尔一面就咬直接拽着他结婚了。”  
“可是你知道艾伦是无意——”  
“那我哥活该被咬吗？而且艾伦提出在一起绝对是蓄意的，利威尔已经和他结婚了，他们再正式开始的话，他就栽艾伦手里了。”  
“怎么，你还想他们离——”  
“当然不，我干嘛祈祷我哥婚姻破裂。”  
“那你——”  
“我在艾伦身边这么多年居然都没防住他把利威尔给咬了。”  
被三笠绕回原点的电话刚刚结束，艾伦就打了过来。  
“你知道吗爱尔敏，我和利威尔在一起之后三笠就跟吃了火药似的。”  
“我知道……那就是个火药加农炮。”  
“她说要决斗还真想决斗，我怎么可能和女孩子打架啊。”  
“所以你就和她打网球去了吗——”  
“她大课都把我从后排拽到前排，还在每一个课题下面拽我的手，谁想举手啊！她害得我下一周都是presentation。”  
“你别生气艾伦我们系每个人每天都有——”  
“而且每天看着我都是看仇家一样的眼神，我是他哥哥的另一半的话她怎么看都不该是这个态度吧！我可是和他哥哥恋爱了啊！”  
“谁突然看到哥哥突然被拽去结婚会高兴啊。”  
“我们结婚很久了！都快半年了！”  
“可是你俩再正式在一起的话相当于利威尔身边最近的那个人就是你了呀不是三笠了，而且三笠认为你不靠谱。”  
“她认识我这么多年还这么觉得吗！”  
“她以前护着你和妈妈护儿子一样她当然觉得不靠谱了！”  
挂掉电话后爱尔敏叹一口气，那之后他的噩梦就开始了。  
“如果连我都比不过怎么能让他和利威尔在一起。仅仅几门没输过还差得远呢。”  
“三笠居然要和我比建模，她建模没我厉害还要和我比这个！怎么也不能让她就这么小看了去，再怎么说那也是利威尔家人的认可！”  
“我和他的英语论文你认真看了爱尔敏？你怎么会觉得艾伦写的更好的，他那第二段论述不是歪理邪说？”  
“三笠还对这结果质疑，她以为大学英语就是堆单词堆个几万字吗？”  
“艾伦的腰和胯力量真好，他力量太好了我更觉得不爽。”  
“她干嘛在街舞队训练之后和我比跳舞啊，男和女是一个比法吗？而且我们作为队长难道不是应该商量专场的事吗？”  
“我帮他提了你们宿舍四个人的外卖，他可是只提了两个。”  
“取外卖都比她幼不幼稚啊，而且那不是因为她宿舍两个人没点吗？”  
“你知道吗爱尔敏我感觉我这么多年做了一件错事，我亲自培养了一个坏蛋就等着利威尔回家那次撞他手里。”  
“什么叫坏蛋啊！我哪和那个字沾边，就利威尔先生那个身手怎么可能到坏蛋手里。”  
“我居然这么多年下来都没意识到最危险的人就在我身边潜伏，没有半点设防，我可真对不起利威尔的脖子。”  
“她总是说得我活这么多年就为了蓄意啃人一口一样，而且谁家妹妹护哥哥像老母鸡护崽啊。”  
“他比利威尔小太多了，小这么多利威尔肯定被欺负地一句话都说不出来。”  
“三笠对利威尔有什么误解吗，以为他对谁都和疼妹妹一样吗？”  
“我哥哥那小兔子身板该怎么办，艾伦像头狼似的疯长。”  
“兔子是个鬼啊！怎么看都是猫啊是猫啊！爱睡觉会抓人难伺候的猫啊！”  
“猫的话，艾伦安静下来要是像条哈巴狗一样的蹭过去那不更完蛋了。”  
“哈巴狗是个啥形容啊！你以前说的狼呢！”  
“进入利威尔的食品圈了艾伦好像很得意，爱尔敏你的汤圆就比他可爱，而且他最喜欢的红茶又没有分给艾伦。”  
“饮品能当饭吃吗，果然还是烤面包好吧，抱一个大个的就饿不死。”  
“艾伦对利威尔有多大的误解觉得他会把自己饿死，而且你的汤圆难道不是看起来更好吃？”  
“爱尔敏你说，汤圆哪里有烤面包好吃。”  
“你们说这个能不能不扯上我——”  
“说起来我哥总给别人安属性的话，他自己不跟荔枝似的又不好剥又好吃。”  
“三笠的想象力也太不合格了，荔枝外皮那么丑怎么可能对的上号。”  
“那他白净难不成是馒头吗？”  
“馒头，三笠都没觉得个太大了吗？”  
“那就是糖吧，硬的，含起来比较好。”  
“三笠怎么会认为是硬的，绝对是软的，很好捏那种。”  
“怎么那小子捏过是吗？”  
“所以你看三笠一天到晚脑子里都是啥啊！”  
“水果味硬糖？”  
“三笠觉得他哥哥就是那种档次吗，不觉得棉花糖更好吗，小时候那种一团的，拿在手里很幸福的炫耀的那种。”  
“只要是个人，能认识我哥就值得炫耀了，可艾伦难道不觉得棉花糖不管哪种都太软了吗？而且吃起来太甜了？”  
“就是看起来软但是实际上超有个性超硬气才特别啊——虽然糖比较难实现。”  
“你们，两个！这种话题可不可以自己见面说！放过我的手机！放过我的耳朵！”  
回忆着过往的惨痛经历爱尔敏觉得自己的耳朵又开始疼，这时他听到开门声，挡住脸的手指掰开一条缝，他从那条缝隙里看到了艾伦的脸。  
爱尔敏再次把眼镜闭上，想了想这样不太自在，就把双手放下闭着眼睛想传递我要睡一会儿的信息。  
“爱尔敏。”  
——艾伦你瞎吗我都传递了我要睡一会儿的信息。  
“三笠要找我喝酒。”  
爱尔敏一咕噜爬起来，艾伦站在他床边，定定地望着他，微微皱眉。  
直觉告诉爱尔敏这是这两个人要彻底说开不再互相折腾的征兆，可是三笠选择的方式爱尔敏又实在不放心。  
“你一个人和女孩子出去喝酒我怎么放心。”  
“想什么呢，那可是三笠。”  
“你们可别回来晚了，你得把三笠送回她楼下去。”  
“这我知道，你放心。”

白炽灯的光亮打着桌布，照过一桌子的花生毛豆，三笠说是喝酒就真的只是喝酒，拽着艾伦来到小巷子里的棚屋，只要了两个下酒菜，有艾伦拦着才没点白酒。  
啤酒端上来以后，姑娘留给艾伦一个“你自便”的眼神，就开始自顾自地倒酒，眼看着她一杯一杯猛灌劝都劝不动，艾伦决定自己少喝点好把人送回去。  
“三笠——”  
“你先等着，别说话。”说着她又灌了一杯酒，用力把杯子往桌沿上一磕。  
他们这些大学生当然不是没喝过酒，可三笠也是第一次这样猛灌，又饮了一杯后，她把杯子往桌面上一砸，手指捻着杯壁。  
“我刚见到他的时候不敢跟他说话，现在想想多傻，他一没辙就木着一张脸不知道有多蠢。”  
“利威尔是在高中的时候搬去我家的，我姑姑在接我放学的时候车祸去世了。那时候我就想，谁都不能伤害我哥哥。”她又给自己倒满。  
“他帮我做的第一件事是修好了纸风筝，他就是对小女孩没辙，每年我生日的时候，什么事都能唆使他做。”  
三笠笑了一下，抬眼望向对面的艾伦，“你不是女孩太好了。”  
“你听着，我就这么一个哥哥。”她给艾伦把酒倒上，“你挺混蛋的你知道吗，你以前假装不知道我喜欢你我还能接受，你怕最好的朋友没得做，可是谁允许你动我哥了，我可没做好他突然就结婚的准备。”  
艾伦干了杯中的酒。  
“怼了你半个月，其实你还凑合，我跟你一块长大，我还清楚你是个什么样的人，是你总比别人强。”她仰头喝掉剩下的半杯酒。“但是你听着，就算你婚后态度良好，不知道用什么方法把利威尔拐走了，你当初见面就咬人的行为不厚道，我可不管你是不是故意的，我那太好了的哥哥，你一个‘不是故意’就给掳到手，我们家亏大了，所以我再怎么朝你发火，你都得受着。”  
“好。”艾伦笑着同她碰了杯。  
“你要是欺负我哥我就揍掉你的牙。”  
“想什么呢，三笠你是女孩子应该温柔一些，我怎么可能那么做，而且你哥哥真的不是会被欺负的人。”  
“要是利威尔任性瞎欺负你，你可以跟我说，他特别过分的话我帮你骂他两句。”  
艾伦哭笑不得，与她碰了下杯，“那可谢谢你了。”  
艾伦一个没拦住三笠又开了一瓶酒，她这下对着瓶口吹了半瓶下去，瓶子往桌子上一砸，刘海儿遮着眼睛，片刻她又扬起头来，白净面庞上的双眼染了些许雾气，撑着下巴冲艾伦一笑。  
“嘿嘿，我觉得我像你婆婆。”  
艾伦手一晃差点把酒洒出来。  
——这喝醉了吧，绝对喝醉了吧？  
“难道我得叫你嫂子吗？哈哈这嫂子太高了。”  
——绝对喝醉了！  
艾伦把身子一横去夺三笠手中的瓶子，三笠只顾着笑，倒也乐得松手。  
“我告诉你啊，我把你从小到大的事都和利威尔说过，那家伙早就认识你了。”三笠抱着空了的酒杯，把脸贴了上去。  
“那你这么久都不让我们见个面吗？”艾伦把酒瓶都收到桌下，挪了凳子，坐到三笠旁边。  
“我凭什么让你俩见面啊，那种哥哥自己捂着都来不及干嘛给别人看，我告诉你艾伦你得加油，我可是给你许可了，利威尔每分每秒都有人喜欢你可得看紧了。”  
她说话时把那杯子抱得更紧了，艾伦看了可爱，就轻轻拍了拍她的头顶，放柔了声音说道，“你以前还说我每时每刻都有人喜欢。”  
“喜欢你的人有一个能比得上利威尔吗？谁会担心你这种婚姻第一的家伙。”  
“你对利威尔真有自信。”  
“啊小子，你觉得他不好吗？”眼看着三笠要用杯子瞄准别人的后脑勺，艾伦连忙把杯子抢过来。  
“好，他特别好。”  
“那你还说我那太好了的哥哥是糖那种一吃就没的东西吗？”  
“哪个食物不是一吃就没的啊，”艾伦哑然失笑，“三笠，你记得咱们小时候那种棉花糖吗？”  
那时候他们小区里有一家棉花糖铺子，他们总是趴在门口看老爷爷做棉花糖，店主人熟练地从棉花糖机中抽丝，转动长棒，软软的一团越滚越大，店主人的花式棉花糖五颜六色，缠成花瓣状。  
艾伦对那种五颜六色的不感兴趣，他每次都买最简单的纯白色，他看着白色的糖絮一圈圈缠绕到糖棒上，只觉得每缠一圈就绕到心里去，柔柔软软的糖絮绕成白色的云朵，积蓄的期待在接过棉花糖的那一刻温温柔柔地爆炸，那团云朵圆圆的，他直想去抱，去蹭，他喜欢把那根棉花糖小心翼翼地举到脸边，热气腾腾的香甜笼罩了他的半边脸，他抱着那团糖云端详半天也舍不得下口。  
在知道利威尔给人安食物属性的时候，艾伦就想过这位先生会像什么食物。他无法抑制地想起小时候的棉花糖，等待棉花糖时的焦急与期许，拿到糖云时的满心欢喜与小心翼翼，捧着它怕凉了，含着它怕化了，啃一口都觉得是罪过，拿在小孩子手里又总是有一种要举着它跑，要让大家都看到的冲动。  
他只觉得他去接近利威尔的心情就像当时在等待棉花糖一样，他明知道这样一位仅仅是站在那里就有几分矜贵的先生，这位从线条到拳脚都带着锋利的先生，应该是更加精致的糕点，或是冷冽的泉水，或是需要去砸开的坚果，可那天咖啡屋里暖橘色茶灯的映照下，披着衣服昏昏欲睡的先生，趴在那双腿上假寐的小猫，都在艾伦的眼里映成一团干净又温暖的柔和，像极了他小时候最喜欢的那雪白糖云，更何况，那先生说起话来可不文雅，谁说食物属性不能接地气。  
他跟着他一路旅行，一路闲谈，越是相处，他越发现这个过程就像是在操控着棉花糖机抽丝剥茧，他每天都能发现利威尔新的闪光之处，他心里的糖云就又多绕上一丝。  
“那种棉花糖啊，我记得，你小时候说那种棉花糖很好抱是吧。你觉得利威尔很好抱才说他是棉花糖吗？”三笠皱了皱眉，准备去拿筷子。  
艾伦怕她做危险动作赶紧把筷子抽出来，“你想哪里去了三笠，很好抱什么的——”  
“那我告诉你吧，”三笠笑起来，得意地像是刚得了糖果的幼儿园小孩子，“你没抱过吧，他特别好抱!”  
艾伦差点没拿住筷子。  
“真的真的，”三笠来了精神，往桌子上一趴，转过半张脸来对着艾伦，双眼黑亮亮的，“我跟你说他可好抱了，小孩子朝他一扑他就僵住，我小时候一扑一个准，而且他怕痒，吹脖子或者挠腰他都痒，一痒就不容易踹人，我那时候跟他抢剪子就这么干的，或者你哭了的时候让他干什么基本都好说。”  
三笠眨眨眼，“我跟你说啊，你别看他瘦，靠他怀里特别暖和，小时候从奶奶家回来那次他抱着我坐车，他睡着之后靠起来都软和了。”  
艾伦剥了一小把煮花生递到三笠面前，给她喂了两三个，“真的三笠，你不说话的时候是真的护着利威尔，你一说话会把你哥坑死的你知道吗，还有你绝对不能和别人喝酒喝醉知道吗，你这些话不能和别人说——”  
“我跟你说当然是让你加油啊？你不觉得你比他高那么多的话肯定抱怀里特舒服吗？”  
“你真的会把你哥哥坑死的三笠。”  
“怎么？”三笠竖起食指压到艾伦嘴唇上，“你不同意我的话，原来不是因为好抱才说利威尔像，是因为好吃吗？”  
艾伦差点噎住。  
“原来真的是因为好吃吗？”  
艾伦开始剥毛豆，“要不三笠你多吃点这个，少说几句。”  
“你俩不是在一张床上睡过吗？我哥那么好抱你都不敢动手啊。”  
“说了你对利威尔的定位有误解，还有三笠要不我给你点一个猪蹄，吃饭这么好的差事咱就别搭理说话了行吗？”  
“你就说是不是因为好吃！”  
“怎么可能啊，你看我小时候啥时候真的能咬几口棉花糖，都是小心翼翼地捧着。”  
“你那么喜欢的糖不吃干抹净而是供起来我一直搞不懂。”  
“三笠你要不喝一碗粥？”  
“你那么喜欢为什么不想吃呢？”  
“三笠我们回学校吧。”  
“棉花糖不吃个完整的不遗憾吗？”  
“好好好我找时间买一个完整的吃掉，我们回去吧。”  
“你不是有现成的嘛。”  
“你想说你哥吗——”  
“不然呢？”  
“三笠你知道你在说什么吗？”艾伦去扶三笠，带着她离开座椅，“我们回学校吧。”  
刚刚还软软的三笠一下子不知道哪来的劲儿，差点把艾伦推了个踉跄，“老子自己能回去，小子你有胆子啊，敢在阿克曼家面前骂人，我们家是这一行祖宗你知道吗？”  
艾伦目瞪口呆了几秒才适应这个三笠说话的风格，怎么都觉得有那么几分耳熟，“那祖宗你要自己走吗？确定不用我扶？”  
“艾伦你再乱说话我就把你给咬了，这样逻辑上利威尔就是我的了。”  
“你请走前面，我在后面跟着你。”  
一路上三笠半步也不晃，艾伦都觉得刚刚喝醉的三笠可能是骗她的。正想着，三笠回过头来，黑亮的眼睛幽幽地望过来，“艾伦你们将来小孩子的名字可得我起。”  
艾伦叹口气，“什么小孩子啊，你也想太远了吧。”  
“你让利威尔起的话你儿子就得叫面条什么的了。”  
“领养的小孩子自己有名字的啊三笠。”  
他们走到校门口的时候三笠晃了晃，艾伦赶紧过去扶住她，三笠冲艾伦一笑，打了个酒嗝，喷了艾伦一脸酒气，路灯下她带着浅笑的脸比平时生动几分，更是好看。“你得和利威尔好好的，不然我就揍掉你一颗牙，再给利威尔寄一箱裙子。”  
艾伦笑，“这个你可以放心的三笠，还有你是女孩子不要总说揍人了。我也再不带你喝这么多酒了。”  
他们走进校园之后三笠就坚持自己走，艾伦送他到宿舍楼下。三笠跳上台阶，门厅灯映着她的五官，像刚刚烤好的糖浆葡萄干小饼干，她握住红围巾，捏着它向艾伦摇了摇。  
“谢谢你，艾伦，我今天很开心。”

那只猫在公交站旁打了个哈欠。  
313路公交车还涂鸦着上星期的广告。  
利威尔跟着人流走上公交。车内有一半的人抓着手机目不转睛，能看到几部手机上还打开着相同的页面，早高峰时公交里人员密集，私语交谈声一波波向利威尔荡来，离他远的那些声音他听不真切，直到站在他前面的两个女孩放下手机开始聊天，女孩子刻意压低却依旧音调偏高的声音传了过来。  
“你知道那件事了吗？”  
“啊，你说那个，我看到了，简直不敢相信。”  
“那个人怎么会死呢？那么强。”  
“我跟你说……啊不行，一说话就要哭了……”  
利威尔瞟了一眼自己的手机，上锁的黑屏安静地贴着他的裤线，他盘算了一下剩下的站点，放弃了打亮手机的打算。  
他下车后拐进通往出版社的小路，两个男孩骑着自行车从他身边驶过，他们讨论的话语还落了一些过来。  
“现在全是一团糟啊，不是说肢体都回收不全。”  
“当时还发生狂化了，我的天这以后可怎么办。”  
利威尔走进出版社大厅，前台的莫布里特一见到他反射性地挺直了脊背，瞪大了两只眼睛想要说话，利威尔趁着他纠结措辞时按下指纹迅速离开，走进电梯之后静静地站在角落。  
显然今天的电梯里也是热闹。  
“简直不想来上班了，完了我现在满脑子都是那个噩耗。”  
“那是最强的啊怎么就那么挂了！”  
“这下老一辈的人还剩几个啊，新手存活率还不过关吧。”  
“啊我跟你说我昨晚打开电脑的时候简直就……怀疑我瞎了。”  
利威尔走到财经分社门前，透过磨砂玻璃看到早已聚起来的一众人影，第一次犹豫要不要就这么翘班——这时埃尔文向他招了手。  
利威尔走进门时那几个人差点扑上来。  
“您昨天身体不舒服吗？”  
“是网络出问题了吗？”  
“受刺激了吗？”  
“抱歉我不知道怎么安慰您……不对您应该不需要我安慰……不过没关系的，就当您终于可以休息了。”  
利威尔的视线划过差点咬到舌头的澳路欧和泫然欲泣的佩特拉，扫过还想开口的埃尔德和衮塔，最后对上了靠在门边的埃尔文和韩吉。  
“我挺想知道你怎么说这件事。”埃尔文向他望过来，“他们担心你受刺激了才会发生昨天的事情。”  
“你怎么了吗利威尔？和我们说说？”韩吉推了推眼镜，“关于你昨天晚上在墙外东森林里死得支离破碎这件事？”  
利威尔默默听完他们抱怨，掐了掐额头，“那东西我很久没碰了，真亏你们今天把我死了这个消息告诉我。”  
韩吉一愣，“所以昨天不是你突然上线了？”  
利威尔走到办公桌前打开电脑，“不是我，但我大概知道我怎么死的了。”  
他打开久违的《自由之翼》界面，刚一登录，“您所使用的角色账号已不具有继续使用的寿命”这一红色大字就直面甩了过来，“人类最强账号丧命墙外东森林”的金色滚动新闻直晃得他眼晕。  
利威尔的账号死了，他定位他账号的时候，只定位到了一条断臂，按照《自由之翼》一旦死亡角色使命便正式结束的游戏规定，他使用了他唯一剩下的功能，调取了他生前最后一段角色视野经历。  
他在东森林巨人的围攻中砍杀，动作潇洒利落，带着比平时更胜一分的狠劲，突然他停止了所有动作，下一秒利威尔在游戏逼真的特效中看着自己的胳膊鲜血淋漓地飞了出去，拜第一视角所赐，他第一次看清了巨人的口腔和胃液。  
他自己看着都觉得实在是太惨了。  
利威尔核对了一下三笠的课表，给那丫头打了个电话过去。  
那丫头接电话之快让利威尔怀疑她是不是一直抱着手机等了这个电话很久。  
可三笠利落地接了电话之后却没了下一步声音。  
利威尔叹口气，“你受刺激了吗？”  
三笠一顿，“我们会给你的角色办体面的追悼仪式，绝对配得上它士兵长的官职和战功。但是利威尔，我绝不向你道歉。”  
利威尔盯着屏幕上血染草坪的断臂看了看，“你对我哪里不满吗？”  
三笠在那边捏紧了手机，“我说过你以前出个门就让人咬了那件事我一定会找机会和你算账。”  
“所以你就登我的号让它自杀。”  
“我想其他人没看出来是我在操控，毕竟我自己的号在养伤去不了战场。”  
“就没有一个人觉得我那退居二线很久的号突然上战场奇怪？”  
“你以为你说的话他们还会过脑子？绝大部分人对你说的话都不会怀疑。”  
利威尔沉默几秒，三笠又和他说道，“但是我现在对你已经正式恋爱这件事表示支持，所以我不认为我让你的号自杀有什么不对。”  
“丫头你的思维联系是不是有什么问题——”  
“我给你建了新号，马上给你发过去，你得去应付一下烂摊子，那家伙只有你能劝得了。”  
“喂——”  
“不说了再见。”  
利威尔放下手机时韩吉刚把视线从他身上拔下来，“我认识你这么多年只见过三笠一个人掐你电话。”  
利威尔瞥了瞥三笠发过来的新短信，放弃了试号的想法，看韩吉还在望着她，顺便问道，“喂，我那号死了之后，发生什么了。”  
“小天使发狂了，差点就把我方的人给杀了，所有的兵力都被用去牵制他，现在我们都觉得能把他削出来是个奇迹。”  
“啧，那小子还是没出息。”利威尔靠到椅子上。  
“你也不想想怪谁。”韩吉瞪他，“别看着我，死的要不是你的号他才懒得发狂。”  
“他那号现在在干嘛。”  
“抱着你那半截胳膊不撒手，训练结束之后就木着一张脸像个雕塑。你得想个办法。”  
“一个死人能有什么办法。”  
“我看野兽那边有新动作了，你这一挂要是艾连再一蹶不振我们可就真玩儿不下去了。”  
“嘁。”  
轰走韩吉之后利威尔继续工作，一直到下班时分他才打开界面，登了三笠新建的那个号。  
利威尔第一个想法是幸亏韩吉不在这里，第二个想法是这个号能不能直接自杀。  
三笠给他创了个女号，娇小苗条，顶着一头漂亮的黑长直，军装看起来比身体大了一号。利威尔调了资料来看，这个号年龄设定18岁，身份设定是调查兵团炊事兵，体力值是7——还可以接受，除了这个号顶着的名字是“莉莉安”。  
——他是不是做了什么惹毛那丫头的事情结果他不记得了？  
这时候他见到韩吉的号晃悠过来，那个号头顶的对话框上开始冒字：“哦，利威尔这个凭空冒出来的小丫头是你吧，可惜你这个号贫乳，你去艾连那看看？反正他在地下室，你小心点你这是个女号，我怕在这种模拟人生游戏里见到劲爆画面。”  
莉莉安小姐踹开地下室的大门时，艾连正抱着血肉模糊的断臂一动不动，见到她进来，艾连抬起头望了她一眼，就又低下头去。  
利威尔就站在艾连身边看着他，越看越觉得那半截胳膊实在是太丑，他想过要是哪天自己的号死了艾连会怎么办，只不过因为是游戏也没有太过上心，现在看起来他有些低估了事情的严重程度，艾连的号已经要消沉一整天了。  
“又是团长请来劝我的吧，请回吧，我和他告个别，晚上追悼仪式后我一定投入正常军营生活。”  
利威尔盯着那对话框看了看，如果可以，他还想看看艾连在追悼会上会是什么反应，可他一想到这孩子没准哭得极丑，就感到那简直是一种罪过，决定半点继续伤感的机会都不给他留，说完正事赶紧下线。  
他绕到艾连正前方，字眼噼噼啪啪地往外冒。  
“给我把那半条胳膊扔了。”  
艾连的号这下给了他反应。  
“请你对士官长的遗体放尊重些。”  
“你这么伤心我很抱歉，艾连，但是我想请你把你的感伤收起来。”  
艾连的号对着这条对话框不动了。  
“按这破游戏来看，这叫我的新号。如果是你们那些人的叫法，这大概叫重生。”  
艾连抱紧了那条胳膊，“里维士官长不仅仅是个账号而已，而且我怎么能相信您是里维士官长的操控者——”  
他整个人被踹在地上，莉莉安的鞋面蹭了蹭他的脑袋。  
“你现在信了吗？”

艾伦抱着咖啡杯，“现在是每天和里维士官——莉莉安炊事兵小姐一起被关在团长的地下实验室里进行训练，脱离巨人化和立体机动讨伐训练，你知道士官长的位置空缺后，我除了巨人位还要补充立体机动讨伐战力。”  
“这也挺好的，”爱尔敏的吸管戳进橙汁杯子，“至少兵团稳定下来了。”  
“可是《自由之翼》角色死亡即游戏结束的规定一直广受认同，还从没有人去新创一个号重新开始。”  
“他有和你说因为什么吗，”三笠打开奶包，“莉莉安，或者里维？”  
艾伦顿住，那片木樨绿点点涣散又点点聚拢，“他说是为了我回来的。”  
——“总是用你那蠢猪脑子问废话，要不是你这半点不让人省心的小鬼老子干嘛回来。”  
艾伦叹口气。  
“这不挺好吗？”爱尔敏眨眨眼睛，“你从进兵团起就向我们念叨你想获得士官长的认可，现在不挺好吗？”  
“不是那个问题，”艾伦抓了抓头发，“你知道，不管是里维士官长，还是莉莉安小姐，都是相当有魅力的人，我一直想见见它的操控者，可是那么多年来它都没答应，而我现在尤其想见见他，你们明白了吗？我太在乎士官长了，这样我对不起利威尔先生。”  
三笠被咖啡呛得直咳嗽。  
“怎么了？”  
她和爱尔敏对视一眼，“我忘了我还没——没什么。”  
“所以我才想加紧训练，如果能早日打胜战争，我就能早日从那游戏里脱身，我就能抽出更多的时间和利威尔先生谈话——”  
“所以你这几天有点消沉不是因为你偶像的号死了，是因为你觉得愧疚吗？”爱尔敏想要吐舌头。  
三笠在见到艾伦点头之后抬起咖啡杯向他做了个敬酒的手势，“我一定尽我最大努力帮你早日结束战争。”

“你的力度，切割力度和准度协调一下。明白吗，按鼠标要快，把你以前挥拳头的劲儿拿出来。”利威尔踩在巨人模型的脚上，“你要是说你以前变身之后拳头是瞎挥的我就废了你。”  
艾连调整手里的刀片，“明白了先生——小姐，士官长您现在是女号，”他操控着小模型指了一下对方高踩着半条腿的动作，“文雅一点。”  
“没想到你天天面对那个团长还对女号有幻想。”利威尔说着倒是把腿放下来。  
“我一直以为团长的号是男人在操控，原来不是吗？”  
利威尔一顿，着手下拉巨人模型，“我怎么知道，小子给我集中精力。”  
“知道了知道了，您放心吧。”艾连说着向他敬礼，抽出刀片。  
利威尔观察着艾连的身影在空中飞旋，不得不承认这游戏的小模型做的最好的一点就是眼睛。艾连的模型有一双漂亮的绿眼睛，艾连敬礼时目光灼灼地向他望过来时，他透过那绿眼睛想起了另一片明媚的绿色。  
他突然想起他有一段时间没怎么联系过艾伦了。

利威尔知道这个游戏时他刚到出版社一年，法兰和伊莎贝尔向他发来求助信息。  
《自由之翼》是一款模拟人生游戏，角色年龄设定之后登录地点多为随机，利威尔上线那次运气菜到了极点，他和法兰还有伊莎贝尔在地下街里打了好几年的混混任务，直到触发隐藏任务加入调查兵团。  
“调查兵团第三分队的分队长，埃尔文，那人简直和你一样令人不爽。”  
“实际上，抱歉，利威尔，那就是我。”埃尔文犹豫地望向他，“你到底是怎么玩的，怎么让你的号营养不良成那样。”  
法兰和伊莎贝尔在第二次参加壁外调查时被网速坑狠狠地坑了一把。埃尔文向利威尔表示了抱歉之后，新来的那些编辑助理都陆陆续续参与到游戏里。  
有几条老狐狸玩游戏的好处就是，本来单调的游戏背景，愣是被他们玩出了军斗政斗的一出大戏。  
这几个人创建角色面孔的时候多是从游戏固有模板里选择，往调查兵团人堆里一站有时候都认不出谁是谁，为了方便，他们脑袋上只顶着职务名称。  
每年看着职务名称韩吉觉得很不过瘾，她创了个聊天群，把自己和财经分社的人拉到了一起，首先给利威尔的备注改成了“废话一筐”。  
这个备注遭到了其余众人的强烈抗议。  
韩吉看到埃尔文的备注变成“废话一车”，自己的备注变成“只说废话”，澳路欧的备注变成“废话都说不完整”时，才意识到群备注得换了。  
最后她把群备注按照利威尔的食品通讯录排列出来。  
正当她鼓捣聊天群时，那头小巨人风风火火地闯入了调查兵团的视野。  
那时候利威尔曾经私下问过三笠，这个间接导致他们兄妹在游戏里差点决裂的家伙是不是艾伦的号，那时候三笠还处于暗恋之中护犊子心切，一口咬定这个艾连和艾伦没有半点关系。  
艾伦的“艾连•叶卡”这个号创建时正是十岁，正赶上玛利亚墙壁被破坏，他和基友刷了两年的流浪任务和三年训练兵团副本，终于在爱尔敏的带领下触发了隐藏任务堵墙，让自己撞进调查兵团手里，至此才加入《自由之翼》人群最集中的三大兵种之一。  
那之后艾连的名字开始活跃在调查兵团特别小组聊天群里。  
[烂豆沙包]修改群名为“欢迎小天使”  
[烂豆沙包]：利威尔你感觉怎么样。  
[窝头]：利威尔这可不是个简单活，你能估量着没把那孩子的号弄废已经很不容易了。  
[废话一筐]：感觉我像个虐待狂，韩吉你这个备注……  
[金桔茶]：说起来艾连那个号好像憧憬您很久了，加入兵团之后对您的事很好奇。  
[黑巧克力棒]：艾连刷马和扫地速度进步很快——主编我在您眼里这么黑的吗。  
[肉松饼]：那我这个备注大概是因为我头发是黄的？  
[麻花]：都给我闭嘴，我在主编眼里拧成疙瘩了我都没说话。  
[烂豆沙包]：利威尔你可得看好艾连，那身份估计是隐藏创建的，目前我们知道能创建的只有三个，用好了就好玩了。而且你不觉得这个号很可爱？你俩要是见见面我觉得你没准哪天就脱单了。  
[烂豆沙包]修改群名为“巨人宝贝我们来啦”  
[黑巧克力棒]：我早就想说这游戏里的马都是bug怎么跑都跑不废——黑色的信号弹！  
[废话一筐]：进森林  
[金桔茶]：兵长下命令吧，艾连快稳不住了  
[肉松饼]：我也觉得下命令比较好  
[废话一筐]：继续跑  
[麻花]：艾连竟然把手放下了！  
……  
[肉松饼]：社长你们早就知道这次可能有人奇袭所以打算抓捕吗？  
[金桔茶]：应该说真不愧啊。  
[黑巧克力棒]：主编我们看到你的信号弹了，正在赶去和你汇合。  
[废话一筐]：我没发信号弹  
[麻花]：所以我们碰到了女巨人  
[肉松饼]：让艾连先回去我们先削了它  
[窝头]：我想这次不能采用最优方法  
[麻花]：不！快了！要成功了！  
[金桔茶]：天呐！啊主编对不起！  
[黑巧克力棒]：呵呵呵呵……主编对不起  
[麻花]：不！!啊啊啊啊啊主编对不起！  
[肉松饼]：唉……主编啊  
[废话一筐]：……你们怎么了  
[金桔茶]：停电了！   
[黑巧克力棒]：整个城南！  
[肉松饼]：电脑全挂了   
[麻花]：我们都挂了啊啊啊！  
[烂豆沙包]：幸亏我在城北玩儿……那特别作战班不就只剩他一个了？小天使呢利威尔？  
[窝头]：他抢回来了，我该庆幸利威尔和我在出差回来的火车上吗  
[烂豆沙包]修改群名为“为了夺回小天使冲啊”  
[烂豆沙包]修改群名为“回归的天使与掉渣的窝头”  
[窝头]：韩吉你那个题目……啊这个模型缺了胳膊真不习惯  
[烂豆沙包]修改群名为“玛利亚再作战”  
[烂豆沙包]修改群名为“之后的日子呀呀呀”  
[窝头]：利威尔你想想我死掉的号  
[窝头]：利威尔我死去的号  
[窝头]：利威尔你想想我死去的号  
[窝头]：利威尔我的号  
[废话一筐]：闭嘴埃尔文，那猴子已经见到我绕着走了

“抱歉我有好几天都没和你联系”。  
艾伦这句话突然蹦出来时利威尔还没从那孩子的上一句话里反应过来，他对这种事倒还比较无所谓，两个男人腻得慌多不习惯——虽然艾伦本来和他交流的也不是太频繁，他顺着小孩的话一想才琢磨到那小子是失联了两周。他听那孩子话里一股悔过的意味，就也顺着那孩子的话往下说，“你干什么去了。”  
“我在《自由之翼》游戏里最崇拜的账号挂了，那几天心情很不好，和你说话的话，那时候怕会和你吵架。”  
利威尔将手机换了个手，想着艾伦是他那个废号的小粉丝还挺让人意外。  
“可是那个人又换了个新号来专门对我进行指导，我那几天下课之后专注训练，怕和你打电话分心就也没有打电话过来————”  
“喂——”利威尔捏紧了手机，原来这个孩子追逐了他那么久，不管是游戏中，还是在那场意外的婚姻之后。  
“是我不对，那段时间专注我自己的事情忽略了你，我还挺想见见里维士官长的操控人，你知道吗里维士官长和你有些像，虽然他比你暴躁一些，你比他更温柔一点，但是如果你们认识我想你们肯定会相处愉快……”  
——废话。利威尔翻了个白眼。  
“喂，艾伦，你听着，”利威尔等那孩子乖乖打住话头之后轻声开口，“我就是里维士官长。”  
那边瞬间寂静。  
那边继续寂静。  
“真的吗！”艾伦的嗓音染上了些兴奋因子，却仍旧浇着困惑，“真的？”  
“你自己都说像了——”  
“可是你是三笠哥哥啊！就她对你那个‘敢动你的人我就撕了他’的态度，谁能想到她一到游戏里和你就是‘看我不把你撕了’的态度。”  
“小鬼你还和我提三笠，几年前也是三笠向我保证，她在游戏里护着的那个号绝对不是艾伦•耶格尔。”  
艾伦一一巴掌拍在额头上，“三笠这到底是防了我多少年啊。”  
他想让自己冷静一下，却发现他做不到——艾伦听得到心脏撞击肋骨，他只觉得徐徐的热量从手掌涌出，温暖了手机，烙得耳朵发烫。  
“你知道吗我好高兴啊！你一直在我身边啊！里维士官长和利威尔先生是同一个人！”  
他只觉得他的棉花糖机又在疯狂抽丝，把那颗棉花糖包裹地又大又软，直想抱上一抱。  
“怎么办啊利威尔我要爆炸啦！”  
那本就悦耳的声音一旦响亮起来，直像一串小爆竹朝利威尔心里轰去，他一下子受不了这么大的起伏，“爆炸什么——”  
“装不下啦！你好到糖棍装不下啦，你知道吗你好像棉花糖啊！”  
“你是怎么把我和那坨糖放一起——”  
“你怎么住H岛啊，我好想抱抱你啊！”  
“你先给我解释一下那该死的糖——”  
“你在线上吗，我去抱一下莉莉安！”  
“妈的，艾伦•耶格尔你给老子回来！”

[烂豆沙包]：利威尔你那天还不如不登录，你想去补救的时候，艾连——不艾伦已经抱着你的号转了一圈了。  
[烂豆沙包]：要不我批了，你俩在游戏里也把婚结了吧，@金桔茶@黑巧克力棒@肉松饼@麻花@窝头，人呢，表决一下。  
[窝头]：你现在是团长，你可以批  
[金桔茶]：同意  
[黑巧克力棒]：同意  
[肉松饼]：同意  
[麻花]：同意  
[废话一筐]；你们可真有闲心  
[烂豆沙包]：闭嘴吧，你个废话一筐

吉克拖着一众战士来到墙边，对着严阵以待的调查兵团眨眨眼。  
“我们那边政斗副本打完了。”他在对话框里打字，“现在我在那边握权。”  
韩吉眨眼，“然后？”  
吉克继续打字，“休战吧，你们这边领头的一个是我弟一个是我弟妹，两边都是还自家人了打啥。”  
韩吉愣了一下，开始在对话框里噼噼啪啪，“那开启墙外观光和海盗副本吧？”


	8. Chapter 8

开学时A市往往暑热未褪，白晃晃的胳膊大腿在校园里逛游的同时，大脑也时常呆滞空白。放假时A市的大风向来对着每一位赶路人斧凿刀刻，而那骇人的风力往往从深秋便开始跃跃欲试，吹得学生们一出宿舍便想狂奔回去，抱着被子许诺周公生生世世。  
即使大风猖狂，横行至校园里也减少了那么一些威力。大学生还揣着半桶挥发不去的活力，女生为防止面庞被摧残成干树皮做最后的努力，男生们睡衣外面罩棉袄一路小跑道垃圾，也乐得吸一吸摇摇欲坠的鼻涕迎着大风吼一声“去你妈的”。  
干燥与大风围绕着每一个人张牙舞爪，期末考试和抢占自习室的烦闷离得还远，圣诞节和元旦才是近在眼前，学子们敲着饭盆切着游戏一路高歌，循环着跑调的歌曲从一千米的赛道上跑过，咽下一口唾沫，对着大学生体育这第一个被冷空气打趴下的课程竖竖中指。  
有两个人却明显背叛了这群学子的队伍。  
背叛者一号，全A大最年轻的已婚人士艾伦•耶格尔。这位被给予厚望，本以为会迎着冷风念着配偶举着金闪闪的幸福感睥睨众人绅士微笑的小先生，此刻缩成一个G字坐在跑道牙子上，肆意飞舞的头发下嵌着一双这星期以来盈满纠结的眼睛。  
“我还是毫无头绪，”他伸手按压飞翘的头发，“你也想一想。”  
他身边的爱尔敏•阿诺德，背叛者二号，刚刚结束体侧，摊在人工草坪上。一千米和引体向上的车轮从这孩子身上碾过，洗褪了他脸上的颜色，给他挂上鼻涕，嫌不够，又塞给他好几个喷嚏。  
爱尔敏抖了抖嘴唇。他刚经历过一场惨无人道的蹂躏，从吊了半天的杆子上掀下来九十度旋转至地面，发小不仅左手托着“已婚人士”的告示牌，右手擎着“体育算屁”的海报堵在他面前，而且要问他该给自己圣诞节过生日的伴侣送什么好。  
爱尔敏想把此刻看起来颇像得便宜卖乖的艾伦从跑道牙子上踹下去，鉴于他的体力这向来是想想而已。即使内心狂风涌动爱尔敏也愿意安静微笑，以免哪句话触动了艾伦这座激情火山的喋喋不休。  
于是爱尔敏接过艾伦递过来的一团卫生纸，像是女神接过信徒的一捧白玫瑰，女神打了个喷嚏将半张脸埋进白玫瑰花束里，之后红鼻头的女神将手纸玫瑰揉成团，看向他缩成一团的信徒。  
“你不该苦恼嘛，又不是没谈过恋爱，阿尼和希斯托利亚过生日的时候你也送过礼物。”  
“那不一样。”  
“嗯？那就想想男士，如果给他空运洗洁精太没情趣，那么领带衬衫西服袜子都可以，如果你知道大小内裤也不是不行。”  
艾伦转过头来，把他的大眼睛眯成半圆形，板了一张脸，学着大海那边的先生的语气，“自己还没经济独立的小鬼，就别买这些有的没的。”  
爱尔敏冲着附体的艾伦点了点头。  
“而且，”不再眯眼的艾伦强调道，“就算我用兼职的工资去买，那个年龄段正式服装的造价也不在他认为的学生该支付的范围内。他收到了再责怪自己就坏了。”  
“这倒像是他会做的事。”爱尔敏从草地上一点一点挪起来，“那你做一个？”  
“问题就是这里，又不是小孩子也不是女孩子，做什么东西都不太合适，”艾伦用手背劈向跑道牙，“弄不好就显得太傻或矫情。”  
“要想这么多？”爱尔敏眼巴巴地盯着艾伦的围巾，接过来后一边飞快地往脖子上缠一边说道，“你送的，不管是什么，他都会高兴。”  
“我同意，既然不管你送什么他都应该会接受的话，”三笠坐在盯着饭盆犹豫不决的艾伦对面，郑重地捏紧筷子向他望过去，仿佛正要下发文件的师长，“请你送他裙子。”  
艾伦缓缓盖住额头，“我还是不问你了，我怕你下次让我送猫耳道具。”  
姑娘立刻跟进，“也不是不可以。”  
“不，三笠，我不是这个意思。”  
“嗯？”以追到三笠为终极目标自诩情感专家的让坐在床铺上点头，“既然已经是结婚对象那么送礼物的方式可以像纪念日那样，送与你们的过去经历有关的东西。”  
艾伦惊异于室友提出的建议意外的可靠，当即请了他学二的鸡腿作为答谢，付了账便杵着脑袋回忆他和利威尔断档严重说多不多说少也算少的过去。  
“你不觉得你还应该想一想别的东西吗？”塞满了鸡腿肉的让嘟囔道，“比如寝室圣诞节怎么过？”让铿锵有力地把鸡骨头丢进垃圾桶，说你这个异地的已婚人士圣诞还是得和我们这三条光棍捆一起过的。  
男孩子过节到底想不出什么新花样。马可认为网吧或卡拉ok厅刷夜不足以体现出圣诞的特质。碍于圣诞节临近月底，去饭店大搓一顿好比手抽筋了也要坚持剁肾。只有牛人在过节时去书店刷夜，即便学霸如爱尔敏也觉得圣诞这样做有些折磨自己。而鉴于室友的已婚状况，即使拉窗帘放片子，大家在该给艾伦科普新的性知识，还是该照顾自己的性取向间犹豫不决。最后耗着耗着，在希斯托利亚和三笠给宿舍张贴雪花壁纸和低功率圣诞灯的时候，艾伦宿舍只是每人入手了一条红白相间的袜子，顺便排排站把积下来的旧袜子洗了个彻底，一边洗着一边哼了首圣诞歌，哼到最后一句已经跑到了《小星星》的调子上。  
24号时爱尔敏正伴着食堂里回响的圣诞歌啃他的蛋包饭，一瞥头被圣诞老人等身雕塑晃了眼。想了一会儿，爱尔敏顺着窗口大爷的指点一路走到三楼食堂经理室，透过玻璃经理笑了起来揉了揉爱尔敏的头发，将一包备用的圣诞老人雕塑服借了出来。  
那套衣服被爱尔敏藏了一天，在25日太阳刚落之时悄悄撺掇着马可和让给艾伦来了一个三面夹击，愣是把这套圣诞老人服套到了艾伦身上。  
艾伦在三个损友的起哄下雄赳赳地穿着圣诞老人服走向超市，回来时把四罐纯生往桌面上一砸，拉开抽屉拎出扑克拍在桌面上。“来不来，谁输了谁穿着这衣服下去绕2号楼走两圈。”  
最后圣诞节变成了啤酒扑克大冒险的节日，四个人轮流到2号楼前走圈，收到了来自各样同学的“是cosplay社的吗”的问候，最后索性在白雪覆盖的银杏树下扮起了圣诞老人，和每个路过的人放开了嗓子喊圣诞快乐。一时间各式合照刷屏了A大的朋友圈。  
圣诞老人艾伦吹着冷风，靠在墙边往垃圾桶里一个一个地扔那四瓶啤酒的易拉罐，脚步声轻轻地走近，白净的手指抽走他手里的最后一个罐子，精准地丢进箱里。艾伦转头，三笠正站在他的身侧，半拢黑发被红围巾裹得严严实实。  
艾伦开始压低声音，学着老人的腔调，“哦——多么美丽的——姑娘——啊，我应该——送她——”然后他就卡壳了，总不能自己在这里把给三笠准备的礼物重复一遍，只能趁着自己气息还够用调转话头，“送她——好东西嘛。”  
三笠的轻笑从围巾后面传来，由于围巾的遮挡有些发闷，她伸手将围巾压到下巴以下，晚风轻轻吹动她脸旁的侧发，她看到路灯洒过银杏枝上的星雪，涂过艾伦头顶圣诞帽的小球，再滴到艾伦的眼里，然后她对着那双汇聚了光亮的双眼说道，“圣诞快乐。”  
圣诞老人艾伦放弃了老年声线，后退一步，摘下头顶的圣诞帽，向着面前的姑娘致意，“圣诞快乐。”

圣诞快乐。  
利威尔不用查看也知道那面发过来的消息是什么。他打扫房间的这段时间里，躺在桌子上的那部手机兀自欢快地振动个不停，祝福信息轰炸了短信箱。  
实际上自今天开机起，凌晨发来的那些祝贺已经掀起了第一轮轰炸。  
往往是“圣诞快乐”加“生日快乐”的组合，饰以颜文字和叠加的感叹号。  
利威尔总是对于自己的受欢迎程度做出错误的估计，他并不理解上班时寡言少语的主编是怎么得到其他办公室新进员工喜爱的，平安夜霸占他办公桌的苹果逐年增加。由于今年的圣诞节处在休息日，给他的生日礼物便霸占了苹果空出的另一半桌子。他哭笑不得地坐在桌子前，还是埃尔文驱车把他和这一桌子物品送了回来。  
这些苹果礼物填满了他的半个冰箱和半个抽屉。回复那些祝福信息也花去了半个小时。  
等他终于将最后一条消息回复完毕，汽车鸣笛声已在他楼下响起。  
埃尔文靠在车边，眯着眼睛向利威尔招手。利威尔没反应过来。韩吉从埃尔文手肘边的车窗中探出头，瞪大眼睛望着窗边还扎着头巾的利威尔，“你是想告诉我们，这么长的时间里你返了较稿、扫了房子，却还没给自己挑一身出门的衣裳？”  
看到利威尔不明所以地偏头，韩吉又把身体向前探了探，迎风飘动的头发争先恐后地往她嘴里钻，她晃一下脑袋，按住头发冲着楼上的利威尔说道，“出门给你庆生啊！忘了吗――埃尔文你是不是又在他批稿子的时候告诉他的。”  
扮了车模数分钟的埃尔文向韩吉比了个打住的手势，再次向楼上招招手，“总之，换衣服下来吧。”  
等了会儿，裹了休闲装的利威尔从楼门洞里走了出来，白上衣穿过黑楼洞，韩吉看着他笑，“你说自己是刚就职的新人我也信。后座都是你的，愿意躺着也行。”  
利威尔拉开车门，韩吉在他右前方鼓捣安全带，“你那几个助理没能来还挺郁闷，但是人多才会失控吧。”  
前年这几个人加上助理们在埃尔文家里搞茶话会，红黄两色果酱在案板洒成了销魂的深橙色；去年这些人在韩吉家里举行自制甜品小派对，打扫面粉残余的时间反而比用餐时间还长。加上目睹喝醉酒的奥路欧把主编当抱枕这一惊悚画面，埃尔文和韩吉在今年的庆生安排中果断排除了带上助理们出去high的打算。  
那四个脑袋在埃尔文的小办公室门口可怜巴巴地排成一列，直等到主任快把摇头的动作设置成自动回复了，才转身皱皱鼻子捏着主编的手，抖被子似得握了又握。  
利威尔默默捏捏手腕，看着车辆拐到店面罗列的街道。韩吉忽而向前探身，一边摇下车窗招手一边拍拍埃尔文的肩膀。  
低头行进的莫布里特被一只伸出的手掌挡住视线，小伙子眨眨眼，顺着这条手臂看向停在他身边的陆虎，“韩吉主任？”小伙子不由自主地调整到前台模式，挺背展肩，“埃尔文主任，利威尔主编！”从没想过此刻在大道上遇到同事的莫布里特有些卡壳，既想调整一下过于正式的姿态，又想找出一句话说，好在他脑子转得还算快，“圣诞快乐！”  
瞟过马路对面甜品店门口的圣诞彩灯，莫布里特终于放松下来，一口气还没舒完，韩吉又向他咳嗽。“还有呢？”  
“哦，”眼看着又要调整到战备状态的小伙子忽然眼前一亮，“利威尔主编生日快乐！”  
韩吉伸长胳膊拍了拍他，“小莫你吃饭了吗？”  
莫布里特摇了摇头。  
“正好，让埃尔文加个人，跟我们给你主编庆庆生。”  
“我吗？”  
“一年三百六十五天你和他打照面的时间占一半，怎么不行了，别磨蹭了快上车。”  
被美编办公室主任三言两语忽悠上车，莫布里特坐在后座上朝着身边的主编先生憨憨地笑了笑，利威尔向他点头，“圣诞快乐。”  
莫布里特正忙着回应，韩吉转过来，“小莫，不想翻天的话，你跟我们给你主编庆生的事儿，别和财经校对组那几个家伙说哈。”  
莫布里特消化了下这句越权指令，转头看向正牌主编询问意见。霓虹灯光自利威尔的面颊上流过，他沉默片刻点头。  
埃尔文的声音从前座传来，“照做吧小莫，不然你主编以后的日子会有些惨。”  
事情露馅，奥路欧的鼻涕眼泪抹到利威尔衣服上，主编翘班洗衣服，又加班缺睡眠的连带反应直到停车时仍在埃尔文脑中环环推进。  
通红的炭火循着烤盘一路刷然着牛肉的颜色，夹子挟肉翻面时，伴着“滋滋”的声响，香气也迅速弥散开来。利威尔操动着手里的烤肉夹掌管烤盘，在牛肉将熟时剪成小段。一盘和牛下肚，韩吉眼看着好友将牛舌匀布于烤盘之上，这才从味蕾的轰炸中抽出思绪，瞥了一眼那条持夹的手臂，“你歇着吧，我们烤就行。”  
总是在聚会中自觉掌管烤台和火锅的利威尔没有理她，动几下夹子又不费劲。但这种三个人嗷嗷待哺，生日主角低顺着眉眼处理吃食的情况着实诡异。“寿星还是别动了，吃就好了。”埃尔文是个行动派，直接把烤肉夹从对方手中顺了过来。  
于是这三个人看到利威尔开始自觉地往这几个空杯子里倒饮料。  
舌尖回味着碳酸轻碰上牙堂，韩吉准备挑起担子挽救光吃不说话的局面。从青少年到成年人，八卦永远占据着饭桌的最高领地，但那四个小助理没什么好聊，澳路欧和佩特拉的进展用双眼看就可以了，韩吉又没那个兴致在生日的时候咕哝某个局长或是探讨修正案相关，最后她从这一桌里面还没放开的小伙子下手，“小莫，主编生日说几句吧。”  
莫布里特前台这小半辈子说得最熟练的就是“早上好”“晚上好”“xx节快乐”，接打电话时他可以永远不出差错，面对和主任们侃大山这种局面却远没有做好挑头者的准备。思来想去他选择了剖白式谈话。  
“我，我到现在都不知道我和大家算不算熟，除了上下班刷卡和往办公室送报的时候就没有什么别的交集——”  
“说什么傻话一年里有一半你在值班这还少啊，还有打电话说‘xx老师 ’你的稿子寄到了的时候呢。”  
“你去送报的时候韩吉这家伙总和你打招呼吧。”  
“利威尔主编给过你橘子，你记得吧。”  
“啊是的，记得，”莫布里特点头，“埃尔文主任还给过我鱼豆腐。”  
利威尔一顿，瞟过去，“米克给你的，让你锻炼味觉的小吃吗？”  
埃尔文摊手，“说实话，我也很好奇，他这种大块头怎么净喜欢小玩意。”  
韩吉接上，“你不就喜欢块头大的吗？”埃尔文心情不错地点头。  
莫布里特还震惊于这突如其来的校对组和总编室的八卦中，韩吉的话头把他拉了回来，“你站岗的第一天看到我们了吧，印象怎么样？比如对利威尔？”  
谈话就这样向着真心话的方向狂奔而去，两位主任的目光已经容不下莫布里特回避，小伙子吸气的同时利威尔托着脑袋漫不经心地向他看过来，这一看把他看泄了气，话语一下子就倒了出来，“我第一次上班那天利威尔主编穿得套头连帽衫，而且因为主编有点——”他犹豫着该不该说那个韵母音节，剩下三个人表示理解地点头让他继续，“再加上主编样貌年轻，所以还以为是研究生之类的实习生。”  
韩吉叼着鱿鱼圈，“第几个说你看着显小的了？利威尔你数过吗——小莫继续吧。”  
“呃，那时候主编刷了卡之后看了看我，问‘新来的？’啊主编的声音是很好听但是那时候伴着这句话乍一听颇让人紧张，我回答之后主编又晾了我一会儿跟我说了句‘好好干’就走了。我一开始还以为主编是——”  
“是？”  
莫布里特脸红了，“是在新人面前又酷又拽的不大好相处的上级。”  
韩吉一下子笑出来，“他刚见你晾你半天纯粹是不知道和你说啥。”  
“后来不是这个印象了吧。”埃尔文微笑着拿起杯子。  
“嗯。后来发现每次去办公室送报的时候主编都和我说谢谢，偶尔主编自己来拿稿子的时候会把邻屋的捎过去，还有那次我去送报时主编让我从他桌上挑橘子——”  
“停住吧小莫，再说下去走向就是一个橘子引发的告白了，现在利威尔就已经拿了空杯子三次，你再说他该不知道往哪儿看了，”韩吉向莫布里特扬扬下巴，“你主编不能当面夸，赶紧结语。”  
莫布里特嘿嘿笑道，“利威尔先生生日快乐！您在社里人气超高！新的一岁里请注意休息，有时候您早上在前台刷卡时会有黑眼圈。”  
“哈哈哈我不是说了让你不要当面夸他了吗？”  
利威尔想着那莫名其妙的半桌苹果终于开口，“啧，我——”在班上也说话和交际都不多哪有受欢迎的道理。  
韩吉挥挥手把他没说完的话堵回去，“绝大部分人那里都没有留下不好的印象，自然就no.1了嘛，你没发现自己从不托进度还好说话的吗？”  
“莫布里特，”埃尔文加入谈话，“你对韩吉的第一印象怎么样。”  
凭着这小伙子对利威尔的第一印象出现一百八十度偏差的经验，对韩吉的的第一印象估计也得串个三四条跑道。  
莫布里特开始斟酌用词，“我第一次来上班那天韩吉主任穿的礼服裙子。”  
埃尔文在手抖前立刻把杯子扣到桌上，利威尔顺着他的话咕哝，“怎么可能有家伙穿着礼服裙子来上班。”  
本身就对那一天的记忆心虚的莫布里特乖乖地陷入自我怀疑，反倒是记忆的主人公低头思索了一阵儿后推了推眼镜，“我大概知道是哪天了，我确实穿的礼服裙子。”  
利威尔慢慢地扭转目光盯着韩吉额前的红色刘海，“你一定要他说什么都捧场吗？”  
埃尔文附和，“不要对自己有误解。”  
“因为，”韩吉提高音量，“我那天不是去上班的嘛！当伴娘的话总得穿礼服裙子。”  
“你这么一说我想起来了，那天是纳纳巴的婚礼，我和利威尔抽不开身还送了酒去。”  
“那你这家伙为什么还要往班上跑一趟？”  
韩吉眨眼，“那天晚上我还得赶封面――”  
“所以你就在去新娘婚礼的半路回班上拷了次文件？”  
韩吉自然而然地点头，忽略那两人的目光，转向莫布里特做了个洗耳恭听的手势，“呐，小莫，第一印象呢？”  
那天的韩吉戴了隐形眼镜，做了柔化的头发披散至肩部以下，着了洁白带披肩的束腰长裙，踏着高跟鞋快步跑进电梯，又快步跑出门，头扬得高高的，根本没有注意到前台那里的小伙子。  
莫布里特看呆了，根本没想到身穿如此婉约派长裙的美女是个用高跟鞋跑步的主。有幸目睹这些连埃尔文和利威尔都不知道的典藏版画面的莫布里特，花了好久才把那天见到的女性和韩吉对应起来――在他注视了韩吉踩着皮靴跑步的姿势后。  
莫布里特地脸红得埃尔文有几分不忍心，刚想叫他不用说了，就见到小伙子闭着眼睛开始往外蹦词，“那天，的，主任，特别，漂亮，有个性。”  
埃尔文还在责问自己的耳朵，利威尔已经默默去翻纳纳巴婚礼上的照片了。  
“后来呢？”韩吉是唯一一个仍旧把注意力放在莫布里特身上的人。  
睁开眼的莫布里特被这么一看，到嘴边形容词全溜走了，“后来，您，很酷。”  
韩吉摇头，“你个傻子哪有这么形容女人的，”接着大手一挥，取过莫布里特身前的杯子倒饮料，被那小伙子僵住的表情逗笑了，“也不是不能这么说，我挺受用。”接着把饮料递回莫布里特跟前，“不过还是多喝东西少说点儿，你再说，那俩人要怀疑三观了。”  
韩吉戳着烤盘上的蘑菇，“今天可是你生日，艾伦有和你说什么吗？”  
利威尔记起自凌晨便躺在自己手机里的那条祝福信息，“他发了祝福信息过来。”  
“没打电话？没礼物？”韩吉追着问。  
“他能打听到生日就不错了，人家是学生又不是混日子的，哪有功夫准备那么多。”利威尔不再搭话，咬开碗里的抹茶大福。  
——我们上班的也不是混日子的呀。韩吉把这句话咽下去，照顾着一头雾水的莫布里特，“不知道我们说的是谁啊，你主编家先生。”  
恍然大悟的莫布里特想起刷卡机上主编变更的姓氏，点头，又补了一句，“利威尔先生生日快乐，祝您和先生百年好合。”  
这下连利威尔都被他逗得绷不住了，埃尔文帮着韩吉把谈话扯到别的方向。  
服务员取走炭火，埃尔文理理衣襟，“我去付账，你们先歇一歇。”韩吉眯着眼睛看了看他的脚步，立刻拉着剩下两人说话。  
“祝10号桌的利威尔先生生日快乐。”  
店员的播报音突然插进谈话中，利威尔瞬间绷直了身体，生日歌的音乐替换了原本的钢琴曲在各个烤盘和灯笼间穿梭回荡，别桌的食客微笑着向这边望过来，有的还倾了倾杯子。待利威尔终于放松下来，归来的埃尔文已经站到他身边，韩吉正冲他眨眼挑眉。利威尔低下头去轻笑一声，“我都多大的人了。”  
“多大了过生日不是过啊，”韩吉实打实地拍到他肩上，“怕你不适应特地选的离场的时候。别，”她挥手，“你可别说谢谢，乖乖上车等着被送回家就好了。”

乖乖被送回家的人在韩吉的“利威尔再见”的道别声中寻找自家钥匙，离他几步远的黑影顿了一下快步向他跑来。从利威尔这个角度看，活像一个汉子抱着炸药包向他冲过来，利威尔后退几步，在那瞬间回想着早年的打斗知识——  
“请问您是利威尔先生吗，有您的包裹。”  
这怯生生的嗓音混着那汉子体型给利威尔造成了冲击，哪里有人送包裹送到夜里八九点的，这样想着他站在原地没动。  
持炸药包的汉子终于跑到了灯光下，胖胖的小哥胸前印着大大的粗体“速运”，怀里的炸药包盒子上用蜡笔写着极为醒目的加粗备注：“如果这个包裹到的时间刚刚好，请您务必在圣诞节将它送到收件人手中！这一点十分重要，万分感谢！”  
利威尔走过去盯着那行备注看了又看，回忆着手机里三笠拍过的艾伦的字体照片，发现吻合地一丝不差之后，抬头就见到小哥不好意思地冲他挠头，“抱歉，今天快下班时才看到这个件，这肯定是别人送过来的圣诞礼物，误了就不好了就跑过来了，结果您的手机关机了，就……就等等看。”  
——那如果我回来的晚呢？就一直等吗？  
利威尔还是头一次见到这么实诚的快递小哥，看样子还是个新手。利威尔接过“炸药包”，指尖划过那占地辽阔的两行字体，因为艾伦的一句备注和自己耗电关机的手机害得人家小哥下班了还过来送件，“您等很久了吗？”  
小哥急忙摇头，伴着他摇头的动作咕噜噜的声响钻进空气里。  
小哥低下头去，利威尔倒没有笑，下班的点还过来送件，又等了一阵儿的话说不定还没吃饭，“请您稍等我一下。”  
过了会儿利威尔拿着小纸杯和袋装面包走回来，塞到慌慌张张的小哥手里。  
“啊这怎么好意思——”  
“拿着吧，”利威尔偏过头，“本来就是我家的快件，把你的晚饭挤没了。”  
小哥捧着纸杯灌了口水，终于解渴了，擦擦汗，冲利威尔笑笑，揣好面包。  
“圣诞快乐。”利威尔忽然和他说道。  
小哥一愣，憋红了脸攥紧面包快步跑回摩托旁，将面包放好后仰头望了几秒天空，这才转过头来，向利威尔挥手该别，在引擎声中喊道，“圣诞快乐！”  
回到家里，利威尔充好手机，把艾伦寄过来的“炸药包”拖到客厅，抱着臂和这个盒子拉锯。他对于那小子一下子寄了个这么大的东西过来颇为犯怵，怎么看都该是抛洒了三个月生活费的结果。好容易压制住罪恶感拆开“炸药包”，里面一个叠一个的盒子再次让人花眼。好在这堆小盒子顶部有一张绿底红丝带巨号贺卡，封皮上用马克笔写着“看我看我快看我”。  
这几个大字用花体写成中空形，由于功力不到家反而有几分歪扭，又因为布局不当几乎要挤出封面，看上去颇为辛苦。  
利威尔叹了口气，默默蹲下打开这封贺卡。  
“圣诞快乐！生日快乐！——from E . M . A .”  
贺卡左侧里页的最顶部，用工整的字体写着：  
“生日快乐，圣诞快乐利威尔先生！您正需要的那本航空法资料我帮您找到了，就在这个箱子的右上方（如果它没被暴力物流倒个个儿的话）。”  
大箱子的右上方，天蓝色包装纸配淡奶色丝带的包装纸，拆开之后，赫然是绝版许久的那版《航空法评论》的第一批次印刷版本。  
利威尔收好书本向爱尔敏发了道谢消息。继续浏览那张贺卡。  
贺卡左侧下方是小了一号的字体。  
“生日、圣诞快乐。祝你越来越年轻吧，如果艾伦老得快的话你也可以恢复正常衰老速度。  
我给你的礼物和凯尼的包在一起了，箱子右侧左上，放心，我们今年不出格。”  
隔了五分钟，利威尔才暗吸口气去打开箱子左上那个靓面黑色的小包裹。  
过了会儿他心情微妙地拉开阳台边的小衣柜，把凯尼送的围裙和三笠送的水手服和这俩人过去几年贡献的衣裳挂在一起。这两件衣服在一众公主裙女仆装皮裙皮裤的衬托下确实不算出格。利威尔又扫了一眼这个衣柜，毫不犹豫地给柜子上锁，默默期望他能弄丢钥匙。接着他拖过手机和三笠进行一年一度但依旧毫无作用的女装cos抵抗劝说计划。  
等他终于能继续浏览贺卡了，箱子里还坐着三个包裹，翠绿，金黄，大紫三色，和爱尔敏与三笠的礼物包装相比，这三个包装风格明显一致地皱皱巴巴。  
难道这三个都是艾伦那小子送的吗？  
一想到艾伦和裙子控的三笠天天见面，利威尔忽而没了拆那几个礼物的想法。但那几个排排坐在箱子里的皱巴巴的礼物盒子实在有些可怜，利威尔把收好的贺卡又翻了出来。  
贺卡的右侧被颇有劲道的字体占满了。  
“生日快乐！圣诞快乐利威尔！我爱你！”  
利威尔一下子把贺卡合上了，他开始严重怀疑艾伦在写这封贺卡的时候要么在参加别人婚礼，要么在循环几十年前的《死了都要爱》，没准还配着《乡村爱情七》。  
这字体配着语气莫名像土匪抢亲是怎么回事？  
曾经在成都午后的阳光下呼吸树木清香的面包味少年，被这封红配绿的贺卡一下子糊扁，他好像看到艾伦木樨绿的双眼肆意燃烧，青年拎着那三个七扭八歪的礼物包裹撒丫子跑，一边跑一边扯着衣领喊，给老子听好了老子爱你跟老子走吧——然后下一秒摔个跟头？  
利威尔在想象力崩盘之后捏着这封语气直白到不忍直视的贺卡静默了会儿，终于再次打开。好在土匪头子艾伦宣言一次就退场了，好青年艾伦又跳到了贺卡后面。  
“我给你准备了三份礼物，（请一定要放心我并没有挥霍工资和生活费！）请从左到右依次打开，（对就从那个大紫色的开始），请一定从左到右依次打开！打开第一个礼物之后请看贺卡。”  
隔着纸页利威尔都能感受到艾伦写下感叹号时的笔力，年轻人过于强调从左到右反而让人有了搅乱顺序的心理。利威尔的手指在最右边的那个翠绿色包裹上停了会儿，还是移到大紫色包裹上方，拆开了排排坐的第一份礼物。  
是一个乐高积木拼成的双层大蛋糕，插满了三十一根乐高小蜡烛。  
贺卡上写着，“拆下一件吧。”  
下一件包裹中，是乐高积木拼成的一所白墙红瓦小房子，房门向外打开着。  
利威尔沉默了会儿，拿来垫子铺到地上，盯着这所小房子瞧，伸出手从房顶摸到房门，又摸过门口的三个台阶。这才拿起贺卡。  
“我想，这才是我们最初开始的地方。  
当年你去我家的时候我正为拼不出积木苦恼，后来的事情你都记得，我从楼下玩耍回来后被爱尔敏家的大狗追着咬了你一次，（写到这里的时候我咬手了）。但是你走后我发现我的乐高积木被拼完了，发牢骚的那张纸也被回答了。嘿嘿，一定是你帮的我。我当时还想着找那个小姐姐（我错了）好久，还好，后来找到了。  
我还留着当年的那套积木，这是那时的图纸和那时我们拼出的小房子（现在看起来真是小的不得了也简单地不得了）。  
帮我拼了积木的小姐姐（我还是写小哥哥比较好）反被我一口咬了还真是年少不懂事，所以大概我那时候不懂事，长大了才一定要再次遇到你吧。  
遇到你真好。  
但是这一次，我并没有完全照着当年的图纸拼，我把房门打开了。  
我知道您童年时有过并不愉快的记忆，又由于您的晕机症，除了上学和工作，您去过的地方很少，您也总是更愿意安静地做本职工作就好。  
但是我还是把房门打开了，我想让您多出去看看，去这个国家的各地看看，去别的国家的各地看看。  
现在三笠和我们这些孩子都长大了。  
您想出去看得时候，我一定陪晕机的您说话，随叫随到我可做不到，但我能保证我们可以商量时间，一起出去走。”  
从贺卡的夹层中落下一张皱巴巴的纸页。  
顶行便是孩童稚嫩的字体。  
“烦！！这个积木拼不好啦！来个谁帮我拼一下我把家给他住！”  
灯光静静地洒在利威尔膝上的纸页上。十多年前那个蝉鸣起伏的午后，透窗而入的夏风把这张纸页吹到了烧得晕晕乎乎的利威尔脚边。他捡起来，上面正是幼童的抱怨。  
真好啊，这个小孩需要烦恼的仅仅是积木拼不好。那两个感叹号下方的点被孩子用力涂得又大又圆，他看了可爱，捏着纸张转身寻找烦死那孩子的半成品积木。  
——不过就是房顶差了几片瓦又缺个烟囱嘛。  
晃了晃头，利威尔取过图纸看了看，又抬起小房子瞧了瞧，满屋子转了两圈，在桌前悄悄鼓捣一阵儿，将完工的小房子放好，想了想，又把这张纸垫在下面。  
幼童的抱怨下方，是十几年前青少年利威尔的字体。  
“你拼串了一块，还有烟囱的积木被你丢到床缝里了。  
作为交换，把你的床借我睡一下。”  
利威尔收好纸页，看向贺卡的最后一段。  
“我上一段虽然说了大话，我说你任何时候想出去玩我们都可以商量时间，但是将来我们都工作以后，或是仍旧分割两地的话，仍旧不一定现实。我不能光撂下一个大话，还是得采取些实际行动。  
上次去成都的时候您好像很喜欢我乱写的东西（如果我以为错了请不要拆穿我了太丢人了！）。  
我对于遇见您不后悔，我也想和您四处看看。  
所以我想带您看看这个世界，也和您看看我的世界。  
我的，过去的，和广阔的世界。”  
利威尔打开了最后一个包裹。  
那是一本仅仅来得及用订书器装订的牛皮小簿子。  
翻开来，字迹与照片相间排布，是艾伦从小到大的日记和旅行笔记，是艾伦从小到大的照片，全家福和旅途的风景照。那些日记，有的是从本子上撕下来的手写体，有的是打印出来的电脑文档。  
利威尔慢慢地翻着这本成长旅行笔记。这个小伙子完全不知道他早就看过他写的东西，早就反复咀嚼过这份过去。小伙子想带着他把过去和世界走一遍，为他喜欢这些文字高兴，就急匆匆地整理，又细致地分了类，却就这么连个封皮都没有的一股脑捧了出来。  
他这一股脑地捧出了好多东西，多到利威尔要拿不住了。  
这本笔记下方附着一张光盘。  
常年被冷落的电视终于运转起来。  
这个四面镜子的屋子大概是排练厅吧，艾伦和三笠在荧屏上冲他微笑。  
“生日快乐利威尔！”  
“生日快乐哥哥。”三笠埋到围巾里。  
“欸三笠你在我面前明明说得很自然——嗷别打。”跳开一步的艾伦离得屏幕更进了些，“时间很紧，大排联厅要锁门了，它短了些但希望视觉效果还不错。”  
镜头转到钢琴那头的爱尔敏身上，又迅速转了回来。  
担任街舞队男女队长的艾伦和三笠在爱尔敏的钢琴伴奏下舞动身体，边跳边唱，伴着有些走调的男女和音演绎了圣诞颂和生日歌两首曲子。  
“队长，关门了！”  
“啊啊马上马上！”艾伦回过头来，取下相机，荧幕顺着他下楼梯的动作晃动不停，他的脚步和喘息声仿佛就回荡在利威尔耳边。荧幕终于停止了晃动，跑下五楼的三个孩子喘了喘。将荧幕对准了月亮。  
“我们跑得太惨了头发都飞了就不入镜了。利威尔先生，这个盘还有很大的空余，这会是我和你，我们与大家的旅行笔记。让我们录满它吧！”  
荧幕渲染上浓黑的同时利威尔的电话响了。  
艾伦的嗓音伴着北方呼呼吹动的冬日冷风传到他耳畔。  
“生日快乐！”  
还没等利威尔回话，听筒那边就是一阵杂音，紧接着几个男孩子混在一起的声音轰砸而来，“艾伦家的先生圣诞生日快乐！”  
又是一阵杂音后艾伦的嗓音再次出现在听筒对侧。  
利威尔一时间有些词穷，“……你在哪里打的电话？”  
“我在外面啊，那几个小子冲过来抢电话了。”艾伦在那边吸了吸鼻涕，“我们这边从爱尔敏下午发疯开始就收不住了，现在我穿着圣诞老人的衣服，和路人吼圣诞快乐呢。”  
利威尔顺着他的描述想象了画面，因着那封贺卡，圣诞老人艾伦都带上了几分土匪头子的气势。  
“你呢？”  
“被韩吉他们拉出去烤肉了。”  
“不错啊圣诞节饱餐一顿！那那那，”艾伦咽了口唾沫，“那我给你的礼物——”  
“收到了。”  
那边没声儿了，过了会儿艾伦的老人腔穿过听筒，“哦哦——在这个节日——一定要送——亲朋好友——礼物——”  
“艾伦。”  
“这个节日——它嘛——它古老——”  
“艾伦，我很喜欢。”利威尔轻轻的声音一下子就打碎了顾左右而言他的艾伦的全部遮掩，等待礼物结果宣判慌得不得了的小老人还没适应这突如其来的满分，有点儿发懵。  
“真的喜欢？”  
“喜欢，”利威尔走到窗前，望着空中的月亮，“谢谢，艾伦。”  
那边传来巴掌砸到鼻子上的声音，“这两个字还是不要说了吧杀伤力太大了。”  
利威尔听着那边的声音轻笑。  
“圣诞快乐，别感冒了，小老人。”  
捂着脸消化礼物评语的艾伦安静下来。  
“圣诞快乐，利威尔。”

硬要说利威尔没想到的，大概就是吉克•耶格尔会杵在他家门口这一幕。  
“呦，生日快乐。”吉克晃了晃手中的酒瓶，“不准备请我进去坐坐吗？”  
“你怎么想起今天来找我了。”利威尔忽略了吉克伸过来的酒瓶，坐在几案旁边沏茶。  
“我老弟告诉我你今天生日，嘱咐我找你待会儿。”  
利威尔抬头，与吉克四目相对，皱了皱眉。  
“我可以认为这是——”  
“艾伦为了缓和他家人关系的良苦用心？我想可以。”吉克捏着下巴，“只是我记得告诉过他我们和好了。”  
将手中的红茶递过去，利威尔还是忍不住揉了揉眉心，“那不是重点。你是有多想不开，大晚上来我家找无趣的人打发时间。”  
“知道你无趣，我才有备而来，”吉克指了指香槟，对上利威尔的眼神，“你不喝酒？”  
利威尔难得地犹豫起来，“我可以喝。”只是韩吉那一众人，每次提起他喝过酒的模样，都是一副回想有罪的状态，瘆的他不敢再碰。  
“哦，那就是酒品不好，那算了。”吉克拿出包揽了两种性取向的小片子。  
利威尔把这些东西塞回去，“别在我家聚众宣淫。”  
这个词是这样用的？吉克盯着利威尔看了看，出门片刻，凭着自己的好相貌和好口才从楼长奶奶那里借了一盘《地道战》。利威尔已经连叹气的冲动都没了。  
两个大男人各占沙发一角看了半个小时《地道战》后，吉克突然敲了敲沙发扶手，“我恋爱了。”  
嗯？利威尔不解地向他看过来，我又不是你妈干嘛和我汇报。  
“这次应该会到结婚的程度，我们快订婚了。我们父母也知道。”吉克想去开那瓶香槟，最后只是把手指在裤线上敲了敲，淡淡地望向利威尔，“祝我幸福吧。”  
“那还真是，”利威尔捏了捏红茶的杯子，往上抬了抬，“祝你幸福。”只是这个场景怎么看都像是分了手的前男友再相会的样子，利威尔见吉克丝毫没察觉到哪里不对，便自己开口，“为什么突然找我说？”  
“一厢情愿把你当对手那么多年，当然渴望你的祝福。”吉克轻叹一声，身体前倾，十指交叉，“而且这次订婚必须有你祝福才行。我女友和你有关。”  
饶是利威尔自认智力不差，也没办法从吉克这半句话中脑补因果，和他有关的女友总不能是韩吉或者佩特拉，是这两人他早就知道了，和他有关的女友，利威尔的思维不可抑制地飘向三笠，已经暗地里捏紧拳头，准备等着沙发那边吉克的下一句话决定揍不揍人。  
“我今天晚上来找你也是因为她想见你，她念叨着绝对不能错过当面得到你祝福的机会。”吉克低下头去，看了看腕表，“她该到了。”  
他话音刚落，利威尔家的门铃就嚎叫起来。  
门外的短发姑娘站在灯光下向利威尔微笑着挥手，“你好，朱丽叶。”  
短发姑娘，安吉丽娜•艾尔沃特，吉克的女友，刚从国外回来不久，她进门后不由分说地给了利威尔一个拥抱，既而眨眼，“亲爱的朱丽叶，回话呢？”  
这辈子利威尔都不想再回忆他在吉克面前说出“你好罗密欧”的样子。  
利威尔将安吉丽娜从头到尾地打量，转向吉克，“你就让姑娘家大半夜的自己过来吗？”  
“我总得先过来给你个缓冲期，而且你应该领教过安吉丽娜的空手道。”  
安吉丽娜•艾尔沃特，利威尔大学时代的应届系会主席。在上届校会主席埃尔文的提示下，生拉硬拽将利威尔这位深藏不露的公文写作高手拖进办公室。  
这位女主席对于分明在言谈间满是亮点而不自知，一心一意降低存在感的利威尔很是不满，是将利威尔从默默无闻中改造成系里扬名的关键人物。其中一件事，便是在大二迎新晚会的话剧节目中将利威尔拉上了台。  
女主席在做阄时给利威尔打算的是罗密欧，奈何利威尔手气爆炸，满盒子里五张罗密欧，硬是抽到了唯一的一张朱丽叶。本来安吉丽娜可以调换人选，结果向来神龙见首不见尾的班导听说朱丽叶将由男生扮演，念叨了一句我很期待，按照他们大嘴班导的个性，当天邀请的系里嘉宾估计都知道了这件事。很受期待的男版朱丽叶不得不投入排练，既然已经是男版朱丽叶了，索性就来了个全员性转。  
利威尔认真做事的性子大概从不因任务内容而改变，一遍又一遍精准到位地演绎朱丽叶的生平，愣是带着演员将向着搞笑节目狂奔的莎翁戏剧拉回了正剧的道路上。那次迎新表演，朱丽叶俘获了本系以及外系无数同学的注意。  
在之后接近半年的时间里，人们记不住利威尔的名字，但只要说道“朱丽叶学长”就能对上他的脸。一到圣诞，系选和专业课上总会有人冒出一句“生日快乐朱丽叶”，这个句式一直被沿用至毕业之后的祝福短信。  
安吉丽娜望着墙上的挂钟，拍着胸口微笑，“十一点四十，还好我没有晚了，幸亏午夜没过。”她握住利威尔的手，“圣诞快乐朱丽叶，生日快乐利威尔，祝你幸福。”  
“也祝你幸福，罗密欧，安吉丽娜。”利威尔挑出小点心递给安吉丽娜，“你们接下来什么打算？”  
“回故园旅店。”安吉丽娜笑着捏起红豆沙包。  
利威尔的短信箱里躺了不少安吉丽娜的信息。  
“天哪太突然了。但是新婚快乐朱丽叶！替我向新的罗密欧问好！祝你幸福。”  
“生日快乐朱丽叶！晚上给你个惊喜。”  
看来惊喜就是殉情的罗密欧与茱丽叶要变成亲戚了。  
但是既然情侣成形，似乎称呼也该交接了。  
利威尔在那两人走出门时冲吉克眨眼，“夜晚愉快，吉克朱丽叶。”  
安吉丽娜回头，“放心吧，我会对他很温柔的。”  
她走远几步，又跑过来，再次拥抱利威尔。  
“老同学，真的真的祝你幸福。”她摸摸鼻子，“过去一堆干事里榨得罪惨的就是你。”  
利威尔又挑了一个小豆沙包放到她手里。  
“谢谢。”  
他送对方两人走到楼下，这才终于有时间回屋环顾自己的卧室。  
从桌面到衣柜被礼物填充了一半，进一步的分类似乎还要花上好些时候。利威尔瞟到书架上艾伦的成长旅行笔记。  
他拿出手机，第一次主动向艾伦道了句“晚安。”  
伴着那边迅速回复消息的提示音，轻轻熄了灯。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有参考《保罗教你做面包》

利威尔下楼时天还亮着，他走下最后一个台阶，见远处公园上方晚霞仍盘绕着，忽而有些感慨。  
编辑，说来也是朝九晚五的工作，校对组一年来却也没少加班。既能顶着黄昏出门，又能手中不带稿子的日子着实不多。他微微仰起头来，金红的霞光与云边纠缠着，只来得及染上半边天空，这天空倒和反过来似的，更似斜晖下正退着潮的海滩。晚霞虽美，定定地看久了总有些扎眼，他不由想起这个时间的A省定是早已笼进了夜色之中。  
利威尔这人，空长了一副文静样子，顶个文字工作，说起话来却又糙又干，不到三句将天聊死，超过三句把人绕晕，不管这胸中墨水多少，憋足了劲儿也倒不出来。可说到底十多年的书本底子不是白积累的，利威尔对看看景写写字的日子颇有向往，挺平常的一个角落，他多看了几眼觉得舒坦，心里跟揣了猫爪子似的发痒，他喜欢读些新奇句子，偏偏思路是锁着的，文笔是垮着的。空看不解趣，从几年前三笠偷偷将艾伦文青时代随笔传给他时，利威尔就在H岛寻着景物对应进去，自艾伦在他过生日时送了日记后，这个习惯愈加深刻，他把那些描写各地的句子记得熟了，有时见到H岛的海啊树啊就扣了上去。  
艾伦随笔不是用优美的文字绣出来的，是用层叠的想象砸出来的，小伙子高兴了就点着些文思烧出个洞来，把古古怪怪的想法倒进去，近十年下来，全国的景色给他弄成了镂空的，利威尔就扯着这片用十年笔力糟蹋出来的坑坑洼洼，透过那些破洞往里瞧。  
从孩童到青年的时间到底不算短，脑洞混在一起就成了惊奇物语。艾伦上小学时大概执着于动画，什么树木是怪物的手指，高山是土地爷的帽子，月亮是玉帝的葱花饼，星星是王母的青春痘。夸父喝的水让大禹治了，愚公移的山把三圣母压了。这个湖是奥特曼凿的，那个洞是小怪兽打的。看得多了，这个世界都像是各路神仙的鼻子嘴巴，打个雷是喷嚏，下个雨是口水，那段时期的随笔看得利威尔浑身不自在，走在路上像是走在人家胃里。  
即使现在，利威尔看着天空，第一个想起来的也是艾伦写过的那句，天空是如来佛的后脑勺。这一想兴致就没了，利威尔不再望天，前脚刚迈出半步，嗒嗒嗒的声响就紧从他身后传来，利威尔默默地往旁边挪了一步，好让韩吉刹住脚。韩吉能将一双高跟鞋穿出运动鞋的效果，本就佼佼的身高更是一溜窜，利威尔又往边上挪了一步。  
“你今天没开车来？”利威尔见韩吉丝毫没有找钥匙的意思。  
“我和小莫去吃饭，我可不想开车带他，小莫脸皮薄你又不是不知道。”韩吉不知从哪儿掏出块小镜子，对着镜子巴拉刘海。  
利威尔怎么也想不出韩吉打扮自己的场景，瞅瞅她那越巴越乱的刘海，果然这家伙打扮起来也就用爪子随便挠挠，不工作这家伙是进化不出手来的。  
韩吉眼见利威尔从公文包的小夹层里找了梳子递给自己，双眼都直了，“我还头一回见着小伙子随身带梳子。”  
“要是赶上大风你要我顶着鸡窝脑袋去应酬 ？”  
“得了，几年下来埃尔文也没带你去过几次。”韩吉总算把翘上天的那撮刘海压了下去。  
“你们在这个点儿挤公交去吃饭？”  
“当然走着去啊，”韩吉接到，“两个人散步多合适。” 她瞥了下手机，勾起嘴角，匆匆将梳子递回来，“我得赶紧走啦。”  
利威尔回忆着刚刚韩吉难得一窥的粉面含春，奇异之余又涌出些许欣慰，他目送着韩吉走至拐角，她在莫布里特旁边刹住脚，再迈步时，步伐小而稳了许多。算起来前些天佩特拉和澳路欧还吵了一架，今天早上还在冷战，下午就一道回去了。埃尔文今天去米克那，同利威尔说没事不要打电话。明明下个星期工作还且有的忙，这群人却像放松了大半似的，成双的成双，入对的入对。利威尔这才有了些一年将尽的真实感。  
他这一路上所见行人都还穿着短袖，艾伦上星期就已经在电话里向他咋呼A市下雪了。两天前艾伦打电话，说考完了，这一说，利威尔也想起以前上大学时放假后绝顶清闲的日子，再瞥一眼桌上的稿子，只觉得脖子累筋骨酸，连打电话的兴致都少了些许。  
他还上学的时候，放假了便回家，艾伦此刻应该也回家了。利威尔算了算日子，离自己能休个短短的假回省过年还有一周多。他过去日复一日的按程序工作，也算平平淡淡，今年忽然冒出个上学的在这儿一对比，再一想到艾伦那张神采奕奕的脸庞，登时衬得自己这个上班的有苦又累又狼狈，心里也添了丝郁闷。  
利威尔进门便扎了头巾取来墩布，他胸中似有似无地绕着些烦闷，手下便加了力道，墩布往地板上戳得狠了点儿，布条下渗出的水沿着地面蜿蜒，看了碍眼。控好力道细致拖来，沾水的地板将灯光一反，扎得人眼疼，心里头非但没能爽利，反而更不舒坦。  
他还是头一遭瞅干净的东西眼烦。小时候三笠粘他，惯爱给他捣乱，每拖过的地定要被那丫头踩上几个脚印。艾伦也是个马虎的，他和艾伦回家那次，一眼就瞥到写字桌下渗进地面的钢笔渍。凯尼自他搬家后虽然不常登门，一登门也能不到五分钟将住宅变做猪圈，他看了生气，凯尼便呛他，说你个屁崽子懂什么，越脏的地方越有人气儿。  
利威尔攥紧墩布杆儿不动了，他遥遥地望了望窗外还昏亮着的天，恍惚间明白，自己这是想家了。  
他收了家伙坐到沙发上，刚想沉淀这难得冒头的离乡哀愁，手机铃便震碎了满室寂静。他瞟了显示，暗骂艾伦这通电话打得有些恼。  
“利威尔，你到家了吗？”  
艾伦元气满满的嗓音自传声孔中满溢而出，年轻人说话时气喘吁吁的，这呼吸深深浅浅，都向着利威尔耳边蔓来，他忽而就想到，艾伦或许正在回小区的路上，拖着行李边走边与他通话，就着北国的寒气，艾伦每说一字，口边就萦起一小团白雾，将这张年轻的面孔映得似真似幻。  
“你回家了？”  
“是啊，我进小区了。”手机那头，行李箱的轮子沿着台阶一路磕磕碰碰，利威尔想数落他这用东西不讲究的毛病，开口却不禁问了另一句话。  
“家里下雪了吗。”  
“啊？”艾伦给他问的一愣，箱子往地上一磕，支支吾吾的，“下、下雪啦。雪没脚面了，我家楼下大爷正扫雪呢。”  
“天黑了吧。”  
“早黑啦，月亮特圆。”  
利威尔想着艾伦踩在雪地里与他通话的样子，小伙子定是仰头望月的，那月光洒下来，便全被那双眼睛盛接了去，澄澈洗练，是两潭又小又深的碧湖。他顺着自己的声音透过机身，钻进那两潭碧湖里，也看见了那稠墨似的夜空中的那轮玉盘，也瞧见了那铺满路面脚边的皎皎银辉，也随着握手机的小伙子回家了。他忽而又觉得艾伦这电话打得有些巧。  
“利威尔？你下班了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“我进门洞了，正上楼呢。”艾伦在那边紧着与他说话，利威尔却心不在焉起来。他一会儿满心地琢磨家里的雪地，一会儿又专注于艾伦那有些日子没听到的，此刻被风声装饰了的嗓音，反而就忘了给谈话的内容分些注意力。直到门铃响了，他才意识到艾伦絮叨了许久，可艾伦说了什么，却是一点儿也想不起来了。  
“我还――唉利威尔你门铃响了吧，你先去开门吧。”  
利威尔沉默着，直到门铃又响一声才漫不经心地向门口走去。“我认识的人都有安排，总不能有傻子下班了还缴水费，多半尿急找错门了。”  
“没准儿是快递呢，我给你寄了快递。”  
“啧，这什么时候的事，你不是上个月才送了坨生日礼物――”  
利威尔打开门。  
艾伦正拖着行李箱站在门口。年轻人穿着棉衣立于温暖的楼门洞之中，鬓发翘着，额上一层薄汗，不知是累的还是热的。楼厅的灯光照着他的面容泼下来，淌过前额，拂过眉宇，将那两汪温柔的木犀绿衬得亮晶晶的。艾伦在门开的那一瞬紧张得立起肩膀，屏住呼吸，连微笑都只来的及扯出半个。  
利威尔紧握着门把，与艾伦相对而立。他就这么站着，逼得艾伦也静住了。  
艾伦在这转瞬功夫里悄悄将利威尔打量个从头到脚――他穿得休闲，本就小的脸盘微微仰着，任楼灯勾勒出光影交错。他开门时，狭长眼眸中的瞳仁便放大了，那素来深而静的烟灰色中，泛了三分惊，三分喜，四分茫然，混起来，便是向着心房的柔柔一击，让人乱了所有的阵脚。  
一别三月有余，被他这么一看，艾伦连手脚都无处安放：  
他想就这么笑得灿烂些，可他还未从利威尔嘴角读出喜；他又觉得利威尔这带着几分慌几分怔的面容柔和得不得了，他该立刻抱抱他。这么多念头一下子炸开了，涌向他，缠住他，唬得他就这么僵住了。  
他见到利威尔怔大的双眼慢慢地敛了，他见到利威尔握门的手渐渐得松了，他见到利威尔微微向屋内侧了侧身体，可他还未等到利威尔把上扬的弧度都那般浅的双唇打开，向他道句话。  
于是艾伦放松下来，他微微松了肩，扬起手，让温温血液奔涌着，缓了他刚刚紧张得有些僵的面部，牵个最放松的微笑，揣上几分玩笑，挑了一缕挫败，来替利威尔开这个头――  
“你真不想我啊，我回家啦。”

这一切和艾伦想得不太一样。  
他都开头了，还是没等到一个拥抱，更不用说一句“我很想你”。利威尔嘴边的微笑勾得又浅又短，快到艾伦以为自己眼花了。再看过去时，利威尔上前一步，拽下艾伦头顶的帽子照着他身上一砸，“给我进来。”  
艾伦下了飞机就赶过来，棉服棉帽一件没换，一路上早就被H岛的空气蒸出了汗。利威尔看了他湿答答的额头，双眉微蹙，“你就这么过来了？”  
“我赶过来，着急想见你。”  
利威尔一噎，拖过艾伦的皮箱，把他推到次卧室，“在这边穿的衣服总该带了？赶紧给我换上。”  
一会儿艾伦开门出来了，他已经有几个月裹在厚重的衣服里，此刻穿得满身轻便，只觉得手脚像是新换的，涌满了力气，心里也轻快得不得了，这一轻快下来，他便更想活动活动，看利威尔站在卧室门边，就更想抱抱他。他也确实这么做了，可利威尔反应比他快，轻轻一扭从他双臂间躲过去，大步走向床边。他几下挑起艾伦换下的衣服搂进怀里，转头就见艾伦站在原地，垮了肩膀面带挫败地望着他。  
“我来找你，你连话都不和我说，就只想着洗衣服啊。”艾伦这话说得委屈，到底还是笑着的。倒不生气，利威尔见到他时那惊喜再含蓄也足够他抓个正着了，他只是无奈于自家的先生嘴硬又不解风情，碰到什么事都不愿给他个浪漫场面。被这骨感现实冲击，再想起飞机上脑补的先拥抱再接吻的电影画面，越想越闷得慌，“那衣服我今天才换也不用这么急着洗啊。”  
利威尔被他这话逗着了，扬起眉毛，转身将衣物塞进木桶，向着艾伦走回来，在床边坐下。  
“我想你，你能来我很高兴，所以别给我浪费时间问废话。”  
“啊？”  
利威尔这话直截了当，像是机关枪打出来的，艾伦给打懵了，愣了一瞬才反应过来。他想回句话，嘴角却早已扬得老高，倒顾不上开口了。  
利威尔给他笑得不自在，“你给我打个电话我又不是不让你来了，怎么不说一声。”  
“我这不是想给你制造惊喜。你只有七天年假，回家怎么尽兴。”  
“哦，什么都不说就这么过来，我可什么都没准备，你吃什么？”利威尔抱起双臂，“丑话说前头，我手艺要不得。”  
“唉。”艾伦垂下脑袋，方才消失的挫败感又回来了，利威尔真是半点煽情的机会都不给他，可这人吧，要是一丁点也矫情不得，也要命。他在利威尔旁边坐下，认了这一见面就讨论晚餐的展开，“我手艺好的，我去看看冰箱利有什么，做点就行。”  
利威尔皱眉，“怎么可能让大老远跑来的人做饭。”  
艾伦这下回过味儿来了，“利威尔？”他转过头来，恍惚得看着这位与自己称得上小别的先生，“你是不是因为我就这么来，怕我过不好所以愧疚了？”  
不会的吧？  
利威尔眉头皱得更紧，却不说话。  
艾伦忽得就火了，这火温温的，烧得心也痛鼻也酸，利威尔不是喜欢直接的吗，好，那就来直接的。他伸手就去按利威尔的肩膀，利威尔一怔，就由着他这么扳过来，迎面对上年轻人认真得发凶的双眼。  
“您怎么总是这种思路呢，”艾伦越说越急，“我已经制造惊喜了，你享受就好了。第一时间想着我过来了晚饭啊各种事情没准备怎么办，这不叫周到，这叫思路不正常，这叫自虐。我会做饭那你让我做就行了，退一步一起出去吃就好了――请你千万别说什么这个点出去要害我排队好久这种话。”  
艾伦这一大串轰过来，利威尔安静了片刻，他就着艾伦扳过来的角度看着这个年轻人，看得艾伦快要绷不住这满面正色，他轻笑一声。艾伦还没来得及开口便挨了结结实实的一拐子。  
“你出息了。”利威尔起身就走，到门边停下来，他回头，见艾伦仍坐在原地。  
“你还不去换鞋？”

艾伦跟着利威尔挤了高峰期的公交，走进一家砂锅粥屋。这家粥屋楼面窄，楼梯旁座位有限，团团醋醋地紧站了一小片人。  
艾伦取号码排时正巧赶上另一位先生上楼就餐，他立刻拽了利威尔往那空位走，正急燎燎地要开口，利威尔先一步将他按向座椅。这边天暖，衣服薄，下压的那瞬利威尔的手指隔着衣物扣紧了他的肩骨，有点热，硌得慌倒也成了痒得慌。利威尔身量精巧，力气却不小，艾伦两次试着要起，利威尔的双掌都按得他死死的，只剩下伸伸脖子的份儿。“坐好了，还嫌走的路不够多。”  
艾伦也就安然坐下了，还塌了背，好微微扬颌望着站在旁边的利威尔。  
利威尔侧对着他，小巧的耳廓满描了一室灯光，神色淡淡，望着窗。窗外的天也终于快黑了，金红隐去，青白加深，融成愈加深净的颜色，倒有几本接近利威尔的眼底色。艾伦顺着他的视线瞟了天边，又收回来再掠眼角，最后绘过下颌，确信了这人是放松的，虽还不惯于表露几分喜色，却也是不见半点恼意的，他终于笑起来，眉眼盈盈，被蓬松的头发饰出了点憨。  
这一笑，利威尔转过来看向他了，双手轻放进口袋，双眉放松地舒展，双眼略微看向下，却是静而专注。  
艾伦被这么一看，心里怦地一下，话头争先恐后地往外涌着挤着，把胸膛摩擦得火热。艾伦话头多，胸膛热，喉管却只有个细的，等那烧烫的话语终于钻进空气，音量也跟着磨掉了，他说得轻，远不至于扰人，两句急压着一句缓，几声抑带着几声扬，清晰而温隽，声音围着利威尔而去，将他包起来，裹紧了。  
艾伦说了学校的事，说了家里的事，又添上几句兼职，他怕利威尔等位的时候无聊，又觉得自己有好多话想说，说着说着又后知后觉地认为自己该把话头换了，去问利威尔那边的事，可还没等他想好怎么开口，下一句话早就溜出来了。  
他们俩能谈什么呢，一个还在大学的阵痛期，一个在社会的施工地，日常重合不到五分之一，共同话题说多不多，说少也有。一个说一个听，怕是汇报，两个都说，怕是辩论。可好在两个人都是愿意说的，也都能试着听的，这谈话，也是下着生活主题的食材，不够用时洒点社会热点的佐料，炒个相声的火候。  
利威尔自诩是个健谈的人，这也挡不住他往往是个乐意听的。他见年轻人笑得开心，说得眼睛都亮了，也就顺着听。艾伦和他说什么呢，他俩虽然隔得远却没少联系，艾伦说的事里十之五六他自己讲过了，十之三四三笠念叨了，就余下些冲着利威尔来的询问叮嘱是新的，那也翻不出什么花样来，可利威尔还是听着，并不觉得烦燥。韩吉把同一件事分批次念叨三四遍的毛病早就让他惯出来了，艾伦不一样，小伙子每次说话都能添个奇妙用语或是代沟产物，更是称不上无趣。  
听艾伦讲话对利威尔来说最大的问题反倒是这嗓音，他觉得艾伦这算得上几分浑厚的嗓音是宽的，还是多方位宽出去的。艾伦说话，就能说出个立方体，还是立方体的影像机，一面是嗓音，一面是内容，剩下那几面都是利威尔顺着这嗓音发散的联想，乱七八糟的，反倒让他记不得艾伦在说什么了。  
他想起好几年前，三笠也曾在大冬天瞒着他一路飞过来。他那天加班，回家时已经九十点钟，三笠抱着羽绒服和毛衣，下身罩着没处换的厚裤子，额上一圈汗，腿都站酸了，却是看他过来就笑了，笑得特浅，没几秒就板起脸来，嘟囔了句欢迎回家。  
他数落三笠，说也不知道先找个旅店换换衣服，先找个店坐会儿也行，三笠也呛他，说那就赶不上说这句话了。  
他又气又心疼，偏偏艾伦又来了这么一出，幸亏他今天回家早。越想越觉得这家伙冒失，他照着艾伦小腿一踢，“你他妈真是想起一出是一出。”艾伦愣住了，利威尔也没管他。  
再怎么开发半脑也不可能从艾伦刚说的食堂饭菜里岔出这句话的，艾伦因微怔而上挑的眉耷了下来，明白利威尔这是走神了。  
利威尔不单走神得理直气壮，此刻那无名火也抓挠着冒头了，艾伦抿着嘴鼓着腮，摆明了是副想笑的样子。这有什么好笑的，冒失还有理了――  
“我想来，我就来了。”  
艾伦轻轻把利威尔的手从口袋里牵出来，握了，还挠了挠，两汪木犀绿稠得要化了。那片绿意向着利威尔眼底淌来，他的手心被艾伦一下一下挠得痒痒的。利威尔仍想开口，艾伦忽而吹了口气，看过去像极了礼物相册里他小时候吹蜡烛了模样，利威尔轻叹了声，“你这家伙过来，不用整这出我也喜欢，下次打电话。”  
这是他目前语气最好的一句话，艾伦刚想跟进，利威尔转过身去，“到了，上楼。”  
黑亮的锅壁衬得稠粥洁白香糯，嵌着贝珠鲜虾，热气萦室，香味扑鼻。艾伦舀了小碗，滚烫与清鲜填满口腔，被这么一勾，艾伦才真觉得饿了。他整个动作都加快了几分，舀粥，轻吹，入口，略急却不丢人。利威尔看他吃得痛快，那仅剩丁点的郁闷也没了。艾伦的吃相在利威尔眼里属于赏心悦目那一类型，这种有褔气的吃相，总让人以为他碗中的东西定是好吃的，有这么个人陪着吃饭，总是比以往更有滋味。利威尔看了喜欢是一回事，想询问的照旧是另一回事。“你跑过来是三笠的主意？”  
“才不是，”艾伦忙把勺中的粥咽下，“真是我自己想来的。”  
这是打心窝子里往外掏的实话，他还记得当初把这偷偷摸摸来探望人的想法同三笠说时，丫头怔愣一瞬后挑衅般的神情，“你被他骂回来别怪我没提醒你。”  
艾伦又看了看淡然喝粥的利威尔，知道他多半再不会念叨了，颇有一股赌赢似的畅快感。  
“我下周还有班，我可没办法陪你呆着。”  
艾伦欣然点头，“你去好了，我可以买菜做饭。”  
“还有呢。”  
“哦，还有你记得回家来吃饭，如果需要，我白天就把地擦了也行。”  
要说一点欣慰没有那怕是假的，可不管艾伦怎么看，利威尔都不像是很高兴的样子。  
“我不是说这个，你去哪里转悠也自己解决吧。”  
“行。”  
“明天也是。”  
“嗯？”艾伦懵了，“明天是周末啊？”  
“我和韩吉有事情要办，”利威尔眼见着艾伦一双眉眼通通垮下去。  
――你提前通知一声不就好办多了。  
腹诽归腹诽，他毕竟好心，年轻人耷拉脑袋他看着最难受了。  
“我记得埃尔文周末想找人周末游泳来着，就这么定了，你和他去。”  
“啊？！”

艾伦和利威尔在地点上和从事上隔了不少距离，圈子重叠处按理说并不多。这么说大不大说小不小的两个圈子，即使被《自由之翼》一个游戏串起来了，隔着一层屏幕，谁知道对面究竟什么样。  
艾伦虽然早有与利威尔同事见面的觉悟，也没做好头一天就被扔去陪人家直属上司游泳的准备，哪怕这位上司是他家先生的友人。他一路上有的没的想了一摞，等真见到埃尔文，这些乱七八糟的早就抛一边儿去了。  
埃尔文比他多吃了近二十年饭，在掌控节奏制造气氛上是行家。几个来回就能让年轻人把顾虑放下，几个手势下去想表达的东西传递得分毫不差。  
埃尔文本人和艾伦对屏幕后那位团长的想象差不离，斯斯文文的长相，挺拔键硕的身材，文话脏话看心情挑着说。这么玩着聊着，人家想告诉他的东西艾伦也看明白了。这位主任和利威尔是学生时代过来的朋友，算是可推心置腹的几个人之一。  
利威尔虽然活得规矩，埃尔文倒还愿意他乱来一点，大有一副你闯祸我去收拾烂摊子，你缺人上贼船我就补上的架势。埃尔文还挺想惯一惯利威尔，可惜这么多年下来一丁点成效也没。  
也不能说一丁点也没，至少埃尔文对于今天这桩破天荒的共泳，比艾伦还要措手不及。艾伦风风火火地大晚上闯利威尔他们家就够不走寻常路，埃尔文可没想到利威尔还能大半夜通知他去带人家小年轻玩，话还没接上一句就已经被那边斩钉截铁地敲定他要游泳。埃尔文自认看着不像好说话的人，可就是干干脆脆就应下来了。有什么办法，这是利威尔的第一次这么把事情丢过来撒手不管，尽管这个被丢过来的是他法律配偶。  
埃尔文一边想着利威尔可算任性了些许，一边又想按照利威尔这般思路发展下去艾伦这辈子就和浪漫绝缘了，也不知该喜该愁。  
他也借着这次游玩把艾伦好好打量。艾伦年轻、活泼，带着正青春的朝气撞进利威尔的生活，他身上注满了热情，比起韩吉来释放的要克制一些，倒正可以在最合适的距离把那些活力涂给利威尔。  
埃尔文与利威尔的初见是在球场，裁判偏袒，眼见着两个系的人要打起来了，本是来观赛的利威尔闪到这些人中间，三两下撂了挑头的，甩了裁判一句国骂。  
那时候埃尔文叹着人不可貌相，这么精瘦一小个子，没想到动起手来狠得不得了。利威尔拧了手腕转过头的样子看得他心中一动，生了去接近的念头。  
越接近，埃尔文越怀疑自己当初眼花，利威尔说话不好听是真的，低调不闯祸也是真的，非但不带劲儿，还颇有几分拒绝不了人的老好人苗头，一来二去交往的念头没得干干净净，和利威尔当朋友倒不错。  
利威尔若是答应帮的事，高效高质，但等利威尔自己开口找别人开口帮忙做什么又难，礼尚缺个往来，心里多了负担，实在容易把朋友处疏，他担心这些利威尔倒毫不在意，埃尔文和利威尔这朋友越当越愁。  
利威尔是个绝不拖泥带水的人，但转折点的决定总是拖着，拖到一定要一锤定音的时候再淋漓尽致地去挥洒果断。埃尔文看了闷得慌，盘算着利威尔书读完了，直接把自己出版社的橄榄枝扔了过去，利威尔也顺着，给了就抓。  
埃尔文眼中，利威尔最鲜活的模样是韩吉在他旁边晃悠的时候。  
埃尔文曾想过，利威尔适合什么样的人。他怎么看，艾伦都是个孩子，神色飞扬的双眼，矫健灵活的身影，无一不昭示着他还需要经历好一场与社会的碰撞，可坚持却也早刻进了骨子里。他忽然又觉得或许利威尔需要的就是一个年轻人，揣着赤子之心，裹着固执与莽撞，扯着利威尔往前蹚，头破血流了也能笑着，利威尔也多得是机会围着小孩忙碌一番，聊以点缀生活。  
游回来的艾伦坐到海边的软滩上，太阳慷慨地灼晒着他的脊背，身上的水珠沿着脊骨下滑，这阳光正盛，艾伦先是眯起眼睛，继而皱了脸。  
埃尔文望着这张皱巴脸，忽然开口，“你跑过来看他，这个惊喜利威尔受用吗？”  
“他挺高兴，”艾伦坚定地转过头来，“哪怕他喜色不怎么上脸，我也能看出来的。”  
“完完全全地高兴？”  
艾伦愣住，几经挣扎垮了下来，“他嫌我不打电话，晚饭住房什么的数落了一堆。”  
埃尔文顺着点头，“这像是利威尔会做的事。”他眼中浮着丝得意，艾伦甚至觉得他等得就是这句话。  
“想知道该怎么做吗？”埃尔文扬起眉毛，拿起矿泉水慢悠悠地灌了一口，这才说，“你少做些，让他做，让他忙，小孩子该怎么来就怎么来，他就自在了。”  
艾伦听乐了，“埃尔文先生，您真会开玩笑。”  
“没和你说笑，” 埃尔文舒展筋骨，长叹一声，“他这种劳碌命，你对他好过头会把人吓跑，你就干躺着什么都不做没准他最喜欢。”  
艾伦急了，“那可不行，一家人光让另一个人忙活哪里像话，我想来看他就来了，要是花的时间机票都得计算，这日子谁过得起，再说了，”他扬起下巴，颇为正色道，“我歇着他忙活，他自在了，我可不乐意。我自己不舒服，我不干。”  
埃尔文给他说得一愣，拍拍艾伦的肩膀，再没了一丁点架子，放声笑了。

利威尔向来认为韩吉的潜力不可限量，她仿佛一个休眠火山，什么时候就爆发一下，轰轰烈烈地给身边人一个冲击。利威尔和韩吉这次去邻市参加活动，预设的是傍晚到家。韩吉却像脚底采了箭，活动一结束，歇也不歇，扯着利威尔一路狂奔，轰着人上铁路，回程路走了一半，时间还是下午三点多。  
“你今天怎么了？”利威尔问她，“以往你出差总得扒拉出一个小时吃吃喝喝，雷打不动，说让你那脑袋歇会儿。”  
韩吉正坐他身边打游戏，利威尔这一问死了个干净彻底。她锁了手机往膝盖上一砸，冲着头发一通乱抓，“还不是因为你啊！让你快点回家找艾伦。”  
她这语气夹着几分气急败坏，听得利威尔莫名其妙，“艾伦和埃尔文游泳去了。”  
“咱们这儿过了两点水就不咋热了，谁游泳拼命啊，”韩吉瞪他，“人家大老远飞过来了怎么也不见你急着回家。”  
“啧，因为家里来人了就打乱安排——”  
“陪我吃吃喝喝算哪门子正经安排，你和我过还是和艾伦过啊。”  
“这都哪跟哪，一堆歪理。”  
“歪理也给得我听着，”韩吉挑眉，“我和小莫有约了，没问题了吧？”  
“……嗯。”  
两人从车上下来是下午四点，韩吉捯着高跟鞋在前面一路小跑，利威尔想喊她停下别摔了，瞥到韩吉上扬的嘴角，又不说话默默跟着，他难得见韩吉对哪个小伙子上心，真是时间来不及了就糟了。  
韩吉戳到公交站台前，微喘着盯着路过车辆，解了围巾团起来扇风，再一叉腰，半点着急的样子也没了。  
利威尔看了不对劲，“喂，你和莫布里特到底约的几点？”  
“这个啊，”韩吉一把将利威尔推上路过的313，透过车玻璃冲利威尔眨眼，“晚上八点半啊。”  
利威尔倒不是不想回家和艾伦待会儿，自家事扰了友人习惯这种事他却也是做不来的。韩吉今天给他把台阶搭到这个份上，他也顺着下了。公交到站后也不犹豫，直接向单元走去。  
他进屋时家里还是静的，利威尔有点诧异，也不知道艾伦和埃尔文都聊些什么，现在还没回来。他径直去取扫帚，一转头正看见艾伦那泡在桶里没来得及洗的衣服。他盯着那衣服看了看，眉头越皱越紧，取了盆子，将上衣捞出来开始搓洗。洗了几下，钥匙转动锁孔的声响就从他身后传来。  
利威尔头也不回地继续搓洗着，反正艾伦也不是个话少的，他就等着艾伦先和他挑头，游了一天泳总该有话要讲。可他这么等着，不仅没有等到艾伦说话，连脚步声都没有。  
他回头，艾伦连鞋也没换，正靠着墙面，微笑着盯着他瞧，眼睛一眨不眨。  
“怎么了？”  
艾伦被这一问问回了神，受宠若惊地看着他，“利威尔你在洗我的衣服吗？”  
利威尔将衣物按进水里，转过身来，“洗衣服怎么了？”  
“我就想看看，”艾伦摸了摸脖子，低下头去，“这样特有家的感觉。”  
利威尔眼看着这么大个子一年轻人忽得就把头低下去了，也没弄明白，全当是艾伦又在开些新奇古怪的脑洞，转过身去捞起衣服，“别傻站着了，去洗澡。”  
“你别！你让我再看会儿。”  
――这是神游了吧。利威尔叹气，“那你就去把你昨天泡的裤子拿过来洗。”  
“哦哦，好。”艾伦终于动了，他飞快地换了拖鞋，捞出裤子取了盆，跑得脚底打滑冲到利威尔旁边，开始搓裤子。  
利威尔瞥了他一眼。  
这一眼是十足地看小孩子神色，艾伦一窘，“你别笑我，我是真的特别感动有人帮我洗衣服，我一回来，一看见这个，就特别有家的感觉。”  
艾伦小时候贪玩，总是带着满身泥土跑回家，或是周末日上三竿才起床。他推开卧室门时，总能看到卡露拉站在洗手台前洗他的衣物，阳光冲洗着她的脊背，顺着她肩壁的动作，一缕头发滑下来，挡住她的侧脸，卡露拉伸出湿答答的指尖，将那一缕头发别到耳后，直起腰来，微笑着望向他，光雾模糊了她的面容，“小艾伦，你醒啦。”  
就从那时起吧，这一幕扎进艾伦心里，驻进他的梦里。他到异乡上学时，想家了，去洗衣服，便不想了。想极了，梦到洗衣服的母亲，便好些了。他想啊，想啊，想将来成家以后，一定要趁着阳光还在的时候，两个人一起洗衣服，盆挨着盆，肩贴着肩。  
他素来自认是个硬邦邦的男人，展足了一双肩膀等了人家来靠，却又受不了别人半点娇气。  
遇着阿尼，是为她当初的酷劲。真要说对希斯托莉亚动心，是在她小小个子搬着两把椅子下楼，汗津津地向他笑着打招呼时。  
他曾问自己是什么时候对利威尔心生喜欢，现在看来，是那天晚上，在家里，夜风灌进利威尔的短袖，分明也是一个人，却劝他过好自己生活的时候。那阵灌进利威尔衣袖的风也灌进了艾伦的心里。游玩时的嗜睡和晕机，游戏长官身份的揭露，都是一阵阵海流，一次一次，冲刷而来，将艾伦的心冲成了一片专属于利威尔的滩。  
艾伦每每与他相处，便觉得心里胀了一分。他今日推门而回，利威尔背对着他，弯着腰，流畅得揉洗他的衣服，熟捻到头也不回，自然到根本没什么大不了，有一簇火星，嘭得在他心里燎了原。艾伦只觉得无数光和热奔涌了他的全身，仿佛一闭眼就会燃烧，一说话就会沸腾。就是他了。那时候艾伦只有一个念头。就是他了。  
他一边搓自己的裤子，一边往身边不住地看。利威尔的手指瘦儿有力，他的衣物在骨节间摩擦而过，盆中清水没过手腕，腕子一提，向上看，小臂轻挥，随着视线于洁白的袖口处收敛。  
“别光顾着看了。”利威尔恼着说，刚恼了半句又觉得好笑，后半句就颤了，“赶紧洗你的。”  
艾伦忙揉自己盆里的裤子，可从心口到喉口，还是火烧火燎的。利威尔的手指，带着那件衬衣，一下一下，浸到水里。水面，水声，一下一下，终于漫了过来，把这个燃烧的艾伦浇着了，可却没灭，他所有冒着头的火苗都敛了，向身处敛去，敛成了一团不消不散的温暖，艾伦这样知道，知道这团温暖在今后的岁月里都不灭不熄了。

从飘雪的大北方飞到热带的H岛，再游个泳，一来二去，艾伦发烧了。  
利威尔是皱着眉将小唐瓷碗递过去的。他心里有点虚，又偏不能显出来，板了脸，凶神般看着那小碗被艾伦端起来。  
艾伦急急地拿勺就舀，利威尔那句“你别烫着”给掐进了喉咙。艾伦微仰着头，嘴巴张成o型，呼出些热气，笑着向利威尔看过来，“好喝。”他把唐瓷碗稳稳地端着，碗里的米粥稠度适均，晶莹烫口。他又舀了一勺，向杵在床边的利威尔瞟去，“你干嘛还那个表情啊，真的好喝。”  
“装吧你就。”  
“怎么就装的了，”艾伦开始讲理，“我是病号，不可能亏了自个儿，难吃我早说了。”  
“那是你生病嘴里没味，什么都吃。”  
艾伦不和他犟了，腾了一只手来端碗，另一只手伸出去，正按到利威尔还皱着的眉头上，利威尔没料到，给按个正着，抬手照着胳膊就打，艾伦在手指被拿下前赶着说，“你自己尝尝看不就行了。”  
他半张脸蛋热得发红，睡久了眼眶里打了半滴泪，半边头发炸着，半边头发塌了。  
利威尔将他那条胳膊掰回去，“吃你的。”  
艾伦埋头对付米粥。  
“喂，韩吉拿的咸菜厨房还有。”  
艾伦不抬头不搭话，生生干掉半碗。这才不再把脑瓜顶对着利威尔，将粥碗递了过去。  
利威尔将碗放到桌上，上前扯着青年就往被子里按。  
“唉唉唉刚吃完哪能就睡啊――”  
“刚退烧你再折腾，给我躺下。”  
没词了的艾伦由着利威尔鼓捣，被子给围到了脖子，全身就剩一双眼睛还活络着，轱辘辘地盯着利威尔看。  
“利威尔，你不会把我生病这事往自己头上怪吧。”  
“你自己游泳不注意，我闲的吗，往自己身上揽。”利威尔绕过床沿拉了窗帘，确认严丝合缝之后走回来拿碗，“拿不准身体状况就别千里迢迢折腾了。”  
“发个烧而已，我过来待得挺好的。”  
“过来当病号好在哪了，”碗给一下子磕回桌子上，“这么大人烧得再高就傻了。”  
“我傻了你就不管啦？”  
“没和你贫嘴，说正事，”利威尔抿紧了嘴，盯着艾伦看了几秒，叹口气，“以后别跑了，我过年会回家的――我可以早回去几天。”  
“总得有人跑的，”艾伦说，“我放假早，我跑，路上还能去别的城市玩玩。”  
“怎么就跟你说不通，”利威尔扯过椅子坐回去，“你做这些事起点太高，久了对方就习以为常了，你跑一年，跑两年，你才多大，现在有空以后没空，累计下去，以后不过来就成不是了，本来也不是你的义务。”  
“你干嘛把几年后的自己描述的不知好歹似的，”艾伦挣扎着要起来与他比划，再度被按回去，“干嘛那样说自己啊，你往我那跑，这些话反过来也一样的。”  
“总得有人跑。”  
“所以我年轻我来啊，利威尔你老骨头了就歇着吧。”  
“犯不着。”  
“怎么就犯不着了，我们都结婚了，”艾伦坐起，也正色起来，“你飞过去看我就可以，连续几年之后我不知好歹就可以――哦你还晕机。这些事情我做就不行。”他说着都急过头了，反而笑了，“我保证，我站那不动等着你帮的时候一定有的是，所以我想跑几步的时候，利威尔，你就别拦着了。”  
他扯过利威尔的右手来握着，等批示般等着对方说话。  
“出汗了。”利威尔把他手心掰开。  
“嗯？”  
“证明你快好彻底了，”利威尔掀开被子把艾伦往里裹，捂得严严实实后，端了碗，俯视着那双木犀绿，他到底打不过年轻的眼睛，转过头去，“你要是不怕再发烧，想过来就过来吧。”  
那双木犀绿倏地一弯。  
“利威尔，还有件事。”  
“啊？”这下是真的不耐烦了。  
“粥，”艾伦一缩，又紧着说，“你做的粥，快去尝尝。”  
皱着眉递过去的碗，最终被利威尔皱着眉端回了厨房。他洗了碗，望着厨房放空。厨房没开灯，料理台上全靠月色与对面居民楼的灯光照点亮度，四下安静。  
他来H岛工作以后，个人生活上动静最大的一件事，就是退了以前租的公寓，搬到了这个静的小区，途中拉着埃尔文当了搬家苦力，又在装修时找韩吉蹭了饭。  
算起来，他也不是没找别人帮过忙，没和人家任过性，但三笠和他那两个舅舅是亲人，法兰是近十年的交情，韩吉和埃尔文这几年相处下来，他自己也没少当免费劳役。  
艾伦算什么呢，他和艾伦认识得晚还短，从试探到正式承认婚姻关系，艾伦不但自己迈步，还从各方面堵死了他这个长着迈步的机会。他觉得艾伦做得好，甚至做得过了，不是不高兴，而是有些慌。  
他一想到艾伦还在上学的年纪就努力在各方面做那个扛顶的，就不敢去想这小子会在将来给自己何等的压力，都让他扛了，自己这个白白多吃了十年饭的人干什么呢。他希望艾伦在该少想的年纪，在该甩手的年纪，就甩手不管，等他工作了，等他再长到很大的时候，事情会多到他想甩手都没法子。  
艾伦当然是会和自己一起扛下生活的，但是不该是现在。他这一路都苦，便想让艾伦在能放松的年纪放松一些。  
利威尔转脸一瞥，正借着那半个月亮看到了锅里的米粥，转而想起前两天烧糊涂的艾伦，这一想，那些心疼和心慌都没有了。那还是个游泳都能把自己弄生病的傻小子，他可不用上赶着拔高人家境界，反倒是艾伦对他自己的认识更清醒了――既然走不动的时候多的是，能跑就让他跑几步吧。  
利威尔盯着那小半锅粥看了看，去柜子里拿了碗来。  
他这厨房常年不怎么开火，东西倒是备全了，连小小的味见皿都准备了。他还是做过些饭的，做了也无人同吃，他自己试了几次，从不怎么留意口味，也尝不出些味道，从没细细品过，便认定了不好吃，见谁都说不会做，倒跟着埃尔文韩吉三笠蹭了许多家常饭。  
这两天艾伦病了，他没辙自己开了火，那小子倒是捧场，大呼小叫，“好吃的啊！”被他瞪了之后仍在讲，“你要求是有多高啊，至少一点不难吃啊，这怎么能叫不会做饭呢，怎么能叫只会煎鸡蛋呢，简直就是再骗人啊。”  
利威尔仍当艾伦烧糊涂了，捧着碗白粥都当是宝贝。粥他以前做过，过稀过稠的情况有的是，对这手艺可真没好印象。  
利威尔靠着料理台，舀了勺白粥含在口里。这粥还热着，今天碰巧粘稠适中，米克给他的这袋米或许也不错……竟还挺好吃的。他怔怔地捧着粥碗。  
“我就说你做的好吃！”  
利威尔被冷不丁这么一吓，险些把碗摔了。放好了碗一回头，艾伦立在门口，竟像是偷偷看他好久了。  
这一看可不得了，“你还折腾是不是，还不穿鞋――”  
艾伦没等他说完一句就往屋里钻，扯了袜子滑进被里，等利威尔过来时，已经半句话也没得说了。  
“实在躺够了就看电视。”  
艾伦嚯地坐起来，一把拉过写字台上的袋子，伸手就掏，“我帮你看二校――”  
利威尔赶紧往回拿，“这不能瞎看，还有格式――”  
“我会啊，”艾伦不撒手，理直气壮，“我来之前特意去查这些格式了，还找出版社实习师姐问过了，至少二较，还是脚注，这我肯定没问题了。”说完得意一扬脖子，“我就知道你们这时候积稿多还缺实习生。”  
利威尔抽过稿子，照着艾伦脑袋来了一下，“有一点功夫也不闲着，你不发烧谁发烧。”  
艾伦把稿子抽回来，接过笔，往写字台上趴去。身子转到一半，稿子就被他蒙到脸上去了，那纸页后面，是笑弯了的一双木犀绿。

“什么时候你有空了，去附近那俩‘故园’看看。”  
艾伦初听这话时没反应过来，更别提去琢磨用意。他还以为利威尔是在随便说些什么。可利威尔说得漫不经心，却严肃地看着他，嘴巴闭着，略收紧了些，将还有话该说却又不必再开口的意思表达了彻底，于是艾伦心里一沉。  
“我知道啦。”  
知道归知道，行动归行动。艾伦烧退之后花了两天时间插科打诨，又是做饭又是帮忙扫除，把自己弄成个大忙人的模样。利威尔什么也没说，由着他装傻。  
等利威尔再上班，艾伦翻翻日历，还有三天便启程回a省，他坐不住了，揣了钥匙出门。一路走到故园旅店，盯着门面看了会儿，脖子一横，拐进旁边超市，照着火锅一通采购，顺便和收银姐姐聊了会儿，出来时仍正面对上了故园那两个明晃晃的大字。  
躲不了了。他忽然觉得整条胳膊沉了下去，手里的那兜子菜活像个炸药包。艾伦咬了咬牙，加快步子，以黑社会老大的派头冲进旅店，恶狠狠地跟前台小伙子说告诉你老板有个叫艾伦耶格尔的找他，莫了突然结结巴巴加上一句麻烦了。  
他等人时候便开始积火，这个过程不算短，仿佛这次发火得从脚底板升温，直到烧了脑瓜顶才算完。  
利威尔让他找时间去旅店看看，必定是看什么人，和他有关，利威尔先他一步知道对方下落的，还能有谁――  
吉克出来了，他走过来时还轻轻拢了拢他梳得锃亮的头发，待他看到艾伦这副瘟神索命搬的模样，一点也笑不出了。他快步走上来，把艾伦右手已经握成的拳头死死地包住，牢牢得掐着艾伦扯他进电梯，又奔向无人单间，脚下生风，甚至有几分像是小跑。  
艾伦那拳头使劲儿地挣，撑得吉克手心泛疼。等他开了房间门，艾伦那拳头挣出来了，扔下菜，照着吉克面门就是一拳，砸得吉克栽进床里，他扑上来就补。吉克赶紧架住他，艾伦双手被别住，颈上青筋爆出，气坏了，张口便吼，“你让我打！”  
吉克给他唬乐了，把手一松，艾伦也不客气，照着他肚子就是一拳。  
“操！兔崽子你轻点！”  
“你闭嘴！”艾伦不理他，”你多久没回过家了！打废你才干净！”  
吉克龇牙咧嘴，小兔崽子下手忒狠了点，也给艾伦打得火气上冒，一把将艾伦按到地上，“老子忙着呢，赶上这几年没空，你当我愿意！”  
“爹妈九年没过好年了，电话狗屁通通都没有，你还跟我扯这个！”  
“你说清楚我哪年没和爸妈打电话？”  
“就算挣钱再变态，人家过年也回个家啊，你这几年干得算什么事儿。”  
“我挣钱给谁寄了，给谁花了？你在这和我犟什么犟。”  
“人都没影儿有钱有个屁用，”艾伦把吉克也扯下来，“家都不要。”  
吉克给这么一扯，这件衣服算是废了。这件是他新买的，喜欢的紧，听说艾伦来了刚急急忙忙换上，吉克给艾伦怼得眼皮直跳。“傻子，我每月都和爸妈通话。”  
“那我呢！”艾伦更火了，“你三年都不见的和我打一次电话，我上回见你还是我八岁你知道吗！你就是把我当成小屁孩拖后腿的，懒得搭理我，要不是我结婚这事，几个月前有鬼你才给我打电话。”  
“我可没那么说，”吉克眉毛拧成疙瘩，“在家咱俩见面就吵架，谁打电话找你讨没趣，你正高兴的时候被我骂一顿，你乐意啊。”他按住艾伦脑门弹得邦邦响，“谁冲我撒泼打滚呢，你不小屁孩谁小屁孩。”  
艾伦憋了会儿，又冲他吼，“你懒的吵就八九年不搭理我，我是木头啊，自个儿意愿都没有。”  
吉克揉着被打过的腮帮子，“你愿意吵，以后就常联系，多大点事还打架。”  
“还不是从来打不过！这次见你谁知道下回啥时候！”  
“所以非得见我和我打了？我不躲着你躲谁？”  
“我——”  
“我今年春节回家。”  
“哦――你再说一遍？！”  
吉克乐了，“我过年回家。”见艾伦还是一副震惊坏了的样子，伸手照着他两个腮帮子拍了几下，“谁不想家啊，以前过年能抽出空我也早回去了。”  
“你真回去？”  
“机票比你买得早，”吉克站起来，抄起兜望着艾伦，“不打了吧？”  
“……不打了。”  
“你地上那是什么？”  
“哦哦哦，我买的菜，”艾伦赶忙坐起去收袋子，一边拍裤子一边站起来，“晚上想煮火锅的，你要不要一起――”  
开门声截断了艾伦的话，安吉丽娜捏着房卡呆立在门口，“吉克，你这是――这位是艾伦吗？”  
“小子，”吉克把状况外的艾伦唤回来，“这是你嫂子安吉丽娜。”  
“我——什么？”  
“你嫂子，”吉克推推眼镜，“我们年后就订婚。”  
艾伦在那一瞬间从吉克的表情里看出，自己一定又是最后一个知道的。  
安吉丽娜微笑着望着他，艾伦脸红了，“嫂子。”叫了一句之后卡壳了半天，他扬了扬手中的袋子，“要一起吃火锅吗？”

四个人的火锅，再热闹也仅是一个晚上。白天独自在房子里晃悠，艾伦相当清闲，清闲过头了，就开始窝在厨房里鼓捣，变着花样地弄些吃的出来。好不容易又逢周末，利威尔却通知他，自己要和埃尔文出去。  
放眼满屋，瞥到餐厅边上的小烤箱，艾伦知道该怎么打发周六了。  
艾伦虽说有时候说话愣点，结交人上却不算迟钝。那张结婚证办了不久，通过曾帮韩吉打过美编下手的爱尔敏，艾伦和韩吉搭上线了。那时候他只想着离利威尔近一些，与韩吉聊时特别配合，由着韩吉的聊天信息闪电刷屏，配合着一路“嗯嗯嗯嗯”，早在登陆H岛之前，便在韩吉那里拿了个超高印象分。  
韩吉讲话时天南海北的刹不住车，艾伦还是老老实实地听了百分之三十，这百分之三十中里捕捉的一条信息，便是韩吉擅长烤面包——至少她自己这么认为。  
周六午后，韩吉按响了艾伦的门铃。  
艾伦开门时，韩吉正抱了三罐面粉一罐酵母一瓶一瓶橄榄油，她砰的往墙壁上一靠，大口舒气，吹得面庞边那缕碎发轻飘起来，一边笑，一边看着艾伦急急忙忙从她这里接过瓶瓶罐罐向厨房跑去。  
“怎么想起来做面包了，因为他说你像面包？”  
艾伦正跑回来借橄榄油，听到这里一愣，“不是，”他接过橄榄油放好，弯下腰去帮韩吉拿拖鞋，“我看到有烤箱就想起来了，利威尔倒是说过我像面包。”  
“那等你吃面包的时候不会感觉是吃自己吗？”  
韩吉看艾伦又要老老实实回答，噗嗤笑了，拍拍小伙子的肩膀，“逗你的，去洗手，我教你做。”  
闲聊还没满上三四句话，韩吉便准备完毕走进厨房，围着烤箱打量两圈，“它这个烤箱牌子不错功能挺全的嘛，想不到饭都不会做倒是把东西备全了。”  
——不，他会做的，就是他坚持认为不好吃所以和别人说不会，这么说来韩吉小姐和埃尔文先生都没吃过利威尔的饭，如果不说的话利威尔可以一直找他们蹭饭。  
“怎么了艾伦？”  
“啊？”  
韩吉正颇为认真地瞧着他，艾伦瞥了瞥灶台，在那片黑玻璃间，看到了自己模模糊糊的脸上七拧八歪的眉毛和似笑非笑的嘴角，他赶紧把嘴巴扯成个标准笑，“没什么”。  
“先说好，我们做的量多些，一半你和利威尔吃，一半我带走。”  
艾伦爽快点头。  
韩吉督着他在碗里放了高筋面粉，酵母和盐。“加水，上爪子，和面去——嚯，你这手法真不客气，艾伦呦你做菜都是这么豪放的吗——继续继续，等粘一块了就上案板——还有散的呢，再揉——行行行差不多了——停停停停！不要往案板上撒生面！”  
艾伦立马抓稳了手里还乱七八糟的面团，听韩吉小姐指导时，自己像在冲锋，韩吉每一说话对面就飞来一颗子弹，胆战心惊。他趁韩吉转身去架子上取东西时悄悄松了口气。  
韩吉拿下橄榄油，转过身来，“这种面包你如果用面粉会把它变硬，这时候你得用橄榄油——”她眯起眼睛，微微仰头，将瓶盖一拧，胳膊一挥，登时在案板上撒了一小汪橄榄油出来  
艾伦合上自个儿微张的嘴巴，“您……您做饭也挺豪迈。”  
“我收敛多了，你不在的时候，我做饭利威尔能和我骂起来——上手试试。”  
艾伦将面团放到案板上，上手揉，铺了橄榄油的案板倒真不再卡面。  
“油挺好用的吧，不粘案板不粘手。”  
“这么和吗？”  
“额，也不是，和饺子面不全一样，我给你试试，”韩吉站的近了些，撸了袖子，双手一举，十指张开，冲艾伦笑道，“看好了，洗干净的双手，我可没让利威尔吃进去乱七八糟的东西。”她将面团盖到掌下。  
“拉伸，折回去，再拉伸，这样你能把面筋弄出来，等你和熟练的时候，你可以把它拿起来，你看，然后pia地给它pia到案板上，再接着来。”  
“现在差不多了就弄成小球的样子，放到这个碗里，保鲜膜——行啦，让他发酵吧。”  
等发酵的这段时间里，韩吉扯着艾伦上了会儿《自由之翼》，见艾伦心不在焉也就早早结束，跟着艾伦去厨房等着了。这一等可等了不少时间。  
“行了，你看这个面团，我拽它，沿着我手指有勾嘛，这就行了，艾伦你来接着和吧，我跟你说。”  
艾伦张了手，小心翼翼把胀大一圈的面团放到案板上。  
“先弄成大致的长方形。”  
等艾伦手忙脚乱把长方块弄出来了，韩吉便开始了连续指令。  
“一下一下卷，从这边卷到那边，对然用你的这儿——指关节按，再拉开，再卷——嘿别僵啊我又不凶，从这边卷过去，那边也来一下，行了这就是大致形状，等它二次发酵以后你划几刀就能烤了。”  
艾伦松了手，深呼吸一番，抬起胳膊，用手背轻轻蹭了遍额头。  
“不难吧？这个面包最简单的。”  
艾伦摇到一半的头赶紧狂点。  
“那它发酵这会儿我教你点别的吧，”韩吉拍拍艾伦肩膀，“做个面包布丁，再来个面包沙拉，你家夜宵和早饭就齐了。”  
整个下午，艾伦便随韩吉泡在厨房，折腾这些面粉酵母，牛奶黄油。他这双手从没闲着，做菜时跟着韩吉的指令又着急，这么几样东西做完，小衬衫也湿了一片，粘在后背上。艾伦揪着后背的衣服轻轻抖了抖，半靠在门板旁，盯着烤箱放空。  
“你就这么傻看着？那你不得看四十分钟。”  
“还挺累的慌……您让我先歇会儿。”  
韩吉哈哈大笑，把削好皮的苹果往艾伦嘴里一塞，艾伦嘴巴一痛，身子猛地向前倾，伸手接住苹果，从嘴角带出了丝口水，连忙抹了，不好意思地低下头去。  
面包烤好时，艾伦向烤箱窜过去，小心翼翼把它们端出来。这一小排面包姿态各异，色泽金黄，香甜四溢，各个胖胖的，软软的，艾伦看着它们，只觉得这些小面包随着香味钻进了心里，撑得整个人都蓬松柔软了起来，他看着这些面包，心里越来越高兴，可还没尝过味道，再看，就紧张起来。  
“晾一个半小时就能吃了，你记得先尝一口，我得走啦。”  
艾伦立刻回过神来，“太感谢你了韩吉小姐，我想留您吃完饭——”  
“你知道利威尔几点回来吗，上哪留我啊，”韩吉指了指钟表，“埃尔文带他去应酬上次还是好几年前了，没准他回来就喝多了。”  
“再说了，”韩吉晃晃提着的小篮子，“这些小面包还不够我一顿晚饭吗？”

利威尔在埃尔文的印象中，总是淡淡地站在那里，不言不语便把事情办个妥当，逼急了也只是骂几句，断没见过慌的时候，带着几分临危不惧的气势，仿佛这天塌了，他也会立刻找东西往那窟窿里塞，以至于埃尔文几乎从没想过，利威尔可能不会喝酒。利威尔这张脸，这派头，怎么看都应是面不改色饮千杯的人物。  
实际上，利威尔喝酒确实不上脸，罐个五六杯下去，人也是静的，和他说话，他也是应的。直到那次他们返回的路上，韩吉笑，她说利威尔你试试，护城河你跳下去捞都捞不上来。利威尔话也不说就往河边走，给埃尔文拽回来后，他们才觉得这可能是喝醉了。  
一来二去，这帮人弄明白了，利威尔喝醉的时候，怎么看都是正常的，除了一点，谁让他干什么他都做。  
分析明白那天埃尔文感到深深的疲惫，甚至担心利威尔走街上被拐了。  
他曾经找利威尔说过这件事。  
“喝酒的时候带一杯醒酒汤就好了。”  
他觉得利威尔这句话就是梦话，可他今天还是熬了些能醒酒的东西装罐，出门时却忘了。  
好在今天利威尔没喝几杯。  
埃尔文这次应酬避无可避带了利威尔，只能顺带着捎上奥路欧。两个人一同合计，直到饭局结束，保证利威尔经手的酒不超过四杯。埃尔文和奥路欧对视一眼，松了口气。  
回程时，埃尔文想他和利威尔私下也还没聚，就进了小馆子，给自己点了瓶啤酒，又给利威尔加了罐露露。  
“佩特拉你不能带，那丫头上个月周日喝了酒周一还头疼。”  
“嗯。”埃尔文正应着，忽而听到杯子轻放到桌面上的声音。他一扭头，正见到利威尔把杯子放下，杯子里是杯酒，刚喝了一半。露露动都没动。  
埃尔文嘴角泛抽，“你这样的就别喝了。”  
利威尔笑，“我练不出来你怎么办？”还没等埃尔文说话，他又灌了一口，“艾伦将来也少不了喝的。”  
埃尔文顺势问道，“对了，你和艾伦怎么样？”他边问边去夺杯子，偏偏利威尔握死了，一眼看过来，又冷又厉，一瞬间埃尔文还以为回到大学。平时顺着你的人一旦狠起来，便没辙。  
“他？二傻子。”利威尔咬牙切齿，又倒了杯新酒。  
埃尔文看收不住了，就陪着说话，“你好好说话，人家孩子挺好的。”  
“谁说他不好了？有这么大孩子净想着怎么早早把自己累垮的？”  
“你就是把自己累死的天才，才会在这替他想这个那个，”埃尔文冷哼，“人家艾伦做事，做第一步的时候，肯定没想第二步怎么办。”  
“他能把第一步想全就不错。”  
“……”  
“他自己高兴，别人看着闹心。”  
“……利威尔，这得怪你，你要是认识几个想事情简单的，你看他就没感想了。”  
“我看伊莎贝尔那样的就挺好。”利威尔抬起杯子，“艾伦才有几根弦，这么多个月过来，他逼着自己按照脑皮层都开发了用，他还自我感觉良好，我看见他就累得慌。”  
“我还看你累得慌，”埃尔文叹气，转过身来，正对着利威尔，“出现个不让你做事的，还跳着高想帮你的，人家认识你时间不长，你就受不了了，闲下来你就受不了了，你这不是自虐？”  
“不对，”利威尔摇头，望向窗外，“你说的这是我两天前的感觉。”  
埃尔文一愣，“那现在呢？”  
“现在啊，”利威尔回过头望向桌面，眼中明明灭灭，轻笑一声，“他这么大点不该主动做这个做那个，但是让他去做的感觉还不赖。他要是非要自己蹦着成长，我也没办法。”  
“埃尔文，我以前总认为我需要忙一些才舒服，有时候，这稿子我下午看完了，晚上就空了，我就会看慢些。总要累一些，好睡得沉一些，才踏实。”  
埃尔文静静地听，他看到利威尔就这么坐在窗边，任夜风裁剪，披了满肩灯光。  
“可我现在发现，艾伦也在的时候，我能适应闲下来的感觉了。”  
他忽而抬起头来，恶狠狠的，“所以你听着，哪天我拖工了，你别气秃了毛。”  
埃尔文应得温和，“这话你自己信就行，”他笑，“你这效率绝尘的，哪天要是拖工了，我就去植发。”  
“放屁吧你就。”  
“利威尔？”埃尔文唤他，“别喝了。”  
利威尔静静地放了杯子。  
埃尔文这下确定了，人醉了。  
他陪着利威尔迎着街风一路走，一路上利威尔不说话，他便也不说。他想起办公的时候，利威尔在外间，他在里间，也是不说话就是一个半天。他们这两个能侃的人，倒是一起沉默的时间更多。  
他们在单元口停下，利威尔向他点了头，转过身去。  
“利威尔，”埃尔文说得很轻，“我和米克要是选好结婚日子了，可以请你证婚吗？”  
“啊？”利威尔只走了几步，他站在门洞口，半面柔辉，半身暗影，“两个大高个欺负我是么？”  
“怎――”  
“这种蠢话还用问，”他眉毛拧了起来，嘴角却是挑了上去，“你要是不怕挨骂，你就请。”

艾伦在家等人，这一等就从下午等到了晚上，晾好的面包到底也没有先尝一口。他反复琢磨韩吉的话，还专门上网查了醒酒汤做了。正琢磨要不要把这汤再热一下，门就开了。  
利威尔换鞋，换衣，进浴室，无比利落。艾伦怎么看也不像是喝醉了。他于是等着，等人出来以后，开口：  
“晚上就不要睡觉了。”  
“好。”  
“明天也不要扫除了。”  
“嗯。”  
“后，后天也不要洗澡了？”  
“可以。”  
――绝对喝醉了！和韩吉小姐说的症状一模一样！  
艾伦突然知道三笠过去是怎么让利威尔穿上她买的那些裙子的了。  
利威尔站在客厅里，额前的头发翘了一缕，鬓边的一缕贴到脸上，看着倒是乖巧。  
艾伦忽然说，“咱们把锁着的那个柜子开了，挑一件衣服穿吧。”  
“嗯。”  
艾伦捂住脸蹲了下去。  
实在是乖，乖得他都开始害怕，要是今天换了衣服，明天就得被揍掉牙了――反正这件事三笠以后会做的，照片也会拍的。  
他拍了拍自己的脸，防止万一哪根筋搭错再说个不得了的要求，“你把醒酒汤喝了吧，”对，这样才对。  
他等利威尔喝完了汤，利威尔不说话，他就站在一边，盯着利威尔瞧。他还从没在对方洗过澡后好好看过。  
利威尔的面容偏向秀气，被略锋利的轮廓中和，衬得恰到好处。他这脸攻击性不强，哪怕沉下脸来，也只是散发足了威慑力。乍一遇见，难以接近等印象都被收进这面孔引发的短短一刺，刺过去，无痕，不痛，却带着些后遗症。这张面孔总能烙下深刻印象，却万万扎不了人。  
艾伦虽才活了人生的头儿，见过的人也是形形色色，帅的，美的，精致的，见过不少。利威尔称不上惊艳，算不得精致，他却仍认为是好看的。  
从没有谁能像利威尔这样调动他的想象力，它们挣着抢着往外窜。他看着利威尔洗过澡后透亮了些的双眼，便想这双眼是造物主手中的两粒石，磨光了，在最清的泉里冲洗过，小石子是冷的，却吸着阳光的热，这还不算，还得对着日头耀着，造物主看了喜欢，便拿来给利威尔做眼睛了。造物主又觉得这眼睛夺人，得压住它，于是提笔画了五官，那眉是细的，唇是薄的，一笔一划都是淡的，偏捏得好，衬得面目深刻起来。  
艾伦看着，看着，他注视下的双目清明了。这双眼睛清明，眼上的眉便聚拢了。  
“家里这是什么味道？”  
“哦，我和韩吉小姐一起做了面包。”艾伦说着忙走进厨房，取来三个盘子，把他忙了一下午的成果摆好：布鲁姆面包，焦糖面包布丁。“还有个三明治，我冻到冰箱里了，”他说完，坐到旁边，倒真的紧张了。  
利威尔看着面前这些香喷喷软蓬蓬的小面包，神情愈加柔和，可还不到半分钟，便又严肃得唬人，“小子，你吃晚饭了没？”  
“啊？”艾伦忙点头，“吃了吃了，面包我虽然没动但是煮了泡面。”  
利威尔这才放松下来，扯着艾伦一头棕毛揉了揉，“别就知道吃泡面。”  
“这几天吃好了你就当我上火――别说啦咱们快尝尝面包。”  
艾伦切了布鲁姆，捏住多一点的那个递给利威尔，“你刚刚左手揉的我头发吧――对我放右手，快尝尝。”  
利威尔咬下去，面包皮酥脆，瓤是香软，被舌头一卷，温温柔柔地炸裂，溢的满口甜香。他往身边看去，见艾伦笑着吃着，面颊微鼔，眼睛亮亮的，嘴角挂着点面包渣。  
“好吃唉，回去可以做给爸妈，再给三笠一些，再给你亲戚一些。”  
利威尔捧着手中的面包，“艾伦。”  
“嗯？”  
他说不出话，谢谢显得又生分，又不够厚重，“没什么。”  
“我知道，”艾伦漫不经心地接过话头，“我就知道好吃的，我虽然做饭看着毛燥，味道都还挺好的――你还吃吗？”  
“我不饿。”  
“再来勺布丁吧。”  
“……好。”  
艾伦含着布丁，咬了下勺子，“下次，我得试试把棉花糖烤面包里。”  
“齁死我吗？”  
“你不用全吃啊，”艾伦收拾盘子，抬头挑眉，“我会帮你吃的。”  
他到餐厅去，将面包收进篮里，冻好布丁，回头时，利威尔已经洗了盘子。  
冰箱门一关，顺着弧线看去，艾伦正看到利威尔撑在台边的小臂，腕上的表在灯下闪了道光。  
他向利威尔走去，走近了。于是灯光隐约了，暗下来了。利威尔的手指还带着水珠，是凉的，扣紧了，骨节分明，略硌得慌，不疼。  
他把利威尔看得更清了，又看得模糊了。那指尖上的凉顺着他的手臂而去，层层升温，点着了火，火从他心里着了，往外烧，烧热了胸口，又烧到他自己的指尖上去了。  
他这指尖探着，探到脊骨，便在脊骨上点了火，再探，便撩了原，烧得跌跌撞撞，磕啊碰啊才到了软塌塌一张床上，不顾是缓是急，不顾是羞是怒。  
他忽而扬了起来，离了大半个身子，严肃谨慎，“你真的醒酒了？”  
他所对的面孔本要化了，忽而又恼了，扯他下去，“你他妈废话。”  
于是便是两团火相融，两条川相交，热烈伴着暖，汹涌携着缠，爆炸去了。

利威尔在凳机梯子前望了望，他的视线从跑道散去，散到天边，跨越几个小时的长途漫路，到a省；再收回来，收得近在咫尺，于是他的视线里便只剩下艾伦。  
艾伦拉着箱子，压了压帽沿。这一压，光线暗了，小孩本该看起来凶一些，可那双攻击性本强的眼，是温和的。  
“利威尔，我想，回去后，我们去见舅舅，去见爸妈。”  
“好。”他应道，“那就去吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

利威尔已很久没看见她了。  
她身后单单一面墙壁，刷得顶白，身下那架沙发软塌塌的，罩了印兰花的布套。她微低着头，抱了毛线围巾在织，双脚自浅灰的绒裙下钻出，安逸地伸进棉绒绒的拖鞋里。不知何处的光，暖暖地将她裹起来。  
利威尔脊背绷得笔直，不说话，只顾盯着她手中的针线，端详许久，才慢慢微塌了腰，呼吸也自在了。  
她头低得狠了，长发顺着肩膀滑下去，便小心翼翼放了针，抬手拢了，向利威尔看过来。“要回家了？”  
“嗯。”利威尔应着，向后靠去，碰到软垫，这才知道究竟坐了个什么——总归不是硬椅。“有人和我一起回去。”  
她手上的活儿不动了。  
“我结婚了。”利威尔搓了搓软垫旁的穗子，“我和您说过。”  
“我记得，是个学生小伙子。”她支着下巴仔细地想，“叫艾伦，”又看了看地面，摇摇头，“姓我真的没记住。”  
利威尔的双眼追着她走。“是‘耶格尔’。”  
“好听。”她说地认真。忽然皱起眉，“这个——这个小伙子不会也晕机吧？”  
利威尔一怔，“他倒不会。”  
她松了口气，“那就好，那挺好。”便低下头收线，“我很久没织过了，拿捏不好长短，等织好了你试试，我改一改。”她停住了，匆匆收了围巾，站起身来，“对了，你那里快过年了，我得去给你包点饺子，你吃什么陷的？”说着疾速向前走去，推开那一片朦胧的金黄，走进小小的一间厨房。  
利威尔悄悄站在她身后，看着她熟练地记上围裙，弯腰去袋子里舀面，又看她取了水和酵母，马上就有的一番忙活。她好久没这么忙过，此刻跃跃欲试，轻声哼起歌来。  
利威尔望了她的背影很久，才开口，“您不用包了。”  
她和面的动作停住了，脖子缓缓地扬起来，将盆子推远了些，回过身，搓着手掌上的面粉，温柔地将利威尔看了又看。  
“那你和你舅舅他们，和小伙子，好好用顿饭。”  
她说完，侧身去收拾面板。她拉开的那扇壁橱里，喷射出了金色的光，将她吞了进去。那片金色爆炸了，糊了利威尔满眼，茫茫一片。  
他在这片金色的盲中睁开了眼睛。  
艾伦已拉开飞机小窗的挡帘。他望去，是大回旋的跑道，和半点浅青色的天空。  
“你感觉怎么样？”艾伦说，“今天起飞不久，你就睡着了，一睡睡到落地，还行吧？”  
利威尔取了自己行李，也不答话，直往外走。他这一觉醒来，头脑沉沉，额穴突突，心里却饱满充实，要胀烈开。人流和青天悉数隐去，眼前还是那片壁橱里窜出来的金色，扎得人迷迷糊糊，直等到见了大厅地面反射的金光，那空茫茫的金色才收了，收到心里去，抚平了所有的胀烈感，化了九分的暖烘烘搁到胸膛，又放了一分酸意蹿了鼻子。  
他于是浅呼一次，快走两步跟上他那不晕机的小伙子。“这次好一些。”  
“那肯定啊。”艾伦的步子迈得更踏实，脊背也挺得更直，“这是你头一回嘛。”  
“什么头一回？”  
“当然是，头一回有我陪着一起回家。”  
利威尔心里骂艾伦小孩子心性，嘴上功夫足，出口却应着小孩的话，“是是，头一回，小子可别走错路。”  
艾伦眯起双眼往天上瞟，太阳拨了厚云层，天空再不是死沉沉那片色了，他又看向前方，向这座沐浴了新抛的阳光的小城大步深入。“又回云城了。”  
利威尔一边听，脚下的步子踩得更实，频率却快了。以往在外，说起家乡，这儿的人常说a省。云城市小人少，a省的城市间差异大联系散，说起云城总有股闭塞感，说a省，就地广人多，显得更热闹，故乡显得更加宽广可靠。可每次下飞机的时候，a省就是脑后的事了。云城再小，胸脯子再窄，可热乎，热乎得实实在在，近在眼前。  
“我爸妈还没到家，咱们――”  
“先去三笠那吧，我有钥匙。”  
他们快步走，提好了酒水瓜果，开了门。三笠正在客厅看电视，一听这开门声，立刻弹起来，走到门口。她对上利威尔和艾伦，眼睛里还都是惊诧的情绪，手上已经开始帮忙提东西了。  
“你回来真好。”她顺便取了拖鞋往两人脚底下一铺，冲利威尔一笑，又侧了一步，狠瞪艾伦一眼。  
艾伦让人瞪得一头雾水。“怎么了？”  
“艾伦，你电话里说你们明天回来。”她头也不回，留艾伦在原地发愣，自己跑到厨房里掀了闷好的米饭瞧，不一会儿阴着脸走回来。“饭都没做够。”说着对利威尔一瞥，“你晚上想吃什么？”  
艾伦接过话来，“那就不用再做了。我们回家，爸妈回来后我们一块儿做了吃，明天我俩再一块儿过来。”  
三笠又照着艾伦数落一句，“你要是把日子说对了，我哥还能吃了饭多待一会。”  
艾伦深吸气准备给姑娘道歉，又被三笠一眼噤声，顶了回来，“去沙发上坐着，回自己家杵大门干什么。”  
三个人坐下，把带来的小瓜切了，边吃边谈。本都是互相熟的不能再熟的人，很快就又笑又骂的热闹起来。  
“家里房子扫了没？”利威尔环视着客厅看了又看，打断了那边热火朝天的八卦。  
“没，”三笠扔掉瓜皮，挑了一牙新的，“爸妈本来说先扫了，我们说打扫没有你这个督头可不行，就把这活给你撂下了。”  
艾伦忙接，“没事没事，咱家扫了的，吉克都累傻了――”三笠一脚踩断了他的话头。  
利威尔思路还留在三笠的那一句上，“‘我们’？”  
“凯尼回来了。”三笠不再咬瓜，坐直身体，“凯尼十点回来，你是今天住咱家，还是见完我妈就走。”  
“我明天再来。”  
“让艾伦给你垫背，我也可以给你挡刀。”  
“丫头还有脸说，你哪次没叛变。”  
三笠不害臊，颇为得意地扬了头，转眼搭艾伦的话去了，“后天高中同学要聚一聚。你去不去？”  
“去啊，这还用问。”  
“做好已婚人士被重点盘问的准备了？”  
“……”  
三笠冷然一笑，“利威尔我帮你听着，艾伦那天要是说什么不着调的话，我就揍他。”  
“三笠，你又不是第一天认识我——”  
又说了几句，三笠去倒果盘，拉利威尔一起进了厨房，两人又说了好些话。等阿克曼夫妇回来，又聊了会儿，艾伦两人才出来，急急忙忙地往耶格尔先生家赶。  
一进门，艾伦冲向厨房做晚饭，在医院忙了一天的耶格尔夫妇坐在沙发上，同利威尔说话。他们上次见面也只有五六天，格里沙和利威尔聊了几句时事，话题便被卡露拉叉开，又聊到艾伦身上去。再过一会儿，卡露拉听着厨房里艾伦还在热火朝天地切菜，和吉克拌嘴拌得开心，明白晚饭一时半会儿完不了功，就静了几分，同利威尔说道：  
“孩子，我和格里沙商量了，你那边，和舅舅生活这么多年，一直是一起回乡下同你外婆过年，今年不过去，比别人家更显冷清。我们寻思，今年接你外婆过来，舅舅们和三笠他们都叫上，咱们几家这年夜饭一起吃，大家都熟悉熟悉，你外婆和艾伦他奶奶还能做伴。”  
她望着利威尔眼里的那几分不解，补充道，“我们和三笠还有你舅舅舅妈商量了，你舅舅和你外婆也商量了。”  
“阿姨，我还要同――”  
“我们和你凯尼舅舅也商量过了，三笠那丫头给的我们号码。本来想商量妥当，晚上直接一起聚，让你跟着高兴，后来琢磨还是得先和你说一声。”  
她将剥好的小橘子轻轻放进利威尔手里。“妈妈就是希望，你这个年过得越热闹越好，不能把人越走越少。人多了，你心里暖和，运气就好。”  
他还没来得及应话，也说不出话了。他看到卡露站起来，急匆匆地翻了包裹，忙慌慌地坐下，这分急切在她身上添满了青春活力，拆开的包裹摊在她的裙面上，她献宝般地给他看了，起身半弯腰，将这条白毛线围巾一圈圈裹住他，围得只剩小半张脸。他呼出的气由这围巾捂了，温温的糊在鼻下。  
卡露拉微笑着，“你还喜欢吗？我以前只给艾伦和他哥那种淘气小子买过衣服，第一次给自家成熟的斯文孩子选东西，也不知道你喜欢什么……”  
他捏着绒绒软软的围巾，那扇壁橱里的金色光芒笼了这间屋子，又汇聚起来，融到卡露拉的眼眸里。  
“喜欢。”他让毛茸茸的围巾穗子裹满了自己的双手。“妈妈，我喜欢。”  
卡露拉立刻望向格里沙，得意与柔和相撞，撞得心里只剩了欢喜。忽然就觉得面前的年轻人更亲切了，要拉着他说许许多多的话。  
这时候艾伦啪嗒啪嗒地踩着拖鞋跑出来了，他的高个子挡了半束光，正举着锅铲，高喊，“吃饭啦！”

凯尼自从艾伦进门，就凶巴巴地盯着他瞧。他一双利眼刺过去，那小伙子脊背瞬间拔得直溜，庄重的表情配上那副浓眉大眼，显得比自己还凶，要怪就怪那双眼太大了，不藏事，怯意从那凶光后面露了出来。凯尼咧嘴一笑，抄起一包烟，勾着艾伦往阳台说话去了。  
阿克曼先生和利威尔看也不看，低头拾掇茶具，三笠一下下狠撕厚厚的柚子皮。唯有阿克曼太太不放心，从客厅这头踱到那头，取了把韭菜坐下摘，摘了半撮，又放下，走到卧室边上听了听，听了两句又觉得这行为不好，再闷沉沉的走回来，眉眼间布了丝愁云。“她爸，我怎么听着凯尼和小先生吵起来了？”  
阿克曼先生把韭菜往前推了推，阿克曼太太又拾了接着挑，过了几分钟又说，“利威尔，你要不去看看？”  
利威尔放下拿到一半的茶杯，拧了眉，还没拧出模样来就舒展开，“让他俩吵，我过去凯尼就得骂我了，更和艾伦说不了话。”  
一会儿阳台里激烈昂扬的声音传进客厅来了，阿克曼太太有些不安，“她爸，你这哥哥什么脾气，哪有逮着小外甥他对象使劲儿吵的。”  
阿克曼先生提起茶壶倒了杯茶，递给阿克曼太太，摆摆手，“他也就跟家里人闹，看不上的懒得搭理，吵就是好兆头，凯尼那说话的，小先生不和他吵，早晚得在家里憋出气来。”他也捧起一杯茶喝了，觉得味道正好了，又给利威尔倒了杯，望着阿克曼太太说道：“你等着，没准这一架吵完就亲近了。”  
利威尔让三笠去喝茶，接过剩下半个柚子继续撕皮，扯得手上泛了涩味。阳台那边的两人笑开了，嘿嘿哈哈的传到客厅，阿克曼太太舒口气，端着盆子洗菜去了。阿克曼先生嘟囔着和三笠说话，“你舅舅使这么大劲儿，还得把人家艾伦肩膀拍出毛病。”  
三笠哼一声，“他禁打着呢。”  
艾伦和凯尼回来了，老的那个坏笑着，年轻的那个咳嗽的脸都红了。  
利威尔把手中的半牙柚子塞进艾伦嘴里，瞟了瞟凯尼书里的红盒子，“你给他抽烟了？”  
凯尼从三笠那抢了瓣柚子，“他哪儿会啊，试了一口就呛的找不着北了。”  
艾伦一张脸皱皱巴巴，眉拧成疙瘩，看着利威尔，不住地指着腮帮子。  
“怎么了？”  
“苦，”艾伦终于说出话来，又赶紧扬头把口水收回去，“特别苦。”  
利威尔从剩下的柚子上掰了一口，细细地嚼，“不苦啊。把你那个吐了，你吃这个。”  
艾伦立刻吐掉，就着利威尔手指叼了一瓣新的。  
“吃饱点呦，”凯尼呛他，“扫除你擦灯，可是苦力。”  
这话没说错，艾伦果然当了那个擦灯的。同往年一样，凯尼带着利威尔三笠把阿克曼夫妇送出门，说好好吃好好逛扫除就不用管了。之后兄妹俩一个扫地一个擦地，凯尼蹲在窗台上擦玻璃去了。  
他眯缝着眼睛上下看了看，从窗台上跳下来。靠在桌边，桌脚的相片里，是笑魇如花的姑娘。  
“我今天帮你把关了。”他敲了敲相框，“是个傻小子。不是坏小子，放心吧。”  
姑娘在这小小方寸中闲适地坐着，面前的小屋内，阳光从这头缓缓移到那头，屋子暗下来了，有了灯光。她迎来了一个满头大汗的小伙子，小伙子木犀绿的双眼定定地望着她，他唤道：“妈妈。”  
“艾伦，”利威尔走到门边，“去洗澡，擦完灯都馊了。”  
“哪有那么夸张。”艾伦话是这么说，在屋里暖气足倒腾了半天还是出了一身汗，抬手就把脱上衣，他刚把脑袋从套头上衣里薅出来，利威尔就快步走过来，“你到浴室再脱，怎么在这就换上了。”  
“三笠在她卧房呢。”艾伦说着就要扯裤子，被利威尔推了一个跟头跌在床上，“一边去，当着妈妈的面脱衣服，多不雅观。”利威尔站过来，把艾伦挡的严严实实，小心翼翼捧起相片，抱好了，只留了相框的背面露着。  
“母不嫌儿丑。”艾伦把衬衫套了回来，“妈妈不嫌我丢人。”  
“扯淡。”  
“你没过来前，我和妈妈说了好些话。”他挠挠头，“妈妈还笑呢。”  
“说傻话，”利威尔把换洗衣物扔过去，踹着人往浴室走了两步，“我又不是小孩子，不好骗。”  
艾伦抱着衣服打开门，回头，瞥见利威尔在桌前坐下。  
艾伦出来时，利威尔趴在桌上，额头抵着相片，已经睡着了。  
他悄步走过去，轻拢住利威尔的肩头，俯下来，利威尔的发丝轻轻蹭着他的下巴。艾伦望着相片，轻轻地，轻轻地唤，“妈妈。”  
照片中的姑娘，温柔似水，淡雅似茶。

艾伦开门的力道很大，门板在墙面上撞出不小的声响，冷气汹涌着往屋里钻，他就这么站在门口，给冷气开路。卡露拉见了生气，刚想数落艾伦关门，迎面对上艾伦的脸，也愣了几秒。艾伦的面皮上扯着一个僵笑，双眼茫茫然然的，脖子驮着脑袋转了转，转向棋盘边的利威尔，双眼这才凝聚了神采，嘴角瞬间耷拉下去，一脸酸苦相，眼睛里却固执地蹦出些火花来，硬带着嘴角重新挑上去，笑得像哭一般。  
他这模样骇人，利威尔皱着眉盯着他看，扣紧了手中棋子，不言不语。艾伦动了，他快步走过去，扯了利威尔胳膊就走，眼里的火花到处乱扫，踏下一地脚印，冲到门口时又回头嚷道：“爸妈我们出去一趟，晚上不用等我们吃饭了！”  
他抓得紧，利威尔看他古怪，由着艾伦一路拽下楼去。出了门洞艾伦跑了起来， 跑过两栋楼，利威尔终于大力一扯，挣了手出来，拧着腕子，艾伦就杵在他两步前的位置，吞吐白气。利威尔移步过去，艾伦出神地盯着白雪压枝的小区内花园，又从那一片静枯中回头，木木地望向利威尔。利威尔看呆子看够了，伸手拍拍艾伦脸蛋，“你怎么了，聚个会还弄出毛病来了。”  
艾伦甩甩脑袋，鲜活起来，“没事，有人瞎说，我越想越生气来着。”他挠挠头，“现在没事了。”  
利威尔飞快地扫了他一眼，扯着帽子将人往别处带，“跟我说说，那些小孩说什么了。”  
“哎呀没什么！”  
“放屁。”  
利威尔弹掉长凳边上的雪，去扯艾伦胳膊，“你得念叨念叨。”  
“天哪你不是嫌脏的吗——”艾伦被那双力气大的小胳膊胁迫着，才堆了几分钟的笑脸绷不住了，竖眉横目地吼：“都说了没事了，你他妈烦不烦！”  
利威尔踢了他一下，把人按在长凳上，自己站在前两步远，“你出息了，就冲我吼，你怎么不在喝酒的时候把这话冲他们吼回去。”  
艾伦不说话，搓着鞋跟，和利威尔峙着。  
“艾伦，”利威尔走近了些，“你今天听的话，你以后还得听，你得听个至少五六年。”他将双臂环起来，侧头看向雪地，“你不说，我也大概猜的出来。但你要是自己憋着憋出病来，就没人管你了。”  
艾伦又僵了会儿，脊背弯下来，手掌杵在膝盖上，低着头嘟囔，“说，我离社会还远着呢，早晚会稀罕更年轻的，和你过不到一块儿去。”  
开了个头之后，剩下的话就不难了，他的声带如同老唱片，在有点故障的收音机里混乱地响起来。  
“说，我现在啥也没有，你总得需要对你有帮助的，带我这小孩过家家几年就得散。  
“还有他妈的说等你老了我也长大了，什么就算你看得上我我也懒得搭理你，丫说这话把我当什么人了！  
“这还都是那些人喝醉了，喝得东南西北都不知道了才吐出来的，当着我的面！这要是没说，指不定散了之后还得背着我念叨呢，还得一边念叨一边笑。历来人家岁数相差大的，他们结婚了得议论，离婚了得议论，你当那惋惜是真的呀，就看热闹是真的。他们见的那些人有离婚的，有出轨的，就等着看我的笑话。有过得好的，就说人家万里挑一一般人做不到，就盯着那十个八个过散了的，说是必然，然后说我们早晚也得那样，说得跟巴不得我过散了似的，过散了才有戏看呀！我都能想到要是哪天散了，把我叫出来喝酒安慰安慰，回头转脸就到家里念叨去了，说当初就劝呀不听，好像看戏的猜到底了，得意还不敢，失落也不深。  
“这是他们，你以为学校少啊！有说我变心了甩了希斯托利亚的。是，我是对不起小希，所以这个事怎么说我都听着，那也是我的错，不是你的呀，这事我和小希说开了，那些人想念叨就念叨吧，说我总比说小希那姑娘家好，本来人家就没做错。  
“还总有那么一两个开玩笑的，说这刚几岁啊还没谈几场就结婚了亏不亏，说怎么找比你大这么多的，那些人这么说话的时候把你当什么了，好像就我是人，你不是人了！我想几岁结婚，和我爱人差几岁，喜欢男的还是女的，那是我的事，我爸妈同意了，不碍着谁了，关他们什么事！  
“一听说结婚了，满脑子都是那方面的事，开着玩笑还觉得这样通俗，可那时候我和你才见面几天，我听着就觉得是下流话，连带着我自己也下流了似的！还有，老师，同学，也有不少是真心祝贺的，觉得早成家了也挺好，有爱人了也挺好，有的调侃也是善心的，玩笑有的也没恶意，可那时候咱俩不得不扯证，你有好几个月不愿意吧，我听着这话就觉得我对不住你，高兴也不是，特别尴尬。你和我交往之前，一听别人说我结婚的事，我就总感觉把你扯进了麻烦。好不容易一切正轨了，咱俩处好了，家里处好了，这倒好，从现在就想着给将来的我和你泼脏水了！”  
艾伦说完了，呼哧呼哧喘着气。他说完的时候气就消了大半，又笑不出来，带着几分不合时宜又无法解释的意犹未尽，仍保留着生气的样子。利威尔在他身边坐下来，伸长了胳膊，按住艾伦脑袋，拢了一撮扎手的棕发，使劲儿地揉。  
“憋多久了，不骂你不说，憋炸了活该。”  
艾伦给他扯得向左边歪过去，龇牙道，“别扯了，疼疼——”  
“不疼你上哪长记性。”利威尔松了手，趁着艾伦还没直身回去，又照着脑门拍一下，“怎么看问题那么偏激，哪怕明天有个人揪着你一顿骂，都不见得有你今天想的多。”  
“我气不过——”  
“天天琢磨，越憋越久，肯定气不过。”利威尔弹弹裤管上的泥，“你有什么可气的。人总得说话，没的说了就说别人的事，你又不能不让他们说。”  
“我——”  
“人家说的，说完了就不在乎，笑笑骂骂就过去了，谁也不会把你的事天天记着。所以你听了，愿意笑就笑，愿意怼就怼，过后再想就是折磨自己。”  
“可，”艾伦听着利威尔说的，脸发红，也知道自己不该来回来去揪着这些言语不放，可又不想直接应和，显得彻头彻尾理亏不懂事，又是羞愧又是委屈，于是又来了丝气，“可我是想到你所以气不过——”  
“你觉得我该高兴？”利威尔站起身，把眉毛拧起来，“你把我放在心上我肯定愿意，但你这个方法，我可受不起。”  
艾伦定定地望着他。  
利威尔转头向一边看去，路灯此时亮了，灯光把他笼进去，他望着灯管下的扬灰，“你这么憋久了，一开始是不愿意别人念叨我，久了，我就是生气的根，早晚你得把火撒到我头上。到时候我可不惯着你。”  
“我——”艾伦看看他，“那就不惯着，打架我也打不过你。”他撇撇嘴，干笑一声，“我这通火，特幼稚，特傻吧。”  
“傻。”利威尔毫不犹豫，见艾伦那干笑收不回去，又说，“谁还没个孩子气的时候。凯尼让我留头发那时候，我见到别的男孩就恨得慌，梦里都是想方设法当市长，好让全市的男人留长发。”  
“啊，我可想不到你以前那么——”  
“我他妈也是个人，正常人。”  
“哦……”  
又静了会儿，利威尔重新坐下，“发火总比闷着强。大毛病都是鸡毛蒜皮憋出来的。”他说，“你该怎么来怎么来，天天笑，我看着还累得慌。”  
“其实，”艾伦拍拍他，“你不用担心我憋坏。我也不是每天想，今天是一连串把这半年的想全了，才这么气。但是要是不发火，明天我照样也忘了。”他慢慢地正色道，“别人说别人的，我过我的，我长这么大还是明白的。”  
利威尔冷哼。  
“真的，你别不信，我回家的时候不是又想哭又想笑的特丑吗——”  
“你还知道。爸妈给你吓坏了。”  
“我马上就打电话说我没事——哎，你没吓着？”  
“我？我想的是你欠扇了。”  
“嗷……总之，我那时候真是特别生气地往家跑，可一见到你，我也不知道我那时候到底是个什么表情，我感觉我是笑了，因为我觉得，觉得那些混小子肯定说的都不对，我就感觉你特别好，咱俩能走远。”  
“……你当时狰狞成那个样子，真不是赌气想的？”  
“当时是。”艾伦舒口气，“现在肯定不是了。”  
利威尔指他的口袋，“那就打电话。”  
艾伦一边应着一边拨号码，走远了几步，说着说着手指也跟着比划起来，然后笑了，接着头低下去，颇为丧气的样子。  
他挂了电话，走回来，苦笑着和利威尔干瞪眼。“家里没饭了，你有什么想吃的吗？”  
利威尔静默片刻，“你跟着我走吧。”  
他们上了公交，一路行至城西。利威尔带着艾伦往暗处拐去，行至一条小巷。巷子的路灯暗暗的，全是仿纸灯笼的样式，巷子里的人不算稀少，走个三两步便有一人相对而过。这条小巷很长，一眼望去，望不到拐弯的地方，仿佛走不到头。可艾伦走着走着，忽而想起来了，捅了捅利威尔的胳膊，高兴地说，“这小巷里面我去过，小时候我和爱尔敏经常来这吃东西。”  
“是么。”利威尔漫不经心地应着，“你知道那巷子里面以前是什么地方么？”  
艾伦一愣，他还真没想过这个事，刚想答了不知道，心口又涌出一股怪异感，烧得喉咙口也难受，他不说话了，静静地等着利威尔往下说。  
利威尔笑了，“那里面以前是黑街。”  
艾伦立刻去勾他的手，扣紧了。  
利威尔浑然不觉，继续说，“云城这地方开发得晚，晚到那黑街才取缔二十几年。我小时候和母亲就生活在那里面。”  
艾伦走得离他更近了，他不敢再听利威尔说下去，可他又绝不让自己出声，强迫自己听下去。  
利威尔却没有紧着说，而是直直地望向巷子前面，脚下一步也不曾停。  
他知道那巷子里以前是什么地方。他住的不久，只到六岁，有好些事情记不清，又有好些事情还记得。那地方永远是有人。不干净，他搓着身上系得缩水的褪色上衣，凑近了去闻，总有股腥味。他躺地床上，揪着床单看，总有土疙瘩，从墙缝里掉下来，掉到床上，掉到瓷缸里。他就盯着那小土疙瘩瞧，瞧得越来越怕，就去找母亲，他总是走几步就停，远远地盯着母亲灰蒙蒙的衣裙看，那一定是干净的。他看见有人来，于是跑开了，可那一定是干净的。直到有一天，他终于扑到母亲身边，伸开手掌，把那个土疙瘩给母亲看。在墙边靠了许久的母亲对他微笑，伸手揪了揪自己的衣裙，学着他那样，把手掌摊开，那也是个土疙瘩。  
“艾伦，我那时候特别怕。”他的指尖在抖，“我不敢睡觉，睡着了又不敢睁眼，到处都是土。那土疙瘩只跟着我就对了，怎么能到她那里去呢。我睁眼，那些土早晚会涌进我的嘴里，堵住我的喉咙，我那时候觉得我会死。可是她还在那，我怕我死了，那些土疙瘩会淹死她，所以我不能死。”  
后来黑街拆了，他们被凯尼接到乡下。母亲就是在乡下的山水间，在外婆和凯尼的关照下，一点点好起来的。  
他捏紧艾伦的手指，“艾伦，我什么话都听过，你永远用不着为了别人我什么生气。”  
就是在那闲话嘈杂的小村子，母亲依偎着外婆和舅舅站起来了，她可以一直站在那片安心的山水里，可她还要跑出去。她带着他的小孩去了云城，由凯尼帮衬着，送小孩去上学。为了让那小孩安心的上学，她自己便努力地，去工作，去健身，去人海中散步。她笑得越来越好看，话也越来越多。  
“她这么做的时候，那小孩在干什么呢，”利威尔嗤笑一声，“那小孩忙着洗每一件衣服，看每一条床单，他还怕见到土疙瘩。  
“后来，她陪着那小孩一起打扫，打扫地彻彻底底，然后她拿了簸箕，一点点指给那小孩看，只有灰，只有纸屑，没有被水凝了的，被风吹干了的那种土疙瘩。”  
艾伦说不出话来，他想把对方的五指扣得更紧一些，对方却把手掌挣了出来。利威尔望着前路，揣起了双手，“她早就来过这里了，黑街变成食品巷子没几年，她就来过。她和新的朋友在这里一起吃喝说笑。三笠和凯尼也知道前面是什么地方，他们也早来过。  
“我母亲走出来得比我早，只有我一直不敢来。”  
他向前一步一步走去。  
他今天要从那里面走回来，她才安心。  
大学时他曾带法兰来过这条前巷，法兰和他说，你要是不愿意去，就不去。他就真的走了回去。  
这次不会了。  
他一路向前，在拐弯处毫不犹豫。艾伦一直跟在他旁边，紧张地盯着他看，也揣起了自己的双手，与他相距半臂，影子分分合合。  
再拐过一个小弯之后，前方的巷子宽了，路灯也亮了，人也热闹了。  
巷两边的瓦房人声鼎沸，烤红薯和拌米皮的摊子林林错错，男孩女孩笑着闹着，男人夹着公文包，缩起两腿聚在矮桌前，吸着露天铺子的麻辣烫，吃两口低头瞅一眼，见襟前没有溅上污渍，便继续大快朵颐。  
没人能阻止这里曾是一片黑街，也没人能阻止这些人在那片黑街的旧迹里，烟火热闹。  
艾伦看着看着，撇嘴笑了，眉毛耷拉着，还没等他酝酿感伤，利威尔在他身边停下，直直地看过来，“你去过的是哪间铺子。”  
他们走到一间瓦房前，瓦房的门檐是木制的，粘了一张红纸，用毛笔写了“炙子烤肉”，“烤”字已经模糊了笔画，“肉”所在的那一角已经掉了。  
艾伦有点心虚地瞧着店面模样，利威尔望了望，抬脚踏进门槛。  
这家店小，服务生只有一个，人多的时候还忙不过来。小伙子已经忙得焦头烂额了，仍堆笑着快步走来，将两人带到角落，递了菜单过去。菜单是纸壳子做的，用黑彩笔写了荤素烤品，字写得草，利威尔给艾伦看，艾伦按照习惯点了菜后，两人静坐着等菜。  
房顶上吊着两个白炽灯管，墙皮子落了一脚，地板是瓷的，粘着几个筷子包装和菠菜页，冷风从门口吹进来，被客人的体温筛过，吹到跟前时已经不冲了。  
艾伦越看越心虚，回忆了以往去的地方，恨不得跳起来去擦利威尔那把椅子。“要不换——”  
“不用，这里挺好。”  
艾伦狐疑地听着，盯着利威尔那张脸细细地扫，从额头到下巴，再从下巴到额头，确定了这张面孔上没有勉强的神色才放下心来。  
菜上的快，挨挨挤挤地摆满了一张小桌。艾伦熟门熟路，夹了薄肉片铺到炙子上，烤得有声有色，不时从铁框中冒出火来。他见利威尔整张面孔柔和下来，连忙夹了烤好的牛肉片，蘸了料递过去。  
利威尔一见盘子里的肉片裹了湿哒哒的糖醋汁，粘着层叠叠的孜然粒，思路走岔了，那孜然粒变大了，变深了，成了土疙瘩，不由得泛起一阵恶心。  
艾伦看对面半天没动筷就觉得不对，刚想说话，就见到利威尔猛呷了一口白水，盯着铁炙子上的薄肉片瞧。  
他盯着艾伦手里那双烤筷，盯着时不时窜上来的火苗，看着透亮的，带焦边的肉片。  
本就是一样东西，本就没什么大不了。  
他低头，轻眨了下眼，把那被冷落了几分的肉片放入口中。  
艾伦盯得紧，生怕他吐出来，就这么前功尽弃。他见利威尔咽下去之后小幅度地点了头，连忙动起筷子，“这个这个，这个刚烤好，你吃这个，烫口的时候好吃！”  
利威尔由着他伺候了好几片，松下来了，拿了公筷，拨了剩下的肉片到艾伦碗里，在铁炙子上重新铺了半荤半素。  
“喂——”  
“等着吃就行了。”  
“你光顾着烤，自己不吃怎么办。”  
“当我傻吗。”  
“你可不就是傻，你又没烤过这个，这个火大，你看要焦了——嗷。”  
“吃你的别说话。”  
艾伦鼓着腮帮子，灰溜溜地灌了半杯白水。  
他们往回走时，夜风袭袭，吆喝渐歇，拐进长巷，走到头，会是极明亮的一片车水马龙，再走到头，是家。  
利威尔忽地说道，“回去和我下棋。”  
“怎么突然下棋啊，”艾伦诧道：“你没喝酒啊。”  
“跟那有什么关系，你下午一捣乱，我和爸都没下完。”  
“那你找爸爸下去啊！天天和咱家老先生车马炮，哎，你知道你下午什么姿势吗，你和我爸一人一个藤椅摇着，小老头吗这不是。”  
“老子年龄摆这了。”  
“没意见啊，你和爸爸切磋嘛别找我呀。”  
“谁打断了谁陪。”  
“行行行，下！下……反正我也没赢过。”

艾伦的安娜奶奶和利威尔的玛戈外婆被接过来的并不早，孩子们怕他俩要帮忙准备年饭累着，特意在准备了一半后聚集的人。可老太太一问年饭进度就急了。  
“饺子还没包呐，不行不行，我得去。”  
“哎呀奶奶您歇着吧，”艾伦将老太太扶回沙发上，“有我妈呢。”  
“哎呦不行，你妈妈包的丑。”  
“还有我爸爸呢。”  
“哎呀你爸爸包的更丑。”老太太说着就又要起身。  
“哎呀奶奶饺子午夜才吃，您不用着急吃。”艾伦扶着奶奶转过身去，“您和玛戈外婆说说话，啊。”  
很快他就后悔了。  
“我们利威尔小时候让他舅念叨着留过长头发，你别说，比小丫头还俊呐。”  
“文静干净的娃子嘛，都那样，哪像我们艾伦，小时候就长得凶，还玩他妈妈的口红。”  
“都淘气，凯尼还小时候还翻过村口夏洛特家墙，差点掉人家猪圈。”  
“可不，格里沙刚娶卡露拉那会儿，婚服穿出来都土。”  
艾伦和利威尔越听头越低，去了厨房，把女士们替出来。女士们笑他们俩脸皮薄，大大方方走过去和老太太们说话，一会儿说说大的，一会儿说说小的，欢笑声一阵一阵，满屋飘去。

利威尔吃完的早，艾伦和三笠串通一气添油加醋，唬得一桌子人没敢让他喝酒。他走到客厅，无事干，就拿了小夹子夹核桃，夹起来没完，核桃仁摆满了两个盘子，艾伦这才从餐厅出来，靠门框上冲他乐。  
“你这是喝多了？”  
“三家家长灌我一个人啊！”艾伦往他旁边一坐，捏了核桃仁吃，“你夹这么多核桃啊，”说着忙抽了夹子，“手不累？”  
利威尔没了夹子，这才感觉虎口疼，“几点了？”  
“快十二点了，咱家饺子都下锅了，你说你这是夹了多久。”  
“你和他们喝到现在？”  
“没有。八点以后就是聊天了。说了一堆，傻事窘事都捅出去了。”  
艾伦咳嗽一声，摸着手指，那当初胡乱挑的婚戒，不知不觉已戴了半年。“除夕快乐。”  
“除夕快乐。”利威尔一怔，“这么正式，和我还说啊。”  
“说，至少还得说五十年。”  
“五十年我八十，牙都没了。”  
“才八十，不够，”艾伦笑。  
“你得再说七十年，凑一百。”


	11. Chapter 11

寒假如冬眠，学子们养足精神，像模像样地摩拳擦掌，一个个扬言定要改一改上半年的蹉跎之风。  
不到两周，一波人垮下阵来，过着懒觉外卖小电影的日子，做好期末夜读的心理建设；一波人斗志昂扬，睁眼闭眼自习室，前脚后脚图书馆，不见人影找社团。  
这后一波人里，有一撮是历来认真惯了的，如爱尔敏；有一撮是以前规矩，偶然偷懒，也没掉队，今年突然亢奋起来的，如艾伦。  
艾伦上课眼瞪如铜铃，下课瞬移图书馆。人家打游戏打得正起劲，他已从艺术团练了满身汗回来。活动上他也积极，找他帮忙，任劳任怨。偶尔得空，艾伦就哼着歌上网，报名考试订购资料。  
其他人赌他坚持不了一个月。结果两个月过去，艾伦照旧忙得脚不沾地，还笑得和朵花似的。以往艾伦虽然温和，不笑的时候也挺酷。最近他像个火炉，还是八卦炼丹的那款，由内而外地吞吐着源源不断的活力和热情。  
全班人马难得齐聚，浩浩荡荡杀去农庄春游。艾伦跟随萨沙取了炭火油刷，自觉站到烤架后，和几个同学一起忙活。  
他翻面，刷油，撒料，煞有介事，烤得那一串串吃食香喷喷、金灿灿的。往往等不到装盘，便被来凑过来觅食的同学你一串我一串地捡个干净。烤得再娴熟，仍旧是做的赶不上吃的。  
艾伦低头烤肉，几根白皙的手指在他眼皮底下一晃，捏住一根签子，正要提起来。“你别拿那个，那个焦了。”  
“啊……尤弥尔说她喜欢吃焦的，你火候掌握得好，好不容易烤焦了一串……”对方说着，仍旧提了那串焦的去。  
“尤弥尔？”艾伦扬起头来，抬起胳膊，提着腕子小心翼翼地抹了抹汗，望着希斯特利亚的一双蓝眼睛，“你们一起吃过饭了？”说着不再翻动手边的小串，很快那串就泛起了焦边。  
“都把K市逛遍了，你终于敢问了。”  
艾伦笑，拿了新烤得有点焦的这串给希斯特利亚，“再给她一串。”  
希斯特利亚接过，笑着谢了，刚要转身。“回来。”艾伦叫住他，递了两串茄子过去，“拿着。”  
这做饭的时候正是中午，郊区太阳毒。艾伦站久了，汗滴顺着脊骨滑下去，痒还不敢挠，整张脸也黏，胳膊亮晶晶的。  
他眼前又布了一小片暗影。“你看这汗，”三笠抱起臂来，挑眉，“累的？虚了？”  
艾伦立刻板起脸，“热的。”  
三笠绕到他身边去“热就换班，你看‘猴子’早凉快去了。”  
“没事，我烤得好吃。”  
“那也该去吃饭。”  
“不饿。”艾伦感觉三笠还盯着他，便停下动作，轻轻扇了扇风，“真的。你在这烤，烤熟了你自己就饱了。你看我平时去歇着都挺痛快的。”  
“嗯，”三笠沉声道，“你这是烤上瘾了。”  
艾伦不说话。三笠就取出纸巾按着他的额头抹了一遍。  
艾伦呲牙，“哇你擦得好狠。”  
“我怕擦慢了你闹脾气。”  
“……我和你闹过？”  
“闹过啊，”三笠淡定地陈述，“从你小时候开始，就说我又不是你妈妈，你是男孩子不用照顾这么周到，一说就红脸，有别人在就容易嚷——不过你上了高中基本不这样了。”  
“那是我以前不懂事。”艾伦弯了眉眼，“你以后可是我亲妹妹了，我跟你说，咱俩一起过年那天我总感觉不真实，又特别高兴，和从小的玩伴成为亲戚的感觉还挺奇妙的。要是咱们三个都是一家人就好了。”  
“别说了。”三笠猛地摇头，“你得可怜可怜爱尔敏，你可不能把他许配给我。”说着提起一串鱼豆腐，伸到艾伦嘴边。  
艾伦一口咬掉，“怎么了，你别看爱尔敏软萌软萌的，没准将来能拿下不好惹的角色。”  
“你前前女友那样的？”  
“……”艾伦默默地又咬掉一口鱼豆腐。  
三笠捏着烤肉签子，“这倒不害臊了。”  
“家人这动作不正常吗，说就说去。”  
“那你快点把这一个也咬了，我好和你换班。”  
艾伦咬了，一扬头“我不换。”  
三笠利落地转身，拍拍在一边听他俩闲话好久的眼镜，“我替你，你去歇会。”  
她终于也煞有介事地当起大厨了。  
艾伦叹气，“我刚才看了，你们那一桌一共就三盘，你也没吃几根，替什么班。”  
“人家别的姑娘是吃水果吃饱的，烤肉我吃了不少了，而且，”三笠不再盯着烤架，睥睨般地向艾伦望来。  
“怎，怎么了？”  
“我得照顾照顾我哥和你的感受。”  
“啊？”  
“多简单，我可不能再长高了。”  
“……”

这次春游，给火炉艾伦添了一把柴。  
如此乐观积极的艾伦，让看久了实在是犯怵，走过去掀了艾伦手里的GRE素材，“来来来，打一局打一局。”  
艾伦也不去捡那素材，随便贫了两句，就顺应着去摸手机。  
“哎呦你看艾伦那手机还得翻，”康尼爬下床去“哎，卯足劲儿的男人。”  
马克来了兴致，“我还奇怪，艾伦以前那状态又不是不够用，咋突然就来劲儿了。”  
“不懂了吧，人家是成家的男人了。”康尼盘坐在椅子上，端着西瓜，咬一大口下去，竖起一根手指，左晃右晃，“成家立业，成家是立业的一大动力。你看艾伦成家了吧，那从现在起，就得卯足劲为毕业后生活打算。我跟你说，这小子现在脑子里啊，就是我得学这个，用的着，我得考这个，用的着，赶紧赚钱，赶紧毕业。人家那叫为了生活目标奋斗。”  
“嘿，说得还像那么回事，”让点点头，上下打量康尼，“人家都奋斗，你干嘛，照这架势，念经啊。”  
康尼朝他吐瓜子，“一边去，谁还没掉过头发。”  
爱尔敏也不看小说了，把书一扔，凑过来，“艾伦，等你毕业了，你就提着攒的这一摞证书找利威尔先生去，告诉他你这一颗新星冉冉升起，他那前浪准备养老。”  
艾伦一滞，“爱尔敏你最近看的什么乱起八糟书——”  
“我看不行，”让说，“你家先生看着是学富五车的样子。你不是说人家是编辑。”  
“认真的？”康尼扔了西瓜皮，“我还以为逗我来着，那先生多像演员挂的。”  
“别说，还真有那么点儿感觉。”  
“你们几个，还打不打了！”艾伦高声喝断，“不打我睡觉了啊！”  
结果这一杀就杀红了眼，眼前一黑，才发现熄灯时间已过。  
爱尔敏坐不住了，“我得睡觉。”  
“不着急，明天周六。”  
“那我得洗脸。”  
“嘿，磨叽。”  
爱尔敏放下手机，“我真得早睡，艾伦，你也是，明天上午咱俩还得出去。”  
“嗯。”艾伦心不在焉地答应，“我再和他们打一会儿……我好久没碰游戏了，一碰还挺痒。”  
爱尔敏没办法，洗了脸独自躺下。剩下那几个吵吵闹闹，他翻来覆去睡不着，索性坐起来裹了被子继续打，一下打到小半夜。  
“睡觉了睡觉了。”艾伦伸着懒腰摸到洗手间。  
让靠在洗浴间门口，“艾伦，我们看你好久没玩让着你。你今天单杀我们这么多次，得给点补偿。”  
“也不多，”康尼忍着笑，“就发扬发扬你们家的优良传统，把咱这屋大扫除给包了。”  
“放屁！”艾伦让牙膏呛住了，争辩道：“输的动手，赢的监工。”  
“那咱们几个都得干，爱尔敏睡觉就行了。”  
“哈？”  
“你没发现爱尔敏排行比你高？又不是在打《自由之翼》。”  
这熬了小半夜，整个宿舍鼾声弥漫，睡得它不知春秋不知日月。  
当然是不能一直睡下去的。艾伦的闹钟铿锵有力地响了，第一个被叫醒的是爱尔敏，接着，让、马克、康尼也被陆陆续续起了床。几个人哈欠连天地在艾伦床边围成一圈，小闹钟坚持不懈地引吭高歌，艾伦雷打不动地闭眼酣睡。  
“……我可以打他一顿吗？”  
“温柔点，温柔点，别这样。”  
“艾伦？”马克唤，“艾伦？你得起床了！”  
康尼拍大腿，“起床了傻子！”  
爱尔敏霍地站起来，又利落地蹲下去，埋头到艾伦床底下，很快拉出一双球鞋，“温柔的方式你们用，我可不用了，用了他也起不来。”他从球鞋里掏出一双袜子，站起来，“要是我不成功，你们就把球鞋扔他头上。”  
“……这是亲发小吗？”  
“屁话，敢这样还能不是亲的。”  
爱尔敏提着袜子到艾伦鼻孔上，晃了晃，“艾伦。”他把袜子团成一团，往艾伦鼻孔下一按，“艾伦，起来。快起来。”  
艾伦挣了挣，爱尔敏一松手，他立刻弹起来，胡乱抓抓头发，对着鼻子一通猛揉，“别用这招了爱尔敏，我要吃不进早饭了——几点了？”  
“够你准备一番再出门。”  
“那就叫我？”  
“被我叫起来，总比被这几个人分尸好，”爱尔敏撇嘴，“你的闹钟让他们早起了三个小时。”  
“所以说作为补偿包揽一下大扫除——”  
“边儿去！”

艾伦和爱尔敏吃了早饭，与等候多时的三笠汇合，往超市赶去。  
“你确定汉尼斯叔叔说的是火锅不是别的什么吗？”  
“我确定啦，他这次打电话没喝酒。”  
汉尼斯年轻时曾是K大的文学讲师。那时他精神、挺拔，出口成章，落笔成奇，吉首投足皆是洒脱，几言几语尽是豪情。他年轻刚硬，便也气盛，发表一篇论文，大肆将举国奉行的A略抨击一番。没多久，他就不再教课了，在K市也教不下书去。K大留了他，家属区还让他住，给了他些杂活，后来派到传达室去了。  
他轮班的空日子仍在校园里逛，看着一路学子教习，便难过，或是走不动，或是走得飞快，眼眶泛红。也就是那时候，他开始喝酒，还常喝醉。过了两年，他好歹成了家，搬了出去，仍时常回学校里转悠。  
再见到他，人们发现他额上有了皱纹， 笑得次数却多了，那笑，也就扯一下脸皮，人是木的。可他和孩子说话的时候，人就活过来了，天南海北的故事张口便讲，抑扬顿挫。  
人们常不知他是醉了还是没醉，他颧骨总是红红的，恍若醉了，可只要他愿意，说起话来还是那么吸引人，哪里是醉了的样子。  
只是他脾气也不似以前那般，倒有些古怪了，经常孩子们听得正尽兴，他却忽地不说了，不说之后也不笑了，任谁说话也不再答一句，转过身，蹒跚着往回走。  
这么多年下来，他仍旧每年来学校转转。艾伦大一时见了他，汉尼斯瞧这小孩顺眼，和他聊几句，发现这小孩倔、冲，汹涌着无处安放的正义感，又总是微妙地平衡着，不会爆炸。心里又酸又喜，与艾伦聊的也就更多，知道艾伦也写些东西之后就更喜欢，谈起这些来，人也不醉了，脾气也不怪了，每次从K大，心情也比以往好上几分。久了，他和三个孩子都熟了，便经常邀请孩子们去自己家吃饭。  
只是他频繁邀请这三个孩子的那段时间，人大概状态不好，总是喝完酒之后打电话过去，大着舌头，话语不清，有时艾伦感觉他要在那边抱着电话哭出来——可到底是没有哭过。  
上半年，汉尼斯来学校来得少了，与孩子们也没聚过。今年，汉尼斯前天便打了电话，邀他们过去。这通电话不带半分酒意，淡淡的，说吃火锅。艾伦商量，说自己买了材料带过去。  
他们提了满满的食材，敲响了汉尼斯家的门。  
汉尼斯很快就开了门，让了他们进去。对这几个孩子，他喜欢，总是能摆出笑脸来。爱尔敏很快注意到，汉尼斯家的墙面新粉刷过了，他悄悄指给艾伦看。艾伦看了，环顾屋子，与三笠交换了下眼神，这屋子的布置，仿佛比以往满当多了。  
他们摆好食材，煮开锅底，便开动了。  
汉尼斯比去年胖了些许，头发稀少了，贴着头皮一层薄黄，额上的皱纹多了一条，早先的那些已有些深刻。他眼底色浅，盈了点阳光，看上去有几分睡意朦胧。动作却是格外清醒的，他吃火锅快，下筷快，咀嚼快，每一提筷，很快便会看见腮上脖前咀嚼状的筋络；他吃火锅也慢，他吃上一一小阵便靠在椅子上，左手垫在脑后，右手轻而缓地从肚子上划来划去，从左到右，从右到左，淡淡笑着看孩子们吃喝，看满足了，又开始动筷。  
艾伦他们见汉尼斯有意只与自己谈学校的琐事，便顺着他说。聊得正火热时，艾伦开了酒，汉尼斯许是今天心情不错，也没推脱——以往他虽常醉，可从不同孩子们说这些。今天他同孩子们喝了，便没收住，孩子们一人一杯地敬着劝着，总共上却也没多少酒，更没上白的，他却醉了，颧骨红彤彤的，话也多了起来。  
“小艾伦就总写些东西，我就很喜欢。”  
“我啊，我那都是瞎写的。老师给我们念过您以前的散文，那才是写的好。”  
“瞎说，你那才不是瞎写。”汉尼斯晃着酒杯，“想到的，直白的，给它写下来，不怕不美！啥东西讲究一个真，知道不？你看小孩写，月亮像玉盘的，背的！你们有几个见过玉盘的？那你写月亮，它就得像葱花饼嘛。人呐，都是小时候写东西真，然后呢，越写越不真！你别说你瞎写，你写的再傻，是你想的不？能把人看乐了吧？那就挺好。就闲空了写写挺好。再多，累赘！”  
他又说了许多话，颠颠倒倒，说着说着就笑开了，笑得温和，人也静了许多。艾伦就在这时拿出一本有点皱巴巴地课本。  
“我记得老师说，您讲巴尔扎克是一绝。我们从来没听过，特别想听。这是我大一时候的选读课本，皱了，你要是不介意，就讲讲吧。”  
汉尼斯看到这课本，脸上明确地闪过痛苦，短而深刻。他想起身，刚一直腰，正对上三个孩子的脸庞，他又缓缓靠回去，望着那课本瞧，似笑非笑地，懒懒地伸手，“这是我看你们仨讨人喜欢。”  
“哎！”  
他从巴尔扎克讲到法国社会，从《人间喜剧》讲到西方文学。他一开始是懒懒的念叨，后来便妙语连珠，口若悬河。起初是斜靠着椅子，后来便坐直了身体，再后来，他站起身来，踱起步子来。早已熟悉的疙瘩知识，经他一组织，便活了，成了一眼泉，一挂瀑。略知一二的故事，经他一说，也丛生悲喜，在眼前演遍了山河。他讲这些的时候，皱纹微微褶动着，熏红的两颊甚是可爱。他就在这间小小的餐厅里，发了光。  
讲完了，课本垂在他手上，他就那么立着，眼中涌动着当年的畅意。三个孩子终于从他精彩的解说中回过神来，大声鼓掌，“汉尼斯老师——”  
就是这声“老师”，把他叫了回来。他轻轻地把课本放下。好似酒已醒了，双目一片清明。  
“怪我，一直忘了和你们说正事。  
“我去年开了家小店，现在生意也步入正轨了。”他微微一笑，“我以后不再去学校了。”  
他见孩子们急着说话，摆摆手，“先听我说完嘛。你们担心我，记挂我，我知道。我这边什么都好啦，别担心了。愿意的话，有空还是常来玩的。”  
他见孩子们仍俱是忧色，便又说，“生意，我都这么大的人了，总该相信我不亏本吧。在家，我也有事情做的，你们跟我来。”  
他领着孩子们进了一间小卧房。卧室的地面上铺了大片拼图，拼图上，摆满了各种手工玩具。  
“我老婆是幼教，她们那边老师有想法，让做这些玩具。你看这个小金鱼，就用手套做的，你看这嘴巴这眼睛，都能拆下来，还能安上去，方法和系扣子解扣子一样。这是照着衣服扣子做的，让孩子们练习系扣子嘛。你再看这个乌龟，也是手套做。然后这身上的壳，也是扣子，按扣。你再看那树，都是粘扣。  
“别看小孩小，照看起来累的慌，老师都不容易。她回家辛苦，她就告诉我怎么做，后来就是我在做。别说啊，还挺有意思，现在人们都这么肯花心思，你看这创意，就不错的。”  
他就坐在拼图上，摆弄着这些小手套，小玩具，谈着家里，谈着小店，弯着嘴角，安心地享受着午后的太阳。  
下午，汉尼斯送孩子们出门。站在门边，艾伦犹豫许久，“叔叔，您现在还写字吗？”  
汉尼斯一愣，面上一窘，“写啊。”他伸出胳膊比划比划，“这么一大摞了吧。”  
他继而大声笑了起来，“有日记，老了留着看的。还有小故事，给孩子的。”

安吉丽娜来K市出差，专门去K大看望艾伦，逗他，说你该带我在这儿好好转转。艾伦也回嘴，说您在K市上了那么多年学，什么地方没玩儿过。安吉丽娜呛他，说反正你得陪我逛逛，哪有对你嫂子理都不理的道理。  
艾伦想了想，我们一起去你的大学看看吧，我想看看利威尔和你，我的这些家人们上过学的地方。  
他们踏进了这所大学。  
A大是所面积比较小的大学，这里绿荫繁密，花团锦簇，学子熙攘，钟声幽幽，映着高楼与水池，静雅温馨。  
安吉丽娜带着艾伦走过红瓦白墙的新宿舍楼，指着深青色的那栋老楼说，“当年他们系的人就住在这儿。”宿舍楼前挂着长长一条铁丝，上面晒着被子，有的被子还铺在了道边长凳上。  
艾伦不由得想，利威尔当年或许就是这样，走下楼，抱着一团被子，也许抱的是棉被，那便能遮住他的上半个身子。他把这被子小心翼翼地在那架子上晾好，还要离远一些，稍微走一两步，一丝不苟地把褶皱的地方抹平。或许他心情不错，会坐在不远的长凳上，和被子一起晒晒太阳，用小小的身体迎接满怀炽热。  
他们又走过许多地方，走过游泳池、花坛、办公楼，穿过操场、食堂、篮球场。  
艾伦仿佛看到了当年的那个身影，那个或许飞扬活泼许多的身影，与朋友一同挥洒汗水，又安静地品尝饭菜；又或者，他与同学交谈，说说菜的口味；或者，他也会同从不认识的人面对面吃完一碗饭。  
他们最后停在了礼堂前面。这栋仿西式风格的建筑静静地沐浴在已近黄昏的霞光之中。  
“就是在这儿，他演了那出《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。宣传部办公室设在剧院里了，他经常在那里赶工到半夜。”  
学生时代的利威尔，认认真真地参与幕后准备，兢兢业业地排练，一鸣惊人的演出。艾伦虽然进不去礼堂，可只是想想这些，他便觉得可贵。仿佛有一股明媚的细流，从这座小礼堂涌了出来，穿越千里，注入了他的利威尔身上。  
“有没有觉得以前的利威尔会发光？”安吉丽娜感慨道，“我那时候就想，这人真木讷啊，得千万遇到一个会欣赏他的人才行。”  
“艾伦，你还年轻，而他比你大很多。你看了他活泼过的时候，会不会认为现在的他无趣了？”  
艾伦张开双臂，虚虚地拥抱了这座礼堂，然后他转过身来，双目明亮。  
“会发光的人，任何时候，都是发着光的。”

艾伦的家庭终于在舍友看来有了烟火气息。  
艾伦忙着辅修、社团和证书考试，人一忙便容易烦躁，烦躁到极点便收不住火。利威尔也忙，无理取闹的作者总会碰上那么几个。两个人都憋了火，一点就着，艾伦收不住火，撩了原，利威尔不想安慰，也不灭火，这就吵起来。  
一来二去这两个月里也大大小小吵了几次。说是吵架吧，这两人对骂的情况却少之又少，大部分只是其中一方单方面泻火。艾伦一发火，利威尔就不说话了，把手机拿远些，等他吼完就挂电话。艾伦则是利威尔一有发火的苗头就赶紧掐电话，生怕自己怼回去。这样，两个人就又吵不起来了，等第二天气消了，再说说话，又一切正常。  
艾伦生日时，利威尔给他寄了一沓笔记。还是艾伦寄过去的那些，只不过每一篇，每一段，都细致地标注了看时的感想，夹杂着调侃。艾伦一想到对方是怎样认真地一段段翻看自己写的这些瞎东西，再写下语气难得如此生动的调侃。便扑到床上打滚，还想吼上几嗓子。  
他高兴坏了，爬起来打电话，却又词穷。两个人都词穷，就只能互相傻乐几声。挂了电话又嫌丢人。  
一个生日过得火烧火燎，想飞过去搂着人亲两口，想得要爆炸，仍旧铺开被子，看了课表，倒头就睡。何时睡着，那是后话。

国政一哥们蹲厕所蹲得正起劲儿，忽地听到隔间一言一语地聊上了，还一板一眼地颇有几分秉烛夜谈的架势，不由得恶寒上三分，擦了屁股狠狠地冲了厕所甩手走人。  
“靠，谁他妈大半夜的打电话，发什么神经，倒美国时差啊！”  
艾伦捏紧了手机，等那哥们撤了，心虚地走出来。“……没事他骂别人呢……你真的没问题吗……那我挂了。”  
利威尔最近有些失眠，头疼地睡不着觉，严重时睁眼到后半夜。艾伦起先不知道，有一次利威尔那片停电，他借着手机的光看稿子，触到了通话记录拨号出去，虽然挂地快，可半夜的电话艾伦不放心，一连串地追问。  
“以后你睡不着和我打电话吧，你不用怎么说话，听我说就行，你不是说我的声音是安神草吗，试试看。”  
利威尔不同意，拗不过艾伦坚持，便也打了电话过来，一连试了几次。  
“没事，我白天安排地忙，情况下这时候也是要看会儿手机的，大学睡得都晚。”  
利威尔还是不放心，他每天照例给艾伦打电话，一看时间点到一点半，便和艾伦说他觉得困了，让艾伦挂电话。之后有时确实困了，有时仍旧睁眼到很晚。  
艾伦也不放心，每次利威尔叫他挂，他就挂。可睡觉睡不踏实，总是隔上三两天在三四点醒一回，醒了就给利威尔发个消息过去，盯着屏幕十分钟，生怕对方回消息，怕对方一宿没睡。  
利威尔和他说我们以后不要再打这种电话了。  
“没事，那我也不说话了，我们把手机开着就行，我陪陪你。”  
利威尔不拖着，他去看了医生，按时吃。在艾伦的坚持下通话，但自己坚持将时再缩半小时，之后强迫自己闭眼试着入睡。埃尔文看他状态不好，也放了他假，让他好好歇歇。  
到底不是颈椎的毛病，也幸运，他的失眠开始好转。  
这天晚上利威尔没有拨通艾伦的电话。  
艾伦一直等，又等了半个小时，之后他笑了，踏踏实实地睡了一觉。  
“利威尔，你昨天做梦了吗？”  
“昨天睡得很早，一睁眼天就亮了。”  
“啊！这么说确实好了。”  
“嗯……不过做能梦也不赖。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想梦到安神草。”  
“啊……”  
“谢谢你，艾伦。”


	12. Chapter 12

汽车拐进岔路时，利威尔摇醒了熟睡的艾伦。  
艾伦原本倚着玻璃睡着，经这么一摇，立刻睁眼，起来得猛，眼前一阵轻晕，又狠狠撞到玻璃上。他揉揉脑袋，“到了？”  
“快了。”  
汽车驶这的这条路又窄又长，颇有些弧度。水渠沿着路左侧高耸绵延，已伫立了几十年，早已不用，顶部已有些破损。沿着路右侧植着一排树木，高挑纤细，透过缝隙，隐约看得到片片玉米地。汽车在路尽头拐了弯，停在一户铁门瓦房前面。  
三笠率先跳下车来，跑上前推开铁门的两扇。玛戈太太立刻迎上来，将孩子们让进去。  
“凯尼国庆回不来，辛苦你和小艾伦了。你哥还大老远跑一趟。”她同三笠说着，打起门帘，忙道，“炕烧着呢，快先进去歇着，奶奶给你们弄饭去。天晚了，收庄稼明天再说。”  
小辈们争辩不过，又不好真去炕上坐着，便搬桌子放碗筷，在堂屋里绕来绕去，抓准机会帮玛戈太太打下手。  
老太太八十有六，依然手脚麻利，印花袄精细地着在身上，鸦鬓云髻，面堂红润，颇为精神。  
她极年轻时就嫁了，早早跟着老阿克曼先生打豆腐，同卤水作伴，满眼是那围着石磨打转的毛驴。她勤快肯干，这间瓦房，便是她同先生一起搭建。  
玛戈太太精细，农活再繁重，也要提早一两个小时起床，对着立柜上的大铜镜，细细地将长长的一头乌发盘个顶精美的发髻。以往种棉花时，她摘得又快又准。夜里灯下，穿针引线，做出一件件棉袄，一床床棉被。玛戈太太年轻时有一副好嗓子，只是不识字。人家教一句，她唱一句，唱的却也婉转动听，旁人说她能去当歌星，可到底没念成书。  
她同先生一起，辛辛苦苦地把三个孩子送出村子，送入云城，看着孩子们在云城扎下根，看着孩子的孩子在云城落了地。正是知足常乐的时候，在外卖力气的先生事故去世，撇下玛戈太太一人。儿女们要将她接到城里住，她住了两个月便吵着回来，说总是梦到先生，定是在家想她。  
她仍坚持年年播种，以往自己扛了锄头，邀了邻家姐妹便下了地。年岁再大些，播种和收割便由着儿女子孙帮忙，平时的地里也有左邻右舍的壮丁帮忙照看。她见不得白发，常舍得走远路，将头发染得乌黑油亮，再细细地梳个花髻出来。  
玛戈太太在这小村子里挥洒了她的青春与风韵，也将在这里倾注她的整个生命。  
她揭了小白铝锅，叫来利威尔端进去，自己随后也端了碟子进来，招呼孩子上炕。  
锅里的粥熬得喷香，碟子里是家炖的肘子，白嫩嫩的，切成薄片。小碗里倒了酱油醋汁，切了几瓣野蒜，点以香油调成蘸料。另一盘里摆了新摘的小葱，水洗净了，配上小碟子里的家打酱。  
“也就是些简单的，吃了水灵，顶饿的明天再做。”玛戈太太稳稳地盘坐桌边，“小艾伦还吃得惯吗，我也不把你当客人，咱们就一样来了。”  
艾伦连忙咽下口中饭食，“吃得惯，您肘子炖的好，比外面买的那些好吃！菜也是家里种的好吃。”  
玛戈太太笑了，“嘴真甜。你在外面待惯了，看家里大概新鲜。”  
晚饭用罢，艾伦抢着洗去洗碗，抱了小摞碗出来，堆在灶台边，一时间拿不准先行哪步。利威尔往灶台边放一个大面盆，舀了清水，拉艾伦过去，“你没用这大锅洗过碗，先看着，今天你只涮第二遍就行。”说完揭开炉子上的小铝锅，舀了热水倒进灶台上的大锅里，放碗筷进去，挤洗洁灵，拿炊帚，挽袖子，一猫腰，一气呵成，洗得干脆娴熟。  
艾伦在一旁杵着，接过利威尔递来的碗在面盆里涮，“刷碗多简单，换个锅而已，不用怎么看，”   
“那行，”利威尔撑着灶台，将洗过碗的废水舀进泔水桶，头也不抬，“那下次你刷，我不管了。”  
“嗯。”艾伦摞好四个碗，晃动胳膊沥水，眼睛只顾盯着院子，扫过菜圃和鸡圈，沿着晾衣丝一直看到大铁门上方的天空。“咱家这饭，可以摆院子里吃吧。”  
“夏天行。”利威尔见艾伦仍盯着院子看，就补道，“你要是不嫌秋天冷，端出去吃也没人拦你。”  
艾伦在楼多人密的地方呆惯了，上次春游去的农庄也不甚地道，在这村里瞧着新鲜，吃了饭迫不及待拉利威尔绕村子遛弯。  
这村子小，人也稀，水泥路铺的窄，仅仅贯穿了几条主路，排排瓦房之间依旧穿着土路。艾伦在上面踏过，鞋底子薄，时常感到小石子硌到脚面。空气净，混合着土地与草叶的气味，有时还掺上牛羊粪的几分，可偏偏融合成一种清新，多吸上几口，人也像是由内而外换了个新的。这小村子里是真正秋高气爽，天空一尘不染，便更显得离人远了。  
艾伦沿村散步，走得快，遇到谁家门口的牛或驴子，却总会停上一会儿，看看牛甩尾巴，听听驴子叫唤，听够了继续上路。利威尔在他后面不紧不慢地跟着，别人家叔叔阿姨过来说话，也顺从地停下谈上几句，不急着追上艾伦。艾伦走着走着，见那边话没说完，也停下等上一会儿，待对方跟上来再走。  
艾伦走过破破烂烂的一道矮石墙，还待迈步，利威尔叫住他：“别走了。前面有个大深坑，以前淹死过人，后来干了，也没见人填上。”  
艾伦回过身来，无奈地垮下眉毛，“我又不是小孩子，有坑我还是看得见的。”想了想又问道，“我要是绕过那个坑，前面是什么？”  
“树林，”利威尔看到艾伦跃跃欲试，“你从那树林出去就是别的村子。”  
“嗷……”  
“回去吧，收拾收拾，外婆要睡觉了。”  
“这么早？！”  
利威尔走了几步，没听到脚步声跟上，回头，见艾伦依旧站在原地不想动，轻哼一声，“你明天一干活，连这个时间也顶不住就得睡死过去。”  
“才不会！”  
家里炕烧得热，艾伦睡炕头，不习惯，翻来覆去睡不踏实，等他睡梦沉沉，已经接近半夜。他这一觉睡得极不尽兴，还是被闹醒的：  
他睡得正香，有人掀了他的被窝，伸了一只手进去，冰凉的手指往他肩膀上紧紧一按，惊得他一激灵，眼睛还迷迷糊糊睁不开，国骂已甩到嘴边，等看清了站在身边的人，那声骂又咽回了肚子里。  
“你这手也太凉了。”  
利威尔抽出手来，打他身上被子一下，“起来吃饭。”  
艾伦哈欠着套衣服，“家里吃饭真早，你居然这么早就醒来了吗？”  
“说什么傻话，我自己怎么可能起得来，三笠叫的我。”  
艾伦胡乱点个头，混混沌沌吃了早饭，稀里糊涂扛了镐和锄头跟着走，等到见了玉米地才彻底清醒。这片地的中间是一小片空垄，不见庄稼，环着这面空地，三面围了几垄玉米，个个高大粗壮。  
“中间的花生邻居帮忙收过了，你得把玉米从杆上掰下来。”利威尔拿起镐，“你要是认为回去剥皮麻烦，就在杆上包了再把玉米摘下来。”也不等艾伦回话，提着镐钻进西边那几垄玉米地里去了。  
艾伦挽了袖子要往地里钻，三笠叫住他，朝他扔副手套，“戴上，不然累傻你。”  
艾伦望着这短短的一垄玉米地，很是怀疑，“就这么短的一排玉米秧，能多累。”  
三笠穿好手套，扬着脖子从艾伦身边走过，“有本事你试试。”  
艾伦到底没瞎试，往玉米地里一钻，才庆幸他带了手套进来。这玉米地看着短，可一根挨着一根，一根挤着一根，远看是短短一段路，进来是望不到边一片林。玉米倒不难找，一眼就能看到那青愣愣，硬邦邦的锥形包。掰玉米却不那么省劲，碰到这玉米包垂着，方便些，好使劲，若是高高擎在秸秆上，还得先扯得那比人高的秸秆歪下来，才能掰下玉米。秋时露水多，此时又是早上，玉米和玉米皮粘在一起，往下剥皮也累得指头酸痛。  
艾伦和三笠一人占着一垄玉米，背对背干活，手脚不停，不一会儿，金灿灿的玉米已在垄间堆了一小撮。艾伦和三笠走得远了，便重新挑空地扔玉米，走了半垄的长度，玉米也堆了四五群。利威尔挥镐砍倒一排秸秆，好让这一堆堆的金玉米露出来，为装车提供便利。他砍完一垄秸秆，便从头到尾，细细摘掉地上秸秆上的玉米。  
三笠狠狠地扭过秸秆，“刷”地将皮一撕，折下玉米，看了一眼艾伦，“累吗？”话还没说完，嘴角便挑了上去。  
艾伦出了一身的汗，额上痒的不得了，偏偏手套早已被泥土染成黑色，将手掏出来，也已是黑的，挠不了擦不得，只得冲三笠苦笑。  
艾伦和三笠忙到各自的第二垄时，利威尔正巧走到艾伦边上那一垄干活，艾伦立刻问他，“我能不能去砍秸秆？”  
利威尔想也没想便摇头，“你用不好镐，也使不出力，就在这摘玉米吧，这也不轻巧。”  
“那，”艾伦紧接着问，显然下一个问题他憋了很久，“这些摘下来的玉米能煮着吃吗？”  
利威尔格外地耐心，“这时候不行，”还是没忍住笑，“这时候的玉米只能晒干了磨面。”  
艾伦面上一窘，只顾埋头摘玉米，不再说话。  
“别觉得就你傻，”利威尔弯下腰，将玉米扔进艾伦脚边那金灿灿的一小堆，“你这问题我以前问过。”  
忙到中午，三笠跑回家里，不一会儿开了小拖拉机回来。艾伦瞠目结舌地看着她，看着这姑娘豪迈地在拖拉机上发布指令：  
“你们俩把玉米扔上来。”  
她沿着小玉米地慢慢开动拖拉机，艾伦和利威尔不住地弯腰起身，抱着一捧又一捧地玉米往车上扔，有时滚下几个去，又得跑几步返工。这一上午劳作下来，真有些肩酸腰疼。  
玛戈太太迎上来第一个问艾伦累不累，艾伦整张脸晒红了，仍旧挺着背，一叠声说不累。利威尔见外婆去厢房拿东西，默默走到艾伦身边，瞟着土褐色的洗脸水，压低声音，“真不累？”  
艾伦一横，“不累。”说罢凝神细听，“外面敲什么东西？”  
“换豆腐的。”利威尔取出一小碗豆子，塞到艾伦手里，“你没换过，去试试。”  
艾伦看了新鲜，跑到院子外，叫住卖豆腐的大爷，将豆子递上去。大爷掀起盖布，露出滑嫩嫩的一大盘豆腐。家里的豆腐是纯正卤水点的，弹透醇香，小刀轻划，再轻轻一拨，就乖乖地躺在碗里。  
艾伦端了豆腐回来，走上台阶便不走了，往门槛上一座，背一弯，捂着额头叹气，嘴角扯得麻木。利威尔弹弹他肩膀，“不逞能了？”  
“我啊，我觉得我也不是累的……大概是饿的，热的。”  
玛戈太太将换来的豆腐拌了，把以前蒸的馒头也热了，端上桌，“哎，艾伦呢？”  
三笠接道，“院子里吃，看石磨呢。”  
“哦，”玛戈太太喃喃，“是看做豆腐的家伙新鲜。”  
艾伦搂着半个馒头，坐在一阶石台上，背靠着上一阶石台，盯着以往用来磨豆腐的大石磨看，身上的汗水被清风吹干了大半。  
利威尔走下石台，正站到他背后，“就该后悔，家里可不轻松。”  
“才不，”艾伦摇摇头，望望石磨望望天，长叹一声，“还是有意思啊。”  
“那你洗碗吗。”  
“去！”艾伦立刻咽了剩下的馒头，抬腿迈进屋去。  
艾伦虽然第一个上午就表示了不清闲，可着实能忍，积极刻苦地出了不少力气，一直顶到两天后的上午，所有的玉米收割完毕。  
这次回家一松下来，谁都不绷着劲儿了。艾伦和三笠鞋也不脱，向后一倒，半个身子躺在炕上，半分动弹的念头也没，眼珠木讷地看着利威尔拿了两个黑漆漆的小圆球走进屋，捧在手里，提了舀子冲洗。利威尔冲了一个小黑球递给三笠，又冲了一个塞给艾伦。  
“这是什么？”  
“冻酸梨。”  
艾伦一口咬下去，立刻捂着嘴巴叫了起来，“牙要冰掉了！”等他咽下去，眼里又放出光来，“但是吃起来好爽！哎，利威尔——”  
“……别他妈和我说话。”  
他一瞧，利威尔已靠在大椅子上，闭实了双眼，点着脑袋。  
艾伦这午觉睡得踏实，一觉醒来，身边不见人影，房顶上倒是声响不断，隐约听见后院有些人声，便跨出房子。  
收下来的玉米在后院堆成一座小山，利威尔和三笠一左一右站在小山旁边，手里攥了玉米，挥动胳膊，一挺腰，一松手，玉米飞到房顶上，砸出一声闷响。利威尔扔的轻巧，动作漂亮，艾伦看了以为这活不累。又见三笠板着脸忙活，架势像是棒球选手，便打定主意去帮女士。  
“这是要扔上去晒？”艾伦快步走到三笠身边，也像模像样地捧了两根玉米，做势要扔。  
“你省着点力气，别从房顶上扔过去，我可不去前院帮你捡。”  
“知道了。”他将三笠手中的玉米抽出来，“你歇着去吧。”  
三笠不听他的，艾伦就又回来躺屋里，捧了手套出来，拉过三笠胳膊，“那你把这个戴上。姑娘家注意手。”  
“我让你省着点力气是说真的，”三笠抿抿唇，“别抱着肩膀哭。”  
哭倒是没哭，等第二天把这小山一样的玉米扔完，三个人已谁也不想多说一句话。利威尔和三笠歇了半刻，轻步轻脚地走进院子，猫一样跳上梯子，在房顶上铺摆玉米。艾伦昏沉沉地跟了出来，扒住梯子也要爬，利威尔喝住他，“在下面待着，需要你递东西我们说话。”  
艾伦松了手，晃晃悠悠搬来椅子，在庭院里的大树下坐着，抬头眯眼瞧着屋顶上两人忙活，随着午热散去，也渐渐精神起来。等到天凉爽了，利威尔轻巧地蹲在房檐边，向他招手。“上来。”  
艾伦浑身来了劲，三两下爬到房顶上。三笠仍在码放剩余的玉米，身边是整整齐齐的一片金黄。利威尔站在三笠不远处，弯着腰，手中捏着高粱秸秆编程的席子，掐出一节，围了一个大大的圆圈，剩下的那些还被他提在手里，他偏偏头，“拿那簸箕，把花生收进来。”  
艾伦看到那竹编簸箕了，小桌一般大小。他拿了那簸箕，深深地弯下腰去，颇有几分穿山凿壁的气势，狠狠地扎进一堆花生中间，再一扬，快走几步，倒进那高粱席子里。他倒得多了，利威尔便掐出手里剩下的席子，再围上一圈。艾伦瞧着，忽然笑起来，“这不就是电视上的粮囤么，咱家的在房顶上。”  
利威尔想要擦汗，奈何手上不干净，正忍得烦躁，艾伦此时一笑，把他那烦躁笑淡了些许，瞥过来看，瞧着这张溢满朝气的脸庞，不自觉眼里也柔了几分，“你又看有趣了？”  
“算是，有趣就不累嘛。”  
利威尔注视着艾伦弯腰忙碌的身影，严肃了面孔，“你别把土收进来。”  
“哎哎不会不会！”  
艾伦每日从灶台过，早就看这灶台锅手痒，终于忍不住，走了几里路买了菜来，踏进家门袖子一撸，说外婆三笠你们歇着，我做饭。  
他这边跃跃欲试，利威尔也顺着他。抱了秸秆进来，狠狠一踩，折成两半生火，又把调料的瓶瓶罐罐都摆在了灶台边，在灶台边坐下，静静地拉风箱。  
灶台火旺，食材下锅变色，烟气缭绕，喷香扑鼻。这锅又大又深，艾伦猫腰炒菜，恍然间感觉整个人就栽倒锅里了，饭食像是立在眼前的，第一道菜炒得手忙脚乱，第二道才渐入佳境。他一边盛菜，一边看向利威尔，“咱们配合不错。要不你来炒菜试试吧——别这么看着我，你做饭真的可以吃的。”  
“别说了，”利威尔顺着火红的灶台洞向上看，视线停在那卖力挥动锅铲的手臂上，“你肯定把火烧得太旺，菜糊了没地方哭去。”  
用不着哭去，艾伦这顿饭菜很是成功，玛戈太太还温了一盅小酒，特意就菜品了。三笠自动筷起，便不住地盯着艾伦看，仿佛这人脱胎换骨。大概是从艾伦的手艺上窥见了自家哥哥未来的生活质量，她对艾伦的态度又好上几分。  
外婆今晚高兴，差三笠搬了桌子，取了光亮亮的一副新麻将出来。“小艾伦会玩吗？”  
“我，我基本不会——我可以学，我学的快。”  
外婆于是很高兴，转念一想，不能给年轻人教出坏风气来，于是数了四十粒陈玉米，分了每人十粒。“咱们说好，这就是玩玩手艺碰碰运气，出去可就算了。”  
艾伦真如他说的，学得快，几把下来碰撞自如。他盘的正，坐得直，赢的时候也不掩饰，淡淡笑笑，目光就移到身边的利威尔身上去了。说老实话，他怎么也没想过利威尔有一天会和打麻将联系起来，还是个手法娴熟的。  
利威尔一手搭在桌上，一手摸着麻将牌，他一般打的快，说话少，一场游戏玩的如同工作任务。偶尔出牌困难了，便捏着块小麻将，拇指轻轻地撮过去，淡淡地望着桌面，静静地想。几次过后，忽然觉得整张小桌的人都在看他。  
“怎么了？”  
艾伦去抓他的手腕，“你看你这架势，不说哪像打麻将的，不知道的还以为你拿着小玉器鉴赏国宝，怕不是要出牌而是得演讲！”  
利威尔反手打他，三笠却第一个笑出来，再望去，外婆也乐呵呵的，他不好再跟艾伦胡闹，扔了手里的牌出去，祈祷艾伦这把放炮。  
外婆今晚兴致高，一行人玩到挺晚。艾伦迷迷糊糊间听到地上有人说话走动，挣扎着挑开眼皮，见天已亮了，忙要起身，利威尔按住他眼皮把人摁下去，“你接着睡。”  
“我帮外婆做……做……”  
“没得做了，睡一觉吧。”  
等艾伦再醒来，利威尔坐在他身边，外衣未褪，像是刚陪外婆串了门回来。他手里拿着个淡黄色的小物事，光亮亮的，凑近了看，像是吃的。  
利威尔掰开他双手，将这淡黄色的立方体状小物件捧进他手里。这东西还温热着，又滑又软，艾伦不敢用力握，询问过去。“这是——”  
“你吃就明白了。”  
艾伦于是咬下去，原来是刚起的豆皮，裹着还热乎的豆腐，一口咬下，两种口感缠绕交织，只剩嫩滑与满足之感，像是能饱腹，却又没什么味道。  
“我还是第一次这么吃，用豆皮包豆腐。”  
三笠捧着另一块坐过来，“这是豆包。”  
“啊？豆包不是——”  
“家里豆包就是这个。”三笠推了碗小咸菜到艾伦面前，“奶奶想你没吃过，特地早起去村口家买的，做豆腐的院里都有怪味，就没叫你起床。”  
艾伦心里热乎乎的，豆腐快要捧不住，连忙咬下一口，两腮鼓鼓的，笑意止也止不住，“利威尔，外婆真好，家里真好。”  
“你住久了就——”  
“住久了也是好的！”他摩挲着咸菜碗的搪瓷边，“哪段时间咱们就住乡下，你生火我做饭，或者换过来试试——只要你不怕饭糊，这么过上一段日子也挺好。”  
利威尔敲他脑瓜，“只知道做梦，别忘了，我和你隔千里远。”  
“总不能一辈子这么远的，我毕业了就有办法。”艾伦空出一只手，去拉利威尔的，“说正事，以后收秋，你别跑了，交给我和舅舅。”  
“这——”  
“我和舅舅商量过了，连三笠都不用来。”  
“……你还真是周到。”  
“这有什么，这样安排方便。”他赶忙附加条件，“只要你以后过来出差的时候，一定看看爸妈，看看我。你要是不来——”  
“别假设废话。”  
艾伦双眼一弯，“那就没问题了！”


	13. Chapter 13

“那小子怎么样。”  
“他——他其貌不扬，不不不如果以脸长为标准他还是挺出众的，嘿，这不是重点，他还挺横的。哦不不不，这个人，他，他人还是不错的，对，讲规矩，有时候居然还能组织一些事情。最重要的是，他一颗真心向三笠！”  
“怎么说话颠三倒四的。喂，艾伦，这小子和你什么关系。”  
“他是我室友——”  
“好了，你的话不可信。”  
“慢着怎么就不可信了！让是我室友但我俩吵架啊，三笠是我家里人！肯定是这小子真有可取之处，我才勉为其难说他几句好话。”  
“……算了，我想那丫头心里有数。”  
“是是是——”  
“你仍要盯紧那个小子，他要是做了出格的事，我饶不了他。”  
“……行。”

三年来，三笠终于放下了对那个陪伴他一同长大的，阳光般朝气蓬勃的男孩的暗恋，藏起了对那个无时无刻坚定在他身后的，沉默的兄长的牵挂。她的视野里，容纳了更多的姑娘，更广的世界。  
她走出了她搭建起来，又拥抱很久的玻璃房子，那间房子里，满是记忆，迎着阳光幻成七色，漂亮却惑人。如今她走了出来，环顾四周，望到了绿茵蓝天，回头，看清了那道，三年来，一直注视着她的目光。她向那道目光走去时，目光的主人在发抖。那是小伙子酝酿了两年拿出来的全部勇气，在她转身时，汹涌而炽热地袭了满怀。  
艾伦甚至成了那个蒙在鼓里的。访学旅行之前，他还拉着让调侃，说和女神一起访学的机会一定好好把握，让却没再恼羞成怒地打他，小伙子只是深深地望了望天边，便一言不发地提着行李箱出了宿舍。  
半个月后，让回来时，靠着床沿，安静地剥橘子，谁也没有注意到，他的指尖在发抖。那其实是个酸透了的橘子，可他含在嘴里，一直在笑。  
时常同艾伦分享“休眠火山”称号的让不见了，他从偶尔噼里啪啦的爆竹变成了一眼温泉，他的神情更加平和，谈吐更加清晰。艾伦就在那个黄昏接纳了他新的家人，那个黄昏里，让和三笠紧靠着长凳，大大方方地向他挥手。  
在一起之前，让总是每日一次地在宿舍夸赞三笠，在一起之后，他却再没谈及三笠的事情。康尼逗他，他争辩，说这时候再聊姑娘，话题容易走偏，誓要尊重三笠到底。

“今天你们棒极了！听到了吗，你们棒极了！”艾伦高举酒杯，“我们在台下看着呢，你们都是镀了金的！换届了，跟新队长好好干！”  
“不许哭，”三笠站起身来，夺过艾伦的酒瓶，也续了一杯，“都他妈不许哭。”  
“对，都笑一个，笑好看了，咱们让你们新队长跳肚皮舞！”  
街舞队的最后一顿饭吃得艾伦心里难受，又把舍友叫出去喝酒，毕业在即，一个个喝得心生悲怆。  
让吃到一半不再说话，绕回宿舍楼，抱了吉他就往女生宿舍冲，艾伦他们拉都拉不住。  
他坐在女生楼下，弹着吉他，撕心裂肺地唱，唱他的姑娘唱他的家。路过学生起着哄将他围了一圈，他浑然不觉，痴痴地望着亮起的那盏灯，唱的曲已不成调子，音已带了哭腔。  
三笠在起哄中跑下楼来，披头散发，胡乱在睡衣前裹了件外套，扫视众人，“别看了，散开！”之后沉着脸快步走过去，一把按住让的吉他，“别唱了，这是喝了多少。”  
让不唱了，双眼清明许多，松开吉他，紧紧搂住三笠的胳膊，不住地说，“我不想走，我他妈不想走！”  
三笠眼圈也红了，坐到让的身边，敲敲他的手指，“跟我说，你想去哪，把还能去的地方都逛它一遍。”

三笠对着镜子，小心翼翼整理颈前的围巾，身上的长裙不久前刚熨过。她察觉到希斯特利亚一直在看她，“怎么了？”  
希斯特利亚注视着她这不解的眼神，微笑起来，“没什么。”她对她眨眼，“你真漂亮。”  
三笠踏着秋叶走向让。让拢住她的手掌，再缓缓松开。静静躺于她掌心的，是两张票，是契诃夫的《樱桃园》。  
“大一你们系团支书请我去看迎新晚会，VCR里问你愿望，还记得吗，你说要看这个剧，说K市演地好。”  
剧院渐渐黑暗，舞台通体白色，演员也是白色扮相，这般纯粹，衬得那举手投足，那一言一语，皆是踏破虚空而来，在心里轰出一个又一个漩涡。在这般洁白之下，那烛台，那花垫，那红樱桃，鲜艳极了，又净美极了。它们涨满了让的眼帘，涨酸了他的鼻子。他看朗涅夫斯卡娅与樱桃园分别的故事，看的是离别与漂泊之苦，想的是自己即将离了校园，离了祖国，离了他的姑娘，从此一在英一在美，相隔万里，变数无常。他感觉他也成了朗涅夫斯卡娅，或者，叫他加耶夫罢，也要别了自己的樱桃园。三笠就是他的樱桃园。他知道自己早就把这出剧目理解岔了，知道这著作愿讲的道理才不是这般浅，可他又觉得自己看得入迷，痛得也深。  
散场时，他一起身，才发现三笠早早地扣了他的手，两掌十指，湿漉漉，紧绷绷。他盯着这交握的双手，愣了下，随人流冲出剧场，跑了起来，跑上公交，跑过天桥，一路跑进校园边的那条小巷，跑到他们第一次约会时的那家小店。  
他们在微暗的灯光下聊天，刻意地融洽，刻意地周到，刻意地谁也不去开头，仿佛开头，有些话就可以不说出口。  
让想起了很多事，想起他第一次见到三笠时，这姑娘拆装电脑电路的干练；想起他们第一次游玩之时，三笠运动鞋上的泥土块；想起他们第一次来这小餐馆，三笠弃了筷子，罩了手套享用羊蝎子的，那份半点也不矜持的专注与认真。  
他于是望着三笠沾了油花的手指，望着她唇边的一滴红油，忽然，伤痛离他远去，一切都亮了起来。  
“我在那边毕业后，我会回来，”他轻轻抹去三笠嘴角的那点油花，“我去找你。”  
“我在那边毕业后，也要回家。”三笠摘了手套，敲了敲让的腕骨，“你听着，一定是我找你快些。”

“利威尔，我在往你那边投简历了，H岛那么大，我总能过去。”  
“艾伦。”  
“别担心，我有的是办法。”  
“艾伦，你不用来H岛了。”  
“哦，不等等——什么？！嘿，利威尔，你想和我异地相处一辈子吗？”  
“听我把话说完艾伦。”利威尔沉默，深呼吸，“出版社要在云城开分部，我的调任申请批准了。”  
“在云城——利威尔你要回家了！”  
“是啊，要回家了。”  
直到挂掉电话，艾伦烟花般热烈的喜悦依旧感染着利威尔的全身。  
法兰很知趣地让他自己安静了一会儿，可最终忍不住问道“这孩子真的靠谱吗？”  
“大巴车上都能咬人的孩子，你说靠不靠谱。”  
“……那你妹妹的男朋友呢？”  
“半夜抱吉他发疯的神经病。”  
法兰松了口气，懒洋洋地靠到沙发里，“那我就放心了。”  
“喂，你什么态度。”  
“好态度啊，”法兰了然地眨眨眼睛，“能被你骂的，一定是你看入眼的。”他前倾身体，支着桌子，“听说你当了三次证婚人了？”  
“……别提了。”  
“你说说，不能只告诉伊莎贝尔不告诉我。”  
“韩吉那次，被砸了蛋糕。米克那次，被灌醉了。佩特拉那次，被新郎吻了……那丫头说想看。”  
法兰深表同情，“这可真是……不容易。”  
“你回云城，我同你顺路。我女朋友在那。”  
“女朋友？云城哪？”  
“云城第一医院儿科护士长。”  
利威尔皱起眉来，“那护士长不是——嘿，你女朋友是——你们什么时候在一起的?”  
“一周前？我们都很惊讶为什么花了这么久才意识到该在一起。”  
利威尔霍地起身，“我那些蠢事，伊莎贝尔早告诉你了是不是，你还让我再讲一遍。”  
“哎哎你别打我，打她，这是她的主意。”

一遍串场对过，三笠和让说话去了，艾伦望着台词本长吁短叹，转头去折磨师弟马尔洛。  
“你看这晚会布置了吧？走红毯都还他妈成双成对。你师兄我一个人走多不好意思，还怎么主持是吧，记得给我献花。”  
马尔洛听得耳朵长茧，皱着脸点头，“是是是献花献花，也不怕姑娘们起哄。”忽而笑开了，“师兄，师嫂来了。”  
“说什么乱七八糟的。”  
“真的，”马尔洛冲着门口晃脖子，“师嫂来了。”  
艾伦恍然间明白他在说什么，往门口一瞟，立刻弯了眉梢，拔腿要走，走了几步又回头笑骂师弟一声，“以后你得换个称呼，这么叫要被打的。”  
他快步走到门边，推利威尔进换衣间，抓紧了那一双手捧着，又惊又喜，“你不是今天上班，怎么——”  
“谁在今天上班了，”利威尔挑眉，“你答辩答傻了？”  
“那正好，和我走红毯去。”艾伦说完，围着利威尔左转右转，“不错不错，等我们走时，我看得有人尖叫。”  
利威尔没接他的话，轻叹一声，“三年了。”  
“不是三年，”艾伦比划手指，冲他严肃摇头，“是四年，四年我毕业。”  
“啧，我是说别的事。”  
“啊？”  
“离你上次咬我三年。你要是想——”  
“我可什么也不想，绝不重新测匹配度去，你也不怕仪器爆表。”  
“喂。”  
“不过要是你想换一换也行。”艾伦思索着，“去把标志解了，然后你咬我，再结个婚，艾伦•阿克曼也挺好听。”  
“……耍民政局好玩是吧。”  
“岂止民政局，家庭人口统计那个乱七八糟新部门也耍一遍。”  
“……别折腾了。”  
“就是，还想那三年期限干嘛。”艾伦挺直脊背，深呼吸，整理领带，“我今天主持，别和我说闲话我紧张，帮我对对词——”  
“有什么可紧张的，我在台下看着你。”  
“就是这样才更紧张了好吗！”  
那晚上的事情艾伦记不得许多，他不记得自己是如何与利威尔一同走过那毕业红毯，也不清楚主持词到底错了几处，他一直记得的，是那天晚上全身奔涌的血液，是活跃跳动的心脏，是明媚灯光下那双安静的眼睛，是曾经记住，也必将永远怀念的数十张面庞。  
“工作考研的事都别想了啊，上的你就好好上，也别嘚瑟，大不了好汉从头再来！”  
“哎我跟你说老班秃头啦——”  
“哪个老班，大几的？”  
“大一那导员嘛，闺女可爱的没边，多半高兴秃了。”  
“来来来，为了文学，爱情，还有他妈旅行！可别等再见面时就剩碎的稀烂的梦啊！”  
“快别说了，你当你是北岛啊。”  
“人家那是真理！哎眼镜端酒，啥时候了还喝饮料，人生难得醉一回。”  
“干杯！”


	14. Chapter 14

“我也只有五年没见你。”爱尔敏上下打量友人，“你怎么比以前慌张了？”  
艾伦绷紧了一张脸，“我要做证婚人。”他深吸一口气，“我怕我会打让，我也怕利威尔骂他，我要是维护场面骂利威尔，三笠还要揍我。”  
“你还活在梦里吧？”  
“……爱尔敏我紧张。”  
“别紧张，萨沙和康尼那场挺乱，我也挺过来了。”  
“我——谁按门铃？”  
爱尔敏严肃地注视艾伦，“我女朋友。你要做好心理准备。”  
“凭什么是我——嘿！”  
阿尼与艾伦四目相对，姑娘昂起头，挽了挽头发。  
爱尔敏细致的观察艾伦反应，“你不介意吧？”  
“说什么傻话呢我怎么会介意，”艾伦目瞪口呆，“我只是觉得你太厉害了。阿尼你们真的在一起了？安定下来了？”  
“我们结婚了。他忘了改称呼。”阿尼偏头，撩开辫子，颈间的印记还是崭新的。“没办婚礼，对不住？”  
“不，”艾伦叹气，“爱尔敏，你真的太厉害了……”

她美的令利威尔离不开眼，不敢靠近，怕他的小妹妹就这般碎了。可他仍不得不靠近，他发现这姑娘眼圈红了。这可是他从不掉泪的小姑娘，他走到姑娘身边，有几分手足无措，最终取了帕子，轻轻地按在姑娘脸上。“怎么刚结完婚就哭了？这……这典礼刚过。”  
三笠握住利威尔的手，纂地紧紧的，“我……我不知道。哥，”她已很久没这么叫过他了，“以后什么事第一个同我商量的不是你了。”  
“另一个人离你更近，你不高兴？”  
“不，我是高兴的，”她立刻补充，“我只是……还不适应，我很快就会适应。”  
利威尔轻轻搂这位小新娘。他们很少拥抱，彼此的动作又小心又僵硬，却又不敢过快放开。  
“丫头，任何时候，你想找我，就能找到。”  
三笠飞度地抹了抹脸，微笑着，光亮盈满了她温柔的眼睛。

“叫声哥哥听听。”  
“一边去，结婚不和你斗嘴。”  
“结婚才得正式，快叫声哥哥！”  
利威尔同三笠轻轻走来，让快步走去，迎着三笠回家。  
艾伦放松下来，望着载着他们远去的车辆。“我们是不是欠一个婚礼？”  
“就这么欠着吧。”利威尔苦笑，“办婚礼三笠肯定会给我设计礼服，我可不敢穿——”  
“我明天就去找三笠商量，咱俩必须补个婚礼！”

 

艾伦摊在床上，咬牙切齿，“吉克下次再让我们照看托米，我就把他家门拆了。”  
利威尔望着天花板，很久后接到，“艾伦，养个孩子吧。”  
“你疯了？”艾伦一咕噜爬起来，“吉克那儿子皮成那样了，咱家再养一个祖宗？”  
“我们又不会教出个祖宗来。”  
“绝不，我绝不带你做手术，疼的要死——”  
“我是说，我们领养一个。”利威尔静静地望着桌角相框，望着那灯光下的姑娘。  
艾伦顺着他的目光看去，他缓缓地，握住利威尔的手。  
“好，我们领养，把那个孩子忘了取走的，都给他。”

“这个孩子叫‘艾萨克’，是‘快乐’。”艾伦重复着护士的话，“她们知道的只有这个。”  
襁褓中的小孩见到他们，不哭不闹，黑亮的眼珠滴溜溜转着，朝阳洒在他小小的脸上，荡出一圈涟漪，他迎着那缕光，努力地，露出今天的第一抹笑容。  
“我想他有小名字了。”  
利威尔俯下身去，轻轻吻上婴儿的额头。  
“你好，糖豆。”

 

全文完


End file.
